<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strings by AvengingAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310681">Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingAngel/pseuds/AvengingAngel'>AvengingAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Alex Manes, Bath Sex, Big Brothers, Brothers, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Dubious Science, Eventual Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Foster Care, Frottage, Gen, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Handprint (Roswell), Hysterectomy, Immigration &amp; Emigration, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, Legal Drama, M/M, Male Bonding, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mental Health Issues, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Military, Military Backstory, Native American/First Nations Culture, Navajo, Not Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin Friendly, Oral Sex, Other, Prosthesis, Protective Alex Manes, Psychosis, Secret Organizations, Self-Esteem Issues, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Trust Issues, Unethical Experimentation, ressurection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingAngel/pseuds/AvengingAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Manes is made of assholery and secrets. But Alex is a BadAssMother who can deal with his ish.</p><p>Featuring soft boys, hand-waving science, medical inaccuracies, and government secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flint did what now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want my boys to be happy, to be soft boys in love, and for Michael to have something good in his life. And seeing as the writers keep heaping on the pain, I figured I'd do it myself.</p><p>Also, word of warning, this isn't a Maria bashing fic, but I am not a fan of her actions. The fic will reflect that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex stared at the melting ice in his glass and brooded.</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t be so hard. Being friends with Michael should be easy. He was with Maria, he was happy, and that’s what Alex wanted, right? He wanted Michael to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.</p><p> </p><p>And Forrest was a good guy. He was good looking, he was smart, he was even ex-military. It should be perfect. But it just wasn’t there, that spark, that something that made it worth it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Brooding? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you just here to judge me, Kyle?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m here to drink,” the doctor said, settling beside him on the porch and sighing. “Seventeen-hour shift, I’m beat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything exciting?” Alex asked, holding out the bottle of bourbon.</p><p> </p><p>“Five car pileup,” he said, pouring two fingers and downing them before pouring a second measure and handing the bottle back. “I’ve seen more broken bones today than I did all last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any fatalities?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, amazingly. A few majors, one in the ICU, but no deaths. One amputation, a hand. Everything else is minor.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it. You know the worst part of a day like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“The families. I’m trying to put their son or daughter or husband or whatever back together, and they’re all bombarding me with questions. So many questions. And they don’t even wait for an answer! Just straight in there with another question.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as the silence fell around them, and Alex let him be.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle had been in his life as long as he could remember, and while he was a dick in high school, he was someone Alex would consider a real friend. After all, high school was a long time ago, and they were really young then. Young and stupid. Which might explain how he fell and fell hard for Michael Guerin.</p><p> </p><p>“Still pining?” Kyle asked a while later, when most of the tension had seeped out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not pining. This is brooding, keep track,” he said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, I’m tired,” he said with a handwave. “Thinkin’ on Guerin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of. It’s all jumbled, you know? Him, Maria, my dad, your dad, Caulfield, all of it. It’s all tangled together making a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“So break it down for me. Come on. I’m relaxed, I have a good drink, break it down, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not my therapist, Valenti, you’re my friend. It’s not your job to try and fix my shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Christ, man, chill. I’m just offering to be a sounding board, to listen, not to try and fix anything,” he said. “I’m just being a friend, not a therapist.”</p><p> </p><p>He buried his face in his hands and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured, looking at him. “Just wound tight, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. So unwind. Talk to me, man.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and grabbed the bottle and his glass, pouring a wild measure, and then laying the cold glass of the bottle against his stump.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be enough. Seeing them together. Knowing Michael was happy with her. I want that, I want him happy, he deserves to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy. And if she makes him happy, it’s enough for me. So why do I feel so shitty about it? I have Forrest wanting to date me, he makes moves and moves, and he’s so patient. Big fan of enthusiastic consent. And I like that! I like him! But…I don’t know. It’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>“No burning pain with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! I don’t need the pain to make a relationship work. In fact, I enjoy no pain. There’s just…I don’t know. Something about Forrest is…I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s just move on, because we’re getting nowhere talking about Guerin and DeLuca and Long, and I don’t want to think about relationship shit. Your dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to trust him,” Alex admitted. “After everything, after all he’s done, all the people he’s hurt. I want to…I want to believe he can be good. Or…you know, better. That there’s some good in him. He’s different now, Kyle. After the stroke, he’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“He beat shit out of you for your entire childhood and high school career,” he pointed out. “He pushed you into the air force and you came back with a missing leg and PTSD. He fucked up Michael’s hand. He killed my dad. He tortured and killed dozens of alien refugees. And you think there’s something in him worth something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m being naïve.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re seeing what you want to be there, rather than what is. Alex, stop giving him a pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex groaned and Kyle smirked at him. Alex was about to say something when the phone began to ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it,” Kyle said, hauling himself up and shuffling inside, and Alex envied his two legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” he asked as he returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a clue, lot of babbling. Tag, you’re it,” he said, handing over the handset.</p><p> </p><p>Alex spent long minutes trying to get the person on the other end to calm down enough to make any kind of sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I can’t understand you!” he snapped eventually, and the person took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he said, and Alex finally recognised who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Gregory, hey. What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flint is here, Alex, he’s gone AWOL. And he brough a kid. I…he keeps saying that if he finds out, he’s dead, but I don’t know who he means. Alex…it’s like when Dad found out about the fight in third grade that Flint lost. He’s so scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex reached for his crutch and managed to get up, hopping his way inside to where he’d left his prosthetic. He sank onto his bed and told his brother to put Flint back on the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me. Yes or no only. Are you AWOL?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in trouble that led you to go AWOL?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you take a kid to the Reservation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this kid why you’re AWOL?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is going to be most angry at you if you’re found?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex growled and dropped the phone for a moment while he roared at the room and punched a pillow. Then he took a deep breath and picked up the phone again as Kyle watched worriedly from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, listen to me. First thing, don’t tell me details on the phone. I’m coming to you. Do not, under any circumstances, leave the Rez. Stay there. You’re protected if you’re there. Don’t answer the phone to anyone. Get inside where you can’t be seen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex…I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop. We do that later. What we do now is you tell me what you need. What do you need right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“The kid…she’s one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll bring the appropriate people. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Stay put. I’m coming. Put Greg on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?” Gregory asked. “What the hell is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain when I get there. Keep him there, do not let him leave. How bad is the kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad. Really bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“How old?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thirteen, fourteen maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood. On my way. Leave one in the window.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex had let Liz drive as soon as she and Max had appeared in Max’s doorway. They drove by Isobel’s and her car fell in behind them, and then by the junkyard where Michael’s truck fell in behind hers.</p><p> </p><p>They were soon driving onto the Reservation, and Alex directed them to the only house with a candle in the window. Gregory opened the door as they parked.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered in Alex’s ear as he hugged him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” he assured. He looked at the assorted people. You remember them all, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Valenti.”</p><p> </p><p>“Manes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex led the way, limping slightly. He needed more time with his prosthetic off, but he wasn’t going to get it tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Flint Manes was sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water and a broken soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Report,” Alex barked, and Flint shot to his feet, slouching when he realised who it was. “Couldn’t resist. I’ve always wanted to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to know?” Flint asked, sitting back down. “That I betrayed my country? My father? Everything I swore when I joined up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you go AWOL?” Alex asked, taking a seat as the others filed in, taking various spots around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how hard it was to threaten you?” Flint said, tears falling. “To watch him hurt you? Hurt them? To stand there, knowing what I knew, and not be able to do a damn thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Gregory breathed. “Are you saying…this whole time…no, no fucking way!”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t do anything from the outside!” he screamed, shooting to his feet and shoving Gregory against the wall. “I had to! He left no choice!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, stop,” Alex ordered, pulling him back. “We can debate right and wrong later. I’m too tired for it now. Right now, I just want to know what I’m walking into. Flint, tell me what you know and what you did.”</p><p> </p><p>It took hours for Flint to outline it all. How he watched their father brutalise Alex, how he knew, even as a child, that if he really wanted to make Jesse Manes suffer, he couldn’t help his baby brother. He had to get Jesse to trust him, and to do that the man had to believe he was following in his father’s footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>He’d worked on Caulfield and Project Shepherd from the moment he’d gotten out of basic. All of his overseas deployments were covers, from when he worked on Projects with their father. He’d seen everything, heard everything, and been skimming information off the servers for years and feeding it to Project Deep Sky, who were actively trying to protect alien visitors to Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, hold on,” Max said. “So this Project, Deep Sky. They’re…protecting us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to. I don’t know much of it, only what I needed to know. I have a contact, I give him my information, he takes it back to them. When they need something from me, he gets me the message.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s your contact?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Forrest Long.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex felt his stomach turn over and very carefully didn’t look at Michael or Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>“Focus,” he barked. “The kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s part of New Dawn, a Shepherd offshoot,” Flint said. “He would take certain ones and…the testing was more invasive in Dawn. He’s only just let me near it. It’s one of his golden projects, protects it with everything he can. The only way in is to be in. This kid…”</p><p> </p><p>He took a few deep breaths and a gulp of water before he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“They found a Pod after the ’47 crash. Did everything they could to open it, with no success. A decade ago, it began to break down. Common thinking is that that technology has a limited shelf life, that there’s only so long it can work. Like most things, it just wore out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened once it broke?” Isobel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They found a child, female, approximately five years old on examination. They determined her to have been in a state of suspended animation since the incident,” he said. His voice had gone flat, emotionless, and no one begrudged him it. “Testing on the female subject has been extensive and invasive. Use of analgesics and anaesthesia has been minimal, while the applications of opiates, narcotics and pathogens has been…extensive.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been assigned to New Dawn?” Alex prompted when the three aliens looked ready to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>“Two days.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why did you decide to take a very important project and go AWOL?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was going to kill her,” he whispered. “Vivisection scheduled for two days from now. Once vivisection complete, the next phase is dissection and micro analyses of matter found therein.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael was the first to move, and he burst from the room. Gregory managed to direct him out to his backyard rather than into the street where he could be seen. After a few minutes, Greg came back and looked resigned.</p><p> </p><p>“So…all that alien crap dad was always spouting? All true, huh?” he asked and Max groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s he doing?” Liz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He owes me new flowerbeds.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to see this kid,” Max said.</p><p> </p><p>Greg nodded and led him to a closed door. Max had barely taken a step in when there was a scream and he was thrown back, hitting the wall and sliding down to land in a crumpled heap.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not going in there,” Isobel said as she and Liz crouched by him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she is very angry,” Max said. “And scared…pain, a lot of pain. It’s all jumbled.” He squeezed his head between the heels of his hands. “She’s not making any sense. Power she can’t control.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took stock of the situation and then strode past them all, shutting the door behind himself and leaning against it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex!” Flint yelled, hammering on the door. “ALEX!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice was small, terrified. Gregory’s bedroom was small but cluttered in a comfortable kind of way. Pictures on the walls, shelves of books, a handmade quilt. Small trinkets littered every surface. And curled into the tiny space between the dresser and the wall, was the girl.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t be fifteen, she was too small. But she’d been out of the Pod for ten years, so she had to be. Dark hair, matted and tangled, dark eyes watching him suspiciously. Pale, and thin, so very thin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for her to hold out a glowing hand to him.</p><p> </p><p>Alex let the door open a crack and signalled to Flint to back down, then he crossed the room and perched on the edge of the bed. He could feel their eyes on him as he reached out, then then he was somewhere else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashes, moments. Alarms blaring, too bright, too loud. Banging.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to get through!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing gets out alive!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…two minutes…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re my family, Alex!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, maybe! But you are mine!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You gotta go, Alex!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t look away, Guerin!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t love you! We been holding onto this thing. And it’s gotten us nowhere. Just let it go.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a miserable liar.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Feelings through the glass, through the cracks. He loved him so much. So much love in one pairing. So strong. Oh. Her boy was so strong. His father’s curls. He was so tall now. So strong. He’d grown up. And this boy, this human boy, loved him. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, baby. So much. I always will. Now run. Take the boy and run.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pushing words was hard, feelings were easier, but it was pushed through, he heard her. And the boy, he wanted to make it all better. He would save her son.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And then they were gone. She cut all the ties holding her, and closed her eyes as she burnt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled his hand back and slid off the bed, landing painfully on his ass on the floor. A small hand was wiping his face, wiping away tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” she said carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m Alex, but you know that, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She was shaking, covered in sweat, blood trickling from her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this…is this because you showed me?” She shook her head. “Did they hurt you? Put things inside, under your skin?”</p><p> </p><p>She scuttled back into her hiding spot and curled her arms up to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help. Can I help you? Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him for the longest moment of his life, and then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Alex managed to get her onto the bed, Greg brought him cool water and rags, and Kyle settled on her other side.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Kyle. He’s my friend. He makes people better, fixes them, makes the pain stop. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heal-heal-er,” she said. It was choppy, disjointed, as if she didn’t learn English so much as just imitated it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, he’s a healer. He wants to help you, make you better. Is that okay? Can he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at Kyle, who didn’t seem at all bothered by her scrutiny, and then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle kept up a steady chatter as he worked, always explaining what he was doing and why, waiting for her to give a nod or a long blink or some other sign of agreement or understanding. He didn’t even get flustered when she suddenly vomited right over his shirt before he could get the bucket in place. Just kept reassuring her that it was fine and accepting the shirt Greg handed him. He worked shirtless from that point, reasoning that skin was easier to clean than fabric.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere around dawn, Kyle set up a drip to keep her hydrated and checked on the stitches he’d put in. She’d had a central line snaking out of her chest and he was keen to remove it. Finally, he sat back and stripped his gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done. I’ve done all I can,” he said, standing and stretching his back. “We need to keep her hydrated, but for now the most important thing is rest. She’ll detox for the next 48 hours, they’ll be the toughest. After that, she should be good to move.”</p><p> </p><p>Liz had been frantically scanning through the paperwork Flint had managed to steal and given them a whole list of the crap his father had pumped into her. Heroin was just the tip of the iceberg, but clearly the paralytic pollen had worn off. Max was still nursing a headache hours later.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. He’s all done. You just need to rest for now,” he soothed, rubbing the hand gripping his knee. “You’re safe here. No one here will hurt you. Just rest, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guer-in,” she said in her choppy halting way.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, you saw him too. You want him?” She nodded and he looked up at Gregory, who left the room. A few moments later, Michael entered and took Kyle’s place.</p><p> </p><p>“Rath,” she said, reaching for his hair. “Rath.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, why do you call him Rath? Is it important?”</p><p> </p><p>She toyed with Michael’s curls for a moment, before she removed her hand and motioned to Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex. Kyle. Rath.”</p><p> </p><p>She’d pointed to each of them, and Alex smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that his name?” he asked, nodding towards the alien. “Is Rath his name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Rath.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your name? What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ravenna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ravenna. It’s pretty,” Alex said, and he spared a quick glance at Michael, who looked like he’d been hit with a tow truck. “Can I call you Raven?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, what you showed me…how you knew my name…how did you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>It took long moments for her to find a way to explain it, to find words in her limited vocabulary.</p><p> </p><p>“String…to…her…”</p><p> </p><p>“You had a string to the woman we met?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. String…” She motioned to her head. “Ravenna to…to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, did you know her?” She nodded. “How? How did you know her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ravenna…grow…here…”</p><p> </p><p>She had a hand on her belly, low down, and Michael let out a moan.</p><p> </p><p>“She was your mother,” he murmured. “The woman, Norah. She was your mother. She made you, you came from her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Made Ravenna…made Rath…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex couldn’t say anything as she grabbed Michael’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>A sister. Michael had a sister.</p><p> </p><p>And his family had tortured her for a decade.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s not going to be the machines that destroy us. It’s going to be Alex and his bad ass computer ninja skills.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael woke to the annoying tone of Kyle’s phone, his face smushed into the side of the bed. Raven was clutching his hand, gripping as if he would float away if she let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Kyle said quietly, stabbing at the screen. “Forgot about my shift. Can’t miss it.” He stood and stretched before crossing to the bed and checking her over. “She seems stable enough. Alex and Greg have field medic training, they can change the bags when needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the pain?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not comfortable giving her anything,” he said with a frown. “With all they’ve pumped into her, I don’t want to give her anything. Too much chance of an interaction. And before you ask, I wouldn’t go for the acetone. Again, reactions.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sighed and Kyle squeezed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know it’s tough. She’s in pain, and that’s hard to watch. But it really is best for her. The sooner she clears all this crap out of her system the better. And throw in alien biology…I’d rather be careful here. But on the plus side of alien juju, she’s burning it off faster than a human would.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. And I’m grateful for you being cautious.” He managed to extricate his hand and flexed his fingers to get the blood flowing.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle scribbled out a few instructions and set out a few bags of fluids before he left. He could hear him talking to one of the Manes brothers.</p><p> </p><p>It took him a startlingly long time to actually move away from the bed where his sister lay sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>His sister. He had a sister. And not one like Isobel, not a woman who would boss him around and complain about his life (and fashion) choices. This one was small and fragile and looked at him like he could fix anything. She’d spent a good while playing with his hair, happily amusing herself by springing the curls, until she was just too exhausted to hold her hand up. Then she’d contented herself with a grip on his formerly screwed up hand and managed to finally drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>That had been three hours ago, and she finally seemed peaceful. The tremors were easier, less soaked with sweat, fewer whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>It was odd, but he could almost feel her. Way in the back of his mind, like a muscle memory of something he’d forgotten. Was this what Max and Isobel had?</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he managed to make himself move.</p><p> </p><p>Max and Liz were both passed out in the living room, Flint was chopping something in the kitchen, and Gregory brushed past him with a nod on his way to the bathroom. He found Alex sat in the garden, tapping away at his laptop, empty coffee cups around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you even try getting some sleep?” he asked as he sank down into a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Needed to get a jump on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it is…?”</p><p> </p><p>“A paper trail. The quickest way to protect her is to make her legal. So I’ve been doing it. So far, I have child abandonment records and associated birth records, a string of foster care placements, and now a few police reports of drug addict foster parents. Give me another hour and it’ll be solid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex…you did all that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let him get his hands on her again,” he said fiercely. “She’s a kid, Michael. Caulfield was bad enough but at least there were no kids there. This…you know, I really thought he’d changed. I believed the stroke had changed him. How fucking stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, stop,” he murmured, moving to the closest seat. “Alex, this is not your fault. You’re a Manes in name only, not deed. You’ve never tortured any of my people, never kept them captive, never killed them. What happened to them at the hands of other people is NOT on you. How many times am I going to have to tell you that before it sinks in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forever?” he asked softly. “I just…this is my family legacy. This is what he expects me to be. And if I do, I’m a terrible person. And if I don’t, I’m letting down generations of men that came before me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not letting Tripp down,” Michael said. “He risked everything to save my mom, to save Louise. That’s the legacy you should look to, that’s the true measure of a Manes. And that’s what you are. A good man.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex didn’t say anything, but blushed an incredible shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with being responsible for her, legally?” Alex asked a few moments later, when the red had receded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“With this trail, I can have you assigned as her legal guardian. New Mexico state is big on keeping families together if possible. The policies changed a few years ago. You know, if the three of you were found now, the Evans’ wouldn’t be allowed to adopt only two of you, they’d have to take all three. Anyway, back to Raven. If I lead the trail a certain way, they’ll discover a biological family member during treatment for the abuse her foster placement put her through, which is you. Emergency placement with you, which will be rubber stamped.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure no one will question it all?” Max asked from the doorway, holding a cup of coffee and a bottle of acetone. Neither he nor Michael needed to comment on them being split up as kids; it wasn’t a bruise they needed to press.</p><p> </p><p>“Not by the time I’m done,” he said lightly. “Social workers are overworked and underpaid. Their caseloads are too big. A kid slipping through the cracks is so common at this point, no one will question it. The phonelines are all crisscrossed, so they won’t be able to check the signatures, they’ll just take the paperwork at face value.”</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll probably do a home check or two, so we’ll need to make it look real, all within the rules and guidelines, but I can make her yours legally. If you want that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What rules and guidelines?” Michael asked, snagging the bottle as Max passed him.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll need her own room, which means the airstream is out. It’s not big enough, so we need to figure something else out. On the plus side, you don’t have a criminal record beyond misdemeanours, fingerprints already in the system, and Kyle will sign off on your physical. Character references, which I’m using Max, Liz, Cameron, and me for. Two cops, a biochemist and a decorated war veteran. Can’t really get higher references than that. Your income, which is surprisingly steady, considering Sanders is getting on in years. Honestly, you pretty much qualify already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Michael moaned, scrubbing at his face before chugging some acetone. “This is…it’s a lot. Like a whole lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right,” Max said, brow furrowed. “I don’t remember ever seeing a need for references.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ordinarily there wouldn’t be a need,” Alex agreed. “However, with the drug and abuse story, she’s classed as a special case in the system, which means everything is more stringent.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear,” Liz said as she appeared with fresh coffees. “It’s not going to be the machines that destroy us. It’s going to be Alex and his bad ass computer ninja skills. Mark my words, one day, he’s going Skynet on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I only use my powers for good,” he joked, poking her as she headed back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Flint appeared with cutlery and plates.</p><p> </p><p>“Flint. I need to know how you got here from base, if you can be traced here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I waited until a shift change, then used what little skills I have to fry the cameras and tripped alarms. While everyone was dealing with a supposed security breach, I took her. Took a Humvee, stopped at the Pony,” he said, leaning on the back of a chair. “Paid a guy $300 cash for a beat up old pickup that barely ran. Then travelled to Albuquerque, abandoned it, hotwired a car in a junkyard. It got us to the edge of the Reservation. From there, we walked. Well, I walked, carried her. Came to Gregory’s back door through yards. We weren’t seen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Max,” Michael said. “Take my truck, junk the one on the edge?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sanders?” Max sighed, standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him whatever you like, he’s safe. He needs to strip it, nothing left.”</p><p> </p><p>The former police officer took the keys he offered and disappeared inside. Liz and Gregory appeared with plates of bacon and sausage.</p><p> </p><p>“Pancakes up soon,” Gregory advised, squeezing Alex’s shoulders. “Come on. You haven’t slept. Eat something while you rule the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“One more minute,” Alex muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” he warned. “Eat something, or I’ll take the laptop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, what is this? I’m not four, Greg, I’m a grown ass man!”</p><p> </p><p>“And as a grown ass man, you should know you need to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do, take away my trains?” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Now sit that butt at the table.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex giggled as he typed out a few last commands and then set it aside, stretching his spine before trying to stand. His legs gave way as he cried out in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Michael caught him before he hit the ground and levered him back into his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” he groaned. “I’ve been on it too long.” He gripped at Michael’s shoulders. “I didn’t bring the crutches. I didn’t bring anything. Just thought we’d be here a few hours. I didn’t think.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, we’ll manage.” He looked around. “Greg, he needs some crutches.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…oh! Old man Riverdog, his nephew broke his leg last year. I think we still have them in storage.”</p><p> </p><p>He sped off and Michael looked to Liz.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep an eye on Raven?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Another one down. And then there was one.</p><p> </p><p>“Flint, I need a first aid kit, and then you need to leave us.”</p><p> </p><p>The other man nodded, disappeared for a moment, appeared long enough to drop the box and then he was gone again.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do that?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Face it, they don’t want to see their little brother taking care of his missing leg any more than you want them to see it. And Liz wants to help so badly she just needs a nudge. Now, these roll up enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Michael eased his shoe off his real foot and peeled off the sock before he rolled up the sweatpants Alex was wearing, exposing the prosthetic and what remained of his right leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to do this or want me to?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” he whispered. “My hands are shaking…and my back. I’ve pushed it too far.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem. Just relax, I got you.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Michael worked through all the connections that kept the prosthetic in place until he could remove it and set it aside, and Alex bit down on his lip as it was removed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just breathe, Alex. Keep breathing for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Breathing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>He slipped a gentle hand under his thigh and eased it up just enough to cautiously peel the sock down and then the soft silicone liner. Alex flinched as it came free, and Michael was careful not to react.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to keep it off for a while,” he advised, easing the leg down. He reached for the kit and began to soak some gauze in rubbing alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bleeding a bit. Weeping too. You’ve rubbed it raw. Take a deep breath. This is going to sting.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex gritted his teeth and nodded, growling through them as Michael cleaned his stump.</p><p> </p><p>He’d done this for Michael, once upon a time. After Jesse Manes had mangled his hand and he couldn’t go to a hospital, Alex had spent days doing this very thing. Handling him carefully, touching him gently, until Michael was sure of his love, could feel it in his every touch.</p><p> </p><p>“All done. Dressing or open?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dressing.”</p><p> </p><p>More rubbing alcohol and then Michael methodically wrapped his stump, securing it with tape and soft caresses. Once he was done, he rolled down the trouser leg and tied it up, pulling a safety pin out of nowhere and pinning the excess out of the way. Then he reached over and snagged Alex’s jacket from where it had been tossed and searched the pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Knew it,” he muttered as he pulled out the pill bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s increasing your genius now?”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t genius, this is knowing you. There is no way you would ever be caught that unprepared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>He took the bottle and shook out two, swallowing them with the water Michael held out for him.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know how to do that?” Alex asked, nodding down at his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Watched you take it off enough. Not rocket science.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you remembered that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael busied himself with cleaning up the first aid supplies he’d used and then eased Alex up and into one of the patio chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, she’s not your responsibility,” Michael said as Alex handed him a coffee. “Raven. It’s not on you to protect her.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is on me. I…I can’t explain it. I just…she’s a kid. A kid in a shitty situation. I mean, have you seen her hands? They’re tiny! She’s tiny! And she’s hurt, and…I just feel like…I need to help her. I want to help her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I get it.” He held out his hand and they smirked at the growing bruises. “Tiny hands. Look, if you’re doing this because you want to help her, that’s fine. If you’re doing your…people are nice for no reason thing, then I’m on board. But if it’s because you think you need to atone for what others did…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not atonement,” he interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re banged up, but they still work,” Gregory said as he appeared with a pair of crutches.</p><p> </p><p>As he said, they were scuffed and dented in a few places but they would do for the time being. Michael adjusted them as Gregory helped Alex to stand, and then Liz and Flint appeared with a platter of pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I didn’t cook them,” Flint said. “The lady is smart enough to take the spatula.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t be any worse that Alex’s eggs,” Gregory said with a smile and the youngest Manes looked offended.</p><p> </p><p>“I was three! It doesn’t count if it happened before we started school!” he protested.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Liz asked, and Alex brandished his fork at Gregory.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, baby that he was, decided he was a big boy and could make Mom breakfast all by his little lonesome,” Gregory said with a grin. “It was gnarly.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you screw up eggs?” Liz wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“By mashing in the shells when you scramble them,” Flint said. “Burnt in some parts, raw on others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Madre de Dios.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, well, your toast was worse!” Alex argued. Flint blazed red. “Charcoal covered in…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember,” he dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hot sauce, soy sauce, and honey,” Gregory supplied. “So much honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom was impressed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Even Mom couldn’t eat our crap,” Alex said. “Thankfully, I’m better now. I learnt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I even need to? Air force fed me,” Flint dismissed, and then conversation stopped as Michael flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s awake,” he said, heading inside.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was indeed awake, sitting in a curled up ball, hugging her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said gently. He perched with her. “Did you do that? Did you call me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she murmured. “String between us.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come I didn’t feel you before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Too far,” she said, picking at his jeans. “I…in pod…too long.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her into a hug, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her hair. “I’m so sorry. Me and the others, we didn’t have any memories when we came out of the pods. I didn’t remember you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is okay,” she assured, wriggling until she was snuggled into him more comfortably. “Together now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And we’re staying together. You’re going to stay with me now. I’m going to keep you safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Safe with Rath.”</p><p> </p><p>“I go by Michael now. Michael Guerin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mi-chael. Not same.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not the same. But it’s still me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s outside, having some food. You hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and he hummed. Kyle had warned it would be a while before she was ready to eat anything. He noticed she was picking at the tape on the back of her hand holding her drip in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t pick that. You need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle put.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Kyle put it there. And he’d only do that if you needed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle…where?”</p><p> </p><p>“He had to go to work, making people better.”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed and he smiled to himself as she began to explore his hand, spreading his fingers out and measuring her own against it. Her hand really was laughably small in comparison. He enclosed her fingers and she huffed, the closest she could come to a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“When you were sleeping,” he began. “See, when we came out of the pods, we didn’t speak. But you seem to be doing okay. Better now you’ve slept a bit. Did you…”</p><p> </p><p>“String to Ra…Michael,” she said. “Feel here.” She tapped her own head and then motioned to her chest. “Michael words…borrow. Words…hard. But have words.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool. And your powers…the special things you can do, those are working now?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and floated a small ornament of a scorpion across the room. She plucked it out of the air and began to examine it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, very nice. Can you do more things?” Another nod. “Well, you’ll have to show me. Later, when you feel better. Do you still hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hurt,” she said, tapping her belly, then motioning to her legs and arms and head. “All hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll take time. All the stuff they gave you, put under your skin, it’s all bad stuff, making you sick. It’s going to take a little time for those to go away, for your body to get rid of them. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, more sleep for you. Put this back,” he said, tapping the scorpion and she obediently floated it back to where she found it.</p><p> </p><p>He sat with her for a while, until she was almost asleep, and then he promised he’d only be outside.</p><p> </p><p>The others had been nice enough to leave him some breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael was almost finished packing his bags when Maria showed up.</p><p> </p><p>He’d spent the morning with Alex hammering out the details, slogging through masses and masses of paperwork. They’d put Raven down as Raven Nora Truman, and given her the birthday of June 21<sup>st</sup>, which officially put her at 15 years old.</p><p> </p><p>As for the living situation, Alex had convinced him to take her to the Cabin. It was remote which assured privacy, and Alex had wired it up for security tight enough that Fort Knox was easier to get into. No one would get within a half mile of the Cabin without Alex knowing.</p><p> </p><p>Raven could rest there, adjust to life outside a lab. It was what she needed.</p><p> </p><p>He was taking advantage of Alex napping to pack. He’d made the mistake of letting Michael help him inside to check on Raven, and the alien had settled him on the bed beside her and taken his crutches. Raven had done her part by clinging onto the airman like a koala. He hadn’t even been able to yell at Michael. It was awesome. With Raven holding onto Alex, she wasn’t likely to push herself trying to tug on the string linking them together.</p><p> </p><p>Within minutes Alex had given in to sleep, and Gregory had assured him they would be fine while he packed a few things.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Maria said, staring at the bags he was throwing into the bed of his truck. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Packing,” he said. “Sanders is letting me leave the Airstream here, and my lab, so it’s all good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Packing. Why are you packing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s kind of hard to move if you don’t pack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Move?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, move,” he said, exasperated. “You keep repeating me here like you have no clue. Maria, I left you a dozen messages.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never say anything important in those messages you leave me, just stuff about random thoughts you have.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung his head and sighed. Just once, he would like for someone to have a good opinion of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a sister,” he said slowly. “She needs me. So I’m moving. For the legal crap to work, we need to live somewhere with two bedrooms. We’re going to Alex’s cabin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex’s cabin. So Alex knows about all this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he does. He did all the paperwork for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…you find out you have a sister and he’s the one you call?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he called me. Flint Manes got her out from his dad’s mercies, took her to the Reservation, called Alex. He called me, Max and Isobel.” He frowned at her. “Are you…I don’t get it. I did call you, I called and called and called. You didn’t pick up. And now you’re mad that…what? I supposedly called a friend for help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you call the Pony?” she countered. “You could have called the bar. I was right there.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a public line!” he snapped. “I can’t tell you stuff like this on a public line!”</p><p> </p><p>“But you can talk to Alex all about everything alien.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now I’m totally lost. I tell you I have a sister, I want to tell you everything, I want to confide in you now you’ve decided to give me the time of day, and you’re getting all twisted up about Alex being a friend when I needed one.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not what this is!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you chose me!” she snarled. “Right there and it was me you picked! But now you’re back to picking him!”</p><p> </p><p>Michael couldn’t move, could barely breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Picked,” he murmured. “I picked you. When?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“When did I pick you over him? When did it become a case of picking one over the other?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just…I meant in a broader sense!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you didn’t.” He swallowed in sudden nausea. “Tell me…tell me that…the night I came to find you, the night Alex got stabbed. What we did that night. Tell me that was just the adrenaline. Tell me it was about being alive after a batshit crazy night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it wasn’t about throwing both of you at me and seeing which way I jumped?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me!” he snapped. “Whatever else, at least be fucking honest!”</p><p> </p><p>“I never meant it to be,” she admitted. “I meant it to be about being alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a bonus, huh?” he said, eyes burning, and she could barely look at him. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t. The thought of someone using Alex, especially someone he loved. He couldn’t stand the thought of someone hurting him like that. So he pushed it to the back. He could deal with that later. “Tell me something. You spend so much time telling me what a screw up I am. What I want to know is, if I'm such a loser, then why do you want to be with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Her jaw worked as she struggled to find the words, but it was like something in him had burst, and all the words he’d been keeping inside poured out.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, every single time, it turns into the Maria-show. I ask you, no, beg you, stop using your powers, because it’s killing you. And you go to Isobel to do it. I make it clear to you how much I need the people I care about to be safe. And you take Alex and go on some crazy trip to the horror factory corn fields. And now, now I find out I have a sister. An actual family member. She remembers me, Maria! She knows me, knows who I was, might actually be able to tell me where I’m from and who I was meant to be. And she’s spent the last decade being tortured by Jesse Manes. I need you to focus on me, just this once, and still it’s about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair,” she said gently. “It’s not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then how is it? Because from here, it feels like you just keep me around to fix broken beer taps and sex to forget your problems.”</p><p> </p><p>He really hoped Raven’s link to him didn’t let her get a front row seat to their fight.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked up from his tablet as Raven stirred against his chest. He hoped if he was still, she would drift back off, but she wriggled around and sat up, looking around before finally noticing it was him and smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he said. “Feel a little better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Alex better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I got some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the missing part of his leg with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I got hurt,” he said, setting the tablet aside. “It was bad, and I was going to die. So they had to remove it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have…other one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s outside right now. I had to take it off for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed and poked at the empty leg of his sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother father had other one,” she said. “Like Alex, and this.” She motioned to her own right arm. “Take off and put on seat, scare Rath. Mother laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother father? Do you mean, your mother’s father, your grandfather?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Was…words hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, just take your time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother was…happy. See Rath. Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call him Rath.” He cleared his throat. “Raven? Did…did you see everything that happened to your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. String to mother. See. When…pod. See mother see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Max said from the doorway. “Truck is junked, Michael is packing, and I am beat.”</p><p> </p><p>He wandered in and relaxed next to Alex, looking at Raven, waiting for her to kick him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Not…not want hurt,” she mumbled. “When come in. Not want.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he said. “You were scared. It’s okay that you tried to protect yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Max, did you know that Michael’s grandpa had prosthetic limbs and used to hide them to scare him?”</p><p> </p><p>Max laughed and she grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Zan,” she said. She touched his knee. “Was Zan.”</p><p> </p><p>“My name was Zan?” She nodded. “Can you tell me more? About…where we’re from? Who we were?”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed and leaned her chin on her knee, picking at a tear in his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Words…hard. Not have words. Just…strings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your people are telepathic?” Alex asked. “You just think it at each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why we had no language coming out of the pods,” Max mused. “But we picked it up. We learnt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Borrow words from other. I borrow from Michael. When sleep. Need more.” She got a far away look and then began to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Zan mother gone. Zan father gone. Lyra want keep Zan safe. Make string, Zan to Vilandra. Lyra Vilandra mother.” She held up the index fingers of both hands and moved them together and apart. “Rath and Ravenna, string.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re brother and sister,” Max supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“Zan mother Lensa,” she said, waving one finger, then she waved the other. “Lyra. Brother sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, Isobel’s mother and my mother were sisters?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Lensa and Zent gone, Zan alone. Bad people want take Zan, try hurt Zan. Lyra find Zan, keep safe. String to Vilandra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Why make a link between them?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Must have link be safe. But…Zan and Vilandra…no brother, no sister. Need link, need string.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our people need a link to be safe, to keep us safe. And me and Isobel didn’t have any siblings, so she made that link between us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did our people come here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad. Home…screaming, loud, bright. Lots…blood, people,” she motioned with her hands, as if the sound were echoing in her head, as if she could still see the dead laying around her. “I…small. Mother…afraid. Not want Ravenna and Rath hurt. Lyra want Vilandra and Zan safe. Hurt Zan once. Not want again. Come here…no more hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“There was war,” Alex said gently. “Your home was in a war. Lots of people were dying, and your mom was afraid you’d be hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Father…Father gone. He…fly. Protect. Keep safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was a soldier. He fought bad people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Mother…like Kyle. Heal.” She smiled a little. “Mother smart, Rath like Mother. Smart.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you?” Max asked, trying to move away from their home. She’d given more than enough for him to put the pieces together with what he already knew. “Can you heal like your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not heal. Not my…Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“We call them powers,” he supplied. “The special things your people can do, that my people can’t do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not my powers. Other.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about…what Isobel can do? She can see inside someone’s head and make them do things. Can you do that?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not my powers.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about electricity?” Max asked. “Can you make electricity in your hands? Like bright sparks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not…not make. But can…take.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you show me? You feel up to that?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and held one hand out to the side, the other held up before them. She pulled a bolt of electricity out of the nearest wall outlet and made it travel up her arm and across her chest, down the other arm until she could wind it in and around her fingers like a snake. She played with it for a few minutes before she sent it back.</p><p> </p><p>“Can take, not mine, but take.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool,” Alex said. “What about moving things? Michael can move things without touching them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I move.”</p><p> </p><p>She retrieved the same scorpion as before and handed it to Alex, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“That is very cool. I wish I could do that,” he chuckled, placing it on the bed between them. “Raven, which power is yours? Max and Michael and Isobel, they have one power which is special to them, which they’re best at. They can learn to use each other’s power, but their one is the one they go to first. Do you know what I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like…Mother heal. Father move, like Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, just like that. What’s your one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Strings,” she said, full of certainty. “See strings, all strings. See to…Alex, to Michael, to…Isobel. See always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see,” Max said, leaning forwards slightly in eagerness. “Can you see the string to Liz?” She nodded. “Can you tell me where Liz is right now?”</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head, the same way a puppy did when trying to understand, and then pointed behind herself and to the left.</p><p> </p><p>“Liz…room. Lots. Food. Cloth. Paper.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right,” he chuckled. “Liz went to the general store. How about Flint? Can you find him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flint?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one who brought you here,” Alex supplied.</p><p> </p><p>Again, another head tilt and then she pointed to the window, which overlooked the garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Outside. Sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s got a lot to think about,” he agreed. “How far can you see the strings? Can you…see Kyle? Can you follow that string? Or is that too far?”</p><p> </p><p>It took her longer this time, almost a full three minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle…room. People. Bright. People…hurt. Sad. Scared. Kyle…Kyle tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right again, he’s at the hospital. It’s where people go when they’re hurt or sick.”</p><p> </p><p>He fell silent as a car pulled up outside and he and Max immediately tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Isobel,” she said lightly. “She happy. Have…things.”</p><p> </p><p>Within moments, Isobel staggered into the room and Max hopped up to help her with her ridiculous amount of shopping bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom says hi,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for taking that bullet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, one of us had to. You know what she gets like if we avoid breakfast with her for too long. She’s fine, dad is fine, my eggs benedict was overcooked, I’m over it. Walmart, however, was glorious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel Evans shopping at Walmart,” Gregory said from the doorway. “Don’t you usually stick to places that give us mere mortals sticker shock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not always,” she deflected. “Besides, she needed a lot of stuff in a short space of time. Walmart had everything in one fell swoop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Work smarter, not harder,” Max offered.</p><p> </p><p>Raven, however, was uninterested in Isobel’s adventures. Alex accepted her back into his arms as she snuggled into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired?” he asked gently, stroking her hair. She shrugged. “Feel sick? Hurting?” A nod. “It’s okay. You just need time. It’ll get better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael?” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone to get his stuff. He’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael…angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Angry? Why is he angry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady. Yelling.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s arguing with a lady?” She nodded. “Can you tell me what she looks like?”</p><p> </p><p>She took his hand and pushed an image into his mind, something he was beginning to get used to.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Maria. She’s Michael’s girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Angry.” She fell quiet in the way he was beginning to recognise as her listening to something only she could hear. “Coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael’s on his way,” he said and Max paused in his disembowelment of some bags.</p><p> </p><p>“He texted?”</p><p> </p><p>“She felt him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a very cool trick,” Isobel said, holding a shirt up to Raven’s back to check the sizing. “Look at that, spot on. I figured the smaller end of the scale would be better. What do you think, honey? Want to come and get cleaned up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cleaned up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she said, rifling through bags to find the toiletries she’d bought. “Have a shower, make yourself clean, put on clean clothes. Then I can try and brush your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not me, sweetheart,” he said. “You go with Isobel for this. I’ll be right here though. I’ll wait right here.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him for a moment before she finally moved, letting Isobel guide her out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s very attached to you,” Gregory said.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to ask,” Max chipped in.</p><p> </p><p>“She was connected to their mother,” Alex said. “She saw everything Nora saw. Which means she saw the day me and Michael went to Caulfield. She saw me try to help. I think…I think it was the first time she saw a human that didn’t want to hurt them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Christ,” Gregory moaned, sinking down into a rocking chair Alex remembered his grandmother having. “How can he justify any of this? Bad enough he beat the shit out of us, but this? It’s torture of innocent people. Of a child! I mean, she’s on the puny side of scrawny. How can he look at someone so defenceless and see someone to persecute?”</p><p> </p><p>“I might be the wrong person to ask here,” Alex admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Max agreed, looking up as Liz appeared in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Gregory, do you have a big pot?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“How big?”</p><p> </p><p>“Big enough to make my Abuelita’s chicken soup.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>She followed him out and they could hear her bossing him around.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we know who the top in your relationship is,” Alex said, delighted by the way Max blushed.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>After Liz’s soup, Alex drove up to the cabin with Michael and Raven following him in Michael’s truck. He paused at the gate he’d installed and punched in the code, then carried on up to the house.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was surprisingly obedient for a girl who had lived the last ten years being tortured, and the last seventy watching her mother suffer. She didn’t fuss, didn’t argue. Just let them lead her along. Alex suspected it was overwhelm; she was taking in a lot of new things, and she trusted Alex and Michael, so she was probably following their lead.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel had talked her through what she was supposed to do in the bathroom and helped her dress, and by the time Raven was done, Michael was back and didn’t want to talk about what had happened. He’d sat Raven close and carefully worked through her curls. It had taken him all afternoon to finally detangle them.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle had returned at the moment Liz had dished up, and once they were done eating he took a look at Raven, declaring that she was healthy enough to move. Her alien biology had helped speed things up.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitchen’s through there,” Alex said, setting the bag he was carrying down on the couch. “Bathroom and two bedrooms down the hall. Uh…just had the generator filled, so you should have power enough. Sheets and towels in the hall closet.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael set down his own bags and stroked Raven’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you go look at the bedrooms, pick one out.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be right here,” Alex promised when she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and tottered off.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for this,” Michael said. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to. I have two properties, you needed one. No brainer. Now, as for the security systems,” he said, moving to a panel on the wall by the front door. “It all controls from here. The entire property is fenced and secure, standard motion sensors. Security codes for the gate and doors and windows.” He handed Michael a piece of paper with a string of codes on it. “Just so you can learn them. If someone tries to access the property without your authorisation, alarms will go off. Trust me, you won’t miss them going off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you keyed into the system?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I get alerts to my phone if there’s a problem. Me and Kyle are the only ones who know the codes. We can key in Max and Isobel along the way.”</p><p> </p><p>They moved to the kitchen to unpack the groceries they’d brought with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Not looking forward to how she’ll take it when you go,” Michael admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’ll do fine. Michael,” he said, squeezing his shoulder. “You can do this. I have complete faith in your ability to take care of her. And we’re all right there at the other end of the phone. If you need anything, just call. And before you even think it, you’re not a burden to any of us. You won’t bother any of us by calling.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a low blow.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s honesty.”</p><p> </p><p>“While we’re being honest, can I ask you to do something without being a dick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does this something have anything to do with you being angry earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah shit. She felt that?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was playing with her abilities. Did you know she can find anyone she’s met, even once? She could tell us exactly where Liz and Kyle were, and she knew you were angry because of the lady. So I’m guessing you had a fight with Maria.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael took a deep breath and leaned against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“That night…the three of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that night again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Thing is, me and Maria got into it, and…well, turns out that night? She used you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a test, to see which way I’d go. You or her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex collapsed back against the opposite counter and tried to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, she wouldn’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“She did do that. Look, I know she’s your friend, I know you and her go back a long way. But this is possibly the shittiest thing anyone could do in this situation. So…I need to ask you to just…not talk to me about DeLuca for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed. “I don’t really want to talk about her right now either.”</p><p> </p><p>They stopped as Raven wandered back out to them, tucking herself under Alex’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Found a room?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Small bed. Mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“And my room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Big bed. Michael big. Big bed.” She looked confusedly between the two men. “Not bed for Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, I have to go home to my house. You and Michael will stay here, where it’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because there’s no bed for me here,” he said gently. “I have to go home to my house where my bed is. But I won’t be far. And you have your string to me, you’ll know exactly where I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely. I’ll be back sometime tomorrow with papers for Michael.” He pressed a kiss to her hair. “I promise I’ll come back. I need to go and do some more things to make sure you’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only gone small?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a little while, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed, as if it were the most difficult thing in the world, but she did nod at him eventually and then crossed to Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Michael assured. “We got this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You absolutely do. Okay. I need to get going. More paperwork. I’ll bring you copies of everything you’ll need, all the stories you’ll need to stick to. Remember, call any of us if you need anything, even just someone to talk to. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex gave Raven one more hug and squeezed Michael’s shoulder before he headed to the door.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael collapsed onto his bed and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>He and Raven had eaten a frozen pizza and then he’d watched on as she explored the cabin. He’d stopped her going near the trap door in the living room, but she’d found a trunk of old toys. The cars were a particular favourite. Once she’d began to yawn sleepily he’d put the beds together, spreading an old handmade quilt over her bed. Then he’d guided her to the bathroom, got her to brush her teeth, change into pyjamas, and then tucked her into bed.</p><p> </p><p>He’d sat with her until she drifted off and then took a walk around the cabin, checking things out. The night was still and quiet. Crickets and a few coyotes and nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>He’d checked the alarm system and then grabbed a beer, heading to bed.</p><p> </p><p>He felt woefully, laughably ill-equipped to take care of Raven. Hell, he’d barely managed to keep himself alive for 21 years, and now he was supposed to take care of her. And she was so damaged. She’d been hurt so much, and she was looking to him to make it better.</p><p> </p><p>He scrambled for his phone and punched in Isobel’s number. She picked up on the third ring.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, Michael, come on. Take a deep breath for me, come on. That’s it. Just breathe, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this, Iz,” he admitted quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit. You can totally do this. You’ve been looking over all of us our whole lives. You can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“She needs so much. I…I’ve never had anyone need me like this. Not this way. I don’t even know how to teach her not to use her powers! What if we go to get groceries and she uses them and we end up in a lab? Iz, I don’t even know how to do her hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can teach you,” she soothed. “And she’ll learn. We just need to find a way to explain it. Her strings thing…no one would notice that. As for the other things she can do, we can just explain that she can’t always do those. We learnt, and we didn’t have anyone to show us. She has all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about vegetables? Kids are supposed to eat those.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she will. It’ll all come, all of it. Where is she right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what did you do after Alex left?”</p><p> </p><p>“Frozen pizza. She found some old toys. Then teeth brushing and pyjamas and bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“See? You’ve got this! You even remembered brushing teeth. Michael, you can do this. We will all help you. We’ll take care of her, we’ll keep her safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You swear?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear on my life. How’s the cabin?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty nice. Nicer than anywhere else I’ve stayed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Missing the airstream?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly no.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is good. A house with actual walls and a roof and all the modern conveniences. It’s a good thing. I’ll go get things for her hair tomorrow, and then I’ll come to you and teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Iz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem. Now, put down the beer and get some sleep. I have a feeling she’s an earlier riser.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you…never mind. Okay, going to sleep now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Love you, Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>She rung off and he took a swig of beer, just to prove to himself he could. He set it aside and stripped down to his boxers before laying down and using his powers to turn off the lights.</p><p> </p><p>Just for once, just this one time, he let himself believe them all when they told him he was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Man, she ate eight and a half pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forrest Long looked up from his notebook as Alex’s car pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>From the look in his eyes, this was not going to be a happy visit.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex. It’s early,” he said as he approached. “Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Flint went AWOL yesterday, taking Project New Dawn with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest froze.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re his contact,” Alex said bluntly. “I know you work for Deep Sky. I know they’re working to protect alien visitors to this planet. Only thing I don’t know is if you actually were interested in me romantically or if you were just following orders.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he protested. “Alex, no, it wasn’t like that.” He paused, hating himself. But if Alex was anything like Flint, he could spot a liar once he knew he was looking for it. “Maybe at first it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was told to keep an eye on Michael Guerin,” he admitted. “That’s all. Just keep an eye. We both went to the library, both drank at the Pony. It was convenient. Someone he already had a familiarity with. When you came here…I thought you were cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and perched on the hood of his car. “Okay. I don’t want to talk about that right now. I want to talk about Deep Sky. What do you know about the people you work for?”</p><p> </p><p>“They recruited me right out of basic. It was simple, at first. I was from Roswell, they figured someone who grew up on the farm where aliens supposedly hid for a year would be a safe bet. To start, they just needed me to agree for them to examine the barn, run some tests, place some surveillance. That was it. I wasn’t privy to anything classified, not until I got out of my enlistment. When I returned to Roswell, they gave me a little more to do. They told me to watch from a distance, to keep an eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“On who? Just Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I had a list. Michael Guerin, Max and Isobel Evans, Noah Braken, Jesse Manes. More recently, I was assigned to be an anonymous contact for Flint. He would dead drop information, I would collect and deliver it to my superiors. When they had information for him, I would dead drop and he would collect and then destroy. I don’t know what I passed from one to the other, it was part of the job.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about Project New Dawn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a lot. I know it was one of your fathers ‘special projects’. After the events of Caulfield, he began to focus on New Dawn almost exclusively. A couple of weeks ago, Flint managed to finally convince his dad to let him in on it. He spent the first weeks running statistics and information analyses for the project, proving his worth. Last I heard, he had been moved to the actual New Dawn facility. He was scheduled to dead drop tomorrow with new information.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what New Dawn actually is?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I wondered, even tried to ask. They said I didn’t have the clearance to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded. “Can you get a message to them for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to tell them that I have New Dawn, and I will protect it. They also need to help Flint. He’s on the Reservation with my brother, Gregory. He did this for them. If my dad finds him, we all know what he’ll do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, not exactly subtle. I’ll go in this morning, relay the message. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t come near Michael, Max or Isobel, or anyone else close to me. If they do, I will bring them down, and I’m betting they know it’s not an empty threat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’ll tell them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I also want them to clue you in. I want you as our contact. You get brought up to speed, and I’ll play ball.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, you don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing it for you,” he dismissed, walking to his car door. “I’m doing it because they have something I want and need, and you are a known quantity. Are we clear on what I need you to tell them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crystal. Alex,” he called as he opened the door and the airman paused. “It was never about the job, me and you. I went out with you because I wanted to, because it’s what I chose.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. It’s not about us. It’s bigger. And that’s why me and you are done.”</p><p> </p><p>He got into his car and calmly drove away. Forrest watched his dust trail for a moment before he sighed and reached for his phone, calling his contact and arranging to come in.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael was waiting on the porch when Alex pulled up, with two cups of coffee and syrup stains on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I trip the alarm?” he asked as he stood.</p><p> </p><p>“She felt you coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s handy.” He accepted the coffee and settled on the waiting chair. “How was the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fairly uneventful. Frozen pizza, early night. She woke a few times. First couple were nightmares, last two were her waking up to find me and then going back to bed. She finally got up at six. The, uh. The toy cars?”</p><p> </p><p>“Toy cars?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there’s a box of old toys in the hall closet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot about that. I just shoved it aside.”</p><p> </p><p>“She likes the cars.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex chuckled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“We had a successful breakfast. She likes pancakes, strawberries, bananas, blueberries, chocolate chips and syrup. Not a fan of citrus or getting sticky. And she’s afraid of the stove.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was fine until there were flames, then it was evil incarnate. Until it produced pancakes, now she’s indifferent to it. Man, she ate eight and a half pancakes. And I mean, these were hefty cakes, not itty bitty ones. I’m still in awe.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex giggled at the mental image of the tiny alien eating that many pancakes. He’d love to know where she fit it all.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in the shower,” Michael assured. “Syrup in hair is not a good thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s do this before she comes out. Good news or bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I finished the paper trail. Raven was found abandoned when she was five years old and went through a string of foster homes. Most were short placements, a few weeks to a few months. Her last placement was here in Roswell, to a Hank and Kathleen Whitmore, who turned up dead six months ago. Max’s signature is on those reports.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fabricated two dead people?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I used the actual dead drug addicts on the foster care system computers. I just added Raven into the mix. Kyle’s created medical files for her, detailing her addictions, neglect and abuse, so we have a reason for behaviours that don’t fit the typical model.”</p><p> </p><p>He handed over the thick folder he had, all of it detailing everything he’d done and everything Michael would need to know to really sell it.</p><p> </p><p>“Want the bad news now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hit me.”</p><p> </p><p>“All this flagged alarms in the social services system,” he admitted. “They’re all running around panicking about a kid that they failed so badly. You’ll get a home visit within the next two or three days, once they’re all caught up. On the plus, there are no holes. This is airtight. All you need to do is prove that you love and care about her and that she’s cared for and safe with you. They just need to see that she’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sighed and rubbed at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I spoke to Forrest this morning,” Alex admitted. “He’s going to talk to his bosses at Deep Sky. They’ll contact me directly, no contact with you or the others. Forrest was pretty low level, he didn’t know what the hell New Dawn actually was, just that it was important. They know I have New Dawn. And they know to play it my way or I’ll bring it all crashing down around their ears.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael smiled at him and squeezed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured. “For…all this. Just…thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and squeezed back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m about to break my promise about Maria,” he warned.</p><p> </p><p>And the good feeling was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bought you more groceries. While I was in the store, I saw Billy Jackson buying his morning beer. He was gossiping. Apparently, Maria was in a very bad mood last night and decided to take it out on Max. He didn’t take it well. Max quit.” Alex tugged on his hand, forcing him to meet his eyes. “It is not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dated her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she should not be using anything against Max besides his work. She’s the one who has messed up here, not you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should call Max.” He looked up as Raven tottered out. She’d dressed herself in a pair of shorts with flowers on and a shirt with a butterfly on it. “Hey. Syrup all gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. No sticky. Said Alex come.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did, and you were right,” he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>She settled on the floor and began to roll a toy truck back and forth. It looked like a little replica of Michael’s truck.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you found the toys,” Alex said. “You know, me and Kyle used to play with those when we were kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“I play? Is okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, it’s a good thing. They should be played with,” he assured, looking up as the buzzer sounded in the house. Michael went inside to see who was pressing, and returned a few moments later.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel. She’s going to show me how to do your hair,” he said, stroking Raven’s wet curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Show how? Why? Same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, we both have curls. But mine are short. I don’t know how to do long hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Alex admitted, taking a sip of coffee and giving a small smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was best friends with two girls in high school, plus Rosa. How do you think I learnt to paint my nails?”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel parked next to Alex’s car and emerged with a carrier bag and a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” she said cheerfully and Raven waved before returning to her truck. “Seriously? I know she’s living with you, Michael, but she’s still a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, she found it last night,” he defended. “Used to be Alex’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or Kyle’s,” Alex added. “Probably Kyle’s. His dad used to bring us up here when we were kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex settled back in his chair as Isobel proceeded to give Michael a crash course in basic care of long curls, and a masterclass in a basic ponytail and braid. She promised him that there wasn’t really all that much more to it. Raven was very patient, playing with her truck while Michael got all tangled and frustrated and then finally got the hang of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we just cut it short?” Michael asked, his fingers somehow holding five sections of hair instead of three. “Huh? Can we do that, baby doll?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said. “No cut.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”</p><p> </p><p>He managed to braid it, and then foolishly let go before securing the band and it all unravelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, sweetheart,” Alex said with a laugh. “Let’s show him how it’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>She scooted over and leaned back against his legs. She twisted around and poked at his prosthetic. “Other one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t done a girl’s hair for over a decade, but it came back quickly. He added a little more curl serum, combed it through, then efficiently wove it into a French braid and secured it with a butterfly clip.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I hate you a little,” Michael said.</p><p> </p><p>Raven tugged on Alex’s hand and pointed to a nearby tree. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The tree?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. That.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean the bird. It’s an animal, it flies.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched it for a moment, until it flew off, and then she settled back against him, fiddling with the wheels of her toy.</p><p> </p><p>“Father fly,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he? Was he good at it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Fly…protect.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was a flying soldier,” he said, stroking the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not soldier. Protect.” She reached up for his hand and pushed the information into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, he was a body guard,” he said, glancing at Michael. “Did he protect important people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Good at protect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Michael. He’s good at protecting people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same hair. Father hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“He had curls?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What-” Michael cleared his throat. “What was his name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Razan.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about me?” Isobel asked, settling on the floor cross-legged. “Do you remember what my name was?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vilandra. Mother was Lyra. Not Lyra here, when…big room? With Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“She used the name Louise when she was here,” she agreed. “And your mother used the name Nora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nora,” she mused, repeating it to test it out. “Was Neeva. Home was Neeva.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neeva and Razan,” Michael said. “And we were Rath and Ravenna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She pushed the truck along the deck to Isobel, who smiled and pushed it back. Raven was delighted by this new game and continued it while she spoke. “Lyra and Kezrash have Vilandra, and Lensa and Zent have Zan. Fathers all gone home.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, baby? Do you mean they’re still there?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. All gone. Gone when home. Not here.”</p><p> </p><p>“They died before we came here.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “And Lensa. Mother and Lyra keep safe, bring here. Scared. Bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, do you remember the crash?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Big loud, bright. Scared. Loud. People. Like Alex and Liz and Kyle. Not like us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Humans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Humans. Humans scared. Bad. He hurt humans, make scared. Fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone on our ship used fire to scare the humans,” Isobel clarified as the buzzer went again, and Michael dipped inside to answer it. “Do you know why he did that? Why did he want to scare them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Angry. Bad people. Not know he bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“The traitor on our ship. Noah said there was a traitor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Max and Liz,” Michael said. “Coffees?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex offered his cup and Michael dipped inside again. While he was gone, Liz pulled up and she and Max emerged with plastic carrier bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Raven said, waving, and Liz practically melted.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Princesa,” she cooed, squatting down to hug her. “We got you lots of things!”</p><p> </p><p>“Things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Things for you to do and play with. Look,” she said, pulling things out of the bag she carried. “Colouring books, crayons, markers, some chalk. And some paper so you can draw.”</p><p> </p><p>Max settled on the floor at Raven’s level and emptied his own bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Some animals, and dolls, a bear, a ball. Stickers. Magnets for the fridge. All yours,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Raven watched them empty the new toys across the floor before her and then cautiously reached for the bear. She poked at it, turning it this way and that, before she looked up at Alex and offered it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called a teddy bear. It’s a soft toy of an animal we have here on Earth. It’s for you to play with. And you can cuddle it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Eyes,” she said, pointing them out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. What about a nose? Can you find his nose?”</p><p> </p><p>She poked at the end of her own nose while she looked and then she pointed to his snout.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael returned with the coffees and looked awkwardly at Max.</p><p> </p><p>“Can…can we talk? Privately?”</p><p> </p><p>Max nodded and the two of them wandered down the drive, just out of earshot while the others distracted and reassured Raven. They were careful to stay where she could see them, and after a moment she settled back into looking at the toys she’d been brought.</p><p> </p><p>“About Maria,” Michael began, and Max waved a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even worry about it,” he promised. “It’s just a job. And if she can bring her personal crap into the workplace, I don’t want to work for her anyway. Though…all the stuff she was mouthing off about…kind of…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess. Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Do I want to know what she was talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael outlined everything that had happened that night between him, Maria and Alex, and how Maria had ended up using it. Max blushed at the new knowledge but didn’t comment on it. Michael was a grown man, and what he chose to do with who he decided to do it with wasn’t his business. He made it a point not to get involved or know too much when it came to his sibling’s sex lives. And no matter what anyone told him, Michael was his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then,” Max said eventually, watching Liz open the bag of farm animals and Isobel begin to name them while Alex watched over things. Every few minutes, Raven would reach back to touch Alex and make sure he was still there, and look over to check on Michael. He couldn’t blame her for wanting to know where they were. She’d spent ten years under Jesse Manes. He imagined he’d be terrified too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, Max. I never thought she’d go at you. You didn’t deserve to get caught up in my relationship crap.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said don’t worry about it. It’s just a job, I can get another one. I can ask Arturo for something at the Crashdown, or security at the hospital, they’re always hiring. I could even go back to being a cop. It’s just a job. I’ll figure it out.” He clapped Michael on the shoulder and then pulled him in for a hug. “This isn’t your fault, not even a little bit. But we won’t tell Isobel what’s up DeLuca’s ass, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate that,” he chuckled. They pulled back and began to wander back up to the house. “Might want to warn Liz though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, shit. You’re right. I’ll…figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>When they returned, Raven was upset and clinging to Alex, looking frantically at them.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this? Hey, baby, come on, come on,” Michael soothed, picking her up and setting her on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>Part of him was horrified that she’d been so neglected that she was the size of a ten year old. Another part of him wondered if maybe she was just genetically meant to be tiny. Mostly, he just delighted in it. She was tiny enough to set on his hip, to cuddle close, to look up at him the way she did. 4 foot nine, she was a full foot shorter than Alex, and a foot and two inches shorter than he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Gone!” she sniffed. “Gone.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to go to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” On that note, so did Michael.</p><p> </p><p>He settled Raven on a seat and squatted down so he could look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby doll, listen to me. Work is important. People go to work to earn money. We need money to buy things, like food and clothes and toys. It’s important that people go to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. But I promise, it’s only for a little while. Like Alex went away last night? And he came back this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Want stay,” she said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do. But sometimes we all have to do things we don’t want to do. So here’s what’s going to happen today. Alex, Isobel, Liz and me have to go to work. It’s only for a little while. I promise I will be back this evening. I will be here for dinner, and bedtime. I swear. And for now, while we’re at work, Max is going to stay here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said. “Alex stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to work, sweetheart,” Alex soothed.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel stay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, honey, I have to work too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liz?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Princesa. I have to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael stay,” she said determinedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, baby doll. I have to go to work. I need to go make some money so we can have more pancakes.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed for a moment before she finally nodded. Max followed Michael back to his bedroom while he found his boots and changed his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything I should know?” Max asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t like citrus. No oranges, no orange juice, just nope. She’s wary of the stove, doesn’t like the flames. But she will allow it to provide pancakes. Utensils are pretty much optional, but she doesn’t like being sticky, so is very willing to clean up. Her English is coming along, but she gets frustrated, so she just grabs your hand and pushes it into your head. She’s completely free with her powers, no worries about using them, so stay alert and remember to duck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alien kids are harder than regular kids,” he mused.</p><p> </p><p>“On the plus, she’ll eat most things, she doesn’t need help in the bathroom, and is pretty much content to amuse herself. Speaking of, you and Liz didn’t have to buy all that stuff for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dollar store,” Max grinned. “Can’t guarantee how long it’ll last, but it’ll keep her entertained. The books are only toddler books, but she’s having issues with English.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re working on it. She’s coming along though. You okay to stay with her?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. So, she’s had breakfast, she might want a nap later. There’s plenty of food. TV might work but I have no clue. I’ll have my cell. Call me if you need anything, and I mean that. Anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, we’ll be fine,” he assured. “It’s a few hours. I can watch over one kid for a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Michael strode out to the porch, reassured Raven once more before he got into his truck and drove away. Isobel was next, then Liz, and finally Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Max tried not to take it personally when she sulked.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>After a few days, Michael felt more sure of himself.</p><p> </p><p>He and Raven had a nice routine, they’d had a short visit from a social worker, and she was mostly understanding of when to and when not to use her powers.</p><p> </p><p>The social worker had arrived two days after Alex had finished his paperwork. Her name was Eliza and she reminded Michael of every TV grandma he’d ever seen. She’d talked to Raven for a while, and then talked to Michael. She’d offered all kinds of help if he needed it, and promised to check in every now and then. Before she’d left, she handed him a cheque and promised that further payments would go straight to his bank account. She’d left him with a whole forest’s worth of paper, detailing where to find help for everything, from medical clinics that specialised in abused children to stores that stocked low sensory clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He never thought he’d actually like a social worker.</p><p> </p><p>After a week, Raven was sleeping through the night, and Michael felt confident enough to take her into town.</p><p> </p><p>Alex might have done the paperwork for him, but hiding her in plain sight meant people actually had to see her. They had to know who she was and how she’d come to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>So, on Tuesday morning, exactly a week after they’d headed up to the Reservation, Michael got her up, made her pancakes, and then negotiated over shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to wear them,” he said firmly as she pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“No shoes,” she argued.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to wear them,” he repeated. “Going into town isn’t like being here at the cabin. If you step on something in town, it’s going to hurt. You need shoes to keep your feet safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and scrubbed at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wear them, I’ll give you a lolly pop.”</p><p> </p><p>She considered this.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” he interrupted as she started to speak. “If you put them on and keep them on the whole time, then you can have a lolly pop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Purple one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a purple one.”</p><p> </p><p>She wriggled her toes before finally holding out her foot to him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Once shoes had been agreed on, they settled in his truck and headed into town.</p><p> </p><p>Raven liked the truck. She liked watching things go by through the window, liked to babble at him about what she could see.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled up outside the sheriff’s station and he turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, listen to me. I need to go in there and hand in some papers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep safe papers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, papers that keep you safe with me,” he agreed. “But these humans don’t know about us. And if they did, it might make them scared. And when people are scared, they get mean. So I need you to not use your powers here in town. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>She thought it over. “Not let humans see powers. Only safe humans see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect! You are so smart!”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the truck and rounding it to help her out. She needed guiding to open her seatbelt herself, and then his help getting down as she was so short. Once she was on her own two feet, she took his hand and let him lead her along.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, April,” he said to the receptionist. “I need to drop these with the Sheriff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see if she’s free,” she said with a flirty glance at him. Then she noticed the tiny alien peeking over the counter. “Oh! Hi there!”</p><p> </p><p>Raven waved.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Raven,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I heard about all that.” She held out her bowl of candies. “Would you like a candy?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven looked at him and then picked out a purple one at his nod, shyly saying thank you, and he guided her over to the waiting seats. He unwrapped it for her, and she happily set to it while swinging her feet and watching people go by.</p><p> </p><p>It took about ten minutes, but the Sheriff finally appeared and they followed her back to her office.</p><p> </p><p>He took a seat while Raven curiously looked at the pictures and knickknacks on the shelving unit.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Guerin. What can I do for you today?” Sheriff Valenti asked, settling back in her seat and smiling slightly as Raven’s interest in her collection of fossils.</p><p> </p><p>“Social worker said I needed to hand these into you, and I thought it would be good for her to see where the police are, so she knows where to come and all that,” he said, nodding at Raven.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle took the papers he held out and flicked through them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see. Final custody paperwork. Formality always means the death of trees. I just need to read these through, then we both sign, and then you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>He settled back and watched Raven while she read them, before Raven tottered over with a picture she’d painstakingly taken from the shelf without moving anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle,” she said, holding it out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s Kyle. I think he’s about…oh, he’s about seventeen or eighteen here. Long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Father?” she asked, pointing to the man in the picture. Jim Valenti and Kyle were holding up a fish they’d caught, posing before a lake.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, that’s his dad. And this lady?” He motioned to the Sheriff. “This is his mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, that’s Kyle’s mother. She’s the Sheriff. Remember what I said about the Sheriff and police officers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Protect people. Stop bad people,” she parroted and Michelle smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Raven,” she said, sliding the papers and a pen to Michael so he could put his final signatures. “I’m very happy to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you’ve met my son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle make hurt stop. Kyle good.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door and Max poked his head around it, making Raven beam.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sheriff, I just wanted to talk over my return to work,” he said, accepting Raven into a hug as she ran over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I just need to finish this up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Max,” Michael said. “Can you take her for a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. Come on, kiddo. Let’s go wait by Michael’s truck while he does the boring stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come soon?” she asked her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>She waved goodbye to the Sheriff and then let Max lead her outside.</p><p> </p><p>“You looked like you wanted to say something but weren’t sure how,” he said. “So now you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s…Guerin, are you sure you’re up to this?” she worried. “She’s got a lot of issues. It’s a lot to take on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. She’s not easy. But she’s mine, you know? She trusts me to take care of her. And I…I want to. I want to take care of her. I want to make her pancakes and bribe her to keep her shoes on and help her figure out how to say what she wants to. I want to help her figure out the world. The way she looks at the world. She shouldn’t. She should hate everything, be completely terrified. But she isn’t. She looks at the world and wants to know everything, see everything. Taste everything,” he finished with a laugh. “Crayons do not taste good.” He sobered again and looked her dead in the eye. “I know I’m not what anyone thinks of when they think responsible adult in charge of a neglected and abused child, I know that. I know how people see me. But she doesn’t. She looks at me like I can fix anything. And I want to be that. I want to be her white knight.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled gently at him and signed the papers with a flourish.</p><p> </p><p>“I find gummy bears good for bribery of a child. Easy to keep in your pocket,” she said. “Most fruit will work in pancakes. And, if you’re desperate, most vegetables can be blended into mac and cheese, hidden in the sauce.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you need a mama’s advice, you know where I am.”</p><p> </p><p>They stood and he shook her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Max and Raven were waiting by his truck, with Forrest Long.</p><p> </p><p>“Forrest,” he said simply, and the man looked embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael. I was…I was heading to the post office and Buffy made a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down to where Raven was carefully petting a chubby beagle.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>He took the leash and handed it to Max before he led Forrest to one side, just out of Raven’s earshot. Max squatted down to keep her distracted.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I never meant-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Michael interrupted. “I don’t need you to explain. Alex told me who you work for and all that. We don’t need to talk it over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your bosses. Did they clue you in?”</p><p> </p><p>“They did. I have to tell you, they’re dying to know what New Dawn actually is. Jesse made it out to be a weapon in all the reports.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a weapon,” he said, and nodded to Raven, who had discovered that scratching Buffy’s belly would make her back leg jiggle and was absolutely delighted by it. “She is New Dawn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Raven, and she’s my sister. She is Project New Dawn.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest collapsed against the wall, staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“But…she’s a child!” he hissed. “She’s…she’s what? Ten? Eleven?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen. She came out of her pod a decade ago at five years old.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can he class her as a weapon? Her abilities, are they destructive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael gave him a moment to process.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re never going to believe me,” he admitted. “I go back and tell them the Project is a child and they’re going to throw me in a padded cell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell them to talk to Alex. He has the files for her, he’s decoding them. Look, she’s not dangerous. She’s not a weapon. Jesse Manes is full of shit. She’s with me and that’s where she’s staying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sure,” he murmured. “Does…does she know who I am? About the organisation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. She knows you’re helping Flint, which is all she wanted to know. She sees him as the one who saved her, who got her back to her family. She wanted to know he was safe. Is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is. They picked him up, he’s on base under protection. We’ve got operatives on the Reservation too, watching over Gregory, and dotted around town, keeping an eye.” He sighed. “Jesse Manes has vanished. We’re watching out for him but we don’t know where he is. He just up and disappeared the day after she did. Everything he was running, it’s all in ruins. Michael, we can’t find anyone who worked on any of his projects. Current working theory is that he disposed of them before he went off the grid.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael found himself wanting to take Raven back to the cabin and secure her behind heavily locked doors. But she wasn’t a prisoner. She deserved the chance to be in the world, and he couldn’t give her that if he hid her away.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dangerous,” Michael warned. “You have no idea how dangerous he is. If he’s out there, then we’re all in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find him,” he vowed. “We won’t stop until he’s found and dealt with for his crimes against your people. I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded and then gave a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to actually meet her? I can’t imagine she looked twice at you once she spotted the dog.”</p><p> </p><p>They wandered back over and Max said his goodbyes to head inside. Michael squatted down to Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby doll,” he said. “Having fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Buffy,” she said, petting the dog lounging in her lap. She’d sat down right on the sidewalk. “Soft.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dogs are pretty good. Want to come and meet her human?”</p><p> </p><p>She took a few more minutes to pet the dog before she stood up and looked at Forrest.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, this is Forrest,” he said as she tucked herself into his side. “He’s one of the ones who made sure Flint was safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blue.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest chuckled. “Do you like it?” he asked, sweeping it back off his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice.” She stared at him with a tilted head. “Want kiss Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, what did we say about powers?” Michael said quietly to her.</p><p> </p><p>“But not see strings!”</p><p> </p><p>“Christ, can’t argue with that logic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Forrest said. “How…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, on that note, we should be going,” Michael said. “Say goodbye to Forrest and Buffy.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven waved to the human and petted the dog on the head before Michael herded her into the truck.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t do that,” he said as they drove.</p><p> </p><p>“Do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just say that people want to kiss. Humans don’t like people telling everyone that they want to kiss someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because! They just don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Humans weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…yeah, humans are weird. But you need to be careful. No powers unless one of us tells you it’s okay. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>She settled back into watching the world pass by her window as they headed to Sanders’ Auto, and then he left her in the truck while he approached the old man.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late,” Sanders said.</p><p> </p><p>“Had to drop off some papers. There’s someone I want you to meet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meet me? Why the hell would anyone want to meet me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just come on,” he said, exasperatedly, and the old man did follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Sanders lingered as Michael helped her down, and then he guided her to him.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Raven. My sister.”</p><p> </p><p>The gruff old man stared at her and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nora…Nora said she was gone,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Airforce found her pod before she did. Now she’s with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy,” Raven said quietly. “Michael. Boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. This is Sanders. He was with Mom in the barn.” He looked at the man. “She was connected to her the whole time. She saw everything. She saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at Michael for permission before she tottered forwards and took Sanders’ hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother miss,” she said. “When…bad people hurt. Mother miss boy. Scared boy hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Want boy safe. Mother love boy.”</p><p> </p><p>He sniffed and wiped at his face before he pulled her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“She missed you and your brother,” he gruffed. “She loved you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he could let go of her. She stayed still and let him hold her until he was steady, and then he let her go back to Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring her anytime,” he said before he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sad?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, baby. You didn’t make him sad. It’s just a lot of feelings for him. You want to see where I work?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and he set her in his workshop shed with a load of broken appliances. They were junk, no one was going to claim them, so it didn’t matter if she completely trashed them. She happily hummed away to herself as she tinkered, taking them apart and floating over this tool or that part. He let her; no one was likely to sneak up on him in the junkyard.</p><p> </p><p>It was close to four hours when Sanders reappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nifty,” he commented, watching a pair of pliers float back to their spot on the pegboard.</p><p> </p><p>“I fix,” she announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll be damned. Guerin, you seen this?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael stood up and wiped off his hands, sauntering over to look at her tinkering.</p><p> </p><p>In the four hours, she’d managed to fix a blender, a toaster oven, a stereo and a television. She’d replaced fuses in the plugs and knocked out dents in casings. They all looked new.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy. Raven, baby, did you fix all these?” She nodded. “How did you know how to do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything balance,” she said, holding up her hands and moving them like a weighing scale. “When not balance, not work. I make balance.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know how to make the balance?” Sanders asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Strings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Your strings that you can see to people. You can see those to things too?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“See to all. Everything string.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you two head off,” Sanders said. “You’ve fixed enough for today. Go get some lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>They said their goodbyes and headed out.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we go see Liz and have a milkshake?”</p><p> </p><p>“What milkshake?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a drink, they make it with ice cream,” he said, and laughed as she nodded. “Raven, when you fixed all those things…was it hard?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Just see balance. I like to fix.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to come with me again? Fix more things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I fix.”</p><p> </p><p>They parked outside the Crashdown and he led her inside. She looked curiously at the alien décor as he picked her up and put her on a stool.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. This is what people think aliens look like,” he said, settling in the stool next to her. “It’s like a cartoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Flintstones?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly like that. Hey, Liz.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven beamed at the woman, who rounded the counter to give her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“We are after milkshakes,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael say make with ice cream,” Raven said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“We do.” She headed back behind the counter and held out a milkshake menu. “What flavour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s stick to chocolate this time,” he said. “And a plate of fries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming right up. Oh, God.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael glanced behind himself to where Liz was looking, her face a mask of absolute horror. Maria had just entered with Mimi. She stared at him for a moment, jaw working silently, before she turned away and led her mother to a booth.</p><p> </p><p>“I can get her to leave,” Liz offered and he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m not the one with the problem, she is. I’m here for a milkshake, not another throwdown. I’ll behave if she does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then.”</p><p> </p><p>She headed off to put in their order for fries and then to make their shakes, and Michael looked to Raven, who was staring at Mimi with a look of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no powers,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not see. But…lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Mimi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Part us.”</p><p> </p><p>He froze. “You mean…you mean she’s part alien?” he asked under his breath, glancing around. She nodded. “You can see that?”</p><p> </p><p>“See in string. But…not balance.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s sick,” he confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Need balance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, it doesn’t work that way. Human medicine…it can only do so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she argued, and he could see her getting frustrated that she couldn’t make herself understood.</p><p> </p><p>If they were in the cabin, she could grab his hand and just show him what she meant. But to do that her hand would glow, and he was almost completely certain that a glowing hand would be noticed. Just when he was about to ask Liz for their order to go, Alex wandered in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, leaning on the back of Raven’s stool. “Came for lunch, didn’t think I’d see you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” she said desperate to be understood. “Alex. Balance. Lady balance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sweetheart, okay. Just calm down.” He glanced around. “Hey, Michael, can I sit for a moment. Need to adjust my leg.”</p><p> </p><p>The alien hopped up and Alex took his place, tugging Michael’s shirt until he was blocking them from view. He leaned down in a show of adjusting his prosthetic, and held out his hand for Raven. She glanced at Michael, who nodded, and then took Alex’s hand. It took her only a moment before Alex understood. He nodded and stroked her hair before he stood and leaned in close to Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“She can see what’s wrong with Mimi, and she can fix it,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we can’t do that in a packed diner!” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get Maria, meet us at the Pony.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is fucking nuts!”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down!”</p><p> </p><p>He wandered off to Maria’s table. She opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not talking about it,” he said firmly. “Mimi, you look lovely as ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet boy,” she cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maria, I need you and your mom to go to the Pony, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because that little girl with Michael can see you,” he said pointedly. “She can see your great great grandmother in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened as it clicked and she stared at Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, good, now we’re on the same page. Go to the Pony, we’re right behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood and walked back to Michael, who had the fries and milkshakes to go, and Raven, who was waving goodbye to Liz.</p><p> </p><p>Michael and Alex both pulled up to the Pony a few minutes after Maria did, and they all hustled inside. Alex took charge of Mimi, setting her at a table and talking softly to her while Michael lingered to talk to Maria.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Raven. Raven, can you tell Maria what you saw?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady part us. Most human but part us. Part…not balance. Need balance.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happens when people don’t have their balance?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sick. Hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you told Alex you can make it balanced? You can make Mimi balanced again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Make balance and no hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked between them for a moment, disbelieving, before she nodded and Michael guided Raven over. He sat her in the chair closest to Mimi, and the woman looked at her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“This child…she’s very special,” she said gently. “She’s…she has the stars in her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, I need you to just listen,” Maria said, crouching by her mother’s chair. “She does have the stars in her. And so do we. But the stars in us…they’re making you sick. She can make it better. I need you to let her help you.”</p><p> </p><p>She cupped Maria’s cheek. “Of course, my baby.” She smiled gently. “She won’t hurt anyone. You should see. She’s so bright, Maria. She shines so brightly. She has such gentleness in her.”</p><p> </p><p>They all focussed on Raven, and she tried to explain to the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything have balance. But people balance important. When not balance, sick. Hurt. I make balance. Stars and human…hard balance. Not balance make lady sick. I make balance.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you make the balance,” Alex asked. “Will it hurt Mimi to balance the two halves, the stars and the human?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm…not…not hurt. Feel…feel strange. Bad part grow,” she said, motioning to Mimi’s head. “Need make gone.” She shook her head. “Not take back hurt, not make gone. But make balance so no more sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t undo the damage already there, but you can make it so she won’t get worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will she stop losing time?” Maria asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Will know where is. Know all. Not forget.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael stilled Raven’s hand as she reached for Mimi.</p><p> </p><p>“If you do this, will you leave a handprint on her?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Need make link.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t let humans see the handprints,” he warned.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered for a moment, before she tugged her own curls. “Under.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stood and carefully released Mimi’s curls from the clip, stroking them out, and then Raven knelt before her.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi smiled down at her and willingly gave her hand when Raven reached for it. She pressed it against her own thin chest and Mimi nodded that she wouldn’t move it. Then she snaked her hand under Mimi’s hair and cupped the back of her skull, using her other hand to map out her face, her eyes searching. Slowly, she began to focus, to look inside the woman and hone in on what shouldn’t be there. It took only moments. Her hand glowed a bright white and Mimi whimpered, and then it was done.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi’s free hand flew up as her nose began to bleed, catching the blood in her hand. In the small pool in her palm was a tiny lump of matter, no bigger than the head of a pin. Maria pressed a tissue to her mother’s nose and Alex caught Raven as she slumped back on her heels.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, sweeping her hair off her face. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I okay,” she mumbled. “Lady okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fine,” Michael said as he knelt down, pressing a cloth full of ice to her hand. She hissed and tried to pull away but he held firm. He removed it to look at the redness of her skin. “Will this heal on its own, or do we need Kyle?”</p><p> </p><p>“On own. No Kyle.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and pressed the ice back to her skin. She whined and curled into Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Maria said, hugging her mother. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is okay,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>Michael felt completely out of his depth. He was parenting a child that could heal a woman who had been losing time for years. A child who could see what was wrong and how to fix it. But he was all she had. He’d have to figure it out, find a way to handle it. Hell if he knew how. He looked over at Maria and her mother. It was worth it. Whatever he had to face, whatever it took.</p><p> </p><p>DeLuca owed him all the free drinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Can I panic if I don’t have pants on when she shows up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps it was a subconscious rebellion of the upbringing he’d had, or maybe he was just naturally that way, but when Alex got into work, his space became a complete mess.</p><p> </p><p>Coffee cups and dishes littered every surface, piles of paper, empty painkiller bottles and food wrappers, random pieces of laundry. And scattered amongst the mess was a whole army of electronics. Three laptops, two tablets and a desktop setup were all working away merrily as he switched between them.</p><p> </p><p>A pipe had burst on base and everyone working on classified projects was sent home as it was considered too high a security risk for them to work with contractors wandering around. He’d been home for three days so far, and it showed. When he was on base, some of his co-workers would eventually go in and clean things for him, fondly ribbing him over his slovenly ways.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up from his decryption as the doorbell went and locked all his screens before he shuffled out to answer it, his mind still into Russian codes. He opened it to find Forrest standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said. “I tried you on base and they said you were working from home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Burst pipe,” he said. “Is this a social call?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, business.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex let him in and guided him to the kitchen where he had nothing classified. In fact, his kitchen looked relatively tidy considering he was deep in work.</p><p> </p><p>He made coffee and they settled at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this place secure?” Forrest asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Completely. I sweep regularly. It’s clean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. They want me to pass this along,” Forrest said, handing over a USB. “It’s a copy of everything they have from Caulfield, Project Shepherd and Project New Dawn. They want me to extend their gratitude for your cooperation with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted. However, I get the idea that they want something. They could have dead dropped this.”</p><p> </p><p>“They request a report on her, and they want to meet her,” he said bluntly. “After they got done grilling me about my mental state, they finally believed me when I told them New Dawn is a kid. Flint backed me up. Now they’re even more on edge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because if we go by all the intel, New Dawn is a WMD. So they’re freaking out trying to figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not a weapon,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, I met her. And they know that. But they still have the intel. They don’t understand why he classed her as a weapon and it’s scaring them. Alex, no one wants to take her away. No experiments, nothing like that. They’re just trying to get ahead of Jesse Manes. He’s out there somewhere and we need to know what he wants before he acts.”</p><p> </p><p>“And they think they can work it out if they see her? Forrest, I’ve known him my whole life and I can’t work it out. Flint managed to manipulate him from the age of seven, and still can’t tell what he’s playing at. You can’t predict what he’s going to do or understand his thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re still jumpy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the abductions?” he countered. “Your people have been abducting citizens, innocent citizens.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we haven’t. They’re an offshoot of Deep Sky. It’s called Black Sky, and they don’t want to help aliens. They’re abducting people, not us.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s true, you should look into my brother, Clay. I don’t know what side of this he falls on.”</p><p> </p><p>“He go by Manes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He enlisted in the Army. Gregory went Navy, me and Flint Airforce and Clay was Army. I haven’t spoken to him since he enlisted, he never came home for leave, so I don’t know where he is, but he might be an avenue of interest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pass it along. He could be an in.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sat back in his chair and watched him for a moment. A common skill all the Manes boys had was the ability to spot a liar. They weren’t always right, but most of the time they could figure out who was being honest. Forrest wasn’t lying to him. Black Sky were the ones doing the abductions, and it was more than likely they were the ones helping his father.</p><p> </p><p>As for wanting to know about Raven, he could understand the motives behind it. If he were in their position, he’d want to know about her. Didn’t mean he liked it. The thought of any government agency going anywhere near Raven made him want to burn it all down.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, he’d become a parent, and he didn’t even mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do a report,” he said eventually. “As for meeting her, I can already say that there is no way that will happen. She’s not going anywhere near any agency.”</p><p> </p><p>“I pointed that out when they suggested it. So I have a compromise. There’s still surveillance on the Long farm. She can come, spend some time, I’ll make some lunch. No physical contact, no interviews, nothing. Just spending some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask Michael,” he said. “If he says no, I’m not pushing it. If he agrees, I’ll call you and set it up.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and toyed with the handle of his mug.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it,” Forrest admitted. “He classes her as a weapon, but she’s not. You and Michael have both told me in person that she doesn’t have destructive capabilities. He has an entire prison full of aliens, but none of them ever spent more than a week at New Dawn. What is it about her that made him focus so hard on her? She spent the entirety of her time in his custody at New Dawn. She was never taken to Caulfield, not once. But we can’t figure out why.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea. Aside from the obvious, there’s not anything different between her and the others. They all have powers. Michael has more destructive power, and he could have taken Michael at any time. He was in the care system. He could have made Michael disappear, no problem. But he didn’t. We honestly don’t know why she was the focus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask…look, when I met her…she knew I liked you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled. “Yeah. Michael mentioned that she announced to main street that you wanted to kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did she do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“She calls it strings. She sees connections to people, how they link up. She can see it to objects too, but she mostly focusses on what she can see from people. She could see what ‘string’ you wanted to be stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. And she does that all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>“All the time,” he confirmed. “It’s a…work in progress. She’s starting to understand when something might not be appropriate.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent a little while longer chatting about things, like the possibility of another open mike night and the latest releases by bands and singers they both liked, before Forrest said his goodbyes and headed out. Alex headed back to his office and stared at one of his laptops.</p><p> </p><p>It was decrypting everything they had from New Dawn. He’d never seen anything with that many layers of encryption. Just what was it his father had seen in Raven that the rest of them weren’t?</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Kyle scooped up the tomatoes he’d chopped and dumped them into the bowl Raven was holding for him, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“I keep chopping these and this bowl isn’t filling up,” he complained and Isobel laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be because a certain little someone is eating them.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Raven who was grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” he chuckled. “Are you eating my tomatoes?” He poked her in the ribs and she shrieked in laughter. “Are you destroying my salsa before it even has a chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taste good,” she said, swinging her legs.</p><p> </p><p>When Kyle had asked for volunteers to help with dinner, she had happily let him perch her on the counter and held his bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they do, but if you eat them all, I can’t make salsa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I not eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Rosa? Can you pass me those other tomatoes?”</p><p> </p><p>They were having a cookout at the cabin to celebrate Rosa coming home from rehab. Raven knew that she couldn’t use her powers while they had visitors, and she was managing to stick to it. Max and Michael were manning the grill and fire pit, Arturo was threading skewers with meat and vegetables while Liz pressed fresh tortillas, Isobel and Rosa were chopping salad, his mom was carrying drinks and ice outside, and Kyle was attempting to make salsa.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex coming,” Raven said quietly. She’d looked around first to make sure only Kyle would hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to go!” he praised. “That’s really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not see,” she said. “Make salsa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we will make salsa. Now, more tomatoes. These ones go in the bowl, not your belly.”</p><p> </p><p>She adored Arturo and Rosa. She was happy to sit on his lap and listen to his Spanish lullabies as he wove bracelets out of embroidery thread for her. As for Rosa, the older girl had happily settled with the paper and crayons and told her fairy tales as they drew page after page. It was good for both of them, but for Rosa it was a nice change to have someone look at her as just a girl. Raven didn’t see her drug problem, or if she did she didn’t mention it. Rosa was just someone who drew pictures with her and made her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle Valenti had finally been told by Kyle of Rosa’s true parentage. She’d decided that they were all one big family and would behave that way. At some point, she’d gone to see Arturo and they had laid it all out, agreeing to blend the two families for all their sakes.</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked up from the grill as Alex pulled up, and left it to Max as he was motioned over. He and Alex headed down the drive a little way and the airman filled him in on the visit from Forrest.</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” he said fiercely. “No way is she going anywhere near Deep Sky.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not, and I made that clear to him. However, he had a compromise. There is still surveillance on the Long farm. We can take her there, they can see her and have no contact whatsoever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he mused. “I’m not happy with taking her anywhere they have anything to do with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I am too. But she wants to know where your Mom lived when she was here. She’s been asking about it, Michael. She keeps asking about it. If we do it this way, they can see her, and she can get some answers. It’s a win win.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael paced slightly while he thought it over.</p><p> </p><p>“You trust that he’s not feeding us what we want to hear?” he asked eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. Michael, I’ve protected you all this far. Trust me to keep protecting you. They’re trying to work with us. They’re trying to get ahead of him, and part of that is figuring out what it is that kept him focussed on her.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned and scrubbed at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Fine. We’ll take her. But I mean we. Me, you, Isobel and Max. All of us or none of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call him and set it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael!” Isobel called from the porch. “Buzzer!”</p><p> </p><p>He headed up, Alex trailing him, and checked the panel. He granted access and headed back out.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I invited Maria and Mimi,” he admitted. “Raven wanted to see the lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem,” he said, helping Max adjust the wire rack on the half drum. “We’re all adults. I’ll behave if she does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>They grabbed beers as they waited for the coals to reach temperature, and Michael chuckled to himself as Raven emerged to attach herself to Alex and babble to him about her day. He was relieved that she didn’t grab his hand and push it into his head. Explaining that one to Michelle and Arturo would have been interesting to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>He tried not to notice how good Alex looked. The leather jacket definitely did things to his insides, and his biceps when the jacket came off were even more enticing.</p><p> </p><p>He’d always noticed how pretty Alex was. It hadn’t gotten any easier as time had passed. He’d assumed, foolishly, that it had been because they were seventeen and full of massive amounts of hormones. It wasn’t. He was drawn to Alex in a way he didn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>Maria pulled up and got out of her car, standing there uncertainly as Raven skipped across the grass to hug Mimi. The woman was delighted to see her again, and spent long minutes crouched down to tell her how special she was and how happy she was to see her again.</p><p> </p><p>Maria tensed as Alex approached her, but after a few minutes she relaxed and hugged him, wiping away tears. Raven skipped back over to Michael and he pulled her aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear what Alex said to Maria?” he asked and she nodded. “Can you show me?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked around before taking his hand and showing him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alex approached Maria and smiled softly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Things happened,” he said gently. “And no, what you did is in no way okay. But we go back a long time. I’d like to move past it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know how we do that,” she admitted. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We start by taking sex and Michael out of the equation,” he said. “We’re celebrating Rosa tonight, nothing else. We’re all here as friends and family. It doesn’t need to be more complicated than that.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You sure?” she asked, tearing up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Positive,” he assured, pulling her in to hold her close. “Max knows, and Liz, but they won’t say anything. It’s private, and it’s staying that way.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She pulled back and wiped her face. “I really am so sorry,” she said. “I never meant…any of it. You’re one of my best friends, and I screwed it all up. I’m so sorry, Alex.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. And we’ll get past it. For now, we’re eating.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Michael sighed and then jumped as Alex poked him in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting Raven to tell you what was said is cheating,” he teased. “But…it does save me having to fill you in, so I’ll let it pass this time.” He slipped an arm around Raven’s shoulders. “Come on, sweetheart. More salsa to make.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Forrest paced nervously as he waited for them to arrive. This had to go well, there was no other option. If Alex and the others were to continue to work with Deep Sky, the afternoon had to go well.</p><p> </p><p>But there were too many variables for it to be guaranteed. If he said the wrong thing; if his cousin and uncle came back early; if Raven’s ‘strings’ let her see something that upset her. Plus the unknowns he couldn’t predict. All it would take for this to be an end to the alliance between Deep Sky and the aliens was one thing going wrong.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled up and Alex emerged first, followed by Max and Isobel. They chatted while Michael lingered in his van with Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“Use powers here?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you can use them here. Hey, you know how you could see that he wanted to kiss Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Still want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, does Alex want to kiss him?”</p><p> </p><p>She peered through the windscreen at Alex and then tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Little want,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“So he does want to kiss him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little want. Want kiss Michael more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex want kiss Michael, like Michael want kiss Alex. Big want.”</p><p> </p><p>He gaped like a fish for a minute. “Don’t tell anyone else that,” he said and she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>As usual, he left the truck and rounded it to help her down. Then he stepped back and let her take it in.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel like home,” she murmured. “Feel…feel Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>He guided her to where the others were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Can they see us right now?” he asked Forrest.</p><p> </p><p>“They could see you the moment you drove onto the property.”</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered. So that was what happened every time he crossed the Long’s boundary line. It was like an electrical charge passing over his skin. He’d been working under the theory that it was lingering alien power, but now he was positive it was because he was being watched, and the knowledge didn’t sit well with him.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not coming,” Forrest assured. “They’re going to stay away and just watch the feeds. They have visual and audio, so they can see and hear everything, but they assure me that they will not come in person. Guerin, I swear, she’s safe here.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath through the nose, glancing at Alex, who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But if she gets freaked, we’re gone,” he bargained and Forrest nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Raven had plopped down on her butt and proceeded to scratch and pet Buffy, who was loving all the attention. Isobel squatted down to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to come and see the big room where our moms stayed when they were here?” she asked. Raven considered it before standing and letting Isobel lead her towards the barn.</p><p> </p><p>But Raven stopped, looking around. Then she reached for Alex. He held her close and murmured into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Feel…sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You feel sad? Or this place feels sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Do you know why it feels sad?”</p><p> </p><p>She snuggled in for a bit, and then took his hand and led him off towards the barren field.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother and Lyra,” she said, kneeling on the ground, hands buried in the dirt. “Use powers here.”</p><p> </p><p>“They did,” Forrest said, squatting down near her. “There’s a story that the day after they came here, this whole field grew tall and strong and gave the best crops we’ve ever seen. The day after they were taken, it was all dead. Nothing’s grown here since.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want say thank you,” she said. “The man help them. He want it grow. They make grow. When they gone…sad. Not grow. Balance gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you see the balance now?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Not balance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a balance you can fix?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Too much. Energy gone. Not come back. Gone with Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest looked dumbfounded, and no one could blame him. That even the ground beneath them was sad over what happened was hard to make sense of.</p><p> </p><p>“Smell like home,” she said, pointing to the barn. “Big room?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” Michael confirmed. “That’s where they stayed. Want to go see inside?”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t push, didn’t rush her. They let her linger in the field watching her strings before she wandered to the barn and stood inside, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Smell like home,” she repeated. “Smell like Michael and Max and Isobel.”</p><p> </p><p>“It smells like rain,” Alex clarified for Forrest. “It’s what they all smell like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was just the wood used to rebuild,” he mused. “It’s always smelled like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Music,” Raven said, motioning to one space. “Man make music. Lyra…Lyra happy. Love man. Grow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” Max said carefully. “She loved him, and she was carrying his baby. Can you see it? Is that string still here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>She motioned Isobel over and stood her in a specific place, then pulled in Forrest. She entwined them, moving them as she needed to, until he was holding Isobel close in a dancing pose.</p><p> </p><p>“Lyra,” she said, motioning to Isobel. Then to Forrest. “Man. Dance. Happy. Man was human.”</p><p> </p><p>“His name was Roy Bronson,” Forrest said, turning Isobel slowly on the spot. “He worked here.”</p><p> </p><p>She wandered away to another part of the main space and motioned with sweeping hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Table. Mother here,” she said, stepping determinedly into a spot. “Boy Sanders there.” She pointed. “Mother miss Rath. Sad. Boy Sanders stand high, dance with Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>She flinched, looking over to a shaded corner and wandering to what she’d seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother build here.” She motioned with her hands something big, much bigger than herself. “Build send Rath away. Not safe Rath here. Mother scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Michael interrupted. “Just me? She wasn’t going to send you or Isobel or Max away? She wasn’t coming with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Had to stay. Not find Ravenna. And Lyra need Mother for human baby. Lyra not want Zan and Vilandra gone. Mother too scared for Rath. Want Rath safe more than want close.”</p><p> </p><p>Max wandered to Michael and hugged him, murmuring soothing stuff in his ear in low tones.</p><p> </p><p>She had loved him so much that she would have given up ever seeing him again to ensure his safety. She would rather have sent him off into the stars where she couldn’t follow than have something happen to him.</p><p> </p><p>All the years he’d spent feeling so alone, feeling that no one loved him. That no one was nice without there being a price attached. She did. His mother had loved him more than her own life.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Max whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and scrubbed his face before stepping back and looking to the smallest alien again.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t make me sad, baby doll,” he promised at her worried frown. “Just big feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>She tucked herself into his arms and he took comfort in it, before she twitched and he let her go.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad,” she said, wandering to the door. “Humans coming. Lots. Bad. Angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, sweetheart, you don’t have to look at that thread,” Alex promised. “It’s okay. You don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…I see.” She tugged on the end of her braid. “Mother tell boy hide. Roy stand here. Try stop. Say not hurt anyone. Bang!” She spun and pointed back towards the inside of the barn. “Bang from inside. Roy…blood. Gone. String gone.”</p><p> </p><p>She crossed to one of the stalls.</p><p> </p><p>“Box here, hide Boy Sanders. X marks the spot.” She touched a patch of wall. “X here. Boy Sanders break wall. Safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Make her stop,” Forrest begged. “Please. She shouldn’t see this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late,” Max said. “She’s seeing it, and she won’t stop until she’s seen it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a kid, she shouldn’t see what happened to her mom!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but she is,” Alex said firmly. “Stop trying to snap her out of it and it’ll be over faster.” He looked at Max. “Is there juice in the car?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, backseat. She’s not pushed this hard before.”</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t seen anything like this before,” Michael countered. He strengthened his resolve and crossed to Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“What then, baby?” he prompted, just wanting to get her through it. “After Roy was killed. What happened then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Angry. Afraid. Bad people. Bad. Bad. Hurt Mother. Lyra…Lyra run. Run. Run. Bang! Bang! All gone, all strings gone. All on floor. Blood. Mother hurt. Take Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>She wandered out to the grass and stopped in a spot only she could pinpoint.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother…” She knelt down, facing the barn. “All round. Hurt. Pain.” Tears began to drip down her cheeks but none of them dared touch her. “Humans hate. Hurt her. Lyra…bang. Lyra…blood. Mother sad. Big sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was frozen, watching her slip between this time and long ago. He’d read the reports, he knew exactly how they’d dragged Nora out of the barn and tortured her while she watched everyone around her die. While she watched Louise shot.</p><p> </p><p>Raven looked up, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Man. Good. Want safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“What man, baby?” Michael prompted. “Was he a human man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Man…like Alex. Bad brother. Bad Father. Good man. Like Alex. Love Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s talking about Tripp,” Alex forced out. “She means Tripp.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to help, not want hurt,” she said, settling back on the grass and curling her legs up to hug her knees. “Sad. Big sad. Not keep Mother. But…Lyra. Help Lyra. Hide.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” Isobel said, kneeling with her. “He saved my mother, he took her to the Reservation. She lived there for a long long time. She lived a long life because he saved her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good man. Good human. Like Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was Alex’s great great uncle. His name was Tripp Manes.”</p><p> </p><p>The tiny alien looked around, taking it all in, and they could see her coming back to them, leaving the strings where she’d found them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother happy here,” she said, before she let out a jaw-cracking yawn. “Tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bet,” Max said, striding forwards and picking her up, settling her on his hip. She wound her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. “How about some juice, hmmm? And some food? You worked really hard, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Purple juice?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is indeed grape juice. See? I remembered!”</p><p> </p><p>The others lingered as Max walked off with her, and processed what she’d said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it always like that?” Forrest asked weakly. “Is…is it always…how do you handle that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Isobel said. “She’s never gone like that before. Then again, she’s never been somewhere her mother was taken captive before. I think we can all agree to never ever take her anywhere near the crash site?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or Caulfield,” Alex vowed. “She never goes there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance,” Michael rasped, staring at the spot his mother had knelt in when they dragged her away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Forrest said. “I never thought that would happen. If I had-”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Michael interrupted. “No one knew. It’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>He strode off and they let him go. Isobel took charge of Forrest, guiding him to where Max had let down the tail of Michael’s truck, and he and Raven were having a truck-bed picnic. Alex hovered for a moment before following Michael.</p><p> </p><p>He found him under a tree, sitting in the same spot they had sat the last time they had been there. He hastily wiped his face as Alex approached.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tell anyone you actually have feelings,” he joked. “Though I’m not sure that cover works for you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, being a parent person really screws up the tough guy image.” He leaned back against the fallen tree trunk and sighed as Alex sat down on it. “She was going to send me away. Just me. I thought she was going to take all of us, you know. Like…we’d all go together. But…”</p><p> </p><p>“She loved you enough to give you up,” he said, reaching out and boldly stroking his tangled curls. “You were loved, Michael. Whatever happened, no matter how her plans for you failed, she did have them. She loved you enough to put your needs above everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you think you can get a sitter for Raven tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of need a conversation with you without her around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. I’ll ask Arturo and Rosa. She’ll have a blast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, the man has powers of his own,” he said with a smile. “Always made me feel like I was the most special kid in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>They both fell silent, and neither wanted to bring up that Alex’s hand was still combing through his curls. It wasn’t like when Isobel did it, or Raven, or even Max, when they had both been drinking. It was so much more than that.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael had left Arturo making enchiladas and Raven colouring with Rosa. The little alien was deliriously happy to see the two humans, and she’d sworn she wouldn’t use her powers at all until they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Michael felt that it was either the best or worst idea he’d ever come up with.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t imagine she would be awake very long. She’d had a nap after their trip to the barn, but she was still tapped out. It was a lot of power to use in a single go. He prayed Arturo had brought enough for enchiladas enough to feed ten men.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up to Alex’s and knocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, right on time,” Alex said. “We’re in the living room.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael wandered through and froze in the middle of the room, taking in the candles and the waiting bottle of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…”</p><p> </p><p>“I just need to say this,” Alex said cautiously and he turned to look at him. “I just need to say it and put it out there, and you don’t even need to say anything back. Once I’ve said it you can leave, whatever you want. I just need to say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael swallowed against his suddenly desert-dry mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Alex shifted in place and centred himself before he looked him straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I’ve always loved you. I love every single thing about you. And I know you loved me. Kind of hope you still do. Michael, I am so sorry for every single time I’ve run. For all the times I made you feel ashamed, made you feel like I was ashamed. I’m not. I never have been. I wasn’t ready to be seen, to have people know who I am. But I’m not afraid of it anymore. I promise you that I will never, ever run again. Never. I promise, I am here, with you, if you’ll have me. I want to share a milkshake and fries with you in the Crashdown, playing footsie under the table. I want to walk down main street holding your hand. I want to make out with you at the drive in. I want to spend the rest of every day loving you. And if you don’t want that, if you can’t trust me with that, then I’ll take just being your friend. Because having you in my life in any way is better than not having you at all.”</p><p> </p><p>There was absolute silence as he closed his mouth, and he braced himself for Michael walking out on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t share my fries,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I might share my shake but not my fries.”</p><p> </p><p>It was so absurd he burst out laughing and Michael laughed right along with him. He was still giggling when Michael crossed the room and took his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be the guy you push away and pull back in whenever you feel like it,” he said. “I can’t have you panic if Isobel turns up with bagels.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I panic if I don’t have pants on when she shows up?”</p><p> </p><p>“We all panic about that, it’s a given. Alex, I can’t have you do that to Raven. If you mean it, if you’re all in, then I can do that. But if you’re going to freak out on us, on me, and run again…I won’t put her through that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” he vowed, and reached out for a piece of paper from the sideboard. “Here. Proof, black and white, that I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael took it and scanned it before looking at him in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Consulting?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means I’m in the Airforce but I’m not active. I’ll keep my desk job, keep doing my computer work, but I’m never being transferred again. And in three years and two months, when this enlistment period is over, I want us to decide together what my next step is. I’m staying right here, in Roswell, with you…if…if you want me to.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sighed and stepped back, pacing as he read and reread the document, then placed it on the table and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you run again, if you leave me again, I will NEVER let you near Raven,” he warned. “Promise me, Alex. Promise me that I’m never going to have to explain to her that you’re not coming back.” He paused and took a shuddering breath. “Promise me I’m never going to have to miss you again,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” he swore. “On my life, I will never let that happen again. You’re never going to have that conversation with her. Michael, I swear it. This is it. I know that this is my last chance. I know I’ve hurt you, and I can’t apologise enough for everything I’ve put you through. All I can do is now. Looking forward. I don’t want to look backwards anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was cut off as Michael strode across the room and crashed their mouths together, and he buried his fingers in his curls, holding him close as Michael gripped his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not talking anymore,” Michael breathed between kisses. “We’re not drinking that wine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking me to bed and you’re going to fuck me,” he demanded and Alex grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that. On one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is?” he asked, nipping at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to mark me.”</p><p> </p><p>The blinks of shock were adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“What…what do you mean, mark you?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your handprint. I want you to put your handprint on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex…I’ve never done that before. I don’t know if I can. And…and I don’t know how long that would take to fade. I’ve only ever seen them from healing or killing. I’ve never seen one…like that. I don’t know if that would ever fade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I don’t want it to fade,” he said, pecking a quick kiss onto his lips. “I want you to mark me as yours.” He took his hand and pressed it against his chest. “Feel that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your heart,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I want your mark right here. Because this? It’s always been yours. It should have your mark on it. So everyone can know it’s yours. That I’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in and licked his neck, nipping at his earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>“So Forrest can know I’m yours,” he whispered, and Michael shuddered, pressing his erection against Alex’s hip. Alex grinned. “And when my dad reappears, as we know he will, we can destroy him with it. Think how much it’ll hurt him to know that I’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex clutched at his shoulders as Michael hoisted him up, legs around his waist, and slammed his back against the wall, devouring his lips and neck and throat, fingers scrabbling at the buttons of Alex’s shirt. It parted under his frantic fingers and Alex let out a strangled cry as his lips closed around a nipple and sucked.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” he gasped. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael removed his mouth and grinned at him. “We’re getting to that part.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tugged at his curls as he pulled him from the wall and carried him through the house, laying him out on the bed. He watched, dry mouthed, as Michael stood and efficiently stripped himself, baring himself, making Alex ache to touch him, before he slowly stripped Alex too, taking it slow and gentle when he removed his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Once it was off, when they were both bare, Michael ducked his head and pressed careful kisses to the scars on his stump, moving up and trailing more of them up his inner thigh, then pressing a single kiss to the tip of him before swallowing him whole.</p><p> </p><p>He jack-knifed off the bed, screaming at the sudden wet heat, his belly tightening as Michael worked him over. Sucking and licking, pulling off to press kisses along his shaft and then up to swirl his tongue around the head, taking time to tickle his frenulum with just the tip of his tongue, all the while his fingers moving, playing with his balls, reaching behind them to caress his perineum.</p><p> </p><p>It had been so long, so very long, and he wanted this all so much. Wanted Michael so much. It had never been the same as with Michael, never. Nothing had ever felt as good as when Michael touched him.</p><p> </p><p>He took him deep once more and Alex convulsed as he came, Michael swallowing all of it and still sucking, trying for more. Eventually, he let Alex go and crawled up, cuddling close.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought,” he rasped through his dry throat. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still want that. We have all night.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex moved closer, letting his mouth trail down Michael’s neck as his hands led the way. Michael arched under his touch, relaxing into it, letting Alex touch anywhere he wanted. He stroked his cheek, kissed his throat, caressed his shoulders. He took his time to lavish attention on his chest, nipping and suckling at his nipples, until he was writhing beneath him. Alex felt himself beginning to harden again and reached for the lube. He’d bought it especially for the possibility of Michael letting him have another chance.</p><p> </p><p>He’d hoped this would be how the night would end.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Michael understood what he was doing he spread his legs, offering himself. Alex settled between his thighs, joining their mouths as Michael gripped at his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Michael moaned as a slick finger circled his hole, sliding back and forth, teasing the nerves and making his skin tingle. He shifted restlessly and Alex took pity on him, easing that finger inside, stretching him for endless minutes before adding another and starting again. He could feel him hard again against his thigh, and he followed the retreating fingers as Alex added a third.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he begged, tugging his hair and shifting his hips. “Alex. Please. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. I got you. Condom?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m clean,” he said. He grinned. “Did you know aliens can’t get STD’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do now,” he laughed. “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” he said, popping the p and then half screaming as Alex brushed his prostate. “Rubber or not, I’m going to kill you if you don’t get in me.”</p><p> </p><p>Those fingers left his body and he wanted to cry, wanted them back. He felt so empty, so bereft. And then Alex was pressing against him, pushing inside, and he felt such peace.</p><p> </p><p>The human didn’t let up for a moment, didn’t pause, just began thrusting, and Michael delighted in it. He wrapped his legs around him and let himself get lost in it, in the pleasure Alex wrought with his body.</p><p> </p><p>Hands gripped and caressed whatever they could reach, and everywhere they touched they left a trail of fire behind them. It built, higher and higher, and they both knew it wouldn’t last nearly as long as they wanted it to.</p><p> </p><p>As Michael began to whimper and gasp, high and needy, Alex thrust deep and held himself still, staring down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” Michael panted.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mark,” he reminded.</p><p> </p><p>Michael was still for a moment, before he pulled him down for a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled them, putting Alex on his back, and began to ride him, leaning down to kiss him as his hand found its way to his heart, feeling it beat against his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” he breathed. He was a breath away from coming, so close he could feel it in every cell of his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. Mark me. I’m yours,” he breathed, cupping his cheek, gripping his hip.</p><p> </p><p>Michael rode him hard, making him gasp desperately, before he crashed their mouths together and let all he felt for the human pool inside him. All his love and lust and longing and hurt and joy and everything in between, it all pooled inside him and moved through him until it was burning in his hand, burning into Alex’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>They connected, in a way they hadn’t known they could.</p><p> </p><p>Back and forth it passed, taking memories and sharing them, feelings spreading and linking together, until Michael could see, for the first time, a string of his own. It linked him and Alex together, looping around each of their hearts and bound them together in a way that was both beautiful and terrifying in its intensity.</p><p> </p><p>He could see every time Alex had been hurt; his father taking a belt to him, a switch, fists. The pain he’d felt when his mother had died when he was five. The loss of his brothers not helping him when their father had targeted Alex more than the others. All the beatings, the harsh words, the neglect.</p><p> </p><p>And all the joy he’d found in Michael. How happy he’d been with him, how much he had loved him, how easy it was for him just to be with Michael.</p><p> </p><p>Michael felt his own memories being shared. All the foster homes, all the beatings, the exorcisms. When he’d found Max and Isobel again. When he’d fallen for Alex. The night Rosa had died. The pain of every time Alex had walked away again, and the sheer joy of having him come back. The pain of knowing what had been done to Raven, and the sheer weight of her trust in him.</p><p> </p><p>When it was done, when all had been shared, he returned to his own mind to find himself collapsed on Alex’s chest, panting, the sticky evidence of his orgasm cooling between them, and Alex’s dripping out of him. Alex’s gentle fingers combing his sweaty curls.</p><p> </p><p>He sat up, Alex slipping from him, and moved his hand to see the bright shimmering handprint on Alex’s chest, right over his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Alex craned his neck so he could see it, stroking over it with gentle fingers, and Michael could feel how happy he was, how much it meant to him to have it there.</p><p> </p><p>How much he loved him.</p><p> </p><p>“Satisfied?” he asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Completely. But give me a chance to catch my breath and I’m sure there’s more satisfaction to be had.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Arturo awoke to the fading light of the fire and wondered where he was for a moment, before he spotted Raven and Rosa’s drawings on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>He stood and stretched before ambling down the hall to check on the girls. Raven was in her bed, curled around a teddy bear, her hand curling over the edge of her mattress. Rosa was in the sleeping bag on the floor, her own hand stretched out towards the bed.</p><p> </p><p>They’d fallen asleep holding hands and he snapped a picture with his phone to show Michael in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>The girls were sleeping, the alarm was set, there was nothing amiss. But still…there was something off.</p><p> </p><p>He wandered back to the living room and stood in the middle, looking around for something, anything.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t see the man in the shadow of the kitchen door. Didn’t see him raise his hand. Didn’t see the gun.</p><p> </p><p>The first he knew was the muted pop of the silenced shot, the burn of the bullet entering his gut, the warmth of his own blood running over his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He fell to his knees, watching as Jesse Manes stepped forwards and held the hot silencer to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the girl?” Jesse demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Arturo couldn’t speak even if he had wanted to. He couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t make his mind understand anything but the pain.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the alarm as he collapsed to the rug. The lights were dark. It was off.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse moved past him down the hall and Arturo knew he had to do something, had to get help, but he couldn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>He watched, helpless, as he threw a yellow powder into the room where the girls lay, heard their coughs, Rosa’s enraged scream, Raven’s terrified one.</p><p> </p><p>His Rosa was thrown down the hall, and she screamed as she saw him, her hands pressing against his bloodied belly.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was screaming, terrified, reaching for them, but Jesse was pointing a gun at Rosa. There was nothing they could do. Just watch as he threw Raven in his car and drove off.</p><p> </p><p>“Papi!” Rosa cried. “Papi!”</p><p> </p><p>She scrabbled for the phone in her pocket, dialling, and he couldn’t help but notice how her fingers slipped on the screen, his blood making her skin slick.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle! My dad…he’s been shot…” she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rosa…” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Papi, it’s okay,” she said. “Kyle’s coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven. Call Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at her phone, seeing that Kyle had hung up, and dialled Michael. He answered on the first ring.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he said, sounds of he and Alex moving in the background. “We’re coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad…he shot him. There’s blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call Max.”</p><p> </p><p>The phone went dead and she did as she was told.</p><p> </p><p>She was babbling at him, pressing against his belly, but all he could focus on was the yellow powder staining her skin.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex shot up in bed, gasping, feeling like something was ripping at his insides.</p><p> </p><p>There was so much fear, so much, it was suffocating. Michael was beside him, looking like he’d been punched in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven,” Michael groaned. “Something’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>They moved quickly, throwing on clothes, and Michael’s phone went off in his hand when they were heading to the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Michael said as he slid into the passenger seat. “We’re coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad…he shot him. There’s blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call Max.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex peeled out of his driveway.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t feel her anymore,” Michael ground out. “Alex. I can’t…I…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. It’ll be okay. Call Isobel.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael made the call and they sped towards the cabin. They all arrived within moments of each other.</p><p> </p><p>Rosa was shaking, sobbing, coated in paralytic pollen and blood. Arturo was on the floor, the rug stained red, Kyle trying to help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Move,” Max ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Max, no, you can’t,” Isobel warned as Liz rushed to her father’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“I can. I’m not letting him die!”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle let him take his place and held out his hand. “Take what you need,” he said. “Pull my strength, use it to save him. Like Raven does with electricity. Take my energy and use it on him.”</p><p> </p><p>Max took his hand and focussed, his other hand pressing into Arturo’s stomach, and all the lights in the cabin flickered and blew as he healed him, crying out at the energy passing through him.</p><p> </p><p>It worked.</p><p> </p><p>Arturo sat up and hugged his daughters to him as Michael returned from Raven’s room. His shoes were yellow from the pollen.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gone,” he said hollowly. “Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rosa, what happened?” Alex demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse,” Arturo said. “Jesse was here. The alarm was dead, and he had a gun. He took her. She…oh dios Mio, she was so scared.” He looked at Max, who was leaning back against Kyle gasping and sweating. “What…what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Max looked to Michael, who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him. He deserves to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“The energy,” Kyle said tiredly. “That’s what he saw, what we missed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alex pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, she moves energy. She does it better than any of them. She’s not a weapon, but she could be used that way. He could use her that way. Think about it. If she was scared enough, and he promised that if she did this thing for him she could come back to us…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex dove for his phone and dialled Forrest.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger.</p><p>Feel free to yell at me in the comments. And guess away at what you think Jesse wants her for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I can feel you looking at me, it tingles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn broke across the cabin, and the tension was stifling.</p><p> </p><p>Forrest had arrived with a whole horde of Deep Sky operatives. They had searched over every inch of the property and set up across the large dining table, a command centre monitoring everything. Every road in and out of Roswell, every street, every traffic camera. Every phone, every house, every internet usage. If anyone really cared, it was a huge breach of citizens privacy. Not that anyone did care.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle Valenti had been called, and Max took the executive decision to tell her everything. Originally, they had explained Rosa’s return as a classified government operation. Now she knew the truth. She occasionally got a look of disbelief on her face, but she had taken it pretty well, all things considered. Every cop in Roswell had an alert for Jesse Manes on kidnapping charges.</p><p> </p><p>Arturo had taken it in stride, the man completely unflappable. Max may stop blushing at his near constant gratitude over Rosa’s resurrection, but it wasn’t going to happen any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>Flint and Gregory had both arrived with Deep Sky, and both had spent hours on the phone, calling every contact they had and cashing in every favour they had owed.</p><p> </p><p>Clay Manes was AWOL, as Alex had warned. He’d disappeared four days prior and gone completely dark.</p><p> </p><p>Various humans had cleaned and scrubbed every inch of Raven’s room, removing all traces of the pollen. They took samples for analysis, to see if there was a way to counteract it and to also know what was actually in it. If it was pure or if Jesse had somehow enhanced it in some way. Rosa had gone through a full decontamination shower and removed the necklace. She couldn’t stand the thought of it on her skin any longer.</p><p> </p><p>Rosa, Liz and Arturo, needing something to do while they waited for news, had taken over the kitchen. Coffee was a never ending stream, and food, but no one really had an appetite. The Deep Sky operatives chewed as they worked, never stopping long enough to even notice what was put before them. They ate because they needed to be at full strength, not because of any desire.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was surrounded by tech, typing away furiously, reaching periodically to toy with Michael’s curls while he waited for things to load or process. He’d removed his leg, so when the time came, he’d have no trouble moving around, and Gregory had retrieved everything for him from home. Michael was curled up on the floor, clutching at him, holding Raven’s sweater and staring into space. He couldn’t feel her, the string to her was completely silent, and it terrified him.</p><p> </p><p>Every now and then Isobel would wander over and stroke his hair. He knew she knew exactly how he felt. Losing Max had sent her off the deep end, and he completely understood it now. He kept trying to distract himself, finding tiny things to focus on. So far the most effective distractions were the seem of Alex’s pants, and the lingering ache of how well Alex had loved him a few hours before.</p><p> </p><p>Three times in two hours might have been a little too much, but he had wanted it so much. He had gotten lost in the pleasure Alex had forced from his body, the way he’d been surrounded by the human man, his touch on his skin, his lips.</p><p> </p><p>As distractions went, it was fairly effective. Sort of.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t hurt her,” Flint said as he wandered over with more numbers for Alex. “He needs her. He won’t hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why can’t I feel her?” Michael demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Most likely he has her under sedation while he prepares for his main event. If she’s sedated, she won’t be able to tug on the thread to you. Michael,” he said, squatting down. “I swear to you that we will find her. I swear, I believe she’s unconscious but unharmed. All my experience and knowledge of how he treated her tells me he’s holding her for now. Everything in me tells me she’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“For now,” he countered. “What about later? What about when he’s ready to use her?”</p><p> </p><p>“By then, we’ll have him.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint stood and looked at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Me and Max are going to New Dawn, check he hasn’t returned to it. Isobel and Gregory are going to Caulfield. You need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Be safe,” he said distractedly.</p><p> </p><p>As the four of them left, Arturo made his way over. He refilled Alex’s coffee and set a plate in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to eat, mi hijo,” he prompted, and Alex shoved a forkful into his mouth between keystrokes.</p><p> </p><p>Arturo knelt down and stroked Michael’s cheek. “You too, Michael. You need to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“If you fall sick, how will she feel?” he asked gently, taking the plate Liz held. “And if you are too weak to help, how will you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked at the plate in his hand and groaned. Arturo scooped up some of the eggs and avocado and held it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Come now. Just a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael let him feed him, completely unable to let go of Alex or the sweater. When he’d managed the whole serving, he was able to drape the sweater across his lap and hold the glass of juice himself. Arturo had been right. He did feel a little better after he’d eaten something.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, when Michael was ready to just head out and start ripping things to pieces, one of the Deep Sky operatives burst in, trailed by the two teams he’d left with. One had gone to Jesse’s house, the other to the Shepherd bunker.</p><p> </p><p>“We found a laptop,” he said, handing it to Alex. “The bunker was stripped clean, but we found this in a hidden compartment in his house.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was already tapping away, accessing hidden parts of the operating system and tearing it down so he could access everything.</p><p> </p><p>It took over an hour, but he laid it bare and they gathered round to hear what he’d found.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot of encrypted emails between Jesse and Clay, talking about Third Day,” he said. “I gather it’s their name for this whole madness. Third Day is happening today, before midnight. Closer to sundown, which is in six hours. I’m still looking for location. The premise of Third Day is energy transference. I can’t find what they want to transfer. There’s not a mention of it, so I assume they discussed that either in person or over secure lines.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have they been planning this?” Kyle asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Months, long before we got Raven. Flint taking her put a pause on their plans, until Clay could hack into my security and get them access to this place. Any word from Flint or Gregory yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, sir,” said a Deep Sky agent. She was young, and eager to please, with a tattoo of an alien cartoon poking out of her shirt collar. “Would you like us to call them for an update?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex accepted the fresh coffee from Arturo. “Okay, spread a map of Roswell for me. This is happening here in town. He mentions it by name, so it’s here. We just need to work it out. We know when, we just need the where. I want every email gone over with a fine-tooth comb, they’re all being dropped to your stations. Every word, every nuance, all of it. Examine everything.”</p><p> </p><p>They all scrambled to obey his orders and Michael smiled at him slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alex asked, not looking up. “I can feel you looking at me, it tingles.” He tapped his chest where Michael’s handprint lay.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Huh. Well, I was just momentarily distracted by how sexy it is when you boss them all around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” he laughed, looking up and smiling at him. “My military presence turns you on?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Just your bad ass-ness. It’s very hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eyes on the prize, Guerin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two actually flirting right now?” Maria asked from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we actually are.” Alex took in her and Mimi; both of them looked sleep deprived. “Distraction is a blessing right now. Did you manage to get anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Mimi said. Her eyes were red from crying. “We’ve been trying all morning. I just can’t get anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“We thought it might be easier to get something if we were in her room, surrounded by her things,” Maria said and Michael nodded, motioning for them to head down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Alex had put his leg back on and moved to look at the huge map of Roswell spread over the wall, marking things onto it with a rainbow of pens and paper flags.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not here,” he murmured, crossing the cabin off. “If it were, he’d just have locked the place down. Not Caulfield, not New Dawn, not the Reservation. He won’t do it anywhere public or high profile. He doesn’t operate like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He worked across it, crossing places off and circling others as possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” the female operative said. “We can’t raise either of your brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he demanded, turning to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve tried several times, but no answer. We’ve pinged them both, but their phones are stationary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try Max and Isobel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither of them is answering either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go, find them, stay in contact.”</p><p> </p><p>Two teams hurried out and Alex stared at the map.</p><p> </p><p>Rosa moved in close and took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe,” she urged. “Passing out is bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any clue how much I want to blaze up right now?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably as much as I want to,” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>They both remembered a time when Alex, cracking under the pressure Jesse put on him, would climb up onto the roof of the Crashdown and smoke a fat one with her and Maria. They’d been the first ones he’d come out to, in a haze of sweet smoke and curly fries.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and then sobered. “I can’t lose her,” he whispered. “She’s so tiny, and sweet, and…and…”</p><p> </p><p>“And yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I just…she feels like my child. She’s not, I know that. But it feels like it. She’s right here.” He pressed a hand to his chest over his heart, over where Michael’s mark was burned into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why we’ll find her,” she concluded. “We’ll find her because she’s one of us.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and let her hold him before he stared at the map again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like a riddle from hell,” he said. “Okay, someone write this down.”</p><p> </p><p>A young agent who couldn’t be any older than eighteen scrambled for the large whiteboard they had and wiped it clean, a marker poised in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we know? We know that this will take place tonight somewhere in Roswell,” he listed, watching the words appear under an eager hand. “He has the support of Clay and Black Sky. He’s had Raven for thirteen hours. Working theory is that she’s contained in some way. We have to assume she’s still alive. He needs her alive, so we still have a window.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her powers,” Forrest said. “What do we know?”</p><p> </p><p>“She works on energy,” Kyle said, rubbing at his tired eyes as he looked up from a laptop. He’d been combing through the decrypted files Flint had arrived with when he turned up. “We thought it was simply connection, that she was just picking things up, but it’s not. The strings she sees…they’re energy. She’s tracing the energy, and she’s transferring energy from one thing to another. She pulled electricity from the wall, played with it and then put it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when she healed Mimi DeLuca?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t healing, not the way Max does it. She went in and took both the human and alien energies and balanced them, which forced Mimi’s body to reject the metastasised tissue in her brain which was causing the problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s a safe assumption to think that he’s going to use her to transfer energy. The transference he wants, he’s going to use her powers to do it,” Alex summed up. “I want suggestions on what he could want her to transfer. He’s always referred to her as a weapon. What are the possibilities?”</p><p> </p><p>“The power supply,” someone called. “Wipe it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Communications,” another one said.</p><p> </p><p>“Take the energy from enemy soldiers,” one agent suggested and they all froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Continue,” Alex ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“If he’s holding an enemy operative and wanted to kill them without a visible trace, he could use her to pull the energy from them. Theoretically, she could do it. She has that capability.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he classed her as a weapon of mass destruction, not individual,” Forrest countered. “A single enemy isn’t big enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if we’re looking at it too big?” Liz mused. “Everything he does is to benefit him, to get what he wants. His track record…it’s always been about him. This isn’t a professional want of his, it’s personal. So what does he want?”</p><p> </p><p>They all scrambled to comb through the files, desperately trying to put the pieces together.</p><p> </p><p>“Tripp,” Michael said suddenly. “He’s going to use her to bring back Tripp.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kyle asked. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the only thing he’s ever shown any emotion over. He calls Tripp the greatest man he’d ever known. And he believes Tripp hated aliens as much as he did and was killed by one.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t know he saved Louise,” Alex said. “He doesn’t know he loved Nora. He thinks she killed him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, that’s crazy,” Maria said, she and Mimi lingering in the doorway. “She can’t bring back someone who died decades ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“She could,” Alex countered. “She picked up on everything that happened in the barn. If she could find the string, and if she had the body…”</p><p> </p><p>They ran for the cars, heading out, hoping they were in time.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Clay threw more pollen into the box and slammed it shut before moving to check on their other prisoners.</p><p> </p><p>The Evans twins and his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you live with yourself?” Gregory spat. “I thought the Army frowned on the killing of innocent children.”</p><p> </p><p>“That thing in the box is not an innocent,” he snarled, pinning him back by the throat. “Understand that. It is the enemy. It is a violent invader threatening the safety of every citizen of planet Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clay,” Jesse barked. “It’s almost time. Clean her up and put her in the van.”</p><p> </p><p>The soldier shoved back from his brother and stalked to the box, ripping it open and grabbing the yellow covered figure. It was tense in his arms. He carried it down to where the drain was and stripped it off, turning the hose on full and washing off the pollen.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re right here,” Max Evans called to it and he ignored him. “It’s okay, kiddo. We’re right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Max,” it called. “Max. Want…want…”</p><p> </p><p>“We know,” Isobel called. “It’ll be okay, I promise. It’ll all be okay. Just be good. Just for a little while. Just be a good girl for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay shut off the water when it ran off it clearly and shoved the scrubs onto it. Then he shoved it into the cage waiting for it in the van as other operatives herded the prisoners into another van.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, will Alex be a problem?” he asked as they hit the road.</p><p> </p><p>Black Sky had already done all the prep work for them. All they needed to do was go to the cemetery and get it to do what it was supposed to.</p><p> </p><p>“He can try. But he will fail.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Jesse had been busy.</p><p> </p><p>Every road was blocked off by Black Sky, all posing under the guise of ICE agents and boarder control.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Michael moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he agreed, staring at the pink sky and the unmoving traffic. “This is ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I feel her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tore his eyes off the deadlocked road and hands off the wheel to grab Michael’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Is…is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I don’t know,” he said, eyes closed as he leaned into Alex’s hold. He pressed their foreheads together as his hand pressed against his shirt where it covered his mark. “She’s…she’s cold. She’s so cold. And…oh, she feels sick. She’s trying to pull me, she’s tugging on the string. It’s…it’s dark. Where she is. It’s dark.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s alive,” he murmured, kissing him. “She’s alive and that’s what matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael shuddered and he felt the bones in his hand grind together.</p><p> </p><p>“He has Max and Isobel,” he breathed. “He’s got your brothers. That’s why we couldn’t find them. He has them. She can see them.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled back and gripped the wheel, swinging it round and peeling off the road, out into the desert. He was glad they were in Michael’s truck; his poor car would not have handled the treatment.</p><p> </p><p>The fake ICE agents screamed after him to stop but he couldn’t. He found himself going faster and faster, racing against the setting sun to get there before his father killed his girl.</p><p> </p><p>He screeched to a stop at the edge of the cemetery and he and Michael practically fell out of the truck, hitting the ground running. They weaved through the graves and headstones, until they approached the military memorials.</p><p> </p><p>Max, Isobel, Gregory and Flint were all on podiums, ropes around their necks and attached to a wooden beam above. Each podium had a trap door, and each one led to a wireless transmitter. They were encased in a clear glass box.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t try anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse Manes was kneeling by Tripp’s grave. He looked up at them.</p><p> </p><p>“The glass is infused,” he explained. “Their powers won’t work in there, and your powers won’t work on it, Guerin. So sorry. Thanks for playing though, you’ve been a good sport.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael screamed as a needle was plunged into his spine, sending him to his knees, his heart racing as the paralytic spread through him. All his threads had gone dark. He couldn’t feel any of them; no Max, no Isobel, no Raven, no Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Alex knew he had screwed up as the black-clad operative stepped away from Michael, who had landed face down in the grass, syringe sticking out of his back. He was alone, without backup, against a man who had destroyed his entire childhood.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip as he spotted Raven.</p><p> </p><p>She was huddled on the ground, soaked to the skin, eyes wide and tear-filled as she shivered, through fear or the cold he couldn’t be sure. She stared at him, eyes begging him to make it better. She was tugging on her string to him, making him nauseous.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” he called. “Dad, please. Don’t do this. She can’t raise the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but she can,” Jesse said. “Alex, you look at her and see a child. You see big eyes and little hands, you see someone that holds onto your hand and follows you around. You don’t see what she really is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me,” he demanded. “What do you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“I see a commodity,” he said, standing and crossing to him. Clay appeared from behind a tall monument and dragged Raven to the clear box, dumping her against it and standing over her.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered Clay being taller, but he had been younger then.</p><p> </p><p>“A commodity?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She is a tool, as they all are. Tripp fell prey to one. But he could have done so very much more if he’d just had the time. She can give him that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. She can’t. What you’re asking…it’s not possible. Max brought Rosa back and it had only been a decade. And we both know the danger of what he did. He could have blown up the town. That much power…it’s ill advised. Dad, you know the dangers of unleashing that much power. Everyone in town could die. To resurrect someone…don’t do this. She can’t do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“She can,” Jesse hissed, moving close to him. “And she will. Because she knows what will happen if she doesn’t. I will kill them. And the two of you, if I have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex couldn’t breathe as the knife embedded in his side, and Raven screamed.</p><p> </p><p>She was so afraid. It was blinding through the string.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse took him under the arms and lowered him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there, I know, I know. It hurts, I know, but it’s not fatal. It’s just to keep you out of my way.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked up at him, trying to understand what had just happened. He’d thought he understood the depths of his father’s cruelty, but he had been wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” he ground out. “Please. Don’t. She’s…she’s mine. My child. My little girl. Please. Don’t take her from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse sighed and crouched down, stroking his cheek. He paused and tugged at the neck of his shirt, staring at Michael’s mark on him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand. They’ve taken you in, clouded your mind. She’s not your child. I know you don’t see it, I know she’s in your head making you think all of this. But you’ll see, Alex, you’ll understand soon enough. Tripp can make you understand. He was drawn in by them too.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex glanced around desperately, mind working for some way to stall this, to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse crossed back to Raven, looking up at the sky before smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Now. I know that your strength can be enhanced by the moon, isn’t that right?” he asked, sickly sweet, and she nodded uncertainly. “Good. That’s good. See? Now we’re communicating. This is good! We got all the pollen off you, and now your powers work. Are they working?” Another nod. “Perfect. Now. I want you to use that power of yours to move some energy. And if you do, I’ll let all of them go. Would you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced between them all, from Alex and Michael to the ones in the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Go…go back cabin?” she asked, almost whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You do this, and everyone can go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do?”</p><p> </p><p>He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it. He pulled her to her feet and led her to Tripp’s grave. She reached out and glanced at him, before she touched the cool marble of the headstone.</p><p> </p><p>“Man,” she murmured. “Human. Gone long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s right. I want you to bring him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze shot to him and she shook her head frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She looked terrified of what he’d asked of her. “No. Not…not…do that…man…not…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” Alex called. “She doesn’t understand what you want, why you want it. Just…just let me have her. Let me explain to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she understands,” he said, and he pushed a button on a remote he held.</p><p> </p><p>The nooses around Max and Isobel’s throats tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” he screamed. “She doesn’t! You haven’t explained the way she needs you to! Please! PLEASE!”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse looked between Raven and Alex before he led her over. As soon as she could, she dropped to her knees and scrambled close to him. He held her, feeling her shake, hearing her gasps as she tried not to cry. He tried to ignore the shifting of Black Sky operatives around them, the clicks as they readied their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart,” he murmured into her damp curls. “Hey. It’s okay, it’s all okay. Come on, look at me. Look at me, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually she did, and his heart broke.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, do you know who he is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is…is bad. Jesse…hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, he’s Jesse. And what he wants you to do? Do you understand that?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s okay.” He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “He wants you to use the strings. You know how you can move energy, like you did with the electricity in the wall, when we were at Gregory’s? You remember that?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he wants you to do that again, but bigger. He wants you to take energy and use it to bring Tripp back. Now, is that possible? Is that something that can be done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” she said uncertainly. “Energy goes…all place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good. Now, can you do it? Do you have that power?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Strings.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed another kiss to her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…if move…not mine. Take…not make…”</p><p> </p><p>And all at once, Alex understood why she was reluctant.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, listen to me,” he begged, dragging her gaze back from where Michael was still trying to sit up with a syringe embedded in his spine. “Hey, sweetheart. That’s it. Focus. Focus on me. Raven, I need you to do this. Do what he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. Just…please? Do this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him for long minutes, before staring up at Jesse and then back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex…sure? Want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am absolutely sure. I want this, I want you to do this. Please, sweetheart? Please, do this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he breathed, holding her close. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Go, do it now.”</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed him once more before she stood and crossed back to his father. His blood was staining the grey shirt she was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“She understands,” Alex said, looking him dead in the eye. “She’ll show you how. Just be patient. She finds it hard to explain sometimes. You need to give her time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse nodded at him and turned to walk back to the grave.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” He glanced back at him. “You need to be sure,” Alex warned. “You have to be sure you want this. Because once she starts, she can’t stop. Once she starts…that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded again and held out his hand for Raven once more, leading her back to the grave.</p><p> </p><p>Alex slowly tilted to the side and yanked the syringe out of Michael. He gasped in relief and lay there for a moment before managing to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Alex incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?!” he hissed. “It’ll kill her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not looking away, Guerin,” he mumbled, pressing his hand against Michael’s mark.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Michael wasn’t happy with him, didn’t understand, but he would trust him once again.</p><p> </p><p>Raven knelt at the grave and dug her fingers into the dirt, head tilted as she tapped into the strings. Alex imagined he could see them, the way she could.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at Jesse.</p><p> </p><p>“Too far,” she said. “Need…up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Man too far. I…not reach. Man need up.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s too deep,” Clay said. “Needs the body dug up.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and Jesse smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he said, looking at Clay. “Gregory and Flint can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay unlocked his brothers, shoving them over to the grave and producing shovels. His gun in his hand kept them from moving against him. They began to dig, the earth mounding up around them, and all the while Jesse stood and watched, his hand clamped around Raven’s thin arm.</p><p> </p><p>Every now and then she would look over at Alex, who nodded encouragingly, offering her a little smile when he could. Michael couldn’t do that much. All he could do was watch powerlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, Manes,” Max said, kicking the glass to get his attention. Jesse looked at him. “You really think Tripp will understand that you sacrificed a child to bring him back? You think he’ll be proud of you for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll understand that I sacrificed the spawn of the bitch who killed him,” he spat.</p><p> </p><p>Once the coffin was uncovered and lifted up onto the grass, Raven slowly approached and fumbled with the clasp, looking up at Jesse.</p><p> </p><p>“Need open,” she said, her voice tiny.</p><p> </p><p>Alex felt sick when he smiled at her, moving forwards to open it. It was the same smile he’d given Alex the first time he’d tanned his hide. It had been three weeks after his mother’s funeral, and he’d broken a plate.</p><p> </p><p>Raven ran careful fingertips over the bones, the worn threads of the uniform, the still shining metal of his medals.</p><p> </p><p>“Need…need blood? Same blood?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex? What does she mean?” Jesse called.</p><p> </p><p>“She needs someone with his bloodline to find the right thread. She needs to use you to make the connection, to make sure the energy brings back the right man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I can do that,” he said, looking at her with that smile. “What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Down,” she said, pointing down towards the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He knelt and she hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure?” she asked, brow furrowed. “Sure want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he said. “I’m sure I want this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Once do…not stop,” she warned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Alex told me.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded before she looked at Alex, who nodded reassuringly once more, then at all of them in turn, and then up at the full moon. Once she’d done her visual assessment, she reached out and began to trace the bones again, the same way she’d done to Mimi when she’d helped her. Slowly, methodically, finding what it was she needed to link the two men.</p><p> </p><p>Alex heard the screech of breaks behind him and knew that backup had finally arrived, but there was nothing they could do. It was too late, and his father too well planned. Nothing could stop this now.</p><p> </p><p>Raven found what she was looking for, cast one last look at Michael and Alex, and then reached for Jesse’s hand. He gave it willingly.</p><p> </p><p>Alex saw the moment his father realised what a mistake he’d made. It was the same moment all power in the containment cube blew. Max and Isobel threw off their nooses and Gregory and Flint moved to free them, Gregory pinning Clay to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Alex screamed. “Don’t touch them!”</p><p> </p><p>Max froze, hands outstretched towards Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, what the fuck!” Michael snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to be fine,” Alex said. “I promise. She’s not going to die from this.” He looked over to where power was crackling in the air around them, Max stepping back worriedly. “He is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain?” Forrest asked from where he had skidded to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>Max hurried over to him, taking Isobel’s hand to use her strength to heal Alex. Once he could take a full breath, he stood and he and Max helped Michael stand.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t make her own energy to play with. She takes it. I warned him, once she starts, she can’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Max breathed as it clicked. “You mean…”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s draining the life from him to give to Tripp.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>The clouds rolled in moments after she started, and the heavens opened as the colour started to drain from him.</p><p> </p><p>His skin went pale and ashen, his eyes locked on the girl. His hair greyed and thinned and eventually began to fall out. His muscles wasted away, his face sinking into itself. His teeth fell out as his gums receded.</p><p> </p><p>It took no more than five minutes, but seemed to take far longer as the rest of Jesse Manes’ life was pulled from him.</p><p> </p><p>Clay screamed in despair as it ended and his father fell to the ground, still and lifeless. Everyone was still for a long moment, before Michael pelted across to where Raven had fallen.</p><p> </p><p>The tiny alien was shaking and gasping, whimpering. Her arms were criss-crossed with fractal burns, and her hands were blistered and raw, as if a blowtorch had been held to her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Michael scooped her up and held her close as she began to cry, trying to burrow under his skin as Alex reached them. The human swept her hair back, looking at her face, crowding close to hold both her and Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she okay?” Flint demanded. “Is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s okay,” Michael breathed. “She’s okay, she’s okay. Hey, baby doll. Hey. You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” she whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Get her out of here,” Alex said, kissing him and then pressing kisses to her head. “Michael. Take her.”</p><p> </p><p>The alien nodded absently before he stood and propped her on his hip, striding off to his truck and leaving Alex kneeling on the ground. The earth around him was scorched, as if lightening had struck and left a path between the two Manes men, burning deepest where Raven had been.</p><p> </p><p>Alex jumped and scrambled back as the body in the coffin moved.</p><p> </p><p>“Would somebody please explain what’s going on?” Tripp Manes asked, slowly sitting up and looking around.</p><p> </p><p>Max steadied him and they glanced at each other before the cop spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Our lives are very, very different than other people.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael sped through Roswell and up to the cabin, where he scooped Raven up and carried her inside, ignoring the questions from lingering Deep Sky agents.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle was waiting with dry clothes and blankets. He reluctantly gave her to the doctor, who managed to undress her, dry her off and redress her without anyone seeing anything. It was pretty impressive, if anyone wanted Michael’s opinion. He stripped off to his boxers right there and yanked on the sweater and sweatpants Kyle had waiting. Raven was wrapped in the quilt Michael usually had on his bed and handed back to him.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the sofa and held her close, trying to soothe her as she jerked and shook in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, cutie pie,” Kyle cooed as he knelt down to her level. “Where’s it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>She held out her hands to him and he hummed in sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s patch these up, hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Gently, he cleaned the open wounds and applied ointments before he wrapped them and tucked them back into the blankets. He convinced her to let him set up a drip to get some fluids into him, and he attached it to her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” she sobbed. “Want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby,” Michael soothed. “He’s coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she whimpered, repeating it over and over as Michael rocked her, whispering whatever he could think of to try and calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>She jerked once more and he looked at Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s exhaustion,” he assured. “She’s pushed herself really hard. She needs rest, but I’m sure she won’t sleep until she sees Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex coming,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle snatched up a piece of gauze and held it under her nose until the sudden nosebleed stopped. Forrest’s car pulled up as it stopped and Alex hurried inside. She reached for him and he dropped to his knees to hold her, her arms around his neck tight enough to strangle him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She let him pull back and snuggled into Michael as he leaned on Michael’s knees, staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry I asked you to do that,” Alex begged. “I am so, so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said, rubbing the back of her bandaged hand across his cheek. “Jesse…hurt Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>He wiped away her tears before he raised his shirt to show the handprint Max had left. “I’m fine. Max already made it all better,” he said as said man trailed in.</p><p> </p><p>Max guided Tripp past them and down the hall to the bathroom while Isobel hurried into Michael’s room to find some sort of clothing that would fit him for the moment. Kyle had a terrible poker face; he stared after them in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Hurt Alex…small. Clay and Gregory and Flint and Alex…hurt…small human.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex felt the weight of her words crush him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart…did you see everything in Jesse when you did that?” She nodded. “Oh, Raven. I’m sorry you had to see that. It’s okay. It was a long time ago. And he can’t hurt anyone anymore. He’s gone now. All gone. He can’t hurt anyone anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>He toyed with her curls as she mulled it all over.</p><p> </p><p>“I…not bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said firmly. “You did nothing bad, not a single thing. All you did was what I asked you to do. And I am so sorry I asked you to do it. I was…” He took a shuddering breath, fighting down tears. “I was just so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. I thought he was going to hurt you and take you away from us. I didn’t know how else to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in and butted their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Always coming for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He caught her as she jerked again, stopping her from falling off Michael’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Strain on the muscles, exhaustion,” Kyle assured. “She needs rest, but she should heal up fine all on her own. Tough little lady.” He smiled and tucked her blankets closer around her.</p><p> </p><p>Michael pressed a long kiss to the bruise on her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby doll. Think I can borrow Alex for a moment? I promise we’re not going anywhere other than the porch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just porch?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the porch, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Cuddle Max.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael stood and handed her over, Max sitting where he had been and holding her close. She reached up and brushed the red mark around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be alright, kiddo, cops honour. It’s just a little red from where the rope was. Couple days and it’ll be all gone,” he soothed. He smiled and squeezed her closer for a moment. “You worked hard today, huh? How about some sleep? We’ll all be right here the whole time.”</p><p> </p><p>She snuggled into his chest and blinked sleepily as Forrest approached.</p><p> </p><p>“I have something that might help her pain,” he said, looking to Max questioningly as Michael helped Alex to his feet and guided him to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not comfortable giving her any acetone,” Kyle warned. “Not without knowing what else might be in her system.”</p><p> </p><p>“No under skin,” she mumbled. “Yellow dust. Clay…hose.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re sure they didn’t put anything under your skin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not under.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle sighed and motioned for Forrest to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that rubbing alcohol?” Max asked.</p><p> </p><p>“90% proof,” he confirmed, using an eyedropper to pick up a dose. “We found it in the files. It’s faster and stronger than acetone, but only a drop or two. Never injected, oral application only.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stick out your tongue, cutie pie,” Kyle said, squeezing her ankle and reaching for the fuzzy socks he hadn’t gotten to yet.</p><p> </p><p>She followed his directions and went cross eyed as Forrest applied two drops.</p><p> </p><p>It must have tasted horrific if her reaction was anything to go by, but she swallowed it down. After a few minutes, her eyelids drooped and eventually stayed shut.</p><p> </p><p>They all relaxed. She was safe, and Jesse Manes was never going to be a threat again.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael guided Alex out to the porch and down onto the waiting bench in time for his legs to go from under him. He knelt down before him and winced as Alex gripped his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The new bond between them was wide open, and he could feel everything. Alex was slipping into full blown panic, guilt and fear and grief all rolled into one as the events of the last 24 hours caught up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Michael had lost his head earlier, while they were trying to find her. Alex, as it turned out, solved the problem first and then fell apart, once he knew his job was done. He’d probably been cool as a cucumber when his leg got blown off.</p><p> </p><p>It made them a perfect match, each soothing the others chaos.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alex babbled. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop. You have nothing to be sorry for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew. I knew what would happen. She said…she said she didn’t make, only take, and I knew,” he said, gasping and crying and clutching at his alien. “I knew what it meant, what the price would be. And…and I wanted it. Oh, God, Michael, I wanted her to kill him. I wanted him to die. He’s…he’s my father…and I used her to kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>He dissolved, sobbing so hard he couldn’t catch his breath, and Michael surged up, holding him tight as his chaos took over. He could feel the chaos inside his lover and held him together while it swirled. Alex was gripping at his shirt, gasping as he shook.</p><p> </p><p>It took a long time for Alex to cry himself out. Once he did, Michael settled on the bench and cuddled him close, pressing his hand to the mark. Alex curled into him, using his heat to thaw his freezing fingers.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while, but eventually Alex calmed down a little, enough to be able to process what Michael was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me,” he said. “Are you listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You, Alex Manes, are not to blame here. You told him to be sure, you told him she wouldn’t be able to stop. He chose to blow it off. He had her for ten years and never bothered to learn how it works. He is the only one to blame here. The ONLY one. Not you. Not Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked her to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Break glass situation,” he countered. “There was no other choice. Alex, come on. Tell me what other option there was here. What else could any one of us have done?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was silent for a while until he eventually shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. There was nothing else, no other choice. Okay, so it was a shitty thing to have to ask her, but he pushed this. He drove us all to that point. And…I shouldn’t say this, but that bastard got what he deserved.” He stroked his hair. “You know, if you get to take blame, then so do I.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he demanded, craning to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I was getting fucked when she needed me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever say anything like that,” he said fiercely, sitting up and winding his fingers into Michael’s curls. “Every parent is allowed a night off. No way is any of this your fault!”</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s not yours either,” he pointed out smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s mouth worked silently for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dick,” he said eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know how insults get me all hot and bothered.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex shoved at him with a giggle and Michael leaned in, nuzzling until he turned for a kiss. One turned into Alex desperately ravishing his mouth, climbing up to straddle him. Michael, very aware that there was at least a dozen people one thin wooden wall away, picked him up and carried him to the back of his truck. He fumbled for the catch and lowered the tail, sitting Alex on it.</p><p> </p><p>He laid back, arms reaching as Michael joined him, and they didn’t even bother to take anything off. They just slotted themselves together, Alex’s leg hiked high on Michael’s hip as they thrust against each other. Mouths desperate, hands gripping whatever they could reach. They came with Alex’s fingers tangled in his curls and his lips against Alex’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>They lay there, basking in it as they remembered how to breathe, that they were actually two separate people.</p><p> </p><p>Alex flinched as there was a knock on the metal of the truck’s hood.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt the very wild display of life celebration,” Isobel said, and smirked as Michael’s head popped up and glared at her. “I have got one very confused dead man, and secret agents wanting to head home. Thought you might appreciate it if we stalled them long enough for you to finish.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a menace,” Alex groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned as she sauntered back to the house. “Have sisters, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Alex said. “We need to get cleaned up and deal with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have some sweatpants that’ll fit you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because I think these are a lost cause. On the plus side, we were both actually wearing pants this time.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Like the world has been put through a spin cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex woke just after dawn owing to his years in the military, and absolutely soaked with sweat.</p><p> </p><p>The blankets were thrown completely from the bed, and he and Michael were twined around each other. The alien always ran hot, but this was ridiculous. The tail end of summer was as hot as he could ever remember it being in Roswell, and having a hot alien in bed with him sounded great in theory, but in practice was stifling.</p><p> </p><p>He eased from Michael’s hold and ripped off the t-shirt he had soaked through. He attached his leg before heading to the bathroom, and then he wandered through the cabin, checking on his family.</p><p> </p><p>Liz and Isobel were sleeping in Raven’s room, Kyle in one of the living room armchairs. Max was still out cold, sitting on the sofa, but Raven had laid out across it, her head on his leg, hugging his hand as if it were her teddy bear. He indulged himself for a moment, while he waited for the coffee maker to do its thing, and crouched down, stroking her tangled curls from her face. He took his time just looking at her, making himself believe that she was actually home safe.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he managed to tear himself away and pour a cup. He wandered out to the porch and sighed at the breeze finally cooling his skin.</p><p> </p><p>There were three agents in his sight, and he knew there were more. Deep Sky operatives would stay and guard the property until Alex could get the security back up. Most of them had left, taking their equipment with them, but they’d stick around until all Black Sky operatives were apprehended. They’d managed to grab most of them, and Clay had folded like a house of cards under their scrutiny. It helped that he knew exactly what Isobel was capable of and was terrified of having an alien in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>They’d managed to glean from his father’s lingering papers and Clay’s confessions that Jesse Manes had believed, with absolute conviction, that Tripp would take command and help him eradicate the ‘alien threat’. He was sure his great uncle would take control of everything and lead them to victory over the ‘invaders’.</p><p> </p><p>He had honestly believed that Max and the others were Threat Level Red and needed to be eradicated. He was crazier than Alex had imagined.</p><p> </p><p>Operatives had buried his father’s remains in Tripp’s empty grave and were in the process of making everyone believe he had ‘gone walkabout’. His behaviour had been erratic since before the stroke, so it was an easy sell. Michelle Valenti was doing her part, and had taken on a role with Deep Sky to be an eye on the ground. She could keep an eye on the aliens under her jurisdiction, and keep Deep Sky appraised on possible threats to them.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, everything had turned out rather well. It was certainly a nice change for Alex to have help taking care of his aliens. He was avoiding thinking to closely on the fact that his father was dead. He was an orphan, and he wasn’t actually sure he was sad about it.</p><p> </p><p>Tripp was sitting on the porch, lost in thought, and Alex cautiously made his way over.</p><p> </p><p>They’d managed to cover that Tripp had been brought back from the dead by alien power, but that was about all they’d managed to cover before Tripp had completely lost it and Kyle had had to sedate him.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel up to some company?” Alex asked and Tripp stared at him in surprise before nodding. His eyes lingered on Alex’s chest and he smiled to himself. “It’s…uh…kind of a…bonding mark, so to speak. My partner…he’s one of them. It’s his mark, proving I’m his.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I…I didn’t know they could do that,” Tripp admitted as Alex sat down. Tripp seemed to take same sex relationships fairly well for a man that old. Then again, there was a lot for him to take in so maybe he was just overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the first, as far as we know. How are you feeling today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like the world has been put through a spin cycle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that sounds about right.” Tripp smiled hesitantly at him. “We can leave the talking until you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think…I think I’m ready for a little more.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and sipped his coffee. “I suppose the place to start is with names. I know who you are, but we kind of got side-tracked before I could introduce myself. I’m Captain Alexander Ahtahkakoop Manes. I’m the youngest son of Jesse Manes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse…”</p><p> </p><p>“He died last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it have anything to do with how I was brought back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The alien that brought you back…he didn’t exactly give her a choice. The way her gift works. She transfers energy. She had to use him to bring you back, and he didn’t bother to ask how she would do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took his time explaining the events of the previous 48 hours, and Tripp was surprisingly accepting of it all. When Alex was done, he sat back and gave Tripp time to process, watching the birds and sipping his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“So much for my efforts,” Tripp muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“All I did, all I tried to do. It didn’t mean a damn thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sniggered to himself and shifted so he could look at him properly.</p><p> </p><p>“What my father did? That is not your legacy. If you give them a chance to wake up, I can introduce you to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Them?”</p><p> </p><p>“The ones who owe their lives to you.” He tilted his head as something tugged his insides and turned to the doorway in time to see Raven peek out at him. “Speaking of.”</p><p> </p><p>She tottered over and settled in his hold, snuggling close and tracing Michael’s mark. He stroked careful fingers over the back of her bandaged hand and tucked the trailing drip tube between them. She’d managed to remove the actual bag, but Kyle had learnt from past experiences and taped it into her arm with enough tape to secure the hole in the Titanic.</p><p> </p><p>“String,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Kind of didn’t get a chance for you to see it, did we? What do you think? Is it good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Big good.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed their foreheads together and she giggled as he rubbed their noses. He looked at Tripp.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Raven,” he said, wriggling a finger into her side and making her laugh. “Sweetheart, do you know who this is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Tripp,” she said. “Good man.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. How do you know he’s a good man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Save Lyra. Try save Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took pity on the newly resurrected man. “She means Louise and Nora,” he explained, and his jaw dropped. “Louise’s name, on their world, was Lyra. And Nora was Neeva. This is Nora’s daughter, Ravenna. The guy with curls? That’s Rath, her son. He goes by Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“She…” he murmured breathlessly. “She said her daughter was gone. I always thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“Gone meant dead,” Alex finished. “It meant that the Airforce found Raven’s pod before she did.”</p><p> </p><p>“The children survived?”</p><p> </p><p>“They did. Raven, what was Max’s name at home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zan. Was Lensa son. Lensa and Zent have Zan. Lensa and Lyra sister. Lyra and Kezrash have Vilandra.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s Vilandra’s name now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Louise’s daughter? Her star on the ground?” Tripp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The very same. You met her last night, the blonde woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Tripp buried his face in his hands and scrubbed his eyes. Raven watched him curiously before looking at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Big feelings?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, big big feelings. Humans are strange, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange,” she agreed. “But…most good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Most are good?” he prompted, giving Tripp time to process it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Not…not all. Some…bad. Mean. Not like Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can understand that. I don’t like Clay very much either. He’s not very nice. Did Clay hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yellow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. That stuff is nasty. No more of that stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Water. Cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“No more of that either,” he assured, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Though, maybe we should dig a swimming hole. How about that?” He motioned to the lawn. “Dig a big hole, fill it with water. We can swim when it’s hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Swim?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find you a video of it later.”</p><p> </p><p>“The baby,” Tripp demanded. “Louise’s baby. I…is she safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“They named her Patricia, and the family that took her in were the DeLuca’s. She grew up safe and loved and surrounded by music. She had a daughter, who’s name is Mimi, and she had a daughter, Maria.” He smiled. “This is your legacy. Patricia, Mimi, Maria. Raven, Michael, Max, Isobel. All of them are alive because you chose to see something other than the enemy. You let Nora live that night, let her take the pods and Louise and find safety. You saved and protected Louise that night, when your brother came for them. Which means three generations of women had a chance to exist. Your legacy is the survival of people I care about, people I love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Tripp said, tears falling. “I suppose that’s a pretty good legacy to have.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Kyle was the first to join them, clutching his coffee like his life depended on it. He stumbled to a chair and fell into it, drinking deep before he peeled his eyes open and frowned at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a disco ball?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Alex said. “I’m linked to Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>Another long frown and then he smirked dirtily.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not say whatever you’re about to while the tiniest little star is sitting on my lap,” he cautioned and Kyle shut up, sipping his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael and Alex kisses?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we had kisses,” he confirmed. “How about we get Kyle to take this out of your arm?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle nodded and set his mug aside, shuffling back inside to retrieve supplies before he carefully removed the needle from her. She scratched at where he’d pulled off the tape and Alex caught her hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cutie pie,” Kyle said, rummaging. “We have Band Aids with…Dino, Bam Bam and Pebbles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pebbles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent choice,” he said, applying the plaster where he’d had the drip.</p><p> </p><p>“She likes the Flintstones?” Tripp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Loves the Flintstones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yabba Dabba Do,” Raven mumbled and they chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle unwrapped her hands and wiped at her palms with antiseptic ointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Alien juju, man,” he said and Alex caught his eye. “She’s healed up fast again. I think we can leave her hands free, if she’s gentle.” He looked at Raven and ran a careful fingertip over her delicate new skin. “How about that, cutie pie? We can leave your hands free if you promise to be careful with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I nice,” she said and he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl. How about these?” he asked, running gentle fingertips over the fading burns on her arms. “They hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and then looked at him accusingly, shrinking back into Alex. “No tongue,” she demanded. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>He held up his hands and chuckled. “Okay, okay, I promise. Not a drop, I swear.” He looked at Alex once more. “A swig of acetone if she gets bad, but she should be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tongue?” Alex questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“90% proof rubbing alcohol. Way stronger and faster acting for them, but tastes disgusting. We gave her a couple drops last night. Needless to say, she wasn’t a fan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad,” she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>There was a mad scramble from inside and Alex looked towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s out here, Max,” he called. Seconds later, the cop appeared and sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Max sleeping,” she said as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was,” he said, crouching down to press a kiss to her head and then squatting to talk to her. “I just got scared that you weren’t there when I woke up. But it was very nice of you to let me sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle clapped him on the shoulder and retrieved his mug, heading back inside as Liz appeared. She had her own moment with Raven before taking a seat and accepting the coffee Kyle brought out. He had a handful of mugs and a full jug.</p><p> </p><p>“This one’s not an alien?” Tripp asked and Alex shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this one’s human. This is Liz Ortecho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ortecho? Any relation to Arturo?”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad,” Liz said and Tripp shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to take a while to catch me up on everything. Did he end up buying the diner?”</p><p> </p><p>“He did. He and I own it together. He and my mother had me and my sister Rosa. You’ll probably like Rosa. She was also brought back from the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Well, that could help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liz?” Raven piped up. “Arturo hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” she assured. “He is absolutely fine, Max and Kyle made sure of it. He and Rosa are at home. They’re both absolutely fine and safe, I promise, Princesa.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel was next out, and finally Michael. Alex was just getting comfortable against him when a black-clad agent approached, looking apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart,” he cooed. “Go to Michael for a moment while I talk to this lady. I won’t go far, and I’ll come right back.”</p><p> </p><p>She clung to him for a moment before she let herself be moved off his lap and into Michael’s. She made herself comfortable and watched warily as Alex moved away, leading the agent a little way down the drive so they wouldn’t be overheard.</p><p> </p><p>“How about breakfast?” Max offered. “Arturo stocked the kitchen with enough eggs to feed the town. How about it, kiddo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Max make?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I will make. How about…pancakes?” She wrinkled her nose. “Okay, not pancakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Waffles,” Kyle suggested. “Always good. You can put things in the little squares.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and Michael smiled into her curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Omelettes,” he murmured into her hair and she nodded. “You want crunchy munchy stuff inside yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And cheese. And…tingle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hot sauce. Got that?” he asked and Max nodded, heading inside as they all called out what they wanted, Kyle following to make sure he was heard, Liz to help him. Isobel called dibs on the first shower and headed inside.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Tripp began when it was just Michael and Raven. “You’re the ones Nora missed so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“She talked to you? About…I mean…us, where we’re from?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She did. I would go to the Long farm as often as was safe, which wasn’t as often as I’d have liked. She talked a lot about how Louise needed to be safe. Sometimes she’d talk about where she’d come from, why you’d come. When she was feeling blue, she’d tell me about you. More you than Raven. The loss of her weighed a lot on Nora, it was hard for her to talk about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did Louise need to be safe?” Michael asked. “Why was Louise more important?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it was her job,” he said with a gentle smile. “Louise worked with your father. She was a bodyguard. Nora believed that if it came down to it, Louise could protect you better than she could. And that’s all she wanted. You to be safe. Protecting you…it was everything to her. You were everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael fell silent and toyed with Raven’s hair while he processed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tripp love Mother,” Raven said. The man looked like someone had hit him, his face was such a mask of shock.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did she know that?” he begged Michael, and the alien laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we took a little trip up to the Long farm. And Raven here was playing with the strings. They’re threads of energy, she sees them all the time, can move them, transfer them. It’s how she brought you back. And it’s how she saw everything that happened in that barn. The energy is still there, seeped into the ground. She saw it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“See Tripp,” she said, toying with Michael’s fingers as if she hadn’t done it dozens of times. It seemed to fascinate her, that his hands were so much bigger than hers. “See…save Lyra. See…bad brother…hurt Roy. See…Tripp love Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back in his seat and looked wistful.</p><p> </p><p>“I did love her, very much,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ever tell her?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Once. A few weeks before…before. She was very kind about it. See, your people, you’re just different enough from us to make things interesting. She explained that your people only love once. It gets…hardwired into you. She loved your father more than she had words for. And because of that, she couldn’t love me that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother love Tripp,” Raven offered. “Not same. But love.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled gently and squeezed one of her swinging feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what she said too.” He looked between the two aliens. “How old was she when she came out of the pod?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was five,” Michael said and he looked heartbroken. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nora…she said…” He sighed. “When your people are born, there’s a telepathic link to the mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Raven told us. Our people are telepathic.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, a different kind of link. It remains until the child has developed mentally enough to have it severed. That usually doesn’t happen until they’re six or seven. Which means Raven still had hers.”</p><p> </p><p>“String to Mother,” Raven said. “All time. See all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that. Yeah, we knew about that already,” the mechanic soothed. “She saw everything that happened in Caulfield.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Caulfield? You mean…Nora was still there the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was,” he confirmed and Tripp looked devastated. “Me and Alex and Kyle went there a few months back. We…we found them all.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael filled him in on what had happened to Nora and the other prisoners, even offered to let him see the files they had but he declined. Which was probably a good thing if how nauseous he looked was anything to go by. It eased him a little to hear of how long Louise had lived, that her life had been long and peaceful and safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, omelettes!” Max said triumphantly as he emerged. “Cheese, crunchy munchy vegetables, and hot sauce.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven slid to the floor and took her plate with a thank you, carefully taking up her fork and clumsily starting to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Alex made his way back up and accepted the one with bacon and cheese with mushrooms and ketchup from Liz. He sighed as he settled back beside Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go in,” he said carefully. “They need me to look over some things. Apparently, I’m indispensable.”</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of things?” Isobel asked.</p><p> </p><p>Only Isobel Evans could look so put together on so little sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly the paperwork for Tripp, but also some things they found in the base Jesse and Clay were operating from. It’s all…yeah. Mostly paperwork.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex not go,” Raven demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only for a little bit,” he assured. “Just some keep safe papers. We need to keep Tripp safe, here with us. So I have to do the papers.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked sadly at him before she sighed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He managed about half his breakfast before a car came speeding up and screeched to a halt in a cloud of dust. Flint leapt out and hurried up.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, you have to come. There’s a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>He only had his memories now.</p><p> </p><p>His cell never changed, the barbarity of this species never ending. They were imaginative, he’d give them that. But it wasn’t a positive attribute for creatures so cruel.</p><p> </p><p>He spent most of his days remembering.</p><p> </p><p>The crimson waters, the sky always changing in red hue, the way the flowers in his garden had moved in the breeze. Walking through the gardens under the light of the dual moons, taking his family to Demaras Rock to swim and play and enjoy the company they rarely got to share.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself wondering about the children most often. They had been so small, so innocent. Had they stayed in their pods? Had they even survived the trip?</p><p> </p><p>He himself had spent a long time in a pod. Their ship was supposed to find any survivors. But it was an old ship, barely up to the trip. It had taken so long to finally put together a take-off, to finally put together the ship itself. Their enemies were everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he worried that he had forgotten something, that part of him was missing. He knew it wasn’t his missing wife. They had married out of mutual respect and friendship. A soul bond was always preferred when a marriage arranged, but that was not always guaranteed. When they had both finished their military training and ascended the ranks, they had decided upon a mutually fulfilling partnership. By that age, finding their own soul bonds was almost unheard of. Without a soul bond, he couldn’t feel her the way a bonded pair could feel each other, but he hoped she had found safety and peace.</p><p> </p><p>Their daughter. Their beautiful, fiery daughter.</p><p> </p><p>They’d wanted more, planned on more, but it hadn’t happened for them. She was their only one, and they’d treasured her.</p><p> </p><p>The last time he’d seen his wife and daughter, he’d been heading out to battle their enemies. He’d lingered, watching them sleep, curled together in his bed, blonde hair fanned out across the sheets. He still remembered how his daughter had smiled when he pressed a final kiss to her brow.</p><p> </p><p>Had she grown into a young woman? Had she even survived the trip?</p><p> </p><p>He knew his wife and her companion had managed to secure passage on one of their last sturdy secure ships. The General’s wife wasn’t a warrior. Rather, she was something more precious and rare. A healer. A rarity amongst them, always protected for the lives they could save. His own nephew had shown a potential for it.</p><p> </p><p>The General’s children. They had been so sweet, so gentle. So intelligent. They took after their mother. The boy had been a prodigy, abilities strong at such a young age, intelligence to make his father’s compatriots look like fools. The girl…she was growing to be something special. She had a rare light within her, a gentleness no one had ever expected to come from such a hardened man as the General.</p><p> </p><p>Murdered in his own kitchen. He’d heard rumour that the little girl had seen the General killed, but never had confirmation of it. He did know she had never communicated with anyone after the loss, no one but her brother and mother.</p><p> </p><p>His nephew. Such a strong boy. The son of their King. So serious, that child. But with the gifts of his bloodline. His mother had perished early in the conflict, a cowardly move on the enemy’s part to assassinate the King. They had miscalculated and killed the Queen instead.</p><p> </p><p>And to take the boy! Such a brazen act of defiance! Kivar’s men were bold indeed. His wife, his wonderful, deadly wife, had retrieved the boy herself, littering the ground with the bodies of their enemies, soaking it with their blood.</p><p> </p><p>She had been stunning in the fires of battle.</p><p> </p><p>It had been his job, his duty, his honour, to protect the King after the General’s death. Taking up the mantle of General had been an honour and a curse. So many lives dependant on him and his decisions. He’d cautioned against the King going to the front, facing Kivar head on. But the King had been headstrong and wouldn’t listen.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how long they’d spent in those cells. Kept alive as a prize for Kivar to parade, to gloat over while he sat on a stolen throne. A few bold loyal souls had freed them, long after his wife and the children had gone. He and the King took to their own pods once aboard their own escaping vessel.</p><p> </p><p>Their scouts had hailed the little blue planet as a suitable place to seek refuge. The population was observed to be somewhat primitive, but relatively good for the most part. As with all societies and species, they had their flaws, their bad souls willing to do harm for money or madness. But for the most, they were deemed friendly.</p><p> </p><p>How wrong they had been.</p><p> </p><p>These humans were not kind, not friendly. What they lacked in advancements, they made up for in barbarism.</p><p> </p><p>The morning meal was late, and the ones in white were agitated. Something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He knew only he and the King survived, each housed in neighbouring cells. The condition of his King, he couldn’t speculate. As for his own condition…he knew he was weakened, the sustenance provided hardly sufficient but enough to ensure his continued survival. His gifts were suppressed by something in the walls of the cells. Even if they weren’t, he wasn’t sure he had strength enough to use them.</p><p> </p><p>The ones in white were the ones who examined them, who took them out of their cells and into sterile rooms for procedures.</p><p> </p><p>They were more than agitated. They were afraid.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fear of him. And that itself made him fear.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex found it completely surreal to walk through the Deep Sky base and be looked at with such admiration. Honestly, they looked at him as if he were the second coming. And he knew the fact that he was wearing a half buttoned shirt didn’t help any.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes immediately found Michael’s mark, and it made him burn from all the attention. Not that he was ashamed. He was proud of Michael, proud to be his, but having such close scrutiny made him highly uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re just flustered because most of them had never even met an alien until last night,” Flint assured. “You’ve been in close contact for years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh. And the disco handprint on my chest has nothing to do with it,” he snarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of…what the hell is that thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Michael’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. You know, if Isobel is single now…”</p><p> </p><p>“She would eat you for breakfast,” he said, completely straight-faced, and Flint looked momentarily petrified.</p><p> </p><p>They approached a non-descript door and the agent guarding it snapped to attention, handing over the file when he held out his hand. He skimmed the information and inwardly groaned.</p><p> </p><p>[I want to suck you again.]</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck!” he screamed, jerking around. He looked around wildly for the source of it, and then froze as he realised it was in his own head. “Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>[Hey, it worked!]</p><p> </p><p>“What worked, Guerin?”</p><p> </p><p>[Seeing if I could go all Yoda with this connection. I was serious though. I do want to suck you again.]</p><p> </p><p>“Now is not the time. Get out of my head,” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Michael’s laugh and got a fleeting image of Raven playing with Buffy the dog, watched over by Forrest and Tripp. And then it was, blessedly, silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he said to his wide-eyed brother and the agent, who looked like he was questioning Alex’s sanity. “Michael has decided now is the time to test this new bond of ours.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint grinned. “I’m guessing he’s on the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>“He may well be. He restrained?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” the agent said, assuming an attentive position once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Flint, go back to the control room, keep them working. I’ll bring you anything I get.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint saluted and walked away, and Alex shook off the lingering unease. It was very strange to have his older brother saluting him and following his orders without some wiseass comment.</p><p> </p><p>Clay was chained to a chair, wrists and ankles bound to the welded metal, a plastic glass of water with a straw in his reach.</p><p> </p><p>Alex closed the door firmly behind himself and they stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“The whole drive up here, I was trying to figure out what to say to you,” Alex said eventually. “I mean, what do you say to the man who held your kid hostage and tried to use her to destroy everyone you love?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a kid,” Clay spat.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she is. And you hurt her. So my question becomes, what do I do with you now? Because, honestly, I don’t feel any brotherly affection rising to save you.” He tossed the file onto the table and opened it, motioning to the information. “So talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told them already, I don’t know anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t believe you. Clay, this has Dad written all over it in big block letters. And you were his right hand. Do you really think, taking everything I know into consideration, that I believe you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe what you like, it’s the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex paced for a moment, never taking his eyes off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it work?” Clay asked. “Tripp. Did it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“It did,” he said, and then smiled. “And you still failed. Because Tripp Manes didn’t hate aliens. In fact, he loves them. Loved them so much he saved them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not lying. I can get him up here to tell you himself. That woman apprehended at the barn that night in ’48? He loved her. The woman shot running away? He saved her and took her to the Res, where she lived until ’97. And the alien death we believed he had? Not an alien. It was Great Great Granddaddy Harlan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, see, this is the best part. Harlan was so scared that Tripp would pollute Dad’s way of thinking, he invited him to dinner, and got him drunk. So drunk, in fact, that Tripp barely stirred when Harlan slipped into the guest room where Tripp lay sleeping it off, and stuck a needle between his toes, pushing him with a dose of air. Harlan killed him, and made it look like an alien did it. Which is why Dad hated them so much. His whole belief that they were invaders was bullshit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” he roared. “What the fuck do you know? You hated the man!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes I did. Because he held refugees in a prison for over seven decades,” he snarled, leaning in, watching as Clay tried to block out the words and failed. “Because he beat the shit out of me for years just for breathing. Because he made you all too afraid to stop him. Because he caught me and Michael in the tool shed and mangled his hand with a hammer.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was an accident,” he spat.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that was Dad. Shall we talk about dear old Dad, hmmm? Shall we reminisce? How about the ten years he had Raven and tortured her? How about the experimentation outside the chain of command? How about the lies, and the bullshit, that spilled from him every time he opened his mouth? Face it, Clay. You’ve been operating under false pretenses. All you’ve built, it’s standing on shifting sand. He tortured a child, a CHILD.”</p><p> </p><p>He tapped the file again.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and moved to the door, opening it. The agent moved closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Send someone to get Isobel Evans for me. Tell her it’s for me,” he instructed, and the agent nodded before moving off, but Clay screamed out before the second step.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked over his shoulder, motioning to the agent to hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bluffing,” Clay growled. “You wouldn’t torture me. I’m your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wrong,” he said lightly. “See, Isobel has a very specific gift. She can go into someone’s head and see whatever she wants. True, she finds it a little harder with her own people. But humans? Now that’s just too easy for her.” He offered a small smiled. “Here’s the thing you need to know. When your own family rejects you, when you don’t have that familial bond to fall back on, you start to make your own. And, funnily enough, that’s exactly what I did. I built my own family. People I love and care about, that I would die for, that would die for me. And Isobel is one of those people. Yes, Clay, I would torture you. Because you stopped being my brother the SECOND you put your hands on my daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>They locked eyes, and Clay was the first to look away. Alex murmured to the agent to hold on his orders and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to tell me what this is now?” Alex prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“There was another crash,” Clay admitted, looking like he’d rather have his teeth pulled. “About thirty years ago. It’s assumed they were looking for survivors of the ’47 crash. The ship…it was bad. Barely holding together. When we arrived, most of it was shredded. And the tech…it was way older than the ’47. The passengers too were in bad shape. Battered and starved, only a handful survived impact.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many?”</p><p> </p><p>“A dozen? Maybe? I don’t know, it wasn’t my area. I was told only what I needed to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me, because I need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Currently there are only two survivors left, and they’re only alive because they were in pods at the time of the crash. They remained there for a decade, emerging in ’97.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what this file is? This string of numbers, it’s the Project call sign.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s a facility. I don’t have a location, I don’t have anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about the two survivors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two males, that’s all I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay was shifting, his big tell of lying.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you know something. I can smell it on you. Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at Alex for a long moment before he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I just know…I know that the call in was missed.”</p><p> </p><p>“More.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad needed to call in to the facility,” he said. “At midnight. If no call in occurred, they were to go to high alert. If another call is missed, they will dispose of the subjects and cauterize the site.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long do I have? Clay,” he snarled, pushing him back into his chair with a forearm to his windpipe. “How long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Midnight tomorrow,” he spat. “It burns at midnight tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex shoved away from him and stalked to the door, slamming it open and marching to the control room. All eyes fell on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen up, and listen good. I assume you all know who I am. New intel has just come to light. I don’t have time to repeat myself,” he declared and waited a moment to be sure they were all focussed. “This operation has been revealed to be a secondary prison site, holding two further alien refugees. I want all of you, every single one, to stop whatever you’re doing. Put down all other projects, all other assignments. As of this moment, we have until midnight tomorrow to save these two men. At midnight tomorrow, they will be executed, and everything will be razed to the ground. I want a timer showing our countdown, a map of the entirety of the USA. I want every abandoned hospital and base highlighted. Every phone call, email, letter, meeting, everything for the past thirty years in anyway connected to Jesse Manes will be examined in extreme detail. A second crash occurred in 1990. There are records, documents, some random notes scribbled in book margins. There is something, some lead, and you are going to find it.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and watched them fidget in eagerness to get going.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been told that you are the best, that if there is a secret, you will uncover it. Well, I don’t take anything on faith. This is your one chance to prove yourself to me. So prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex buried his head in his hands and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Their time was running out. The big red numbers on the wall gleefully informed him that they were down to just shy of ten hours, and they were no closer to a solution.</p><p> </p><p>Deep Sky were the best of the best. And while getting Alex transferred to Deep Sky permanently had gone off without a hitch, the decryption of the files they had had not.</p><p> </p><p>He had thought the encryption on Raven’s files had been tough, but this? This was like a Rubix cube with spikes. It was like an onion; the more layers you peeled, the more you wanted to cry because there were just more fucking layers.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up as Michael appeared in the doorway flanked by Tripp and Forrest, Raven skipping in to settle on his lap and cuddle close.</p><p> </p><p>“Not come back,” she complained.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry,” he soothed, stroking one of the pigtails she had in. He wondered if it was Michael’s handiwork, if he had finally mastered braiding. “I wanted to be. And I called to say I wasn’t going to make it, so you wouldn’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too.” He looked up at Michael. “Break glass situation,” he said and Michael sank into the chair opposite, Forrest and Tripp closing the door and leaning against it. “I’m out of time. I need to crack this code, and I need it now. I can’t wait any longer. Clay knows something, he has a way to get through, but nothing is working. Even Isobel couldn’t get anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“He must have the discipline of a monk if she couldn’t find it,” Michael murmured as Raven picked up Alex’s pen and began to doodle on the pad of paper he offered her.</p><p> </p><p>“She could feel it, something he doesn’t want to share. I just need…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to tumble his belief,” he admitted. “I’ve started. He knows that everything he was taught to believe is bull. It’s like a house built on sand. Tilt too far one way, and all the sand starts to slip away, until eventually the house falls. I need his to fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. How?”</p><p> </p><p>“His whole belief is that he was acting for the greater good. I’ve poked holes in that. I just need the holes bigger. So…I want him to talk to Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him, frown of confusion. “Talk me? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Jesse told him that all your people are bad, that you all want to hurt us. And now, he’s starting to see that it’s not true. I think…if he gets to know you a little bit, he’ll see it more clearly. I think you can make him see better.”</p><p> </p><p>She pondered it, swinging her feet. “Safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very safe. He’s in a jail. It’s what we do when someone has done something bad and they need to face the consequences of it. We keep them in a jail until we decide how they should be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only talking. He won’t touch you, he can’t get out. And you can leave any time you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want to say. Anything at all.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked to Michael, who was watching warily. “If Alex says it’s safe, then it is,” he said with conviction.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Will talk.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Clay raised his head as the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to quiz me some more, little brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not brother.”</p><p> </p><p>He shot up and looked at the tiny intruder. Holy, how was she so small? She hadn’t seemed so small when he’d had her.</p><p> </p><p>“Out, get out,” he snapped, waving her away. “Go on. Shoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not cat!” she said indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Say shoo cat. I not cat!”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help it. He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get in here?” he asked as she wandered, looking curiously at the panels on the walls, the posters about health and safety.</p><p> </p><p>“Door. Walk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, of course. Well. Why are you in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have ask for Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…you have a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he said, drawing it out, and he noticed her sneakers were pink with Tom and Jerry on them. He wondered when she had become a she instead of an it. “Ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do Father want if Father mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse. Father. Hurt small human Clay, and Flint, and Gregory, and Alex. All small but Jesse hurt. If Jesse hurt Clay, why do what Jesse want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did I follow him?” She nodded. “How did you know he hurt us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” she said, settling down cross-legged on the floor and pulling a toy truck from her pocket. “When…energy. See all Jesse.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean…when you moved the energy, you saw everything in his head?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Must see to move.” She looked him dead in the eye and he couldn’t help but feel that she could see far more than he could. “I sorry,” she said. “Not want hurt Jesse. Try say, try tell. Not want see.”</p><p> </p><p>He bit his tongue. She wasn’t wrong. Alex and this alien had both warned him to be sure, that once started she couldn’t stop. Didn’t stop him being hurt that his father was now dead.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He settled back against the wall of his cell and sighed. “I guess…I guess I followed him because I believed he was right.”</p><p> </p><p>“What Jesse say?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said your people were here to hurt us. That you came to kill us.”</p><p> </p><p>“We not,” she said, utterly scandalised, and he sniggered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not want hurt human. Come…be safe. Home…bad. Hurt. Lots…gone. Blood. Sad. Mother bring here be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>He was stunned. Could Alex actually be telling the truth? Were they really refugees? And if Alex was telling the truth about that, then it could all be true.</p><p> </p><p>“What you did,” he began carefully. “Did…did it hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>She held up her hands to him and he could see the healing blisters, the fresh pink skin. Across her forearms was a spiderweb of burns.</p><p> </p><p>She returned to her truck and he mulled it over.</p><p> </p><p>Watching her, those pigtails, the toy truck, the cartoon unicorn on her shirt. She could be any other child. A human child home from school, waiting for her snack.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered and she stared at him. “When I…I’m sorry I hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yellow,” she accused. “Cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I shouldn’t have done that, huh? Kind of shitty of me. I just…I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“Father say things. Want help Father.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Your father…did…did he come here with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Father gone. Blood in kitchen, bad people. Make Mother scared and sad. Mother bring. Humans hurt Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>The guilt in him kept rising. She was a just a child, but she’d seen so much. Had he seen that much at ten years old? No, wait, she was older than that. Fourteen? Fifteen? It was easy to forget.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered Alex being that small, split lip and black eye for a spilled glass of juice. He hadn’t helped his brother, and he wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive himself for that. If he could ever even begin to ask for forgiveness. He’d failed his brother, by listening to their father. How many others had he failed? Just how deep did the lies go? Was everything he’d built his whole life on made of smoke and mirrors?</p><p> </p><p>He jumped as a bottle of water landed at his feet, and he managed to see it as another bottle floated across the room and into her waiting hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you do that?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Clay want water. Thirsty. So give water. I fix.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesus, how innocent was this kid? Was it her species that made her gentle, quiet, curious? Were they all like that? Or was it simply her?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty different than humans, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “Little. Not lots. Humans…not powers. But most good.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your people? Are they good too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most. Some bad, like human. But most good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what happened where you’re from? Some bad people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Had bad King, bad people not like bad King. Not talk, just blood. King gone, but still angry. New King try fix. Bad people not let fix. Just hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>A civil war. They weren’t invaded, not conquered. Just one faction against another with innocents caught in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex…he really cares about you,” he said eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex best human,” she said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? The absolute best?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your people? Who’s the best of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael. Brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother? Huh. I thought you were Max’s sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the door as it opened and Alex appeared. Raven was quick to smile and totter over, hugging him. He braced his leg against the desk and propped her on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“You done?” he asked and she pressed their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“Done. Go Michael now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Can you find him alone or want me to take you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I find.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her curls and set her back down. She collected her truck and wandered out, waving at him.</p><p> </p><p>“We persecuted refugees,” he said breathlessly. “They came for help, and we offered death.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they offered death. Grandpa Harlan and men like him, men like Dad. That’s their legacy. It doesn’t have to be ours. We get to choose who we want to be, who we want future generations to see us as.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know where it is,” he said. “Alex, I swear. I don’t know. He never let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Compartmentalisation,” Alex mused. “There must be something, some little thing, anything! Just give me something! Please, Clay. Please…I can’t go back to Michael and tell him another two of his people are dead and our Father is behind it.”</p><p> </p><p>“84752,” Clay said suddenly. “There’s a section of code, looks like a repeat in the fourth layer of encryption. Highlight it, and type in the code, 84752. It activates a live video feed. I’ve never had to use it before, I didn’t even think of it. It’s all I have, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he breathed, racing from the room.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he reached the control room, they were already searching for the repeating section. Raven was happily perched on a spinning chair with a popsicle, her shoes kicked off and toes wriggling.</p><p> </p><p>“You are awesome,” Michael said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I was desperate,” he countered. “How’s she doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy as a clam. I tried with the shoes. I give up with shoes. She can go barefoot. Arturo and Michelle keep telling me to pick my battles. Well, I’ve lost that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll try again later,” he soothed. “Speaking of things for later. Do you know that you made me look crazy in front of Flint and a junior agent?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael dissolved, laughing at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it actually worked!” he giggled. “I thought it was an insane idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which meant you just had to try it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in!” an agent cried triumphantly. “Feed going live in three…two…one…”</p><p> </p><p>The large screens that took up one wall lit up with surveillance footage, streaming live from wherever the two men were being held. Fingers were flying over keys as they began to trace it back to the origin point. One enterprising agent managed to get a still of one face, and then a few moments later a still of the other.</p><p> </p><p>Two men, late forties, both too thin, obviously mistreated, but still undeniably alive. The first man was blond, tall, and bore the clear signs of being a soldier. The second was dark haired, a little shorter, but carried himself with a poise Alex was unused to seeing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother said gone,” Raven said as Michael picked her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, do you know who they are?” Michael urged and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Kezrash and Zent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that…” Flint began.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, Max and Isobel’s fathers made it.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Kezrash immediately stood to attention, alert, wating.</p><p> </p><p>There was shouting, men swarming in, weapons pointed at the men in white. They kept yelling, ordering, until all the ones in white were kneeling, their fingers laced behind their heads and they were searched, pockets emptied, and then they were restrained with metal circlets around the wrists, escorted out.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the new men, seeing their uniforms, their weapons, the way they stared at the cells with poorly hidden concern.</p><p> </p><p>That one was different. Held himself differently. He hadn’t been in the first swarm of men, he followed after. He approached the glass, pressing a hand to it, and then jumped as Kezrash smacked it from his side. He let out a startled laugh and stepped back, hands raised in submission.</p><p> </p><p>Well. This was new.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex stared at the man who had smacked the glass. Oh, yeah. This one was a fighter. Even after years, he still had it in him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to the other occupied cell. The dark haired man was cautious, looking at them all warily.</p><p> </p><p>Michael trailed in, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone get those cells open,” Alex ordered as the blond one get a look at Michael, staring at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>He smacked the glass again, motioning to Michael. The younger man stepped forward, smiling gently, and then stepped away, motioning to the armed guards who were protecting Raven.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing her had been another necessary decision. It was likely that the two prisoners wouldn’t be able to communicate with them, not in a way they would understand. Raven was the only one who could communicate telepathically with them.</p><p> </p><p>She headed over to Alex first and he picked her up, rubbing their noses together as she leaned in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sad place,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot of bad things happened here,” he confirmed as Michael hooked up a handheld device to the blond man’s lock. “But it’s better now. We’ll get them out and take them away from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We’ll keep them safe, just like we keep you safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want see.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her cheek before he set her down and she cautiously approached. The blond was going crazy, trying to get out, ready to rip them to shreds if his expression was anything to go by. She started with him. She walked up to the glass and tapped on it, tapping until he looked at her, and then his knees gave way. The way he looked at her…</p><p> </p><p>He knew her. He was Kezrash, Isobel’s father, the General. Which meant the other one was Zent, Max’s father, the King.</p><p> </p><p>Michael was moving between the two consoles, working the locks simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Kezrash’s gave, and the glass slid away into the wall. Raven gave a giggle and darted forwards, reaching, and he didn’t hesitate to pick her up, holding her close. She reached out and pressed her glowing hands to his cheeks and he went still for a moment, taking it all in.</p><p> </p><p>She must have told him a great many things, because they stood there for a long time, silent, before she pulled back and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>His smile was wonderful. It transformed his whole face, and Alex could see how handsome he would be once he was a little healthier.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Zent was freed too, and Raven repeated the process with him, Kezrash’s hands pressed to his King and the girl.</p><p> </p><p>When she was done, she reached for Michael, who took her, and then the two men looked at the siblings, taking in the changes.</p><p> </p><p>Alex waited until they seemed ready, and then he approached cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“General? Your Majesty?” he began, and their eyes fixed on him. “My name is Alex. I’m here to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Kezrash began, his voice rough from disuse. “You are bonded.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled ruefully to himself as he pulled aside his collar, showing them the mark.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s mine,” Michael said. “I chose him.”</p><p> </p><p>First Kezrash and then Zent pressed their foreheads to Alex’s, welcoming and warm, accepting him completely without reservation.</p><p> </p><p>“We are thankful you have come.” Zent smiled at him. “I would like to see my son. But first, some sustenance that does not taste of the dust.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we can manage that one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It’s a cake, old man! I can handle a cake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Careful fingertips traced mindless patterns over chest, slowly drawing him up from sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Alex slowly opened his eyes to see Michael propped up on an elbow, watching him, fingers sliding over his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep at all?” he murmured, reaching up to trace Michael’s lips with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Got a couple of hours. Checked on Raven, watched you sleep. Just took some time, you know. Taking a break, remembering how to breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled him down for a kiss and then they settled down for a while, taking comfort in each other and silence of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>They had first returned to base, where Kyle had been waiting. He’d looked Kezrash and Zent over, proclaiming them to be in need of rest and food but mostly able to do as they wanted. He didn’t see a need to do more invasive treatment. They were moving fairly well, conscious, able to drink under their own power.</p><p> </p><p>Tripp had been moved to Alex’s house in town for the time being, until they figured out something more permanent. Personally, Alex was contemplating just giving it to him. He didn’t really want to be away from Michael anymore, he was tired of fighting it. But that was a conversation they needed to have, something they decided together. Maybe Michael wasn’t ready to live together.</p><p> </p><p>They had taken the survivors back to the cabin. It was the most secure place they had for the time being, and both men had been visibly uncomfortable with being in a military facility. They’d each taken showers and dressed in the soft loose clothes they’d been given. In the end, they hadn’t eaten anything, they’d been too tired. They’d curled up in the opened-out sofa beds and fallen asleep within minutes of hitting the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Raven okay?” Alex asked after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. They’re in her room,” Michael said with a smile. “Zent is asleep with Raven doing her koala thing, and Kezrash is on the floor in front of the door, keeping guard. I got a brief glance before he went back to sleep. Raven had Zent’s hand in hers, so I think they fell asleep talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed. “They must have woken in the night. I have no clue how we start to help them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we made a pretty good start already. Sleep is a good thing. Next up: food.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did you become the optimist?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, we’re due some good luck.” He shifted to look at him, taking his hand. “You know how you did that thing? The thing where you said things and I didn’t have to say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex settled more firmly on him and laced their fingers. “Say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael shifted restlessly before he began.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ve said things I didn’t mean, things I knew would hurt you. In Caulfield, when I said I didn’t love you…I really didn’t mean that. All the stuff I did before you shipped out…I’m sorry you didn’t get a goodbye. I’m sorry you thought it was your fault that I was going off the rails. When I left you sitting outside my trailer? Yeah, that was a dick move. I’m sorry for expecting you to be okay with everything. I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard. I don’t want you to pretend to be okay all the time. I get it now. You weren’t ready to be out and proud, and I should have respected that, and I didn’t. And…Maria. I shouldn’t have done that. You shouldn’t have had to watch me with her, and you definitely shouldn’t have gotten pulled into it. None of what I did was fair on you. And I am really, really sorry for it all.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we were just…not on the same page,” Alex said. “You were ready for things, things I couldn’t give you. And I did…dangle you on a string. So I suppose we were both shitty to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we were. I’m still sorry for all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” he said, propping his head on Michael’s chest. He sighed and pressed a kiss to his sternum. “I can’t promise I’m always going to be okay with being out and proud. I promise I’m never going to be ashamed of you. I can’t promise to always be the best boyfriend. But I do promise that I will always come back to you, no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise to try not to push you further than you can go,” Michael offered. “I promise not to take everything personally.” He stroked Alex’s hair. “When…when I was in the system…When you are a kid who nobody loves, kindness is a currency. Friendship doesn't mean jack. Family just lies and hurts and leaves. I've only ever known love to be temporary. So, yeah, I push people away. Every time someone threatens to care about me, I test their love until they have to leave. Connection is conditional. Everybody eventually gives up on the guy who refuses to be rescued. Max, he was the only one who never let me push him away, the only one I could never run off. Who never believed me when I tried to be something I’m not. So…I guess it was just easier, you know. To think you really thought that way about me. That I was temporary.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was still for a moment and then surged up and took his mouth, kissing him hard. Michael shifted and let him settle between his legs, hands gripping his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You are worth everything,” Alex said fiercely. “Absolutely everything. I would give you the entire world if I could. I am so sorry I ever made you feel like that, ever. You…Michael, you don’t need rescuing. You’re not the damsel type. But I’d love to be the one by your side.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pressed their foreheads together. “I can do that,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>They made out for a while, feeling things settle between them. They weren’t perfect, there would be many conversations ahead, but for the moment, it was as good as it could possibly be.</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned, and not in the way Alex was hoping for.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s up,” Michael complained. “And this isn’t going down.”</p><p> </p><p>He thrust his hard on against Alex and the airman chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You go take a shower. I’ll do breakfast,” he said with a kiss, rolling off him. “You have to admit,” he said as he attached his leg. “This bed is much better than the Airstream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” he said, kissing his shoulder. “No bashing my Airstream.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex chuckled as he left the room and carefully peeked into Raven’s, but she wasn’t there. She’d left her teddy bear in Zent’s arms. He found her on the porch, curled up on the bench and watching the birds.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Good morning,” he said gently, sitting with her and slinging an arm around her to pull her close. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sad,” she said, voice tiny.</p><p> </p><p>“Sad? Well, it’s okay to be sad sometimes. You want to tell me why you’re sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you missing, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Father. Miss Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I see.” He sighed and moved her onto his lap so he could cuddle her better. “You know, it’s okay to miss them. My mom died when I was a little boy, and I still miss her. We all miss the people we love, and missing them can make us feel sad sometimes. It’s hard, huh? Not having them here?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Zent and Kezrash not gone,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. It would have been really nice if we could save more of your people. I am so sorry we couldn’t. And you can be sad about it, you can be mad about it. You can feel however way you want about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Feel…”</p><p> </p><p>She took his hand and pushed into his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetheart,” he said, pressing kisses to her hair. “It’s not fair. A lot of things aren’t fair. And yeah, finding Max and Isobel’s fathers and not yours feels really not fair.”</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a while, Alex letting her work through things.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast,” she said eventually, and he didn’t call her on changing the subject. He wasn’t going to push her, that wouldn’t help her at all. She would talk when she was ready.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want for breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Potatoes.”</p><p> </p><p>They relocated to the kitchen and she made herself useful by pulling all the fruit out and grabbing a knife.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ah, nope,” he said, plucking it out of her hand. “You know the rule. No big knives until you’re good with the little ones.”</p><p> </p><p>She pouted as he handed her a far safer implement.</p><p> </p><p>“You have formed a familial bond with her,” Kezrash said from the doorway, and Alex felt like he hid his startle pretty well.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Alex said as Raven gave her little wave. “A familial bond?”</p><p> </p><p>“You look upon her as a father does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that. Yeah. She’s…she mine. It’s hard to explain. It’s not by blood, but…” He motioned to his chest. “I feel it, here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is rare for our people,” he said, leaning against the counter, watching Alex begin to grate potatoes. “We often do not form such a bond with a child not of our blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that strange here. Happens all the time. Your daughter and nephew were adopted here. The Evans’. They’re good people, they love them very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Rath? Was he not taken in with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. The systems here…they’re not perfect. He was…that’s not my story to tell, it’s his.”</p><p> </p><p>“I respect your honour of his privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved closer and examined the bowl of potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>“This is…sustenance?” he wondered and Alex chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll look a lot more tempting once it’s cooked,” he assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Back away from the spatula, Manes,” Michael warned as he entered, dropping a kiss on Raven’s head. “No one wants burnt offerings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, I can make hash browns!”</p><p> </p><p>“Manes?” Kezrash echoed.</p><p> </p><p>The two younger men looked at him in shock. Alex handed over the preparation of breakfast and led Kezrash out to the porch.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I should have told you. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse Manes was your blood kin,” he said blandly.</p><p> </p><p>“My father. Sir, I can’t apologise enough for the crimes he and others like him committed against your people. What was done to you…there is no apology anyone can possibly offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” he demanded, holding up a hand. “Do not offer apologies. His failings are not yours. I place no blame upon you. You are very different from him. His heart was cold and cruel, his mind clouded by hate. But you…you love a child of my world, have taken one of my people as your mate, have worked to free and protect my people. I knew the child a long time ago, and she was never one to trust lightly. That she trusts you is a huge indicator of your goodness.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it was still my bloodline that hurt yours,” he argued and the General led him to a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“And it was Zent’s father that began the war,” he countered. “King Vengrad was…he was a cruel man. He was cold and calculating, much like your own father. Kivar, the man who led the rebellion. Kivar and his people suffered greatly under the King. When he was killed, when Zent took the throne, he vowed to make things different. Sadly, it was not to be. The changes he tried to bring…for our people, they were too many, too fast. For Kivar’s…too slow and not enough. He could not undo the damage his father had caused, could not ease the pain. I do not blame him for the actions of his father, and you will not be blamed for the actions of Jesse Manes. Not by me or any of us. You are a good man, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might need to keep repeating that one to him,” Michael said as he appeared with coffees.</p><p> </p><p>“I see this is a conversation you have had before.”</p><p> </p><p>“A few times,” he said with a smile. “Doesn’t seem to be sinking in.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to believe it,” Alex argued. “When I see what he did…”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Raven blame you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does the General?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do me or Isobel or Max blame you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then shut up and accept that you don’t have to carry his guilt. It’s his, not yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a wise mate,” Kezrash said with a small smile. “I would listen to him. He seems as stubborn now as he was as a boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn straight,” Michael agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll work on it,” Alex sighed. “Will that be enough for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“For now.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Zent joined them as breakfast was placed on the table. Somewhere along the way, the table had taken up permanent residence on the porch and it made the kitchen seem far bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“My son and niece are not present,” Zent said carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I spoke to them last night,” Michael soothed. “They’ll come by some time this morning. They wanted to give you a chance to rest before they got into the heavy emotional stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and took the seat open for him, looking curiously at the fried potatoes and sausage, the selection of poorly cut up fruit, the beverages.</p><p> </p><p>The two aliens followed Alex and Michael’s lead, serving themselves. It must have been strange for a royal to suddenly be so very independent, but he took it in stride. They cautiously tried the food, finding it much more to their liking than what had been given to them in prison.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, the meal was over and they were simply nibbling at the fruit. Alex and Michael took the opportunity to clean up and Raven wandered out to the grass, settling down and watching the birds again.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she harmed?” Zent asked as Alex appeared once more with fresh coffees and pastries.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s having a rough day,” he said, settling in the seats they used for socialising. “A little homesick, a little missing her parents. She’s just…sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I wish her father had survived also. He was very dear to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were all rather close,” Kezrash said wistfully as he joined them, offering Michael a small smile as he took his own seat. “The six of us grew up together. When we married and decided to have children, we took the decision to raise them together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Michael asked, digging his phone from his pocket. “Is that the way it’s done on our world?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Many choose to raise in groups. It allows the children to develop the connections needed for their survival. For you and Ravenna, you were lucky enough to have a blood sibling to forge a link with. My daughter was not. We chose to forge that link between our two children to secure their futures.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still there,” Alex confirmed. “They can feel each other, talk telepathically. It’s kind of spooky sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spooky?”</p><p> </p><p>“Off-putting,” Michael said. “I have to agree. They’re too in tune with each other. Honestly, they could do with cooling it a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would not feel as such had you been raised on our world,” Kezrash countered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think I would.”</p><p> </p><p>They were saved, thankfully, by an agent approaching the porch. He gave Raven a wide berth, and stopped at attention before them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, Tripp Manes, Michelle and Kyle Valenti are all requesting entry to the property.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let them in,” Alex said. “And relax, agent. No one’s going to court martial you if you don’t stand perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He saluted and walked off, radio raised to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to the nice chick agent?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Day off,” Alex said, Kyle’s car appearing in view followed by Michelle’s and then a non-descript blue four door. “Morning, Valenti.”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, all.” The surgeon looked worriedly at Raven before casting a questioning look at Alex, who shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt your morning,” Michelle said. “However, I feel we should discuss things more thoroughly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Alex said, motioning for them to follow him into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Michael headed down the drive to where Tripp was lingering. He squeezed his shoulder in support and led him up to the porch and introduced him. Kezrash stood and enveloped him in a warm hug, thanking him for all he did to help Louise.</p><p> </p><p>It was a great icebreaker, and Michael left the three men on the porch talking.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to talk?” he asked once he was settled with Raven, and she shrugged. “Alex said you’re sad today.” A nod. He stroked her hair. “I get sad too. I used to get sad a lot. But not so much now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s because…things are better now. Kind of built my own family. And having them…it’s not the same as where we came from. But it’s pretty good all the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex say…is okay be sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex is a very smart man. It is absolutely okay to be sad. It’s okay to be sad or mad or whatever you feel. You can feel anything you want. And you can talk to me about how you feel, or to Alex, or anyone of us. Hey,” he said, pulling her into his arms and rocking her side to side. “You get to feel whatever you feel. And you can talk about anything you want to talk about. No one ever gets to tell you how to be, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and relaxed against him.</p><p> </p><p>“You sad now?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not sad. Sure, it’s kind of unfair that our dad wasn’t there, that we didn’t get to have him here with us. But I figure, I get to have you, and that’s pretty great. I think having you here with me is a really amazing thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with Michael,” she said, tangling their fingers. She tilted her head. “Max and Isobel coming. With Rosa and Liz.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood and perched her on his hip, waiting for them to pull up. When they did, Isobel looked like she was about to puke, Rosa murmuring to her as Liz and Max stood and lingered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Max said, taking her as she reached for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Max Father.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard. You know, I’m kind of nervous to meet him,” he admitted and she butted their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“Not be. Max brave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? You think I’m brave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Not brave as Alex, but brave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think you’re the bravest,” he said, smiling at her. “Very brave.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel finally left her car and hovered.</p><p> </p><p>The two men were standing on the porch, staring at their children with undisguised longing. Michael swung an arm around Isobel’s shoulder and urged her forward. Tripp made himself comfortable with Rosa, the two of them settling on the grass to swap notes on coming back from the dead.</p><p> </p><p>Michael leaned in close and murmured in her ear. “He doesn’t know about Noah, or the baby, none of it,” he whispered. “He only knows what Raven told him, and she doesn’t know about any of that. It’s your story to tell, but only if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to relax her, that her father didn’t know what a serial killer had put her through, that she had married him. All that came next. She held herself a little taller as she finally crossed the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“You have the look of your mother,” Kezrash said when Isobel was close enough to touch.</p><p> </p><p>Michael placed a gentle hand on the small of her back as Kezrash cupped her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You have grown so much,” he breathed. “My child has become a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>No one mentioned the tears he blinked away as she hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>It took Zent longer to approach Max, watching warily from the porch until Max took the first step and made his way over.</p><p> </p><p>Raven wriggled until he set her down, and then he looked at his father.</p><p> </p><p>“You have grown tall,” Zent said. “And strong. I am thankful for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Max ducked his head and stuck his hands in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“I see your mother in you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Max asked with a small smile. “I always kind of wondered if I looked like either of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ravenna has told me of your memory loss, when you emerged from your pods. I am sorry you do not have those memories of her. I shall remember for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Max was hesitant for only another moment before he leaned in and held him close, breathing in the scent of him.</p><p> </p><p>The various pairings found their own private spaces to sit and talk. Isobel and Kezrash took a leisurely stroll, Trip and Rosa settled by the woodpile, Max and Zent took the empty breakfast table. Alex emerged eventually with Kyle and Michelle, who bid their farewells and headed off, and then the airman joined Michael and Raven in the grass, picking up a colouring book.</p><p> </p><p>“So, the Valenti’s now both work for Deep Sky,” he said and Michael looked at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s that now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Michelle is going to be a field agent, keeping an eye on things in town. It’s not any different than what she does as Sheriff, except she’ll keep a close eye on the aliens and get a pay check from the agency.”</p><p> </p><p>“A close eye,” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing invasive,” he promised. “Just making sure you’re safe in town. She’ll keep an eye on visitors, make sure you’re protected, that sort of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. And Kyle?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be part of the medical team. He’s thrilled. They’re going to pay him to keep you guys healthy. They figure, he knows alien biology and physiology better than anyone else so he’s the best person to keep you all fit and well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair assumption. Maybe Liz should be pulled in too. She’s got that big brain going on, all these ideas. Probably be better if she was given someone watching over what she’s doing. If it falls into the wrong hands…that could be bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus she gets all the toys to play with,” he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go in sometime today, paperwork. Somehow, I became a senior agent. They’re all looking to me to know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because you’re a badass.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned in and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s because of my close relationship with aliens. Mostly they just want me to be your…I can’t even believe they gave it this word. They want me to be your caretaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Caretaker?” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was my reaction. In simple terms, they’re going to pay me to take care of you all. I’m still going to consult for the Airforce, but mostly they’re going to have me working for Deep Sky.”</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Computers, codes, decryption. Same stuff I do for the Airforce. Except it won’t be Russian codes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re okay with all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s…it’s kind of nice. Less pressure overall. It’s more important, no doubt. But…it feels like a weight has been taken off. They help me keep my family safe, my job is to keep the people I love safe. It’s kind of awesome if I’m honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m on board,” he said, nuzzling his neck, pressing kisses. “I was thinking…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always thinking. Your brain literally never stops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, this is true. But I was actually thinking about our living situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“The cabin would be amazing with air con.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex dissolved into a fit of giggles. Liz had found them some small portable fans for the cabin but they were very unsuited to tackle the heat of a New Mexico summer.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be opposed to air con. And better water pressure. And the bathroom being accessible for when I’m hopping wouldn’t be a bad thing. Honestly, this place leaves a lot to be desired as a permanent residence.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I could do that. I could do up the place,” Michael said. “Make it better. Make…make it home. For us.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you say us…”</p><p> </p><p>“The three of us. It could be ours, our home. If…I mean…if you wanted…”</p><p> </p><p>“I want,” he said firmly. “I want it. I want to wake up with you every morning. I want to be with you. I just wasn’t sure if you were ready to live together. You’ve been independent your whole life. Suddenly playing house with your high school boyfriend is…it’s kind of a big step.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re already parents,” he pointed out. “I figure the big steps, we’re fairly good at those.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point.” He grinned. “Look at us, all communicating like adults. We deserve an award.”</p><p> </p><p>“A big award. Just being clear here,” Michael clarified. “We’re going to live together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m going to become a home improvement wizard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your house in town?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of maybe giving it to Tripp. I mean, it’s already accessible, but Raven will do better living out here. Peace and quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded and accepted the picture Raven held out. “This is really good, baby. Is this home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said, crawling into Alex’s lap and pointing things out. “Is Demaras Rock. Go to play. Zan and Rath and Lannie and Venna. Go in water,” she said, pointing to the expanse of red at the base of the big hill. “Water different home.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it different?” Alex asked. She took his hand and pushed it into his head. “Wow. That is different.” He looked at Michael. “It’s more solid than here, almost the consistency of Jello. Kind of…reforms around the body.” He stroked her hair. “You know how you went in the water?” She nodded. “That’s what swimming is.”</p><p> </p><p>“We swim,” she said, pointing across the grass. “Dig hole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Add another thing to your list, Guerin,” he chuckled. “Swimming hole.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael and Raven had headed to the junkyard.</p><p> </p><p>It gave Isobel and Max a chance to spend time with their fathers, Tripp to talk more with Rosa. Alex had headed off to work, and Michael had decided it would be good for Raven to go somewhere that made her happy. She was still off, and he was missing her giggle, her halting chatter.</p><p> </p><p>She’d settled in his workshop and he’d left her to it as he cracked on with a small build-up of cars waiting for his attention. Most things were small that Sanders probably could have taken care of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Decided to grace us,” Sanders said, leaning against the passenger door of the car he was working on.</p><p> </p><p>“Had some pretty damn important stuff to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>He grunted and wandered off to Raven, Michael shaking his head as he checked the oil.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was fiddling with some random components, listlessly pushing them around.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, cupcake,” Sanders said, settling in the spare stool. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and poked at a random bolt. “Sad.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, humming.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we all get sad sometimes. I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of reasons. Lots of times, I’m sad because I miss Miss Nora and Miss Louise. They were…they were very special to me. I miss them a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Mother,” she said in a tiny voice that made his old shrivelled heart clench.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss her too. She sure was a special lady. She took real good care of me.” He accepted it when she climbed onto his lap, her head on his shoulder, the two of them watching Michael work. “She used to tell me some really good stories. She’d tell me about the plants you had on your world, how beautiful it was before the war. She’d tell me about her family, and parties she’d been to. Tell me about your father. Oh, she loved him so much. Tell me about you and your brother. She missed you so much. She was real sad without you, honey. She missed you real bad.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat for hours, talking to her about all the things her mother had told him. All the stories, all the memories. All the times she’d scolded him, and when she’d tended to his scraped knees. For an old man who had a fading memory, he remembered his childhood summer clearer than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Michael kept half an ear on the conversation. It seemed to help Raven more than anything else they’d thought of. Having someone who remembered the mother she missed so badly gave her comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Rath special day,” Raven said as Michael finished the last car.</p><p> </p><p>“What, was it my birthday?” he asked, stretching his back as he walked over.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Rath…link cut.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. How old were we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rath six,” she said, holding up her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“So you were four?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not…not have day yet. Only three.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it a good day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Mother make…big. Sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>He held out a hand and she pushed it into him. “It kind of looks like a cake. Big cake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zan and Rath eat, only one side. Cake fall.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled and he couldn’t help himself. He could picture it, a small version of he and Max stealing the frosting from inside only one side of the massive cake, sneaking more and more until it toppled over.</p><p> </p><p>“We could make a cake,” Michael suggested and she lit up. Sanders scoffed at him. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You? Make a cake?” the old man said sceptically.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a cake, old man! I can handle a cake!” He glared at the laughing man. “I can buy a box mix. Simple. Cake in a flash.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, baby doll. I’ve finished working. We can go grocery shopping, get things for a cake.”</p><p> </p><p>She happily hopped off Sanders’ lap and took his hand, waving goodbye to the laughing man as Michael drove away.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to the grocery store in good time, and it seemed relatively empty. Michael found a parking spot and made a quick call to Max and got him to take a few pictures of the fridge and pantry so he knew what they actually needed. Michael agreed to pick up pizza on the way back, and a text exchange with Alex confirmed he was headed home too.</p><p> </p><p>Raven happily settled in the cart where the food was supposed to go, but she was happy enough so he didn’t see the harm, until Wyatt Long stopped him with a hand to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind?” Michael asked. “Because there’s something on my shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I don’t want that faggot of yours buzzing around my cousin no more,” he growled, and Michael inwardly groaned as Raven’s head popped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not repeat that word,” he ordered, pointing at her. “It is a very bad word that good little stars should never ever say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she said, looking curiously at Wyatt.</p><p> </p><p>Michael held up a hand to Wyatt and turned to the cart, lifting her out and putting her on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you go and pick out apples, huh? No green ones, a nice big bag of them. I’ll be right here, talking to this man.”</p><p> </p><p>She considered it for a moment before she slowly moved off, grabbing a bag and looking over the apples.</p><p> </p><p>For his part, Wyatt looked equal parts shocked and embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t see her,” he mumbled. “I…sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it, she hears a lot of shit she shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know you had a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my sister. Another foster care kid lost in the system, they found me and I took custody,” he said. Part of him wondered why he was even giving this asshole the time of day. “As for your comments, I assume you’re talking about Forrest coming up to the cabin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I don’t want him getting into it with your…friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t come for Alex,” he said with a smirk. “I was handing in some papers at the Sheriff’s office, Forrest was heading to the post office, and Raven met that round little beagle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Buffy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. She fell in love with that lazy thing. Forrest comes up to the cabin so she can see the dog. He gets to sit and have a coffee, write…whatever it is he writes, Raven gets to play with the dog, and the dog gets some exercise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. So no need to go all protective over him.”</p><p> </p><p>Wyatt fell silent and stared at Raven, who had managed about half a bag, selecting each apple carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess she’s what all the fuss is about,” he said, and Michael gave him a questioning look. “A lot of gossip about you, saying how you’re crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can see where that came from. I mean, am I really the first person you think of when you think of a kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree. But, I’m all she’s got, so we’re figuring things out.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael didn’t want to talk to him, didn’t want to give him anything, but Raven needed to be seen, to be a part of the town’s community. Isobel was, she planned all the public events. Max was, as a Sheriff’s deputy. Hell, even Michael was. Everyone knew him and knew he could fix anything. Raven needed her place in town too if they were going to make it work.</p><p> </p><p>Wyatt Long could be counted on to run his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“She was in the care system, and they fucked her up. She’s…she’s not like other kids. It’s not perfect, far from it, but we’re finding what works. And that dog is something that helps her. She runs around with it, she’s learning how to take care of something, she’s even getting the hang of limiting the treats.”</p><p> </p><p>“How old?” Wyatt asked, and Michael tried not to grin to widely.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Predictably, his jaw dropped and he stared at Raven in shock. It never failed to amuse him how amazed people were at her actual age.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit. How…what…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Michael offered a smile as Raven returned, holding out the full bag of shiny apples in various shade of red. “Very good.” He took it and tied a knot at the top, placing it into the cart. “Raven, this is Wyatt. He’s Forrest’s cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>She offered her little wave before Michael sent her off to find the best strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>Wyatt shuffled awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, my Coonhound bitch made a friend at the dog park,” he said. “Pup’s ain’t pure, so I can’t sell ‘em that way. If…if she wants a pup…in a few weeks, when they’s ready to leave their mama. I’ll give you one. Fifty bucks, cover the worming and flea stuff. If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it,” he said, managing to bury his absolute glee.</p><p> </p><p>Wyatt nodded and wandered away. Michael allowed himself a moment of delight before grabbing the cart.</p><p> </p><p>Raven had the time of her life in the grocery store. They were running low on pretty much everything, so she got the chance to pick out everything. The things she wanted to put in sandwiches, the vegetables, the fruit. Different meats, a selection of pastas, bread and cereals and juice. He showed her how to find the best green beans, how to ensure the longest time before expiration dates, what the different colour tops on the milks meant.</p><p> </p><p>One of their last selections was to the baking section. She had taken to perching on the end of the cart, looking at all the things they’d picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Box mix. Can’t be that hard, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have words?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at a random box he plucked from the shelf. “Yes, there are instructions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Words make not hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we’ll follow the instructions, can’t be hard. Right. Which flavour? Jesus, how many different cakes are there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is chocolate,” she said, pointing.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed four kits. The more he had, the more chance they could end up with cake. He probably didn’t need to grab that many tubs of frosting, but how could they know which one was best if they didn’t try them all?</p><p> </p><p>They paid and loaded up the truck bed before heading to the local pizza place. He let Raven pick the toppings for one of the pizzas, perching her on his hip so she could actually see the options.</p><p> </p><p>Pineapple, pepperoni and red onions. Hey, at least the two of them would eat it. He’d eat anything.</p><p> </p><p>They made it back to the cabin as the sky was going rosy, and everyone made themselves useful with the groceries. Alex was having a beer with Kezrash, the two of them laughing, when Raven tottered in, hands full of pizza boxes.</p><p> </p><p>Michael leaned back in his chair, looking over the family he had built himself. Max and Isobel, Zent and Kezrash. Tripp, Rosa, Liz. Kyle. Alex, Raven. They were his. This was his family. He’d built it all on his own, found all these people to love, who loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked up at him questioningly and he smiled, shaking his head gently.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing wrong here, nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael shut off the water and reached for his towel.</p><p> </p><p>He and Alex had spent a lazy Sunday afternoon listing off all the changes they wanted to make to the cabin. Kyle had given them a handwave of approval, saying it wasn’t his anymore and someone should use the damn thing. Personally, Michael hadn’t seen the need to ask Valenti’s opinion, but Alex had felt he should as it had been Kyle’s fathers.</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom needed a total overhaul, and at least a basic pump to improve the water pressure. The tub was old, the sink had a crack in it, and the toilet didn’t always flush.</p><p> </p><p>The electrics in the whole cabin were shot, and needed replacing entirely. The internet access needed boosting, and the whole place needed air conditioning and heat for the winter.</p><p> </p><p>The windows needed replacing, some of the floorboards were rotted, and the kitchen was basically a write off. It needed ripping out and replacing completely.</p><p> </p><p>Alex wanted the wall between the kitchen and living room torn out to make it more open plan, and Michael had claimed the secret hidden room under the living room as his new lab. He could make it work-ready in a day if someone watched Raven for him.</p><p> </p><p>The alien had also already decided to add an extension to the back of the property. A new master bedroom with attached bathroom for the two of them, meaning their current bedroom would become a guest room, and an office for Alex.</p><p> </p><p>The porch needed some securing, it was beginning to bow away from the house.</p><p> </p><p>Michael, having a rare day off completely from the junkyard, had taken the opportunity to crawl up into the ceiling and examine the rafters and wiring, taking a quick look at the insulation.</p><p> </p><p>It meant he came away from it filthy, and he’d spent the past hour in the shower scrubbing away at the dust and dirt caking his skin and hair.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was waiting for him in their bed when he emerged with a plate.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so very much,” he said, collapsing onto his dinner in his towel and wolfing it down.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven’s asleep,” Alex said. “We had our own lasagne while you were still above. And we managed half a chapter of Stardust before she dropped off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’re getting through that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“She likes it. How’s it look up there?”</p><p> </p><p>“The roof has four leaks,” he admitted. “The insulation is dust it’s so old. And it’s like a spiderweb of crap wiring.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex groaned. “The more we look, the more this is sounding expensive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’ll be fine,” he soothed. “I’ve got most of the stuff I need at the junkyard. Wires, wood, tools. Sanders has already said I can take whatever scrap I need to make this place work, he’ll sell it to me at cost. I will need to go to a lumber yard at some point, get some longer lengths and some sheets, but I’m in the trade, I know a few guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“I looked at air con units,” he said. “I saw the prices.”</p><p> </p><p>“You saw the prices of commercially available crap that won’t last five minutes,” he scoffed. “I can build a better one.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grinned and they fell into comfortable silence as Michael ate. Once his plate was clear, Alex plucked it from his hands, set it aside, and slid into Michael’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“This is just pushing all your buttons, isn’t it?” he said with a smile, toying with his damp curls.</p><p> </p><p>Michael’s hands found his hips. “You know it. It’s…it’s like this great big puzzle with no instructions. I love shit like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m beginning to understand that. So, what do you want to work on first?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking the roof off tomorrow,” he said. “It’s not going to rain until the weekend. If I can get it off tomorrow, strip it all out, new insulation on day two, then on day three I’ll re-roof it. The wires I’ll leave until I rewire the whole thing. New roof first. If all goes to plan, we’ll have an awesome new roof by Friday night.”</p><p> </p><p>“My handy alien,” he said, leaning in to nip at his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned and slid his hands around to grip his ass, tipping his head back to let Alex have whatever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” he called gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got that message,” he grinned. “Loud and very clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael moaned and joined their mouths, snaking his tongue inside as he laid Alex out. They worked together to uncover skin, touching and caressing as each inch was revealed. Alex gasped as Michael kneaded the inside of his thigh, and he spread his legs wider, letting Michael have better access. The alien pressed gentle kisses to the thin skin there, trailing them up until he was stretched out over him, his hips held in the cradle of Alex’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Michael murmured, nuzzling their noses together.</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel that,” he said with a small smile. “I can always feel that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always,” he said, Michael stroking teasing fingertips over the shimmering mark. “And I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>They had always been good at the physical. Communication, talking, actually having adult conversations about important things, those had always been hard for them. But this? The kiss, the touch, the caress. This was easy.</p><p> </p><p>Alex writhed when Michael eased slick fingers into him. First one, then another, and another, until he was almost mindless with it. The stretch, the burn, the pulses of pleasure spreading along his spine. He begged Michael for something, anything, and Michael gave it to him. He removed his fingers and slicked himself before he eased into that tight heat.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gasped and moaned, tugging his curls and hooking his half leg around Michael’s hip, holding him close as he tried to remember how to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Michael whispered, holding still inside him as he begged and cursed.</p><p> </p><p>They usually didn’t do it this way. Michael would never deny how much he enjoyed it when Alex was inside him, how much of a bottom he was. Well, he’d never deny it to Alex. But there was a certain charm to sinking into the airman that he truly enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…Michael…oh God…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he commanded. “Hey, look at me. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I’m good…it’s…so good…oh fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>Michael gripped his full leg, hiking it up, and began to move, Alex burying his face in his shoulder, gripping at him, making the absolute best noises. Michael moved slow, deep, stroking into him and making sure to hit that spot over and over until Alex was shivering with just how much his body was capable of feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so full, so consumed. All he knew was Michael, his taste, his smell, his skin on his. The heat of him was burning bright, filling him up.</p><p> </p><p>Michael hissed as Alex’s nails clawed at his back, drawing blood, and he sank his teeth into the join between neck and shoulder, biting hard but just shy of drawing blood. Every nerve was strung tight, just waiting for something to tip him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>He was close, so very close, but he wanted Michael to come with him.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and kissed him, feeling Michael completely consumed by it, and reached blindly for his hand, pressing it against the mark.</p><p> </p><p>The connection was different this time. It didn’t take them over as it had before. More, it was building on what they already felt, giving them insight into how good it felt for the other, adding layer after layer to the pleasure, until Alex exploded, until Michael gave in and thrust wildly, pushing deep and holding steady as he released.</p><p> </p><p>They lay there, panting, sweaty, sticky, neither willing to let go.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t do that nearly often enough,” Michael rasped.</p><p> </p><p>“If we did it this way more often, we’d forget how good it gets.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex made his way down to the cells and settled in the waiting chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you get tired of having lunch down here with me?” Clay asked, bouncing a ball against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t your boyfriend get tired of it?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex handed over the container of pasta salad Michael had insisted he take.</p><p> </p><p>“He made you lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay smiled to himself and opened it, staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Guerin actually knows what to do with prosciutto?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a man of many talents,” Alex said. “Speaking of things I’m supposed to give you…”</p><p> </p><p>He set aside his lunch and dug the folded piece of paper out of his pocket, passing it through the bars. Clay unfolded it and stared at it before looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is…is this us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Me, you, Greg and Flint, when we were kids. Raven was adamant that I bring it to you, that it was made specifically for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex returned to his lunch as Clay took in everything she had drawn for him. Alex had been with her when she’d drawn it, carefully combing through her curls after a deep condition. Isobel insisted they deep condition her hair once a week to keep it manageable, and Alex wasn’t stupid enough to go against a woman that could literally read his mind. Four small figures, all with a scribble of dark hair, standing around what was clearly a loom. Their mother had used to take them up to the Reservation and their grandfather had told them stories, weaving the words into the threads he worked with on the loom.</p><p> </p><p>Gregory had one of their grandfather’s rugs in his living room, and Alex planned that his own rug would go in their new bedroom when it was finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything she doesn’t know?” Clay asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. The way her gift works…she is surrounded by energy. She can tap into it, manipulate it, transfer it. When an event happens, the energy of it lingers in the earth. She can pick up on it, see what happened. She sees them as strings, threads to everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“But she’s a kid. There’s a lot of things she probably shouldn’t see.”</p><p> </p><p>“True. We took her to the Long farm the day before Dad took her. She saw everything that happened to the two women. One of those women was her mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay looked horrified. “She shouldn’t see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“She already saw it long before we went to the farm.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are small differences between their species and ours. When they’re born, they still have a telepathic umbilical cord. That isn’t severed until they’re six or seven. She was five when they came here. She saw everything that happened to her mother for seventy years.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. They dream in the pods.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex thought he might actually throw up.</p><p> </p><p>“Did…did he know that? When he was hurting them? Did he know a toddler was watching it all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if he had known, do you really think he would have cared?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay fell silent and they ate, each throwing the occasional glance across the space.</p><p> </p><p>“What happens to me now?” Clay asked when he was simply pushing the last few pieces of feta around his container. “Do I get a trial or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still working that out. What you did was wrong, no doubt, but you were operating under false intel, which mitigates the severity of it. Add in that it was aliens you were trying to destroy and it makes things a little complicated. Not like we can take this to a courtroom, or even a military court.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate me?” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he admitted, setting his empty container aside and leaning forwards, elbows on knees. “Clay, I’ve never hated you. You’re my brother. Your choices, your blind faith to the man that kicked my ass on a regular basis, those I hate. But I do not hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flint, Greg. The aliens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Flint’s pissed, Gregory is zen about everything, as he always has been. As for the aliens…it’s a mixed bag. Isobel wants to melt your brain, Max wants you locked away for a long time. Michael…depends on the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Them? The two men?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kezrash and Zent. No, they don’t. They don’t blame any of us for the sins of our father. They’re not thrilled with your actions, but they understand what led to them, how you got to that point.”</p><p> </p><p>“And her?”</p><p> </p><p>“She just drew you a picture,” he said with a smirk. “She doesn’t hate anyone.” He chuckled. “Michael took her to the grocery store the other day. She actually managed to make friends with Wyatt Long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…how the fuck?” Clay asked, completely confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Beats me. She makes friends with everyone she meets. Sanders loves her.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay sighed and leaned back against the wall behind his bunk, staring through the bars at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to fix any of this,” he said eventually. “I can’t even go back to the army. I’m AWOL.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you want? To go back to the service?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe? I don’t know. It’s all I’ve ever done, that and follow Dad. What else could I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything. Think of it. What did you want to do when you were a kid? If you could have dreamed up anywhere to be, doing anything, what would it have been?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I even remember now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think about it.” He glanced at his watch. “I have to get back to it. Just think about it. Maybe we can find something for you, a way for you to live free of Dad and his shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?” he called as the younger Manes opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you want? Before Dad sent you to war?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? I wanted to write music.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay fell silent and Alex left him alone, heading back to his office and the frustrating translation he was chipping away at. It was a Russian code, which was always difficult as Russian was one of the languages he’d always struggled with. It was an Airforce assignment, and it was comfortingly familiar.</p><p> </p><p>He was a couple hours into it, making fairly decent progress, when Flint knocked, handing him the latest biochemical analysis of the pods.</p><p> </p><p>Liz was heading the research teams, and she was having the time of her life. The last time he had seen Max, he had looked exhausted, so obviously they’d been celebrating.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Alex said, setting it aside. “I’ll look at it later.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint took a seat and smirked at him. “Another lunch with big brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael made pasta salad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the one with the little feta cubes?”</p><p> </p><p>“The very same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. I need to find me a woman that cooks.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “Maria DeLuca’s single.”</p><p> </p><p>“That woman terrifies me. She keeps a Taser by the bar, man!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a woman of colour running a bar in a town of racists. The Taser is the least she has,” he pointed out and Flint shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>Alex riffled through the papers on his desk and handed over the three pieces meant for Flint. He smiled broadly at them.</p><p> </p><p>“These are awesome. My fridge is going to look the bomb.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still have room?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will make room.”</p><p> </p><p>“She drew one for Clay,” he said and Flint looked at him in shock. “Yeah. The four of us around the loom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk about a throwback.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still have your rug? You remember, when Granddad died, we all got a rug he’d made for us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember. Mine’s in my storage unit. Never really had anywhere I felt home enough to want to put it. Greg’s got his out though, in his living room. You got yours somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“Currently rolled up and wrapped in plastic for the reno. It’s eventually going in our new bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“You feeling nostalgic, little brother?” he asked with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>“A little. Michael has decided mom’s heritage should be important in our house. He’s cooking up all these Navajo recipes and looking things up, traditions and stuff. And Kezrash is helping us make sure their traditions are honoured too. It just all got me thinking. When did you last make something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for a long time. What kind of traditions do they have?”</p><p> </p><p>“So far we’ve got to meditation. It’s pretty important to do it every day, to order your thoughts. I guess it comes from being a telepathic race. Some food things too, like cultural considerations. They’re not huge on dairy, but Isobel is refusing to give up her ice cream. It caused a little friction when Kezrash found the goat cheese in our fridge. We had to have a big sit down and discuss Navajo traditions and Antaran.”</p><p> </p><p>“Antaran?”</p><p> </p><p>“Their planet, it’s called Antar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know. Are things okay at home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting there,” he said, moving to his coffee pot and pouring them both mugs. “Me and Michael are great, he’s having a blast with the reno. I’m loving the new job. Raven’s doing really well. It’s just making it work with two more aliens. They both have much clearer memories of home and don’t want their children to dismiss their heritage, which I get. That being said, said children are now grown and have their own way of doing things. It gets a little tense sometimes. Especially when Max took home fried chicken. Their people traditionally don’t eat anything that flies or swims, like mom’s people. Max, however, loves fried chicken. Zent was highly offended and they had a huge fight about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We’re getting there.” He sipped at his coffee. “Anyway, were you thinking about getting somewhere in town, beyond the barracks here I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. I was talking to some of the other agents. There’s an opening for a field agent. It means overseas trips, but mostly based here. What do you think? Worth getting a place?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say yes, but I might be a little biased.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I’ll think it over, take a look at what’s available in town. Whelp, I better get back to work. Try to remember to take some breaks every now and then, boss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, Agent Manes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s still weird.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex drove up to the cabin and headed inside to change. He put on sweatpants and a wifebeater, took off his leg, grabbed his crutch and plucked a beer from the fridge, noticing the marinating steaks. Hammering from above told him where Michael was.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was settled in the bed of Michael’s truck, filling sheet after sheet of alphabet worksheets. He and Michael had decided to go along the home-school route, and it seemed best to just start from the very beginning. For the time being, it wasn’t anything complicated. Alphabet, phonics, basic numbers. It was helping her communication skills to work through it, though it seemed to be a permanent trait for her to telepathically communicate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart,” he said, perching on the tail. “How was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>She hugged him and happily held up her finished sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Very nice. Which one did you like the best?”</p><p> </p><p>“A. A for Alex!” she said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent,” he praised. “What else begins with A?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apple.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so smart.” He pressed a kiss to her hair, which was loose and wild. “Flint loves the drawings you made him. He’s putting them on his fridge with the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Clay? Clay drawing?”</p><p> </p><p>“He liked it a lot. It made him very happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Michael called. “Good day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair. Clay enjoyed the pasta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wicked. Baby doll, more tiles and nails please.”</p><p> </p><p>She set aside her pencils and held out her hands, levitating a pile of roofing tiles and a bag of nails up to him, where he plucked them out of the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome job, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex relaxed back and listened to her tell him all about her day, occasionally pushing things into his head.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice to sit there in the late August heat, his girl babbling away, leaning into him, his lover on the roof working away and whistling.</p><p> </p><p>Raven settled back to her pencils, sipping at a juice box, and Alex bathed in the stillness. The agents were gone; he’d repaired and improved the security system. It was just the three of them and he felt truly at peace.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why he felt his old mischief rising in him.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully traced Michael’s mark on his chest and then fitted his hand over it, pressing against it and focussing on Michael. He was pleased when the alien looked at him suddenly, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you get to play with it and I don’t?” he asked as he reached for another tile.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t do it when you’ve got subordinates watching you,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh. Steak good for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely. Hey, Guerin, you want to come down for a few minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael slipped the hammer back into the toolbox and climbed down, sauntering over and swooping in for a kiss. He mapped Alex’s mouth thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home,” Michael murmured, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm. I’m glad to be here. And look. You said Friday for the new roof, and the new roof is going up on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a man of my word.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex toyed with his sweaty curls as Michael leaned in between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to run something by you,” Alex said as Michael held his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a thing happening soon that I…I wanted to go to. I wanted us to go to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Navajo Nation Fair. It happens every year, first week of September. I used to go when I was a kid, but I haven’t been in years. I thought, with all the talk we’ve been having of heritage and traditions, maybe we should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan. Where is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Window Rock, Arizona.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long’s it run?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sunday to Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. You make reservations for a hotel or motel, whatever. We can drive it on the Saturday, spend the week. It’ll be like a vacation.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound surprised,” Michael pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not…okay, maybe. It’s…it’s been a long time since I was a half Indian kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Navajo,” Michael corrected. “It’s part of you. You get to have it, it’s yours. And I want it for you. I get to have my heritage now. You get to have yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tugged him in for a deep kiss, stroking the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You are my favourite Martian.”</p><p> </p><p>“I better be.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned into Alex’s shoulder as his phone went off in his pocket. Alex grinned as he searched his back pockets for it, groping his backside and getting a steamy grin for it. He answered it himself as Michael nuzzled his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr Guerin isn’t available right now,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>He held out the phone. “It’s Max. He’s mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not mad,” Max snapped, and Michael could hear the slam of a car door. “I’m on the way to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Michael asked as Alex slid his hands back into his back pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Zent is a fucking dick is why!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then, we’ll see you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>The phone went dead and he sighed, pressing his forehead to Alex’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we could move,” he mumbled. “And not tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re psychic,” Alex pointed out. “They’d find you.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and Alex stroked his hair, kissing his cheek before he pulled back and stood straight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’mma be on the roof. He can get it out of his system and help me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex kissed him once more before he sauntered back to his ladder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart,” he said and she looked up from the picture she was colouring. It was a large A filled with different pictures of things beginning with that letter. “How about you and I go in and make a start on dinner, hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Max angry again?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Let’s leave him to Michael, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and happily skipped along beside him as he hopped along. She never found it strange when he removed the prosthetic. To her, he was just her Alex, leg or no leg. She adjusted her pace so he could keep up with her, and she always made sure not to tug on his arm or lean into him when he was without the prosthetic.</p><p> </p><p>They headed into the house as Max came screaming up the drive.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked up at the suddenly gathering clouds and at his brother, who had sat back on his heels grimacing. He set down his hammer.</p><p> </p><p>“First off, my roof still needs two rows of tiles,” he said. “Secondly, your heart isn’t up to it. So knock it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Max glared at him, but he did take a few deep breaths and start calming down.</p><p> </p><p>Michael focussed on the thread he had to Alex.</p><p> </p><p>[Might as well cook up all the steaks, he’s staying for dinner.]</p><p> </p><p>For Alex, he heard it in his head. For Michael, he heard it as if Alex were standing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“That bad, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>[He just almost made it rain.]</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bake extra potatoes.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael waited a few more tiles and then brought it up.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Max was quiet for a few more tiles before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I ran into my mom at the store,” he said. “And she started talking. You know how she gets. She pushed on who the guy staying with me is, and the one staying with Isobel. It got ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell her?”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I? No, I didn’t tell her. I told her they were old friends. I bullshitted my way through it, like always. And then when I got home I was just offloading, you know. And Zent comes out with how he should find somewhere to live. He wants to move out! Like, I’m not even worth living with now I’m grown!”</p><p> </p><p>“Max, are you even listening to yourself?” he asked exasperatedly. “You go home and start going off about having to lie to Anne again. Zent is trying to make things okay for you. Cut him some slack, man. He only suggested moving out so he didn’t make complications.”</p><p> </p><p>Max looked thoughtful and then ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh uh, you’re not calling him until this roof is done,” Michael snapped. “All it takes is one alien getting worked up and I have a leak. So tile, man, tile!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's all going to be pretty fluffy from here on out, so if you're after major action, you might need to find another fic to read. But, if you're looking for domestic fluff, stick with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It’s okay, Michael didn’t cook these.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never personally experienced Navajo culture, but I tried my absolute hardest to get as close to accurate as I could. I know it won't be perfect, but I hope the intention comes through.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent Sunday driving to Window Rock and checked into the motel Alex had booked. Michael, Alex and Raven had taken Michael’s truck, and Flint and Gregory had taken Greg’s truck. There were two double beds in each room, and Raven found it hilarious that she had a double when she was so small.</p><p> </p><p>Alex had pointed out that Sunday would be the exhibitors setting up and other fairly boring stuff, so they had settled on Monday as their first day.</p><p> </p><p>Max and Isobel had promised Michael that they could manage a week without him to play peacemaker, and if it got bad, they’d call him. Tripp had privately assured him that he would keep an eye on things, and enlist the others if he needed backup. Max and Zent were still butting heads and it was giving Michael a constant headache.</p><p> </p><p>They had sat Raven down and had a long talk about using her powers at the Fair. She understood that it was like going into town, that she couldn’t let anyone see her powers. They didn’t put any restrictions on her using her strings. No one but them would know how she knew what she knew, they’d just assume she was especially perceptive. And she understood that talking about home and aliens was a big no go area. Aside from explaining it all and hoping she really did understand, the only other option was to borrow Maria’s necklace and neither of them wanted to go down that road. Having any of the yellow flowers near her felt cruel. It would completely blind her against her strings, and it was the way she saw the world. They couldn’t do that to her.</p><p> </p><p>They’d both arranged the week off, and he’d gotten fairly far with the reno. The roof was finished, he was almost finished with the wiring, and he was planning which wood might look best for the floors, which would blend in best with what was already there. He wanted to keep the original character of the cabin whilst still making it better.</p><p> </p><p>Michael woke Monday morning to find Raven still sleeping and Alex standing by the window, watching the day begin. Personally, he was shocked she had slept at all with how excited she’d been.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he murmured, sliding up behind him and winding his arms around him. Alex leaned back, taking the weight off his leg and crutch, letting Michael support him. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Just thinking. You know, the last time I came to one of these things, it was the September after my fifth birthday. Dad never came to them, so it was just Mom and us boys, in a room like this one for a week. I remember how happy she was, how free. It was always so different, those weeks away from him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was. After she died, I was sitting there, on the Res with Granddad, and it hit me we wouldn’t be coming here again. Granddad was losing his sight so he couldn’t drive it, and there was no way Dad would ever bring us here.”</p><p> </p><p>“How old were the guys when she died?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was five, so Flint was seven, Gregory nine and Clay was eleven.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to go to the Fair if you’re not into it anymore. We can just tour around Arizona, take in the sights.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I still want to. It’s just bringing up some stuff. Feeling a little nostalgic.” He hummed as Michael pressed gentle kisses to his neck. “We should get her up. Get a breakfast into her before the excitement reaches fever pitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex headed to the bathroom while Michael woke Raven. She happily cuddled into him as she fully woke up, and then Michael took a quick shower while Alex helped her pick out what she wanted to wear, then finally she took her own shower and they were all dressed.</p><p> </p><p>The only way to get Raven to sit still long enough to braid her hair was to perch her in Greg and Flint’s room while they got ready, the Manes brothers sniggering at Michael as he struggled. Eventually, Alex took pity on him and took over, and then they headed to a diner for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>It was once they’d eaten that they headed to the Fair, after Greg had attacked them all with sun cream.</p><p> </p><p>It was huge, far bigger than Alex remembered. Different music blasted from all directions, huge carnival rides looming overhead, the smells of different dishes floating on the breeze, and all around, people. Hundreds and hundreds milling around, old and young, fat and thin, skin in every colour of the rainbow.</p><p> </p><p>There were performances of dances and traditional practices going on, kids getting their faces painted, husbands and wives bickering. Greg and Flint headed off in different directions.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them spent the morning wandering around, going on whatever rides took their interest and Raven could ride. Some of them wouldn’t take her on as she was under the height restrictions, no matter how Michael argued her actual age. They all enjoyed the Ferris wheel, and Alex absolutely loved seeing Raven take in the world from so high up. He’d need to back-up his phone memory to the Cloud to have any space to take more pictures.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, they wandered over to the stalls. Michael was on the hunt for things to decorate their home, things they’d picked out together. Alex was just basking in the nostalgia of it all, the memories of doing the same thing with his mother. Raven loved all the colours and Alex delighted in it. He’d dreamed, once upon a time, of doing this very thing. Taking his partner and children to see all the things he’d loved as a child. He’d even imagined that partner being Michael once. And now he got to have it.</p><p> </p><p>Clothes, toys, traditional crafts, food, all laid out in abundance. Most of the vendors prepared all year for the Fair.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe it,” said the woman behind the jewellery stall. “Little Alex Manes.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stared at her for long minutes, before he began to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!” he laughed. “No way!”</p><p> </p><p>“Get round here and hug me, you dofus!”</p><p> </p><p>He did just that, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Never thought I’d see you back here,” she said. “Thought we’d lost you to the pale skins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of did. I enlisted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. Daddy got to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated.” He took her hand and led her back out to where Michael was smiling and Raven was staring at the sea of silver and turquoise. “Michael Guerin, this is Blue Bird Rollins. Blue, this is Michael Guerin and his sister, Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“You found yourself a cowboy,” she said, grinning at Alex. “You, my friend, are a walking cliché.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a cowboy,” he argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of am,” Michael refuted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever you are, welcome to the Fair. First time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s big.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and motioned for them to follow her back behind the table, where Raven immediately made herself at home with the Elder women working on more jewellery. They didn’t speak English, and Raven didn’t speak Diné, but they pulled her in anyway and demonstrated how to work the metal and stones.</p><p> </p><p>Michael excused himself to head off to the closest stand to buy some drinks. Alex could also feel that he was giving them a chance at privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a tasty slice,” Blue said, staring at Michael’s ass. “He taken?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is. By me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, damn! Twenty three years, I guess I missed some stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted uneasily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she said, squeezing his arm. “I know how hard it was, with the Sargent. After your mom…we kind of figured you wouldn’t get to come back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Sargent. And yeah, it got bad. But, I’m here now.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re glad to have you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s good. She’s floating around here somewhere. And my sister is married with two boys, and my brother owns a construction firm in Albuquerque. Dad’s retired now, and driving Mom nuts. Grandma passed about ten years back, but Grandpa is still around. He’s an Elder now. As for me, I’m making jewellery, and teaching kids on our Res. There. You’re all caught up. Your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have not changed one single bit,” he said, taking the seat she offered him. “Still blunt as hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“It gets me further.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Clay went Army, Greg Navy, me and Flint the Airforce. Greg is now a teacher on our Res, Clay…it’s complicated, and me and Flint both went into a government project. Dad’s gone walkabout. He had a stroke but even before then he was going off the deep end. Paranoid, all that. So now he’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“All four in the service. Well, can’t say he didn’t get his way. How many tours you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two, one six year, one four year. Now I consult for them, as well as the project. Which is classified, before you ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted. And your personal life? Because from the way he walks, you are one very lucky man.”</p><p> </p><p>He dissolved into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are very happy,” he confirmed with a wink. “We’ve just moved in together. You remember Jim Valenti? You met him that time you came to visit?”</p><p> </p><p>“The cop?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one. When he passed, he left me his hunting cabin. Michael is renovating it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to live in town? Maybe you’re not so pale after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a place in town, but Raven…she needs it quiet. She does better living out in the sticks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m confused,” she interrupted. “Why would what she needs be a need for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have custody of her,” he said, looking over at the kid in question. Raven was absolutely smitten with the Elder women, following their hands as they worked, humming away and swinging her feet as they smiled indulgently at their sudden admirer. “She and Michael were both in the foster system, but her experience was…well, it was bad, let’s just leave it there.”</p><p> </p><p>“How bad?” she asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s actually fifteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my God. Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. Dude, I am so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, really. She’s with us now and doing so much better. Anyway. Michael has this thing about heritage and traditions. Now we’re living together, he’s trying to make it a big part of our home. He’s very into it, and we’re teaching her a lot of the Navajo traditions. I thought the Fair would be good for her. You know, get a visual on it all. Plus, Flint and Greg both wanted to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’ll definitely get a visual. And how come those brothers of yours aren’t here at my table?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Greg found fry bread, and Flint found a rugmaking demonstration,” Michael said as he returned. Alex accepted the lemonade and Blue the bottle of water he offered. “From the looks of him, he’s going to buy a frame thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“A loom,” Alex supplied.</p><p> </p><p>Raven skipped over when Michael called and settled on Alex’s lap to drink the apple juice he’d bought her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hot day, huh sweetheart?” he said, stroking back a curl that had worked its way free. She nodded around her straw. “You having fun with the ladies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Make…pretty,” she said, motioning to her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Bracelet,” he supplied. “What colour are you using?”</p><p> </p><p>“Blue? Green? Is both.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a stone,” Blue said. “Called turquoise. It’s traditional to use turquoise in Navajo jewellery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Turquoise. Pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. Come,” she said, motioning to the table. Raven followed and stared at the sea of stones, hands behind her back so she didn’t touch. Michael and Alex had told her it was important not to touch things that weren’t paid for yet. “See all the stones?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lots. Who make?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made these. Do you like them?” she asked and Raven nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Blue motioned to Alex and he joined them, Raven leaning back against him.</p><p> </p><p>“You should pick one for her,” she said and he smiled. “As a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blue, you don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to. She’s your girl, she should have a piece of your heritage.”</p><p> </p><p>He hugged her close and pressed a kiss to her temple. He looked over the pieces, feeling Michael join him.</p><p> </p><p>Earrings, rings, bracelets, necklaces. Pieces for hair, broaches, a selection of pins and buttons. He was considering between a bracelet and a set of hair pins when he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>A pendant. Simpler than the other pieces. A simple silver chain with a single teardrop piece of turquoise set into a silver setting. The stone itself was latticed with a spiderweb of cracks, spotted with flecks of black, but still unspeakably beautiful. He picked it up and draped it around Raven’s neck, Michael holding up a mirror for her to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Is pretty,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful, just like you,” Alex said, fastening the clasp. “See, the stone has been thrown around a lot, which is where all the cracks came from.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hurt stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But it’s still very, very beautiful. All the cracks and spots make it more beautiful, because it’s still here, no matter how anyone tried to break it. Just like you.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and turned, arms around his waist and face buried in his stomach. He held her close, stroking her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I interrupting a moment?” Gregory asked, Flint trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all,” Alex assured. “Just a little moment. No interruption.” He looked down at Raven. “You hungry?” She nodded and then caught sight of the fry breads in the Manes brothers’ hands and shook her head. “It’s okay, Michael didn’t cook these.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is good? Not burn?” she asked as they all returned to the backstage area, Blue digging out more seats.</p><p> </p><p>“I resent that,” Michael complained, accepting a Navajo taco from Flint.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael make burn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Fry bread burn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, eventually, I will manage a good fry bread.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like the easiest thing in the entire world to make,” Flint said. “How you manage to keep screwing it up is beyond all reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with Flint,” Blue said, nibbling her own serving. “How do you screw it up? Kids make them without problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Either undercooked, which is like eating glue, or burnt,” Gregory said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it eventually,” Michael said as Raven looked suspiciously at the one she’d been given. “Hey, it’s safe to eat that. I didn’t make it. Greg got it from very smart people who make them way better than I do.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and dug in, surprised at how good it was.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>The siblings spent the afternoon with Blue, swapping stories and catching up. Their mothers had been friends as children and the relationship had continued onto the next generation. They had over two decades to catch up on, so the conversation never slowed, and Michael happily sat back and listened in, adding a few comments every now and then but mostly content to just enjoy the afternoon. Every now and then one of them would go for more drinks or more food from vendors. Raven happily made herself comfortable with the Elder women, occasionally wandering back over for a hug to reassure herself. It was good to see her find a little independence.</p><p> </p><p>“So, will we be seeing Flint Manes originals at next years Fair?” Blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you buying a loom?” Gregory pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about it,” he admitted. “It’s been a long time since I worked one. Not even sure I remember how. Might need a refresher course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grandpa could help you,” Blue offered. “He’d be totally up for passing down the craft.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? That would be awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should all come round,” said a voice from behind them and Alex was thrilled to see Blue’s mother. He leapt up and hugged her, Greg and Flint following him with their own hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“You look amazing,” Alex said. “Seriously, do you even age?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop,” she giggled, pushing his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, this is Haloke, Blue’s mom. Aunt Hal, this is Michael Guerin, my boyfriend, and…oh, there she is. The little one with the Elders? That’s Raven, his sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael made his own greetings and then she settled with them as Blue moved off to take over from her sister-in-law, manning the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“You boys…all grown up. Yanaha would be so proud of you all.” She glanced around. “No Clay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he…couldn’t come,” Flint deflected.</p><p> </p><p>“A shame. But you’re all so tall now! Even you,” she smiled, pinching Alex’s cheek. “I can’t pick you up anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“I dread to think of what would happen if that happened now,” he laughed as Raven tottered over with a necklace. He settled her on his lap and looked at it. “Did you make this one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I make.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give to Blue for sell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on then, there she is.”</p><p> </p><p>She wandered back off, watched by Hal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Flint, Greg, you want to come check out the Stetsons?” Michael suggested and the three of them were quick to head off. Alex sent a silent wave of ‘coward’ and heard Michael laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly subtle,” Hal commented, sipping at her lemonade.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he knows how to be subtle.”</p><p> </p><p>“That child is…she’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s also very special to you.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt himself blush that she could see through him so easily. She had always been able to do it, way back to when he was four years old and sneaking more candies from her husband’s stash.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s mine,” he said. He put a hand on his chest. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then she is one of us. No more needs to be said. We should find her a name, welcome her properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said with a grimace. “She’s…she’s a special kid. She doesn’t do well with a lot of attention. A Naming Ceremony…it wouldn’t be good for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone hurt her,” she said gently. “The way Jesse hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“How…how do you always do that?” he asked incredulously. “Can everyone see it? Do I carry it like a neon sign over my head?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. Yana and I would write to each other. She told me what he put her through, and I’m not stupid enough to think he didn’t target you boys after she was gone. Now, I’m not asking for details, nor do I want you to share anything you don’t want to. But you and your brothers…no matter how long you’ve been away, you’re still my boys, as much as you are hers. I consider you all to be my boys, and I’ve missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to be very clear that you can come to me,” she pressed. “I stayed away for your sakes, I knew he wouldn’t want me around. I didn’t want anything to make it harder for you than it had to be. But I have been keeping tabs on you all.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“The Navajo still talk, even if we use cell phones to do it now,” she said with a grin. “I know how Gregory is doing. Living on the Res, he’s easy to keep track of. And Flint…less easy but still, doable. Even Clay. You? It’s like you dropped off the map! And then there you are, visiting Greg and I get to hear my boy is still alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Aunt Hal,” he said, leaning in and hugging her. “I never meant for you to worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will always worry about you.” She stroked his hair. “Did he break you?” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said firmly. “Dented, not broken.”</p><p> </p><p>She held him for a long time, the two of them taking comfort in it. It was as if no time had passed. Held close to her still felt the same as it had when he was five.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all finally out from Jesse?” she asked as they finally separated.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s…the official term is ‘walkabout’. He’s wandered off the reservation,” he said with a grin. “He had a stroke, but even before then he was staring to go off the deep end. Paranoia, suspicious of everyone. Honestly, it’s better this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad for you. Now, what did you come away with from the Middle East?”</p><p> </p><p>He reached down and knocked on his prosthetic.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my boy,” she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he soothed. “Really. I came back alive. That’s what matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” she sighed. “I just hate the thought of you getting hurt. Again. You were hurt again and I couldn’t stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, taking her hand. “Hey, look at me. I’m doing great. Really. Me and Michael…it is so good between us. We’re living together, renovating our home to make it ours, I’m working a job I enjoy. And we’re raising an incredible little girl together. My life…it’s pretty freaking perfect, if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and nodded, cupping his cheek and stroking his skin with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry I wasn’t there,” she said quietly. “I wanted to be. After Yana…I wanted to be there. I even packed up my truck to come and get you. But…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he interrupted. “I know. And it’s enough to know you wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I just need you to know…I came to town, I came for you. You were at school. Jesse called the cops on me. The Sheriff, Valenti. He made me leave. I had no legal standing, but I tried, Alex. I did.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her in, holding her close.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s what mattered, what matters now. What matters to me. You tried for me, for us. You did everything you could. You couldn’t do more than that. Hal, it’s okay. He’s gone, and we’re safe. I even get to introduce my daughter to you. Look at me, come on, look at me. That’s it. Hal, what happened…it’s not okay. Not even a little bit. But what’s happening now? That matters.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and he wiped away her tears. She opened her mouth to continue arguing with him but Raven tiptoed over. She had an uncanny knack of approaching when a conversation got difficult or too painful. He wondered if it had anything to do with her strings or she just had perfect timing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart,” he said, sitting back and holding out his hand to her. “It’s okay. Big feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>She settled on his lap and cuddled close, yawning.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for a nap?” he murmured and she nodded. “You want to meet my Aunt Haloke properly first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, there,” Hal said, holding out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Raven said, taking it and shaking it, the way Max had taught her. “Alex family?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. His mom and me were friends. I think of Alex and his brothers as my own boys.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at Alex, who smiled, and then back at her. “Alex miss.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” he murmured into her hair. “I missed Aunt Hal a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she missed me too.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded to herself and yawned. She reached up and gripped at his dog tags. He began to hum to her, stroking her hair and rocking her side to side until she drifted off. Michael appeared just as she slipped under.</p><p> </p><p>“Your timing is impeccable,” he said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? I’m a man of many talents.” He held out a beer for Alex and one for Hal. “Greg said beer would help this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, Mr Guerin,” Hal said. “I hear you are perfect for my boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, huh?” he asked with a shit-eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I said we were doing great,” Alex corrected. “And that my life is perfect now. Not that you are perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Semantics,” she said, waving her hand. “What is it you do, Mr Guerin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, please. I’m a mechanic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very nice, good steady money. I’m assuming you’re good at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short,” Flint said as he joined them. “He can fix anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear,” she said with an approving nod at Flint. “There will be no false modesty here, Michael. I love my boys to brag, and if you’re dating this one, you’re one of mine now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like it would be really stupid to argue here,” Michael mused aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Greg clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t even try, it’s so not worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Their days took on a pattern.</p><p> </p><p>The mornings would be spent wandering around the Fair. They watched rodeos and demonstrations of traditions, took Raven to see the livestock, watched cooking demonstrations. When the temperature began to get too much, they retreated to Blue’s tent, spending the afternoons talking and sharing stories.</p><p> </p><p>Michael got to meet Blue’s sister, Willow, her husband Jáan, their twin boys, Jacob and Thomas, and her brother Caleb, along with his wife Mya and their baby girl, Sophie.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie took an immediate shine to Michael and reached for him every time he came near, which upset Raven to begin with, until Alex pointed out that she got to have Michael all the time, Sophie only had him for a few days. After that she was happier, so long as she didn’t have to share Alex too. Gregory headed off that problem by charming Jacob and Thomas away from the youngest Manes brother. Flint looked on, almost suffocating himself by holding in his laughter as Greg became a human jungle gym.</p><p> </p><p>Their evenings were spent either watching a performance by dancers or musicians, or back at the motel for an early night.</p><p> </p><p>Thursday night saw them headed home with Blue and Hal for a family dinner. The rest of their family had finally made it and they were all gathering to celebrate. They were pulled in without reservation. No one questioned their absence, nor that they had brought the Caucasian siblings with them. They were simply accepted, that was it. Hal particularly made a point to be motherly towards Michael, to truly pull him into the family, and it didn’t bother him a bit. It was nice to be teased over his hair and urged to eat more.</p><p> </p><p>Michael was enjoying a beer with Hal’s husband, Billy, and Gregory when he noticed Raven with Flint and looked around. He saw Alex headed off with Hal’s father, Bear.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Michael asked Gregory. The older man looked up at what he had noticed and smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a naming tradition,” he said. “I think. Or he could just be having a man to man talk. But it’s probably the name. It’s not the traditional one, it’s more a personal family tradition. Our mom, she always wanted us to go to the Elder when we became men and confirm our tribal name with him, take our place among the people. I did it when I moved to the Res permanently. Flint did it the other day. I think Alex is doing his.”</p><p> </p><p>“These names…are they sacred or private?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really. They can be, if someone feels they should be. Some don’t share with anyone except the Medicine Man. Others, they choose to take it as their given name from the tradition onwards. For us, Mom gave it to us as our middle names, so it’s not particularly private. He hasn’t shared his with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. To be honest, I didn’t know he had another name.”</p><p> </p><p>Gregory nodded and squeezed his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“He probably just hasn’t thought of it. I didn’t really think of it until I went back. Want to know mine?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael shrugged. “If you want to share.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sani. It means The Old One. My mom always said I was like a little old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, unholy zen master of cool,” Flint said as he joined them. He glanced over at Alex. “He doing it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Think so,” Greg confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Niyol,” Flint said. “It means wind. Apparently, I gave mom heartburn from hell, so she decided I was going to blow people away one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn’t wrong,” Alex said as he came up behind them. “Hey.” He stroked Michael’s curls. “Borrow you for a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael followed him a little way away from the gathering, glancing over to the calmly waiting Elder.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to do something,” Alex said. “But I want your okay before I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to give Raven a Navajo name. Hal suggested it a few days ago, and I said no. I thought it would be a public ceremony, which wouldn’t be any good for her. But this, just talking to the Elder. It’s just a conversation. Is…is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael smiled and leaned in, kissing him to stop his babbling and calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want this for her?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re not committing some…cultural misappropriation or dishonour or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Alex laughed. “The Elder suggested it. Because of how I feel about her, that she’s mine. He wants to welcome her to the family and the Tribe. It’s not the traditional way, but it is the family way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, not stepping on toes, always good. Do we pick the name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got one in mind for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael smiled and stroked his cheek, taking his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“This is important to you, so it’s important to me. If you want this for her, want her to have this, then I’m on board. I do have a question though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I get to know your Tribal name?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned in and kissed him. “Yes. Ahtahkakoop. Quilt of stars.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it.” Another kiss. “What name have you picked for her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Either Dilyéhé, planting stars, or Hozshona, beautiful. The Elder also suggested Yazhi. It means little.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael laughed. “Well, it fits. Planting stars?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the Navajo name for Pleiades. The seven sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>“That one. She should have a star name.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell him. You get her?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael gave another kiss before he retrieved Raven and brought her over. Alex squatted down to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, I want you to talk to the Elder. He wants to give you a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like stone?” she asked, gripping her pendant.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of. This is a special Navajo name. He wants to give you one so everyone knows how much I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like…Ravenna for home, and Raven for here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>She pondered it for a moment before she hugged Alex and wandered off to the Elder.</p><p> </p><p>The older man took her hand and led her to two large rocks. They sat and began to talk, and Alex took Michael’s hand, pulling himself up and the two of them returned to the party.</p><p> </p><p>Raven talked to the Elder for a long time, almost a half hour. Then he walked her back to them and smiled, clapping Alex on the shoulder and heading off to claim his bowl of the finally ready mutton stew.</p><p> </p><p>“Name for me,” she said, settling on Michael’s lap, her feet in Alex’s. “Only mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect name for our little star,” Michael murmured into her wild curls. Somewhere along the way, she’d lost her hairband and it was flying free.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael have name?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t have one. I’m not part of the Tribe, not that way. It’s something special for you and Alex to have. Like we have our home names? It’s like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like…Alex not home name, but have Navajo name. Michael not Navajo name, but have home name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>They spent all of Friday with Hal and her family, lounging in the garden under the shade of large parasols while Raven tried to catch butterflies with some of Blue’s cousins.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday they watched the parade and packed up, and then on Sunday they drove home to Roswell. They headed up to the cabin to dump their stuff, and then Michael and Raven headed off for dinner with Max and Isobel. Raven was eager to show off the dress Hal had made for her and give them the gifts she’d helped to pick out. Alex left them to it and headed into Deep Sky.</p><p> </p><p>He spent a few hours checking his messages and putting out fires and then he headed down to the cells.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it isn’t the wandering Indian,” Clay said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you too,” he said with a smile. “Aunt Hal sends her love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, you really did have an eventful trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“For you, from the family.”</p><p> </p><p>He passed the gifts through the bars and settled in his usual seat. He let Clay open it all up, smiling at the drawings and small toys, stuffing a cold piece of fry bread into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Even cold, this shit is awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, don’t tell Michael that,” he joked. “He’s still pissed he can’t get the hang of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still in amazement that he can’t get the hang of it. It’s fry bread, even I can make fry bread. Christ, even Flint can make it and he can’t cook.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hence why he’s pissed. Clay…did you know that Aunt Hal came to town?”</p><p> </p><p>“When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just after mom died. She came to take us back with her. Dad called Valenti on her. She had to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t know. Don’t matter, she didn’t take us with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Splitting hairs. Look, has this trip got you tripping down memory lane? Because that way lies badness.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t all bad,” Alex argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no? The cracked ribs, the black eyes, the belts, the switches? How about all the teachers who did nothing? Jim Valenti who turned a blind eye? Is that what you mean by not all bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean…we had each other,” he said softly. “I always knew I had my brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay fell silent, staring at him, before he pushed it all off his lap and stood, crossing to the bars. He reached through and motioned to him, beckoning him forwards. Alex, knowing he could defend himself, approached and was surprised when Clay stroked his hair, pulling him in for a hug. It wasn’t the best hug, the bars were in the way, but it was his big brother holding him.</p><p> </p><p>“You did,” Clay whispered. “You always had us. Had me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I still get to have you?” he murmured, blinking back tears.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want me. I mean, there are still a shit ton of issues,” he said, pulling back and gripping his shoulders. “I screwed up, and I need to deal with my mistakes. But I’m here, Alex. I promise. I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He cleared his throat. “You know, maybe we could get you out of here. Sort of. Maybe a house arrest thing in the barracks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it,” he demanded, stepping back. “Just…stop. Alex, I was fully willing to let two refugees burn. I was completely on board for whatever the fuck he wanted to do with your kid. Just because I’m your brother, doesn’t mean I get absolution.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not absolution,” he argued. “It’s redemption. You made mistakes, you made bad choices, but you get as much a chance away from Dad as the rest of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“After everything you’ve seen, after everything the world has dropped on you, you still believe in redemption. You still believe people are good, even after the world doing everything to prove you wrong. It was cute when we were kids, but this? It’s not cute anymore. It’s stupid, and it’ll get people killed. It’ll get you killed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that,” he snapped. “Don’t brush me off. I’m not like my mother-in-law, I’m not building a damn rocket ship in the desert. There is only one way off this planet for me and I need to believe in a reason to stay. So, if believing that there’s something good in you makes me stupid, then I’m stupid. Because I will never stop believing there’s something in you worth saving.”</p><p> </p><p>He stormed out and slammed the door behind himself, leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath. He felt old habits rising in him, old unhealthy coping mechanisms, so he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael had just closed Raven’s door when Alex pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed out to the porch in time to meet him. He used his powers to float the bottles as Alex practically fell into his arms. He didn’t say anything, just held him close as long as he needed it.</p><p> </p><p>When Alex had texted him to say he was meeting with his therapist, Michael had initially worried, until Flint called him and explained that Alex and Clay had been screaming at each other. So Michael finished up dinner with Max and Isobel and headed home, catching up on his emails while Raven took her shower and then handling her bedtime story. They barely got through two pages before she was out like a light.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Alex mumbled into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem, but I’m here if you do. You eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Drive through.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael led him through the house, the beers following him, and filled the tub. It might be old and chipped, but it was incredibly large, so they could fit together. He laid back and tugged Alex to lie against him, warm water making the room steamy and close. Michael had even lit candles.</p><p> </p><p>“This is new for us,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Always wanted to try it, saw it in a magazine once. Is this a yay or a nay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definite yay. It’s nice, the water, the candles. You, all naked and slippery.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael laughed and sipped at his beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Michael asked a while later, when they were basking in the stillness of their home.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told me you started going to therapy after your leg, but…why do you still go? Does it help, like actually help?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex considered the question for a while before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“When I started, it was mandatory. I lost a limb, they were worried I would follow through and finish what the bomb started. It’s pretty standard procedure in the military following an amputation. I was going through physical therapy too. The talking was just an extension of that. At first, I hated it. Didn’t see any point. And then…I don’t know. Somewhere along the way…it became important. We talked about what happened, then how I enlisted, and of course that led to talk of my dad and the way I grew up. Once I shipped back stateside, I found I needed it. I was around Jesse again, and I didn’t want him getting inside my head. So I found a therapist. Now, I only go when I feel myself slipping. When I can see my head getting too tangled to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it does help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It does. I like Kate, she’s a good listener. She’s military, or she was. Now she’s private, but she understands what the military can do, what the cost of it is on a person.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael hummed and used his toes to top up the hot water.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason you asked or just general curiosity?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bit of both. When I was in the system, they tried to send me to a kiddie shrink. I hated it, trashed his office. I was twelve, just starting to get my powers again. I was terrified of talking. But…it seems to work for you, so maybe…maybe it’s not all bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because it works for me, doesn’t mean it’s for everyone. Did someone suggest therapy to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, nothing like that. Just…thinking on some stuff, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>He reached up and stroked Michael’s curls, craning his neck to look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t think any the less of you if you did want to do it,” he said. “Taking care of yourself is important too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. My first therapist told me that it’s like a bunch of cups. You can’t fill someone else’s if yours is empty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t even know where to start,” he admitted. “And anyone I went to, I’d have to lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily,” he said. “There are a few psychologists working for Deep Sky. They’re all licenced as therapists. If you wanted it, we could make it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it some more.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. It’s your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael attached himself to Alex’s neck, kissing and nipping, making him shiver, tracing his mark on Alex’s browned skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I tell you how much I enjoyed our trip?” he murmured, his other hand stroking his belly.</p><p> </p><p>“You might have mentioned it,” he forced out, eyes slipping closed as he luxuriated in the delightful sensations.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I did. I loved our trip,” he said, nipping at his earlobe, hand slipping down further to grasp his growing erection.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…oh, fuck…I’m glad you…mmmm…glad you did…”</p><p> </p><p>He gasped desperately as Michael’s thumb circled the head before he squeezed and stroked his shaft, building layer upon layer of pleasure, still kissing his neck. He free hand left the mark alone and instead found a nipple, stroking it and tugging, causing arrows of sensation to travel along his spine.</p><p> </p><p>He tangled his fingers more firmly in Michael’s curls, twining them around his fingers, reaching down with his free hand to grip his wrist, frantic to find anything solid to cling to.</p><p> </p><p>Every time he would approach the edge, Michael would move off to tease his inner thighs, letting him come down once more before he got right back into it, pulling more and more needy sounds from Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Please…Michael…please…please let me…please…”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to cum?” he murmured in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…please…oh God…please…”</p><p> </p><p>He felt it approaching, building, his eyes clamped shut against the pleasure that was almost too much. Unlike before, Michael just kept going, teasing him over and over until he tumbled over the edge, whining high and breathless, shaking in his arms. Michael stroked him through it and eased him down from the high, holding him close as he went boneless.</p><p> </p><p>“That was…amazing,” he mumbled. He shifted against Michael’s own erection against his back. “You want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, not right now. Rain check?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, Alex came back to himself, enough to get out of the tub and head to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Michael held him close as he drifted off, pressing kisses to the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>It was only an hour later when his phone went.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he moaned, waving blindly to grab it.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it up,” Michael groaned into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Alex finally got his hand on it and squinted at the screen. Deep Sky. He connected and put it to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“This had better be life and fucking death,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Flint. You…you need to get here. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…uh…it’s Clay. They found him a few minutes ago. Alex…he tried to hang himself with his bedsheets. It’s bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was wide awake.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex sat by Clay’s bed, watching him breathe.</p><p> </p><p>He’d only been hanging for a few minutes, but he could still have brain damage.</p><p> </p><p>Alex refused to take blame for it. He might have a habit of taking the blame for everything any member of his family did, but this one was not on him. They’d had a fight, but Clay had chosen to do this.</p><p> </p><p>Flint was wandering in and out, getting updates from doctors and agents, and keeping Alex supplied with coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve got the new brain scans back,” Flint said as he entered with fresh cups.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re confident he didn’t do himself much damage. Under three minutes, there’s less chance of injury. They’re not seeing any major red flags.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that he did it is a red flag,” he said, glancing up as Gregory appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“How is he?” the older Manes asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Still out. He’s bruised his windpipe, so he won’t be able to speak if he wakes up, but he should actually wake up,” Flint soothed as Alex buried himself in his big brothers arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Alex, he’s okay,” Greg cooed. “Come on. He’s going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“He tried to kill himself,” he said sadly. “He promised. He promised.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did he promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“He promised that I still got to have you all,” he said, his voice small. “He promised he was here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Alex. He wasn’t lying,” Greg said, stroking his hair. “You still have us. You have me and Flint, we’re still here, look, still here. And, despite his best effort, so is Clay. And when he wakes up, which he will, we can all yell at him for being a complete idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Right then, as the word ‘idiot’ left his lips, Clay began to stir. He blinked slowly, looking around, and then tried to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Alex barked. “You’re bruised to fuck. You won’t be able to speak for a while, so don’t try.” He let go of Gregory and loomed over the oldest Manes brother, who looked up at him with shame. “How fucking dare you?” he growled. “You don’t get to check out on us. We have to live with what Dad did, so do you. All these years, the four of us are finally free of him and together, the way we were always supposed to be. You don’t get to ruin that, you don’t get to give him that last fucking win!”</p><p> </p><p>Greg’s hand landed between his shoulders and he took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You will remain here under 24 hour watch until your doctors decide otherwise. You will be watched, round the clock, and if you try ANYTHING like this again, I will have you restrained. Do you understand me?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay nodded, just a small nod, but he did understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he spat, before storming from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Greg and Flint shared a look before the younger man followed Alex. Gregory adjusted the bed so Clay was a little more upright and then took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to know what he’s so mad about?” he offered and Clay blinked slowly in agreement. “You promised him you were still here. That he got to have all of us. And then you tried to check out. Get it now?” Another blink. “Good. He’ll cool off, give him time. But he is angry, and hurt.” He sighed and leaned forward, elbows on knees. “This whole week away, all he did was bask in all his dreams coming true. He had wanted it his whole life, and he finally got to have it. He got to take his boyfriend and their kid to immerse them in Navajo culture, got to share every tradition he wanted, got to watch Haloke fuss over us all. And the whole time he wanted you to be there. He didn’t say it, but we could all see it. He felt something missing. Shit, we all did. You should have been there with us. And I fully believe that you will be. Maybe next year, or the year after, I don’t really have a timeframe. But we will all go together sooner or later.”</p><p> </p><p>He took Clay’s hand and let him grip it, reaching up to wipe away his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. Watching him beat on Alex, being helpless like that…we’re all never getting over it. He got in your head, twisted it all up, made you believe his way was the only way. But you can learn to be another way. There isn’t only one way to be a man. Not even one way to be a Manes man. Tripp is living proof of that. Let Tripp visit you, talk to him. He’s been where you are. His father was just like ours.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay shook his head minutely and Greg squeezed his hand to get his attention back.</p><p> </p><p>“You made mistakes, made bad choices. But you are not a bad person. Clay, you can come back from this. I swear, on my life, you can come back to us. You just have to want it, work for it. I have full confidence in your ability to bounce back. Because all three of us want our big brother around for a very long time. I know you’re hurting right now, and that’s okay. It’s okay to get hurt. It doesn’t make you weak, it just makes you human. But the hurt will get better. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay closed his eyes and let the tears fall. Gregory carefully wiped them away and then helped him sip some water, frowning as he winced.</p><p> </p><p>He perched on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” he promised. “We’re all still here. It’s going to be okay, big brother. You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you all think? Please, leave me a comment down below and let me know what you thought of it. Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I have officially become my own great grandson.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max parked his jeep and walked slowly to the pod chamber.</p><p> </p><p>He was always struck by the otherworldly light that emanated from their pods. Noah’s had never held that light, it had been dark and damaged. But theirs…it was beautiful. Kezrash obviously felt the same, because he was stood there staring at them.</p><p> </p><p>“For once, not me fighting with him,” Max said as he joined him.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel told me how to find this place,” he said, reaching out to caress the closest one. It was the one that had held Max, once upon a time. “I wanted to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I come here sometimes, when I need to think,” Max admitted. “We all do. It feels…peaceful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to tell me what got him in such a foul mood?”</p><p> </p><p>“We fought. Words only,” he assured with a small smirk. “A difference of opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.” He sighed and crossed to one of the larger rocks, perching on it. “He wishes to return home. He wishes to take us all home to Antar. Challenge Kivar, take back the throne.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…one plan,” he said diplomatically.</p><p> </p><p>“It is. Do you see the flaws within such a plan?”</p><p> </p><p>Max sat on another rock and thought about it. “I’m guessing Kivar has a lot more men than we do. We’d be outnumbered. And even before, even when we had the numbers, Kivar still won. Going back…it’s a nice idea. Very idealistic. But I just don’t think it’s possible. I mean, even if the materials and tools could be found here, which is a big if. The technology just doesn’t exist here. But even if we could build it…we’d be going back to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“And thus you see why we fought,” Kezrash praised. “You see more than your father does. I love my King, I love our home. But it is my duty to protect those I love. Returning to our world does not fulfil that duty.”</p><p> </p><p>Max fell silent. He agreed with Kezrash. Personally, he and Isobel had put away the dream of leaving Earth years ago. Michael was the only one of them who had still held any ideas of going back, but even Michael had put away that dream eventually. This was their home, just like every other person on the planet.</p><p> </p><p>“At least it wasn’t me fighting with him this time,” Max said eventually. “I’m sorry that we keep putting you all in the middle.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are too similar,” he soothed, squeezing his shoulder. “It makes for conflict. I was the same with my own father. You will find your way eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if we all talked to him,” Max suggested. “Have a big family dinner, point out to him how stupid the plan is.”</p><p> </p><p>“He will not accept it,” he said. “Perhaps, if there were another plan, another path for us, he might. But without an alternative, he will continue upon this one. And he may manipulate Michael into helping him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael? Why Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael possesses a brilliant mind, much as his mother did. He would have the skill and intelligence to build a vessel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael wouldn’t leave Alex, not now they’ve finally made it work between them. Look, Michael has always had dreams of going home. He had no home here, so it was easy for him. He’s spent the last twenty years tracking down pieces of the ship, putting them together. And after twenty years, he still barely has a piece. But even with all the pieces…he’s built something here, something meaningful, something important to him. It’s something it took him and Alex a long time to come to. All we’d need to do to make sure he didn’t go along with Zent is to point out he’d have to leave Alex here.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if Zent promised Alex could come?”</p><p> </p><p>“He still wouldn’t. It would put Alex, and Raven, in harms way. He’d never do that to them. And he’d never leave them behind.”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Kezrash was ready to go back and face Zent again. They agreed to a family dinner at the Crashdown and Max agreed to set it all up for the following night. In the meantime, they would both try talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>They could only hope it worked.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>It did not work.</p><p> </p><p>It dissolved into a screaming match between the King and his General, both of them digging in their heels and refusing to even listen to each other. It ended with both of them storming out, Kezrash going one way, Zent going another.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel found Zent sitting on a swing in the empty playground and took her own swing.</p><p> </p><p>“None of you agree,” he grumbled. “You would let him get away with all he has done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said bluntly. “Michael is right. We don’t have the numbers, don’t have the technology, and no one but you has the desire. Zent, listen to me. I understand that you’ve lost everything. I understand your anger, really I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you?” he spat. “You have no memory of what he did! He broke in when Zan was only a baby in the cradle and killed my wife! She died because they thought she was me!”</p><p> </p><p>She steeled herself and began to talk. She’d already had this conversation with Kezrash, but she could see how much Zent needed to hear it. He needed to feel someone understood how he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“I was married,” she began. “We were married for a long time. And the whole time…I had no idea. He was one of us. He was from our world, on our ship. His name was Noah. And he used me to kill over a dozen young girls. Rosa was one of them. He would take over my mind and use my body to kill them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone now. Max killed him before he could hurt anyone else. And Max died because of it. In a single day, I lost the man I loved and my brother. And then…I found out I was pregnant. This…piece of him, growing under my skin.” She took a deep breath. “I terminated the pregnancy. The thought of anything of him still existing…I couldn’t bear it. It was my choice, my decision, and I was the only one who was affected by it. I understand wanting to destroy the person that took everything from you. I truly do. But this? Risking all our lives for revenge is senseless.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked back tears and she rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting revenge on him won’t bring her back,” she said softly, and he began to really cry. “Destroying him won’t bring back the time you’ve lost.”</p><p> </p><p>He crumbled, falling to his knees, and she simply held him. She held him as he cried for all he had lost, for everything he could never get back.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he was ready to get back up and start again, to find where he fit in this world.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex liked to take Raven into Deep Sky every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>He, and Michael, wanted her to be comfortable with them, so if she needed their help she wouldn’t hesitate. The agents on base did their part by making a huge fuss over her. She was treated to popsicles and candy and games on the big screen. Her favourite was Sonic the Hedgehog.</p><p> </p><p>On that particular day, Alex had been happily working away on a Chinese code, Raven playing in the lab with Liz and her abilities. The scientists were absolutely fascinated by it and loved watching her demonstrate them.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the knock, and smiled as Tripp entered.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is your inner sanctum,” Tripp teased and Alex laughed. “Am I interrupting?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all,” he said, motioning to the empty seat. “What brings you to base?”</p><p> </p><p>“My papers are ready,” he said, offering them. “Birth certificate, social security, drivers licence, everything. I have officially become my own great grandson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eugene Manes the sixth. These are good,” he said, looking them over. “And look at that, military record. They did good work with these.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. It’s nice to be an official person again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any idea on what comes next?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few, nothing solid yet. They’ve managed to release all my money to me again, so I can afford to take some time. There’s another reason for my visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I might visit Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t want visitors,” Alex said, pouring them both coffee. “He throws things at any visitor who goes in there. He wants to be left alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“But being alone isn’t necessarily the best thing for him. I wanted to ask you if I could visit him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Why me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re in charge here,” he said with a smile, sipping his cup. “Kind of good manners to ask the boss first.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex settled back into his chair and sighed. “Still getting used to it. I’ve been a subordinate for a very long time. I’ve led units, but a whole Project? It’s…it’s new.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too much weight?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. Just not used to it.” He set his cup down. “You think meeting you will help him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Could it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Clay stared at the ceiling and tried to ignore the urge to use his drip as another method. He didn’t doubt for a second that Alex would have him restrained if he tried, and he wasn’t sure he could succeed this time.</p><p> </p><p>He had a nurse in his room permanently, he was never alone. They even supervised him peeing. Apparently a 24 hour watch really did mean 24 hour.</p><p> </p><p>Doctors would come in periodically, checking him over. He was immensely thankful for not being made to talk yet. His throat still felt sandblasted, and he knew that the moment he could, one of those pesky shrinks would be in and expecting him to talk.</p><p> </p><p>He did not want to talk.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door and he inwardly groaned. Another visit from one of his brothers where they’d sit and talk at him for as long as they could take the silence. Those visits always ended with Clay throwing the first thing in reach. He felt strangely impressed with himself that he’d caught Gregory with a thick plastic tumbler to the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Marcie.”</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit. Guerin.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Guerin,” the nurse said, and Clay wasn’t ashamed to admit that he hadn’t paid attention when she introduced herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You are looking beautiful as ever,” Michael said, smiling. “You do something with your hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cut and colour.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks fabulous. He available for visitors?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is, but he’s not a fan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guy after my own heart. You want to go get a coffee or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you don’t leave before I get back. He’s on supervision.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hand on heart, won’t go anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed his bicep and headed out, leaving them alone. Clay stared at him as he approached the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Made you soup,” Michael said, placing the plastic tub on the table. “Well, I made Alex and Raven soup, but I figured it’d be better than crap hospital food.”</p><p> </p><p>He settled in the visitors chair and Clay continued to stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know I’m the last person you expected to come see you. But here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay grabbed the dry-wipe board and pen.</p><p> </p><p>WHY</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you might be sick of seeing Manes men,” he said, voice light.</p><p> </p><p>DON’T</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Alex said you keep throwing things at them all. I wouldn’t try that with me, just fair warning.” Clay’s eyebrows drew down in question and he smiled. “Okay, give it a try. You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached out and grabbed the empty cup next to the water pitcher and threw it at him. It stopped, mid-air, and then flew back to settle where it had been.</p><p> </p><p>“I never lose at baseball.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay smiled despite himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Look. I’m here because you’re part of the family. I love Alex, and he loves you. He accepts my brother, I…kind of accept his. I mean Greg is awesome. Flint…he’s not so bad. You’re the one I don’t know, but you’re still one of us.”</p><p> </p><p>BULLSHIT</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t bullshit. When I say it, I mean it. You want me to be honest?”</p><p> </p><p>YES</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. You took my sister and put her in a box with a load of pollen that blinded her. You hosed her down with cold water. You fully intended for her to die that night. You’re right, I’m not cool with all that. But, saying all that, I have been on the receiving end of Jesse Manes’ assholery. I experienced it first hand,” he said, holding up his left hand. It was smooth and whole. “Max healed it for me. Not that he gave me a choice, but it is what it is. I know what a fucker Jesse Manes was. And honestly, having lived in a fair number of foster homes that treated me like shit, I’m not surprised you followed him. The surprise is that you’re the only one.”</p><p> </p><p>TRIED TO KILL MEN</p><p> </p><p>“No, he did. Stop putting it all on you,” he said, leaning forward. “You know, I carried a lot of guilt around for a lot of years. It eats away at you, making everything too heavy to carry.”</p><p> </p><p>FUCKED UP</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fucked up or the situation?”</p><p> </p><p>I FUCKED UP</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. You made bad choices. We’ve all made a few.”</p><p> </p><p>MINE ARE BIGGER</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I covered up a murder for a decade.” He grinned at Clay’s mouth dropping open. “Yeah. We’ve all done stupid shit we regret, that we’d give anything to take back. You know, the day Alex enlisted, I was in a jail cell. He never got a goodbye. I will regret that until the second I die. But what I did then doesn’t define me now. We talked, Jesus did we talk. We’re still talking. And talking made it better. It doesn’t erase what happened, doesn’t absolve all the guilt. But him carrying it with me? Sharing that with him? It makes it so much easier.”</p><p> </p><p>HOW ARE YOU GIVING ME A PEP TALK</p><p> </p><p>“Not a clue.”</p><p> </p><p>WHAT SOUP</p><p> </p><p>“Carrot. Raven picked them out at the grocery store and went a little overboard with how many she picked. Please, help me by making some of them disappear.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay actually managed a hoarse laugh at his pleading expression.</p><p> </p><p>Michael took a deep breath before he spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you,” he said, looking him straight in the eye. “None of us hate you. And not one of us blames you. We all place the blame firmly on Jesse. He was a dick, and deserved what he got. I’m not sorry he’s gone. But I am sorry you’re hurting. You don’t deserve it. You screwed up, no one is ignoring that. But what he did, and what he tried to do, is not on you. You don’t have to carry it.”</p><p> </p><p>FEELS LIKE</p><p> </p><p>“I know. And part of you always will feel that. You just need to tell that part to go fuck itself.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>They had talked for a while afterwards, Clay listening to Michael talk about the renovations. He’d talked about the roof and the wiring, and then he’d gone on and on about different wood for the floors.</p><p> </p><p>Clay had suggested oak.</p><p> </p><p>Marcie had returned and Michael had left, and Clay had finally agreed to eat the soup. She got another nurse to heat it up for him, and he was half way through it before another visitor arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Or rather, two.</p><p> </p><p>Marcie checked the paperwork offered and nodded, warning this one not to leave him alone before she left them alone once more.</p><p> </p><p>Tripp Manes stood in the doorway, his hand on Raven’s shoulder. Clay began to shake his head and Tripp held up a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex knows she’s here, I asked him first,” he placated. “And she can always find her way back to him.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at them for a moment longer before he finally nodded. Tripp settled in the chair and Raven on his lap. She held out a small pile of paper.</p><p> </p><p>FOR ME</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said once Tripp had read it for her. “For make better.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and looked at her drawings. Page after page of what she’d seen at the Fair. Pictures of Blue and Haloke and the rest of the family; the Ferris wheel and other rides she’d been on; the rock with a circular hole that was clearly Window Rock; fry breads and Navajo tacos; a sea of turquoise stones and silver lines meant to be necklaces.</p><p> </p><p>BEAUTIFUL. THANK YOU</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say when someone says thank you?” Tripp prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome,” she recited.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want show Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to show him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair.”</p><p> </p><p>Tripp turned his attention to the soldier slowly making his way through his soup.</p><p> </p><p>“She wants to use her gift to show you her time at the Fair,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>Clay stared at them before he put his soup back down and picked up the pen.</p><p> </p><p>HOW</p><p> </p><p>“She just takes your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>HURT</p><p> </p><p>“Not hurt,” she said. “Not hurt Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>He thought about it and eventually nodded. Tripp helped her to climb on the bed and she reached out, taking his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand glowed in his and a flood of images entered his mind. The angle was off, and it took him a moment to understand that he was seeing exactly what she had. She was far shorter than him, so it was all at an angle he hadn’t experienced for years. He saw Haloke and Blue, saw the rides, the food, the crafts. A tiny hand petting a sheep, thin arms holding a chicken, little fingers gripping dog tags. He saw that same hand slipped into the hand of Bear as he led her to a rock and sat with her.</p><p> </p><p>THANK YOU</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>BEAR. ROCK</p><p> </p><p>“Name for me.”</p><p> </p><p>NAVAJO NAME</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said, once Tripp had read it for her. “So can see Alex love me. Alex have here name and Navajo name, Michael have here name and home name. I have all.”</p><p> </p><p>WHAT NAMES DO YOU HAVE</p><p> </p><p>“Raven for here,” she said, her little feet bouncing off the edge of the bed. “Ravenna for home. Dilyéhé for Navajo.” She fiddled with his hospital wristband. “You have Navajo name?”</p><p> </p><p>I DO</p><p> </p><p>He scrubbed it away and wrote it down.</p><p> </p><p>AHIGA. MEANS HE FIGHTS</p><p> </p><p>“Fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s another name for a warrior,” Alex said from the doorway. “You know how your Father was a protector?” She nodded. “It’s like that. Ahiga is the Navajo name for protectors.”</p><p> </p><p>STARS</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled. “She told you her name then.”</p><p> </p><p>SHOWED ME</p><p> </p><p>Alex blinked in shock, looking between his brother and his daughter. “Really? You showed Clay our trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Not hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetheart,” he said. “I know you wouldn’t hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay had wiped the board and written STARS again, tapping it at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what her name means.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay shook his head and tapped it again, before pointing at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“My name, Ahtahkakoop,” he said and Clay nodded. “It means quilt of stars.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay pointed between him and Raven, and Alex groaned as it clicked in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m going to kill Michael,” he said. “Not really, sweetheart, promise. When we were talking about your name, Michael didn’t pick one until he heard mine. He picked yours to be like mine, so we both had names with stars in them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” she said, determined. “Name to show Alex love. Be same.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and entered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe I won’t be mad at him then.”</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the plastic container Michael had brought the soup in and grinned to himself, sharing a look with Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“I came to find you for some lunch,” he said to Raven. “You hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“What lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Carrot soup. Michael brought it for us. Want to come eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She hopped down off the bed and turned to wave at Clay. “Feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>He offered her a small smile, before she took Alex’s hand and he led her away.</p><p> </p><p>SPECIAL</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s a firecracker,” Tripp agreed. “Her mother was too.”</p><p> </p><p>YOU KNEW HER</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Her name was Nora. She was…she was a hell of a lady.”</p><p> </p><p>HURT HER</p><p> </p><p>“They did, and I couldn’t stop it. I was even part of it. I didn’t have a choice. I was a Manes man, and with that came certain obligations. It took me a long time to understand that there are a thousand different ways to be a man.”</p><p> </p><p>FATHER</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my father was one of those true-blue Manes men. My brother, Harlan, too. I always hoped to show Jesse that there was another way, that he could make a different choice. I never got that chance. I am, however, glad that the lesson seems to have made its way to you and your brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>NOT ME</p><p> </p><p>“I disagree. I believe that you feel this way because you don’t believe what Jesse did. You believed in him, and that isn’t a bad thing. Sons are supposed to believe in their fathers. But without him, you can choose your own way.”</p><p> </p><p>DON’T KNOW HOW</p><p> </p><p>“It takes time to learn,” he agreed. “It took me a very long time, and it cost…more than I was happy paying. What they did to Nora, what I didn’t stop…I’ll carry that guilt for a long time, maybe forever. But there are better things than the guilt.”</p><p> </p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>“Getting to meet Nora’s children,” he said with a smile. “That’s one of the highlights. Knowing that the actions I managed to take meant Louise got to live a long life, safe. That her daughters are safe, her nephew. Let’s think, what else? Well, getting to meet you and your brothers, seeing the men you are. That’s pretty special. Alex is everything I hoped Jesse would be. Greg and Flint, they’re fine men with good heads on their shoulders. And I hope I can grow to know you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>NOT WORTH IT</p><p> </p><p>“Again, I disagree. I think it is more than worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay laid back and stared at the ceiling, blinking back tears, and gripped the hand Tripp slipped into his.</p><p> </p><p>HOW TO START</p><p> </p><p>“From what I understand, you heal up first,” he said, stealing a mouthful of the soup and humming in enjoyment. “I need to find me an alien that cooks.”</p><p> </p><p>MAYBE HE’LL KEEP COOKING FOR US</p><p> </p><p>“We can live in hope. After the healing, of your throat that is, I think you listen to your doctors. They’ll know what comes next.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay sighed at the non-answer. He wanted someone to know exactly how to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re asking what I would do,” Tripp offered, and Clay nodded wildly. He reached out and cupped the back of Clay’s head with a smile. “Careful. It’ll fly off. Well, if it were me…I think I’d want to pick a different way. I’d take every order that little voice inside gave me and do the opposite. So, if it told me to have pie, I’d have cake. If it told me to go left, I’m going right. When one of your brothers comes to see you, what does that voice tell you to do?”</p><p> </p><p>GET OUT</p><p> </p><p>“So let them stay. The voice isn’t telling you anything worth anything. You just need to be louder.”</p><p> </p><p>He arched his hips and dug in his pocket, pulling out a pack of playing cards. “How about a game? It’s been a while since I’ve played, so you’ll need to go easy on an old man.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay finished his soup as Tripp dealt their hands. It had been decades since he’d played Go Fish, and Tripp was gracious enough not to celebrate too wildly when he won.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael wasn’t usually the first one to wake. Years under military rules ensured Alex was up with the sun most mornings.</p><p> </p><p>But, on rare occasions, Michael managed to wake first. One these mornings, he took time to lay there and watch Alex sleep. In sleep, he seemed far younger. Asleep, Michael could see the seventeen-year-old he had first fallen in love with. Alex had become so much more in the passing years, but it still made Michael smile to see that shadow of the fearless boy he’d been.</p><p> </p><p>That particular morning, Michael woke to feel Alex still in bed with him, which meant one of two things. Either he was already awake and feeling amorous, which would lead to some mind-blowing morning sex. Or he was still asleep, which meant Michael would get to watch him come back to him, which would also, probably, lead to morning sex.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, Michael was going to work happy.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled over, intending to wake him with kisses, only to find they’d picked up an extra bed mate in the night.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was still sleeping, and on his chest was Raven. Her hair spread out across her shoulders and his arm, her own arms clinging to him. Alex seemed perfectly content with her sleeping on him, so peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>Michael reached out for his phone, snapping a few pictures.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that she was Alex’s daughter. The love between them, the care he showed her, the adoration she had for him. It was everything Michael had ever thought a family should be.</p><p> </p><p>And he got to have it. He got to wake up to mornings like this.</p><p> </p><p>Alex slowly blinked, clearing the sleep from his mind, and sleepily patted Raven’s hand, which was curled around his dog tags.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Michael murmured and he smiled, reaching out to toy with his curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did she come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“About three,” he mumbled, managing to finally open his eyes. “Nightmare. I heard her before she came in, waited to see if she’d settle herself. She couldn’t, so she came to find us.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael ran his hand over her back.</p><p> </p><p>“She say what it was about?” he asked, leaning into Alex’s hand on his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Part Jesse, part home. It all tangled together in there,” he said, stroking her hair. His attention returns to Michael and he smiles softly. “Something on your mind, cowboy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just…I love this,” he said, barely above a whisper. “That I get to wake up to this. I…I always…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I wanted it too.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael leaned in, careful of their guest, and kissed him, taking his time to show just how much he wanted him. He pulled back when Raven shifted, and within moments she was blinking sleepily at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby doll.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she mumbled, snuffling into Alex’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad dream?” She nodded. “Want to talk about it?” A shake of the head. “Okay. Well, you can if you want to. Did you sleep okay once you were with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Better with Alex and Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know. You can come anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hugs make better.”</p><p> </p><p>“They make everything better,” Alex agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “What are we doing for breakfast this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael settled in the chair and tried to relax. It wasn’t anything to be afraid of, people did this all the time. Thousands of people all over the world did this every single day.</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t mean Michael did this every day.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s normal to be nervous,” Marina assured. “Almost everyone who comes into this office is incredibly nervous the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know I’m not a giant pussy,” he mumbled and she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” She glanced down at the file she held. “Agent Manes has given me a general overview. The pods, the history on your planet, separation from your siblings. I retrieved your foster care files, so I know what the officials said there, and then I had a meeting with Alex so he could fill me in on what happened with Jesse. And I’m all caught up on recent events. So, you don’t need to worry about doing any background with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>When he had asked Alex to set up a therapy appointment for him, Alex had promised to find the perfect person for him to talk to, and to smooth any rough spots. He had assumed he would give a vague overview, maybe some of the more classified points of his history.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was awesome, and he continued to prove it every day.</p><p> </p><p>“So…how does this work?” he asked. “Do I…like…I don’t know…lay on a couch or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to,” she offered, motioning to a comfortable looking couch. “Some people do, they find it easier to talk if they can’t see me. Some people, it’s different. How ever you want to do this, that’s what we do. How about we just start small? What made you decide to come in today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex goes to therapy, and it helps him. So, I figured it might be good. I mean, everything’s pretty serious. And it gets…I don’t know…loud, I guess. In my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sound reasoning. When you say everything is serious, can you elaborate on that a little for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re living together, which is awesome. And we’ve got Raven. It’s a lot to handle, big responsibility. It’s all…it’s all really good. Which…”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t prompt him, or urge him to continue. It wasn’t anything like the shrink the state had sent him to as a kid. He had bore down on Michael and tried to force him to talk. But this was easy. She didn’t push, there wasn’t any pressure. The door was right there, he could leave any time he wanted. Except, he didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t trust it,” he admitted quietly. “I don’t trust that…I get to have this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s understandable. It’s something that’s fairly common for kids who grow up in the system. You get so used to good things not lasting, so you start expecting them to be taken away,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, that’s exactly what it is. Good things…they don’t last! Never! But this…it’s happening, and it keeps happening, and…I’m just waiting for it to…not.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a valid concern. I think we all have that fear. It’s natural to want to keep the good things. And, for you, I would be more concerned if you weren’t worried about it. With all you’ve been through, feeling uncertain about good things continuing is pretty normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever been called normal,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, despite your less than normal origins, you’ve got the same issues as other people.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he liked her so much.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex was waiting outside the office when Michael emerged, leaning against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here,” Michael said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said, standing straight and cautiously approaching. “That you weren’t too much of a sandblasted nerve.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t think so,” he said, winding his arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled and toyed with his curls.</p><p> </p><p>“I think…I think I might keep at it,” he said. “She’s pretty cool. I like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hoped you would.”</p><p> </p><p>“And thank you. For filling her in. It was a lot easier with her knowing all that before I got there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very welcome,” he said, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “So, do you think it’ll be helpful?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so. I arranged to go again next week.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grinned and leaned in for another kiss, taking his sweet time with it. There was nothing chaste about this kiss. They ended up in a random supply closet they found, getting steamy. Michael moaned as Alex nipped at his neck, tugging at his hair as Alex reached down and gripped his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so proud of you,” Alex breathed, grinding them together.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” he groaned. “Am I getting closet sex after every session?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think good self-care behaviour deserves a reward,” he said, taking his mouth and forcing his tongue inside, Michael gripping desperately at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He kept Michael distracted with the kiss as he deftly unbuckled his belt, popping the button of his jeans, sliding down the zipper. Michael whimpered as his hand burrowed inside and closed around his length.</p><p> </p><p>“Help me down?” he whispered. “I want to taste you.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael offered his hands and helped him down onto his knees, where he peeled the denim open and licked at the head. Michael’s head hit the wall, fingers burying themselves in his hair. Alex took his time licking and kissing, nuzzling his lower belly, before he began to work his way down, taking more and more. He set up a fast rhythm, sucking hard, and Michael could do nothing but try to remember to breathe. He stuffed a fist into his mouth, biting down on his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Alex began to toy with his balls, rolling them and tugging, squeezing just as much as he knew Michael liked.</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered, gasping, high and desperate as he tapped at Alex’s head. His lover took him deep and sucked hard until Michael lost it and came hard, knees shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Alex swallowed what he was given and licked at him, not wasting a drop. Then he made sure Michael was cleaned up and tucked him away, fastening his jeans back up and securing his belt.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Michael came back to himself enough to reach down and help him up. He pulled him in close, kissing him. Alex’s fingers found his curls and he used his thigh to press against Alex’s own hard on.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Alex said with a smile between kisses. “This was just for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rain check then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm. Later. For now, I have to get back to work. And you, Mr. Guerin, you have to go pick up Raven from Isobel’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any particular desires for dinner tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I liked that chicken, the garlic one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can manage that.”</p><p> </p><p>A final kiss and then they carefully extricated themselves from the closet, careful to make sure they weren’t seen. He walked with Alex as far as the main hallway and then they parted with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Alex headed back to his office to find the latest report from Clay’s doctor waiting for him on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>He found Clay sitting in the one garden they had on base. It was connected to the medical wing and intended for patients to use during their recovery. It had delicate trees for shade over a few benches, flower beds, vegetable and fruit planters, and a very nice fountain in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Clay was sitting in his pyjamas and a bathrobe watching some bees flit around some flowers, his nurse on shift watching from a couple of benches away. Alex dismissed him to get some coffee and take a break and approached his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor made a report,” he said as he sat down next to him. “Said your throat’s all healed up, and you met with a therapist today. Must be the day for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay glanced at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael had his first session today too. He’s working on good self-care.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael had made no secret of what kind of doctor he was seeing, and no one had expressed any negatives about it, which gave the alien the confidence to actually go through with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Therapist reported that you did well. But I know how much of a toll these things can take, so I figured I’d just sit with you for a while. That okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay thought it over for a moment before nodding, and Alex settled back into the bench, staring out over the garden. He filled the silence between them, chattering on about the latest developments with the renovation and Raven’s new love of popsicle stick crafts, which Max was totally fuelling.</p><p> </p><p>“I hated you,” Clay said eventually. “When Mom brought you home, I was very unimpressed. I already had two brothers; I didn’t want another one. I wanted a puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughed. “I think a puppy would be more fun than another brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I already had two little guys that I had to share my stuff with, share my Mom with. And you were not a quiet baby. Whole first week you were home I don’t think you stopped crying once. You were about a week old, I think, and I couldn’t sleep. You were so damn loud. Which was a surprise because you were this tiny thing. I went downstairs in the middle of the night. I was going to ask Mom if we could sell you. And she looked so tired. Standing there in the middle of the kitchen, rocking you, and she was so tired. I thought she’d tell me to go back to bed, but she didn’t. So I sat at the table and she just sat you in my arms. It was the first time you shut up since you arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex reached out and squeezed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom kneeled down before me and cupped my cheek, and she said that she knew being a big brother was hard, that it was a really big job for a little guy. But she knew I could do it. She knew I would take care of you all.”</p><p> </p><p>“That shouldn’t have been on you,” Alex said. “It wasn’t on you to take care of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was, and I sucked at it. All the times he beat the shit out of you and I didn’t do a fucking thing!” he argued.</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned in and rested his chin on Clay’s shoulder, arms around him. “Do you know what I remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me letting you down?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember you making mac and cheese every night for days because it was all I would eat after Mom died. I remember all the nights you put me to bed and sat with me because I was afraid of the dark. I remember you teaching me to ride a bike, and helping with my math homework, and sitting with me when I cried because the boys at school were mean. I remember you holding my hand when you took me to school, and all the bag lunches you made. I remember you telling me that I was going to be the best of all of us, the night before you left for basic. I remember all of it, Clay. I have never, and I will never, blame you for what he did. He might not have hurt you with his fists but he did hurt you just as bad.” He stroked his hair. “In here. And I know that those scars are way worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never meant to leave you behind,” he said, voice tight. “I always meant to come back for you. It just…got away from me.” He sniffed and scrubbed at his face. “You weren’t supposed to…none of you. I enlisted, so you didn’t have to. I thought…if I did…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he wouldn’t expect us to. It’s a nice thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Alex,” he sniffed. “I’m so sorry for all of it. And what I did…I took your kid. I took your kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, come on. Take a breath. She’s not mad at you, not even a little bit. She’s completely fine, I promise. And I am not mad at you for it. I know what led to it, how you got there. But…Clay, you can’t stay there. You can’t stay stuck on that night. It happened, yes. And it was bad. But you’ve made your apologies for it. There is nothing more that you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel bad,” he admitted. “All sick and swirly and angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“That passes. I promise. It will get easier. It takes time, and sometimes you might go backwards. But it does pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long did it take you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” he said. “I’m not even sure it really has. I just know that what I have now is better. Don’t let him win. Please. Don’t let him rule over you for the rest of your life. He’s gone, and you get to be free of him. Don’t throw it away.”</p><p> </p><p>He let the tears fall, turning and pulling Alex into his arms, holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try,” he promised. “I’ll try, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all I want. I just want you to try.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex was just guiding Raven to spoon cake mix into paper cases when his phone went. His hands were covered in batter, there was no way he could grab it.</p><p> </p><p>Raven looked over and floated it up, activating the call and tucking it between his ear and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You are awesome, sweetheart,” he said with a smile and she giggled, returning to her teaspoons. “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Greg. Happy Saturday. How are you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, yeah, good. Are, uh, are you at home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Day off. Raven and I are making cupcakes. You and Flint managing to be roommates? Without killing each other, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re doing fine. We just got done cleaning. Look, uh…Hal is here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? What do you mean here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, sitting in my kitchen having a coffee with Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Said she had a few days off, wanted to see us. Alex.” He paused and Alex braced himself for what he was going to come out with. “Alex, she knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knows what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Knows about Michael and Raven and where they come from,” he said diplomatically, mindful as always that they could be being listened in on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on.” He motioned for Kyle to take over the cupcakes and wiped his hands, moving out to the porch. “What do you mean, she knows? How can she know?”</p><p> </p><p>“She grew up on our Res,” he said. “Louise talked to her, told her everything. Alex, her necklace, the one she always wears? It’s got the symbol on the back of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“The symbol. You mean the tattoo symbol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She knows, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my God.” He sank down into a seat and groaned, scrubbing at his eyes. “Okay. Okay. Bring her up. I’ll call them.”</p><p> </p><p>“On the way. Alex, breathe man. Just breathe. If she’s not trustworthy, Raven will know. She can spot a liar better than anyone I’ve ever met. And if she’s not, Isobel can take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I know. I’m breathing. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>They hung up and Alex made the calls. He interrupted Max and Liz having an afternoon delight, Isobel getting a manicure, and Michael catching up on work at the junkyard. None of them even gave it a moments thought when he said it was an SOS.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way back inside to see Raven sitting on the floor in front of the oven, watching the cakes through the glass, and Kyle tapping away at his phone, sipping coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” Kyle asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Unknown. Raven, can I borrow you for a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and skipped over to him, settling on his lap at the breakfast bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, I have a question about your powers,” he said and she smiled up at him. “Now, I can’t see it the way you do. But I do trust them, I trust you to tell me what you can see. I’m curious about…when you know someone is lying. When someone tells you a lie, you always know. Like when I tell you there are no more cookies, and you know there are. You know when I’m not telling the truth. Can you try and tell me how you know?”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed and thought it over.</p><p> </p><p>“When lie…string…feel…words hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“When people lie,” Kyle said, resting his elbows on his knees. “The string feels different?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it feel…tickly? Or…kind of hot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like…electric. From wall. And hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, it kind of…buzzes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And does it always work?” Alex asked. “Can you always tell when someone tells a lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Always. Energy different.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pressed a kiss to her hair. “You are so special, my little star. Hey, you remember when we went to the Fair? And you met my Aunt Hal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Aunt Hal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know you like Aunt Hal. Well, Aunt Hal is in town. Greg is on his way with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Hal come cabin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s coming to the cabin. And see, there’s a little problem, and I’m hoping you can help me with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Help Alex. Help how?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Hal grew up on the Reservation where my Mom grew up. Where Lyra went to be safe, after the bad men came and hurt her. And Lyra told Hal some stories.” He felt the weight of Kyle’s gaze on him but was saved from his questions by the buzzer. The surgeon moved away to answer it. “She told Greg that she would keep the secret, that she would keep you safe. I need you to tell me if she’s lying. I need to know she’s going to keep you safe. And I can’t do what you can do. Can you do that for me? Can you tell me if she’s lying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I see string.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are the best little star ever,” he said, hugging her close as Kyle returned with Liz and Max, and then moments later Isobel appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain,” Max demanded as Liz reached for Raven, cuddling her close.</p><p> </p><p>Alex explained to them what was going on, and when Michael appeared he explained it to him too. They all lingered uneasily until the buzzer went.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was excited about her cupcakes cooling on the rack, and Michael scooped her up and propped her on his hip as they made their way outside, watching two cars snake up the long drive.</p><p> </p><p>Greg and Flint emerged first, with Hal emerging from her car almost immediately afterward. She came close and stood uneasily, staring at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have told you,” she said sadly. “When you came to the Fair. I should have let you know what I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t,” he accused bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“You came for family, for a time away with your own family. I didn’t think it was important.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now? Now, you come up here and tell us that you know exactly where they’re from. What exactly did Louise tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“She told me about the crash,” she said. “Everyone thought she never spoke, but she did. You just had to know how to listen. She told me about the barn, the shooting, her daughters. She told me about the children her friend hid in the desert.” She pulled out her necklace and flipped it over, showing Alex the alien symbol on the back. It was the same one Michael had on his arm, that Max had on his back. “She told me to look for it. And when I found it, she said I would know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Know what?”</p><p> </p><p>“That they were from another planet. That they came from the stars. Alex, please, I promise you, I swear on everything I have, I would never EVER tell anyone. I never told your mother, I never even told my mother. I never even told my own husband. Alex, I have never and will never betray this secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex watched her, and he wanted so badly to believe her. But he had wanted to trust in his father too. He’d been let down by parental figures too many times to just take this all on face value. There was a difference between what he wanted to be true and what actually was.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and moved closer to Michael, pressing his forehead against Raven’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she?” he asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said simply, without question. “Is truth. Not lie. Aunt Hal safe.”</p><p> </p><p>The relief amongst all of them was palpable. They all visibly relaxed, and Raven wriggled until Michael put her down, leaving his arms free to hold Alex.</p><p> </p><p>She tottered over to Hal, who knelt down to her level.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to visit,” she said, and the woman smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. I came to visit you, Dilyéhé.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven smiled and took her hand, tugging her into the house, babbling about her cupcakes and her room, all the things she wanted Hal to see, pieces of her world she wanted to share.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that ruined a perfectly good manicure,” Isobel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, blondie,” Flint said. “It was worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“For you. For me, I just lost out on fifty bucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look amazing,” Greg offered. “Manicure or not.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and sidled up to him, stroking his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a gentleman.”</p><p> </p><p>[He doesn’t stand a chance,] Michael sent, and Alex dissolved, laughing in delight and relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he minds.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The slightest hint of a thank you and he gets all gruff old man on me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to include Alex's song! But this time, Michael hears it all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning brought the first huge storm of the season.</p><p> </p><p>Alex snuggled closer to Michael as a cool wind flittered over his skin, and the alien squeezed him.</p><p> </p><p>“We should have closed that last night,” Alex murmured into his skin, and then chuckled as it shut on its own. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>They lay there, basking in the stillness of their room, the sound of the rain, the slow waking.</p><p> </p><p>They’d spent the day with Hal, talking over what she knew, filling in what she didn’t. By the time she was all caught up, she wanted to resurrect Jesse so she could kill him herself. Instead, she made a huge fuss of Raven and the other aliens, and by bedtime she was the grandmother Raven should always have had, and the mother figure Michael had missed out on. She’d decided to stay with Alex and Michael, taking the folded out sofa bed, and she gave their home a calm comfort it needed.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a plan for the day?” Alex asked eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“Up in the roof for the wiring. I’m almost done. Just the final pieces, and then we’re all wired up and sockets won’t be sparking at us anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, exciting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And I can fit the WI-FI booster at the same time. Super fast signal.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are awesome,” Alex said with a smile, rolling over to straddle him. “So, what comes after the wiring?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve ordered the replacement floorboards. The oak, like we decided. I can pick it up later in the week. Until then, I was thinking…replacing the windows, maybe. We’ve got hundreds at the yard, and Sanders has no use for them. He said I could just take them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should buy him a gift or something, to say thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he might throw it at us,” he laughed. “The slightest hint of a thank you and he gets all gruff old man on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, he’s helping us out. I feel like we should do something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have him over for dinner, maybe. Or just buy him some whiskey.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a gentle knock at their door and Alex slid off his lap before he called for the person to enter. Hal appeared with two mugs of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven is awake and happily colouring in the kitchen. I’m making breakfast burritos,” she said, setting them on the bedside table. “Is there anything you don’t eat, Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Alex objected. “You’re a guest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m family, silly boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grinned and stopped arguing. He’d learnt long ago not to argue when she set her mind to something, he would never win.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you putting in them?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Onions, potatoes, eggs and cheese.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten minutes, boys.”</p><p> </p><p>She disappeared, closing the door behind herself.</p><p> </p><p>“She can stay forever,” Michael said as Alex handed him his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They ate breakfast and then Michael headed up into the roof once more. They could hear him muttering to himself as he worked, and the three of them settled in to playing Scrabble. Raven had graduated from single letters to actually using them to make words. They stuck to the kids version of the game, and Alex occasionally leaned over to help her.</p><p> </p><p>They were on their third game when the buzzer went. Alex grabbed his crutch and made his way over to the panel, expecting his brothers or maybe another member of their family. They all frequently didn’t bother with using the code, giving them warning that they were coming. Instead, there was a woman he didn’t recognise waiting at the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m Eliza Campbell. I’m Raven Truman’s social worker. I’m here for a visit.”</p><p> </p><p>He froze for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, can I see some ID, please?”</p><p> </p><p>She held up her work ID to the camera and he looked it over before buzzing her in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hal, can you get my leg for me, please? Raven, sweetheart, go tell Michael Eliza is here.”</p><p> </p><p>The two hurried off, and Alex was in the process of attaching his leg when the car pulled up outside. Raven was bouncing in excitement, so he considered that this woman was who she said she was. He could hear Michael’s cut off curses as he backed out of the access hole he’d cut himself in their closet ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Eliza said as Hal opened the door to her. “I’m Eliza Campbell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haloke Rollins,” she said, shaking her hand. “We weren’t expecting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to cut that thing bigger,” Michael complained. “Eliza. Were we expecting you? Have I forgotten?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, just a random visit. I received the Sheriff’s report about the incident with Jesse Manes on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, with you. Well, you’ve caught us on the fly, so sorry about the mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve seen worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael ushered her in and Hal disappeared to make fresh coffee. Raven happily hovered while Eliza got settled and then perched on the arm of her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Miss Raven!” she said joyfully. “You look very happy this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I win!” she said, pointing at the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to go!”</p><p> </p><p>Raven happily settled, content to sit while the adults talked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Alex,” Michael introduced. “My boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” she said, leaning in to shake his hand. “Now, is that Alex Manes, one of your references?”</p><p> </p><p>“The very same,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“And do you reside here too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>She noted it down on her papers. “Okay. Just like to keep everything up to date. So. Shall we talk about what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me and Michael were on a date,” Alex said, Michael squeezing his knee. “Arturo Ortecho was babysitting. My father took that opportunity to take Raven. We’re still not even sure what his plan was. When we found them, she was unharmed, a little hungry and dehydrated. Jesse…he’s gone now. We don’t know where he is, but he’s not in town, and it’s better that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. How long did he have her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just shy of a day,” Michael said. “We took her straight to Kyle, he checked her over. She was absolutely fine, physically. The Sheriff took statements and evidence and all that. She thinks he was just trying to hurt Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got those reports. Do you know why he wanted to hurt you?” she asked Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s homophobic,” he said, shifting uncomfortably. Michael looped an arm around his shoulders. “And…he was…abusive, when I was growing up. And now…Kyle has a theory that it’s schizophrenia but without a detailed assessment, we can’t be sure. He made bail and just vanished. To be perfectly honest, we’re not particularly interested in looking for him. We’re mindful of him, the security here at the cabin is tightened, we don’t let anyone in without knowing them or seeing their ID, and we don’t leave her alone. There’s always someone watching over her.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven crossed and settled on Alex’s lap, cuddling close.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, sweetheart. Big feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse mean,” she said and he pressed a kiss to her hair, stroking it as she snuggled in.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven,” Eliza prompted and she looked at her. “Did Jesse hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grab arm,” she said, motioning to her left bicep. “Hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he hurt you anywhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked confused at that, and looked up at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza wants to know if Jesse touched you anywhere else, maybe under your clothes,” he said calmly, making sure to be completely neutral so Eliza would buy it.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said simply. “Put me in box. Called me thing. Not touch, only arm. Hurt arm.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza smiled to herself as she noted more on her paperwork, and Hal returned with a tray of cups.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure how you took it,” she said, nodding at the milk jug and sugar jar.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. You said your name was Haloke Rollins?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, please, call me Hal,” she said, claiming the other armchair. “I’m Alex’s aunt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hal and my mom grew up together,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Eliza said. “You live here in Roswell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I live in Arizona,” she said with a smile. “Alex and Michael came to the Fair, and I had a few days off from work so I thought I’d surprise them with a visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Fair?”</p><p> </p><p>“Navajo Nation Fair,” Raven said, pulling her pendant out of her sweater. “Went on trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“We took a trip to the Navajo Nation Fair,” Michael explained. “The three of us and Alex’s brothers, Flint and Greg. Alex’s mom was Navajo, and I figure Raven should understand different people and their way of doing things, see what Alex’s heritage is. We bumped into Hal and her family while we were there.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all the permission Raven needed to launch into a long rambling babble about their trip, which led into babble about their ‘family’, and then into the things she loved, like bedtime stories with Alex and going to the junkyard.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza happily settled back and listened to her, noting things down every now and then but for the most part just listening.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Raven tuckered herself out, and Michael handed over the tumbler of juice Hal had brought in on her tray.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she seems very happy and well taken care of,” Eliza chuckled. “I don’t see any problems here. I just have a few things I need to touch on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing,” Michael said. “Shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“The renovations. I just need to check you’re being safe and conscious of having a minor in the house while you work.”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t touch the tools,” he said. “When I did the roof, she sat in the bed of my truck working on some letter pages. She doesn’t really go near the work. Like, today I’m in the ceiling working on wires, so she’s with Alex and Hal. You know? Things like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good. And a final question. Her education. Have you looked into that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I…damn, I forgot the paperwork. Hold up,” he said, heading into the kitchen and returning moments later with a small pile of forms. “I swear, I meant to submit these. They’re right there, waiting to go in to you.”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced through them and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So, home-schooling. What made you decide to go down that route?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Michael glanced at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we looked into maybe getting her into a mainstream school,” Alex began. “And we even looked into a specialised school. But the more we looked, the more we realised it wouldn’t be a good fit for her. The expectation for ‘normal’ was too high, even in a specialised school. It would be a lot of pressure for her, and it just wasn’t something we wanted. Both of us had a pretty rough time in school, and neither of us wanted her to have to deal with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Add in that she’s got pretty much no education at all, and it means she’d struggle pretty hard,” Michael continued.</p><p> </p><p>“That is a very good answer,” she said with a smile. “So, what educational resources are you using?”</p><p> </p><p>“I contacted the state,” Michael said. “It was one of the leaflets you left me last time. I contacted them and then I took her for an assessment thing, to see where she was at. From there, they send us a pack every couple of weeks. She works through them when she’s feeling it. We try not to pressure her with it. We figure it should be fun, and if it is then she’ll want to keep going. Mostly, she’s pretty happy to work on her own with someone nearby to answer questions and help when she needs it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. And, aside from the set activities, do you have ways to incorporate learning into other areas of her life?”</p><p> </p><p>“We cook,” Alex said. “That helps with coordination and special awareness and awareness of danger, things like that. Baking is good for math and awareness of time and following written instructions, seeing a progression of steps. The grocery store, that’s good for math skills and learning money and things like that. And we use it as sort of a jumping off point to talk about geography, like where things come from. The English…well, the Scrabble. And bedtime stories.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take her with me to work,” Michael said. “I have a workshop. She sits in there and tinkers with things. It’s good for her hands and math skills, learning the sizes of tools and stuff. And that helps with money too.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Eliza questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s like her brother, a knack for fixing broken junk. Sanders sells the things she fixes, and she gets the money from it. We’ve got a piggy bank for her, and every week we sit down and count it all out. Raven, baby, what do we do with your money?”</p><p> </p><p>“In bank,” she said. “Little coins in pig. Big money in bank.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you put it in the bank?” Eliza asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Safe. Money safe in bank. Get more and more and more.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what are you doing with your money?”</p><p> </p><p>“Save. Get more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s right. But are you saving it to buy something special?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Pick later. Michael and Alex say…when find something, I buy my money.”</p><p> </p><p>“We told her she can buy something herself when she sees something she really wants,” Alex clarified with a smile, stroking her hair. “So far, she hasn’t found anything that’s caught her eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“She buys her own candy,” Michael added.</p><p> </p><p>“Within reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“True. And I learnt after the great gumball incident. Limits to the candy.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza was sniggering and Michael smiled ruefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I learnt after that,” he defended.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt that for a moment,” she said, gathering her papers. “I don’t think I need to take any more of your time. She’s obviously doing very well. I’ll leave you to your Sunday. Good job, boys.”</p><p> </p><p>They saw her out and then watched her car snake down the drive. Once she’d passed through the gate, they all breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“You did awesome, baby doll,” Michael said, scooping her up and peppering her face with kisses, making her shriek with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Alex collapsed back onto the sofa and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we passed.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Max and Zent couldn’t be relied upon to not cause a scene. So when they went grocery shopping, they took Raven with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Kiddo,” Max said, taking her hand and leading her in. “Do you want the list or do you want to help us find things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Help find,” she said, skipping along, curls bouncing. “What find?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get inside and then we’ll see what’s on the list.”</p><p> </p><p>Zent followed slowly, smiling indulgently at her. Max retrieved a cart and she happily moved to take Zent’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does she hold a hand if she is not communicating?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“So she’s safe,” Max said. “So we know where she is.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man chose not to press it and assumed it was another of those human customs he kept getting baffled by.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Max said, consulting his list. “We need potatoes. You find me a bag?”</p><p> </p><p>She wandered off to the pre-bagged potatoes and unsteadily carried one back, Max helping her get it into the cart.</p><p> </p><p>“Onions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You surprise me.”</p><p> </p><p>They followed slowly as she headed off and waited for her to pick them. She’d picked up a bag and filled it with a selection of onions, red, white, Spanish, even some little shallots. Max smiled as she returned with them. On they went, Raven selecting what she thought Max would like best from the task she was given. Occasionally, one of them would help her reach something, or they’d count things with her to make sure she got the right amount.</p><p> </p><p>Max felt he should have known it was going too smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>They approached the in-store butcher and Max rattled off what he wanted, feeling Zent tense next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a problem?” he asked, careful to keep his voice light.</p><p> </p><p>“You still consume chicken.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve said before, you don’t have to eat it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I have said before, you should not.”</p><p> </p><p>“What part of this is so hard for you to understand?” Max hissed. “I’m a grown ass man. I don’t need your permission in what I eat. You don’t want to eat it, that’s fine, I don’t get on you for that. But, you know, sooner or later, you’re going to have to accept that I make my own decisions.” He turned to the butcher and accepted the packages. “Come on, kiddo. Milk next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Colour?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue.”</p><p> </p><p>She skipped off to find it, always checking back to make sure he was following.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not simply a choice,” Zent argued. “It is a-”</p><p> </p><p>“A disregard of my heritage, I know already!” he snapped. “You’ve told me, repeatedly. But I didn’t have a heritage until you showed up. I grew up here, in this world, and you keep dismissing that!”</p><p> </p><p>“You should honour your origins,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>They were chest to chest, about to really throw down when a voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was you,” Michelle said as she approached. “Am I interrupting something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank God,” Max said, turning away from him. Raven was standing uncertainly by the cart, hugging the milk, and he inwardly groaned. “I’m sorry, kiddo, I’m sorry. I know, we promised.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not be mad,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re working on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Michelle squatted down to her level and smiled. “There’s my favourite sugar pie. Thank you so much for the gift. Max made sure I got it. I love it so much,” she said, holding out her wrist where she was proudly wearing the silver and turquoise bangle Raven had picked out for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty for you,” she said, leaning in to hug her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much. Hey, you think I can borrow your friend for a bit? You and Max can finish shopping and we’ll meet you at the Crashdown?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave her a final squeeze before she stood and arranged it all with Max. Max didn’t even look back as he walked off with Raven.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle took Zent and led him away, out of the store and down the street to the diner. He settled in a booth while she headed to the counter and ordered, then joined him.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand why he is so resistant to embracing his heritage,” he complained.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that he’s reluctant for that,” she soothed. “It’s more…he’s not a child. Look, I’ve known Max a long time. He’s stubborn about things he believes in. He finds a hill and dies on it. Sorry, human expression. It means he picks something, sets his mind to it, and that’s it. There’s no changing his mind once he’s made his mind up.”</p><p> </p><p>“But to dismiss everything I am trying to show him…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not. I think you’re just both too stubborn to meet in the middle. Look, he wants to know about it, he wants to know where he comes from, his history, all of it. But knowing it doesn’t mean he’s going to follow it all. Growing up means you choose your own way. Sometimes…it’s hard for a parent to allow their child that freedom.”</p><p> </p><p>“You speak with experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a son of my own, you’ve met him. Kyle.”</p><p> </p><p>“The healer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s my son.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is a fine man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. He and his father had a difficult relationship,” she said. “Jim wanted Kyle to be a certain way and Kyle pushed back against him. So many nights they would fight and fight. So loud! But, Kyle was becoming a man and Jim had a difficult time with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Kyle rebel against his origins?”</p><p> </p><p>“He did. For a while, he rejected everything to do with Mexico. It’s where we’re from. He wanted to be only American, only a regular teenage boy. He didn’t want to be different. For Max, it’s not much different. He’s been a very visible human member of our community for all the life he remembers. Suddenly having this part of himself be so very different…it creates a strain for him. He’s spent his life being afraid that someone, the wrong someone, would discover his secret. And now you are here, trying to open a door he has very firmly shut.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not want to cause him pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and so does he. I think you both just need to stop pushing. He has an idea of who you should be, and you have an idea of who he should be. Perhaps you should both put aside the ideas and focus on who you are. Learn who he is now, who he has grown to be.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat back and sighed as Liz appeared with their order.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Liz. Not in the lab today?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not today. Have a few things that need some time to process, and Papi needed a break,” she said, pulling a bottle of ketchup out of her apron, swapping it for the empty one on the table. “Weren’t you going grocery shopping with Max?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was,” Zent agreed. “It did not go well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that’s why you took Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“It still did not go well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Max and Raven are going to join us soon,” Michelle said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get the milkshake machine ready,” she joked. “Anything else for you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think we’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and returned behind the counter and Zent looked accusingly at Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Milkshakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“First rule as a parent, you don’t get to decide what they decide to eat,” she said, adding ketchup to her plate. “Believe me, I would love for my son to never go near another pepperoni pizza. But, he is a grown man and it’s not my body that stuff is going into.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am doing it again,” he groaned. “I am trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. And, in some way, so does he.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you suggest I do?”</p><p> </p><p>She considered it as she nibbled at her fries.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the first thing is to let the food thing go,” she said. “They know your position on it, they know what you believe. But they do not have to follow it. And truly, if a milkshake makes Raven happy, is it such a crime for her to have it? After all she’s suffered, is anything that puts a smile on her face a crime?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I suppose not.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you stop pushing at them, at him, perhaps he will be more curious to try it your way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You imply that if I ignore his misgivings, he will be more…flexible?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and dragged a fry through his ketchup. “Parenting was never this hard when he was small.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it is far easier when they are little and look at you as if you are the perfect person. But, alas, they grow and learn that their parents are still people under it all, still flawed. I remember my Kyle used to think his Mama could fix anything! Skinned knee, I just had to kiss it and boom, all better. Now, I spend most of my time wondering what I’m going to do wrong next.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her honesty, at the kinship he felt. Kezrash had not had the same difficulties with Isobel. They seemed to muddle along just fine. They had their small disagreements, but they managed to find common ground on their own. He and Max just couldn’t seem to find the right balance.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as Raven came in, like a little ray of sunshine. Her smile as she hugged Liz was radiant, and he could see so much of her mother in her. Neeva had been so beautiful. Kezrash had, once upon a time, considered asking her to be his wife. Then Razan and she had solidified their soul bond and it was glorious to see. Such love between them, such peace in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Rath and, later, Ravenna, had brought such light to their lives. The boy had always had the most infectious giggle. And so bright, his mind was well beyond other boys his age, even his own son. Rath had worked circles around men four times his age, experts in their fields. Razan had been so proud of his son.</p><p> </p><p>Ravenna had been the baby. They all had equal hands in caring for her, and she had loved them all, without doubt or hesitation. When they had realised her gift, it had come as a worrying shock. A threader had not been seen for more than a century, a gift so rare it was almost lost to the passage of time. But instead of making her cold and distant, as the stories said it did to all who wielded it, she was warm and loving, always happy to see those she loved. He’d hated that spark in her dying when Razan was killed.</p><p> </p><p>Vilandra. She had always been commanding, and always lacked tact. That had not changed. But over the years, she had found a fierceness in her that rivalled that of her mother on the battlefield. Lyra had been the best of their warriors, the brightest sword. He had little doubt that if someone were to hand Isobel a sword, she would shine just as brightly. But, under it all, there was a tenderness in her, a gentleness that softened her edges. It reminded him of his wife. She too had always known how to soothe sharp edges.</p><p> </p><p>His own son had always been stubborn, always, even as a babe. So it shouldn’t really have been a shock to see that continued into his adulthood. Perhaps he had been pushing too hard, too caught up in what he had wanted his son to be, rather than accepting who he had become. He was a protector of these people he had chosen as his own, an enforcer of their laws, a bright upstanding citizen of this little town.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle made her way to the counter where Raven was watching Liz make milkshakes, and Max slid into the booth opposite him.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise,” Zent said. “Michelle made some…wise observations. That it is not easy for a father to accept who his son has become. I suppose I find it so difficult because I missed watching you become the man you are. I do not wish to dismiss the life you have here, the person you have become, and I apologise if it has seemed that way. I simply did not want you to dismiss everything of our home. I took things too personally, focussed too deeply on what it was I wanted, rather than who you needed me to be for you. And I am sorry for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Max said. “Sorry I pushed back at you so hard. And I do get it, really. And I want to know about it, I do. I just don’t want where I come from to be all I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. I will try to remember that in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will too. How about we just draw a line here. We do better in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like this plan.”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled and then scooted over so Raven and Michelle could join them. Zent looked at the pink liquid in Raven’s glass doubtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it supposed to be such a shade?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is strawberry,” Raven said. “Milk white, and strawberry red. Together is pink.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. And you enjoy this pink…beverage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is good,” she said, kneeling so she could get to her straw. “Want try?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t…” He glanced at Max. Oh, well. Might as well go all in. Never a point to doing anything halfway. And he did reside here now. He’d put away thoughts of returning to their home. This was it. And since it was his home now, it was probably logical to try human things, at least once. “Perhaps a small taste,” he conceded and she happily offered her straw.</p><p> </p><p>He did not expect it to be so thick. The flavour of it was strange, but not unpleasant. Thick and creamy and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps…not all human customs are to be dismissed,” he said, and was gratified to see Max laugh.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Flint woke to the soft light of the bedside lamp and Greg holding him.</p><p> </p><p>He was soaked with sweat and couldn’t stop shaking, his face wet with tears and his throat sore.</p><p> </p><p>“You awake now?” Greg asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he murmured. “Awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg handed him a glass of water and he drank the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare or memory?” Greg questioned gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit of both, but mostly memory. Caulfield. Watching what they did…I’m never going to shake it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not, but you’re better than that. What you had to do…it led to good things. I know it hurts to know you had to be part of it, but it was worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever get tired of playing big brother?” he asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, not for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to,” he said, leaning into him. “You don’t have to make up for anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” he assured. “I like taking care of you guys. Makes me feel…useful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as long as you get something out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg snorted and continued to card his fingers through Flint’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Clay’s doctor phoned,” Greg said. “He’s doing really well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“He thinks…maybe…a day trip might help. Get him out of the base, seeing something else. Might help him figure out who he is without Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think it’s a good idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“What could it hurt? We’ll take all the precautions, all the safety measures. He needs to connect to the world again. He’s talking, he’s processing everything. Now he needs a goal, something to work towards.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint couldn’t argue with that. He could dislike it, but he couldn’t argue with it. Greg was right. Clay needed what they had found: a place in the world that wasn’t Jesse Manes’ son.</p><p> </p><p>“CrashCon is coming up. Middle of November. Might be an idea,” he suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring it up with Alex, he can talk it over with the doctors.”</p><p> </p><p>They carried on chatting, talking about random things, until Flint began to drift back off. The last thing he remembered was Greg tucking him back in, a fleeting stroke of his hair, and a whispered,</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, little brother.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Clay shook with nerves as he exited Flint’s car. He didn’t want to do this, but it was for Alex, so he would suck it up. Alex was doing so much for him, the least he could do was show up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Flint said softly. “It’s okay. No one’s going to say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint sniggered at him and he shrugged his hand off his shoulder. He took a deep breath, centred himself and began to approach the door. Greg was waiting for them just inside the door. He clapped him on the shoulder with a smile and led them over to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Clay took the seat he was directed to and sat silently, waiting. Surely one of them would say something. But no one did.</p><p> </p><p>Max and Liz were talking with Rosa, Kyle adding things in now and then. Tripp was settled in his chair, Raven on his lap babbling about new crayons she’d just gotten, Hal guiding the conversation as she threw a gentle smile his way. Isobel launched into a conversation with Greg, and Flint with Maria, who was hovering by the table with a tray.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s everyone drinking?” Max asked. “My round.”</p><p> </p><p>They rattled off their preferences, and Max clapped him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no, thanks. A soda?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was it. No hate filled looks, no angry glares, no comments. They just accepted that he was there, a part of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Michael joined them, whisky in hand, as Max returned, and the two of them were jokingly teasing each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you made it,” Michael said to the three Manes brothers. “He’s just fortifying himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was indeed at the bar, downing a shot of tequila, and then taking a deep breath. Forrest got up and took the stage as the last act finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Very nice, thank you, Susan. Okay! Next up: Manes!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took another deep breath and walked up, eyes on Forrest, who smiled and motioned with his arm that the stage was all his before retaking his seat.</p><p> </p><p>He looked so damn nervous, all Clay wanted to do was rush up there and hold his hand, tell him it was okay, but that would embarrass him, so he sat back and sipped at his Coke.</p><p> </p><p>Alex adjusted the mic, placed his hands on the keyboard, and began.</p><p> </p><p>My father taught me home is where the hurt is,</p><p>So I built a fortress, where I lived alone.</p><p>He said ships were never meant to have a harbor,</p><p>So I've worn this armor, I've fought and flown.</p><p> </p><p>I was raised a soldier,</p><p>Put my weapons down to hold you,</p><p>Is a kiss an act of war?</p><p>I just tried to keep you warm.</p><p>Even though I couldn't stay,</p><p>No you never looked away,</p><p>Now I can't look away.</p><p> </p><p>Would you meet me in the middle?</p><p>Could we both stop keeping score?</p><p>There's a battle I must fight alone,</p><p>It's you I'm fighting for.</p><p>If I call off the battalion,</p><p>Break my walls down stone by stone.</p><p>Tear down my defenses,</p><p>I can build your heart a home.</p><p>And if I did,</p><p>Would you come home?</p><p> </p><p>Ooh ooh ooh ooh</p><p>Ooh ooh ooh ooh</p><p> </p><p>Together we could quiet all the noises,</p><p>Drown out the voices, play our own song.</p><p>Boys becoming men under the desert sky,</p><p>But something dark inside, said it was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>I was raised a soldier,</p><p>Put my weapons down to hold you,</p><p>Is a kiss an act of war?</p><p>I just tried to keep you warm.</p><p>Even though I couldn't stay,</p><p>No you never looked away,</p><p>Now I won't look away.</p><p> </p><p>Would you meet me in the middle?</p><p>Could we both stop keeping score?</p><p>There's a battle I must fight alone,</p><p>It's you I'm fighting for.</p><p>If I call off the battalion,</p><p>Break my walls down stone by stone,</p><p>Tear down my defenses,</p><p>I can build your heart a home.</p><p>And if I did,</p><p>Would you come home?</p><p> </p><p>I still find my fathers shrapnel buried, beneath my skin.</p><p>But I've begun to heal in all the places, your hands have been.</p><p> </p><p>Would you meet me in the middle?</p><p>Could we both stop keeping score?</p><p>There's a battle I must fight alone,</p><p>It's you I'm fighting for.</p><p>If I call off the battalion,</p><p>Break my walls down stone by stone.</p><p>Tear down my defenses,</p><p>I can build your heart a home.</p><p>And if I did,</p><p>Would you come home?</p><p> </p><p>Ooh ooh ooh ooh</p><p>Ooh ooh ooh ooh</p><p> </p><p>Wish I found the words when we were seventeen.</p><p>You were the best of me,</p><p>You are the best of me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwjAZEquTlc">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwjAZEquTlc</a>
</p><p> </p><p>The entire bar erupted into applause and cheers as he finished, and Clay could honestly say he had never been prouder of anyone in his entire life. It took guts to get up there, in a town full of cowboys, and declare your love for another man. Not only that, everyone knew who Alex’s father was, so he had just laid their father’s abuse out for everyone to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Alex made his way over to them, smiling from ear to ear and cheeks pink.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you hated open mic nights,” he said to Kyle, who chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t any open mic,” he argued. “This is your open mic.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael stood and hovered near Alex, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you’ve been working on all this time?” he asked. “The big secret song I couldn’t hear?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one,” he said. “What did you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think there’s way too many people in this room to show you exactly how I feel about it,” he said flirtatiously. “How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I just sang a song about a guy in front of a bunch of cowboys and…I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky guy,” he said with a shit-eating grin. “With a song like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Can I…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex dove in, taking Michael’s face in his hands and kissing him, Michael’s arms going around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>And there was barely a ripple. A few older guys glanced their way, but soon returned to their drinks. Roswell had clearly changed in the time Clay had been gone, because two guys kissing in the Wild Pony apparently didn’t mean a damn thing.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle made his escape a moment after Alex joined them, and Max handed over the beer he’d bought the youngest Manes.</p><p> </p><p>Raven happily transferred to Alex’s lap and he pressed their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was good. I like,” she said, toying with his dog tags.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Well, I am very glad you liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was for Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, there were some sad bits. Me and Michael were sad sometimes. But we’re not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meet in the middle,” she said and he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. We’re meeting in the middle now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>The night went amazingly well. It was relaxed and easy. The conversation never got too deep, and no one questioned Clay not drinking. He wanted to. He wanted to drown himself in every liquor behind the bar, but all the meds they had him on meant he couldn’t touch a drop.</p><p> </p><p>He was returning from the men’s room when one of the men approached him. He had noticed them, sitting as part of the group, but they had seemed as apart from it as he was. The dark haired one approached him, the blond watching over them protectively from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Zent,” he said. “Kezrash and I were the ones your father held.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I…uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, do not,” he said, a soft smile on his face. “I offer you the same comfort I offered your brothers. I do not blame you for the sins of Jesse Manes. His sin is not yours. A son should not be judged by the actions of his sire, and none of you will be judged by yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…what I did…”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mind was clouded by his hatred. You have come to see the error of that path. There is no blame here. And that is all we need to say of it.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt some tight knot in his chest loosen, some lightening of the load. He still felt guilty, still felt to blame, but he knew it was only his own self that still felt that way. He had a long way to go, but perhaps he wasn’t as irredeemable as he had thought.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Hal came to visit him the day before she returned home.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you making?” she asked from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he grumbled. “I’m just…doing. Therapy thing. My shrink thinks making stuff is going to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” she said, settling in the chair at his side.</p><p> </p><p>For once, he wasn’t in bed. He was sat in his own chair with a small table before him, his hands full of knitting needles and yarn.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it helping?” she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“No. But it’s less frustrating than the origami. More than the watercolours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you should try making some jewellery,” she suggested and he smiled at her. “Flint is using the loom again. You could try that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always sucked at the loom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Shrink says that it’s not about the finished project, it’s about making something instead of destroying things. He’s kind of weird, but…” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as he’s helping. I wanted to come and see you before I headed home,” she said, and he put down the needles. “Hopefully, the next time I come we can spend a little more time together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached out and rubbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve left my number with your doctor. If you need me, or just want to talk, or you just need me to babble at you, you can call me. Anytime, day or night.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and she cupped his jaw, forcing him to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You are still my boy,” she said firmly. “And I still love you. And by the time I come back to visit, I hope you’ll be feeling better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” he mumbled. “I…I missed you, Hal.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled him in, letting him cling to her. “Oh, my sweet boy,” she cooed. “My sweet, sweet boy. I missed you too. I have missed you boys so very much. And I am so sorry I couldn’t take you away from him, that I couldn’t do anything. I tried to, I promise that I tried.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he murmured into her shoulder. “Alex told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I won’t keep looking back. I will look forward,” she said brightly, pulling back and forcing him to look at her. “We will look forward. Until I come back again, I want you to promise me that you will keep moving forward. You will keep trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, I promise. I’ll keep trying, Aunt Hal.”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “That’s all I ask. It’s all I’ve ever asked of my boys, that you try your best. Now, I have a five hour drive ahead of me. Remember, you can call me any time, and if you want to see me, Alex can do all that fancy video call stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Drive safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always do,” she said, giving him one last hug and forehead kiss before she handed him a bag and said her goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>He opened it when he could no longer see her, and felt himself smile as he caught sight of the jewellery making supplies.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex gasped as Michael moved on him, fingers finding his curls and tugging.</p><p> </p><p>Not only was he riding him, he was also using internal muscles to squeeze around him, drawing shuddering gasps from him, biting his lip as the flames of pleasure shooting through him. Every now and then, Michael would lean down and kiss him, nipping at his lips, tongue teasing his and making his toes curl.</p><p> </p><p>The rain was coming down again, heavy sheets of it so wild that they could barely see the drive. The noise mingled with their gasps and moans to make a soundtrack of their lovemaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” he hissed as the alien swooped in and nibbled at his throat, sucking a nice bright hickey.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands travelled, tugging at Michael’s nipples until he cursed, gripping tight at his hips before sliding over his thighs, and then back up to scratch his nails along his spine. Michael moved more firmly on him, biting at him and grasping at his hair to force their mouths together.</p><p> </p><p>It took him by surprise, the sudden blinding pleasure that took him over, and he came hard inside his alien. In a haze he reached between them and gripped Michael’s cock, giving him much needed friction until he spurted hard, gasping desperately.</p><p> </p><p>They lay entwined, sweaty and sated.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I wish?” Alex murmured later into the dark, sweat somewhat dried, quick swipes of wet wipes to deal with the mess Michael had left between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm? What?” he asked as he wriggled, stretching his legs and settling on him more firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could give you a mark,” he said, toying with his curls.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish that too,” he admitted softly. “But, I was thinking about it. What if I got a tattoo? Something you pick, and you pick where it goes. So I can have your mark on me. I know it’s not the same, but I’d still like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex reached down and squeezed his ass, leaning in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d really want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Or…I was thinking…there’s something else of yours I could wear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think my clothes will fit,” he said, trailing his fingers over his wider shoulders. “You’re welcome to try.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not your clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“My tags?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not those.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m running out of ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael rolled so he was on his chest and propped his chin on his fist, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I could wear your ring,” he said softly. “Like, you could put a ring on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex went completely still, he wasn’t even sure he was still breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“Did…did you just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask you to marry me? Yeah, I did. I’d love to marry you. To stand up in front of everyone we know and care about and declare to the world that I love you, that I choose you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex could hear the spluttering sound he was making, feel his mouth trying to form words, but he just couldn’t form anything that sounded like anything coherent. Michael was looking so unsure, so nervous. He grabbed his hand and pressed it to the mark, pouring what he felt into the bond between them and Michael relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I can still stun you,” he said with a delighted smile. “Alex, baby, just breathe. Keep breathing. I’m right here. Just take your time.”</p><p> </p><p>His time turned out to be almost a full ten minutes before he could speak.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to marry me?” he forced out. “Seriously? Like, you really want that? To be tied to me forever?”</p><p> </p><p>“With everything I have,” he said, tracing the mark. “You’re it for me. My true north. I’ve been in love with you since the first time you kissed me in the UFO museum.”</p><p> </p><p>“You kissed me,” he reminded.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Point is, I love you. And I’ve waited for you for so long. I just…I want you, Alex. That’s all I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears sprang to Alex’s eyes and he couldn’t fight them, couldn’t push them down again. They spilled over and he covered his face with his hands, sniffing as he cried. Michael climbed onto his knees and tugged at his wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come on, don’t cry. Don’t cry. Shit. Alex, I didn’t mean to…”</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off by Alex weakly slapping his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Not sad tears. Overwhelmed happy tears.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded, trying to get himself under control. Eventually he managed it, and he reached up to tug Michael closer, kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a yes?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s a yes,” he said, smiling through his tears. “Yes. Michael, I will marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael dove on him, kissing him over and over, barely backing off enough for them to breathe, until he pulled away suddenly and searched his jeans, pulling out a box shaped like a cowboy hat. It was black, like Michael’s, and Alex dissolved into giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the perfect box,” Michael said proudly. “I saw it and had to have it.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened it to show Alex the rings he’d made. There were two of them, one for each of them. They were smooth titanium bands with a pearl set into them, and the insides shone iridescently.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” he breathed. “Is that…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Part of the alien tech? Yeah, it is. I figured, you’re my home, so you should have a piece of where I’m from.”</p><p> </p><p>More tears sprang to his eyes and he wiped them away and he sat up, pulling one of them out and tilting it. On the inside, those strange alien symbols shone at him. He pulled out the other one and looked at the symbols.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re different,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this one,” he said, taking the slightly smaller of the two, “is yours, and this one is mine. Mine has your name in our language. I got Kez to help me with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rath. It says Rath.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands were shaking as he took Michael’s back from him and slid it onto his finger, pressing a kiss to it once it was in place. Then Michael slid his own into place, stroking his thumb over it.</p><p> </p><p>Alex threaded his fingers through his curls and devoured his mouth, pressing him into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>They could tell everyone in the morning. Tonight was all theirs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts. I love comments, absolutely love them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You’re glowy, you’re glowing, there’s a glow there.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning came and they told Raven. Once she understood what marriage actually was, she was more excited than they’d ever seen her.</p><p> </p><p>Alex headed up to the Reservation to Greg’s house. He’d called ahead and they had breakfast waiting for him when he pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why the breakfast?” Flint asked as they began eating.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I need a reason to have breakfast with my brothers?” Alex replied coyly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but he’s right,” Greg said. “There’s…something, something’s different. You look…I don’t know. All lit up inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“What he said,” Flint agreed, motioning to Greg with his fork. “Spill it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I think I like teasing you two like this,” he laughed, grabbing more sausage.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re being sassed,” Flint said. “He’s doing it again. The sassy little shit has made a return.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see that,” Greg agreed. “What, you want us to guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I really do,” Alex agreed.</p><p> </p><p>His two brothers looked at each other, each trying to guess what had Alex so very happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael finished the wiring and you have good internet,” Flint guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“He did, but not it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got laid?”</p><p> </p><p>“If that were it, I’d look like this every day. Multiple times a day,” he said and had the pleasure of watching Flint become highly offended.</p><p> </p><p>“Our little brother is getting more than both of us put together,” Flint complained and Greg reached over to squeeze his shoulder in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“One of us should be getting some,” Greg soothed. “Come on, Alex. Give us a hint?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is way more fun,” Alex laughed.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up his coffee and held it up, smiling into the mug. Honestly, his ring was right there, right in front of their faces.</p><p> </p><p>They’d all finished eating by the time they gave up and begged him to tell them.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, it’s right in front of your noses and has been since I got here,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we talking about the hickey?” Greg said, poking it, and Alex flapped him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Not the hickey.”</p><p> </p><p>He wiggled his finger, catching the ring with the light, and Flint squinted at it.</p><p> </p><p>The airman began to splutter, making random noises and pointing at it, blubbering at it, trying to speak but being completely unable.</p><p> </p><p>“See, that, right there? That’s what I did when he asked,” Alex said gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting married?” Greg breathed. “Like…seriously? You’re not fucking with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” He held out his hand to Greg and the older man admired the ring. “He asked and I said yes. We’re getting married.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint was still making random noises that were, in some alternate dimension, words, and Greg pushed to his feet, rounding the corner of the table to sweep the youngest Manes into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so happy for you,” he murmured in Alex’s ear, and the younger man blinked back tears. He’d never been so damn emotional before, but he supposed that’s what happened when you were so happy. “I’m so proud of you, Alex. And thank you, so much, for letting me be here for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t be the same without you,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Flint was able to actually make words out of his sounds.</p><p> </p><p>“This is awesome!” he crowed, yanking Alex into a hug of his own. “You picked a best man yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“We only got engaged last night!” he laughed. “Give us a chance!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll be patient. But I’m throwing my hat in that ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As Alex was eating with his brothers, Michael was approaching the Crashdown with Raven. He happily let her disappear to the kitchen, where Javier would, no doubt, make a huge fuss of her and let her help him cook. Eventually he’d call her back out to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Michael slid into the booth where Max and Isobel were waiting with coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, figured we’d wait to order,” Max said and nodded to Liz. “Good morning, Ortecho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Evans,” she said, leaning in for a quick kiss. “What can I get you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“U-F-Omelette,” Max ordered. “Side of bacon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cosmic Cakes, with the strawberries,” Isobel listed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…I’ll take the omelette too, with some Crashbrowns,” Michael said, and she smiled as she wrote it down. “And the UnEGGsplained plate for Raven, with a grape juice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming right up. Mikey…you look…I don’t know. You guys see it too, right? He’s all…”</p><p> </p><p>“Glowy,” Isobel finished. “She’s right. You’re glowy, you’re glowing, there’s a glow there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I?” he asked with a grin and Liz slapped his arm with her order pad.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, don’t share. Mean!”</p><p> </p><p>She stomped off to put in their orders and he grinned calmly at his siblings.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re right, man,” Max said. “Something is different with you. Good something?”</p><p> </p><p>“An excellent something,” he confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my God,” Isobel breathed. “Are you pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! Hell no! I already covered that subject with Kez, not even we are capable of that. No, no buns in boy ovens.”</p><p> </p><p>“There goes my guess,” she complained.</p><p> </p><p>Max glanced at his ring, raised an eyebrow, and he nodded. Max settled back and smiled, letting Isobel get worked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!” the blonde said as Liz approached with cutlery and the coffee pot. “How did you do that? You have to share!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. For once, I’m the one holding something over you. For once, I know something you don’t. I’m not giving that up. I’m going to enjoy it as long as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liz, Max has it figured out and won’t tell me! Deal with your man!”</p><p> </p><p>Liz poured their refills and then stood back, staring Michael down. He smiled unrepentantly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t fair,” she said. “You have a secret that’s making you look like you swallowed happy pills by the handful and you won’t share. Come on. We all need the good happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Max gave you the good happy on the regular,” Rosa commented as she slid in beside Michael.</p><p> </p><p>Max turned bright red and Michael laughed, slinging an arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael has a secret,” Isobel complained.</p><p> </p><p>“We all have many secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“But this one is making him look like he slept with a coat hanger in his mouth,” Liz clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure it was a coat hanger?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you always this much of a savage, or is it new?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, you just forgot. But…they’re right. There’s something different here,” she said, motioning to his face. “There’s a vibe here, you’re vibe-y, there’s a vibe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I just be in a good mood?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” they all chorused and he chuckled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, watching you all get worked up over this is kind of fun. I think I’ll just sit here and let you all stew.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel threw a sugar packet at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so mean!” she cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he said, mockingly, pressing his hand to his chest. “It’s just…breaking my heart to see you so frustrated, but, somehow, I’ll manage it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re spending too much time with Alex, you’re becoming as sassy as he is,” Liz complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Order up!”</p><p> </p><p>She pointed at Isobel and Rosa. “Work on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe none of you have noticed it,” Max grinned. “It’s so obvious. It’s staring you in the face.”</p><p> </p><p>“You see what I have to put up with?” Isobel said. “Two of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get a hint?” Rosa pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“He said it, your hint is staring you in the face,” Michael deflected.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it really was right there, bold as brass. How they kept missing it was beyond him. He kept lifting his coffee with his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>Liz returned with their food and then continued to grill him. Michael called for Raven and she appeared, skipping over to them and Rosa stood to give her the seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. They’re trying to guess,” he said and she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Silly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. You want ketchup?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and he handed it over, the three women glaring at him, while Max looked like this was the best thing he’d seen in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, honey, you can tell us, right?” Isobel cajoled. “It’s not a big secret. It’s just Michael being mean to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said as Michael cut up her food. She was working on it, but she didn’t have the coordination to do it without making a mess, so she let Michael do it when they ate at the Crashdown. “Michael say…happy, but…his happy. I not say.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you already silenced our best lead,” Liz grouched as she headed back to the counter. Rosa disappeared for a moment and then returned with her own coffee and donut, snagging a chair to sit at the end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, are we allowed to turn this into 20 questions?” Rosa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock yourselves out,” Michael laughed. “If you haven’t got it by now, you could be here until CrashCon.”</p><p> </p><p>They continued to guess as they ate, Liz offering suggestions as she passed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you really not figure it out?” he asked as they nibbled at the last of their meal.</p><p> </p><p>“We really can’t,” Liz complained. “Come on, just tell us.” She pouted at him. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled to himself and leaned on his left hand, ring in clear view. And still they didn’t get it.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” he said exasperatedly. “Are you all that blind?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a round of groans and even Max looked frustrated by them. Michael nodded at him and he reached out, taking Michael’s hand and motioning to the ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, it’s been staring you in the face since he sat down!” he said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence, where Max took the opportunity to stand and pick Raven up, knowing what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel shrieked and threw herself around the table, crushing him in a hug and he exhaled in a startled gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Iz…ribs…” he wheezed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she said, letting go, and realising she was being stared at. “I’m sorry, everyone, sorry. It’s just…my brother, who has been dancing around the love of his life for ten years. Ten years! They’re getting married!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a round of applause and Rosa and Liz gave their own hugs. Raven tottered back to the kitchen while Isobel grinned and began to plan it all in her head. Max pulled Michael in for his own hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you,” he murmured. “You deserve to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Be my best man?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be offended if you even thought of anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex headed into the base and immediately headed to the medical wing.</p><p> </p><p>Clay was finally off the close observation. He didn’t have a nurse in the room with him at all times, but just outside the door. It gave him more privacy and freedom without putting him at risk. He met with his therapist every day, and he was coming along so well.</p><p> </p><p>Alex found him sat at his table, pliers in one hand and wire in the other. Scattered across the table were pieces of jewellery in various states of completion, and on one of the chairs was a shoebox full of finished pieces. It seemed that they had finally found something productive for him to focus on.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, check you out,” Alex said, settling in a free chair. “Please tell me you’re sleeping at night at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” he said with a smile. “They come in and take the pliers so I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know. Did you have fun at the Pony the other night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. I was expecting it to suck, you know. But…it was okay. And you! Took guts to get up there. And that song? You really wrote that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was really good.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled and toyed with one of the turquoise stones. “There’s something I wanted to tell you. And I wanted it to be me that tells you. I don’t even know why, but it feels, important, you know, that I tell you, that it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, you don’t need to come out to me,” he said with an arched eyebrow, a small grin playing on his lips. “Kind of know that one already, and if I didn’t, that kiss the other night would have cleared it all up.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. “No, I came out a long time ago. That cat is well and truly out of the bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it something bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, definitely not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you don’t need to worry about telling me,” he said simply. “Whatever it is, if you’re happy about it, then I’m in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting married,” he blurted. “I mean…he asked me, last night. And…and I said, well, I said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay set aside his project and shifted his chair so they were knee to knee, taking Alex’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love him?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“He loves you? And he treats you right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And getting married is what you both want?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than anything,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“That is all I need to know,” he said, smiling. “Alex, I…I want you to be happy. You deserve to be. You all deserve to be happy. This guy makes you happy. Just…please, for the love of God, don’t ask me to stand in for Dad on the day. I…I can’t give you away or whatever it’s called. It doesn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop. You don’t have to do anything. I just want you to be there, that’s all. I want you to be a part of it. Just showing up, that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“This I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughed and dove at him, hugging him tight, and Clay felt that maybe their bloodline wasn’t as cursed as he’d thought. He’d told Alex, the night before he shipped out to basic, that the youngest brother was going to be the best of them. He’d had no idea how right he would end up being.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled back and he settled into his project as Alex talked to him, telling him how Guerin proposed and all the ideas he had. Alex was animated, excited, and so very in love. It reminded him of what Alex had been like as a little boy, before it was just them and Dad in that house. He was so alive, in a way Clay had always been afraid would never come back.</p><p> </p><p>Guerin put that smile back on his brother’s face.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Rosa was cleaning the milkshake machine when she realised that Kyle had been playing on the claw machine for the better part of four hours. He had a small pile of plushies at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I an aunt but don’t know about it?” she asked as she leaned against it.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he grunted, eyes fixed on the game.</p><p> </p><p>He hooked another plush green alien and slapped the machine, letting out an enraged cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” she said as the plushie fell out of the claim chute. “You don’t want an alien?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I have five of those,” he snapped. “I’m…I’m trying to get the pig.”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced through the glass, seeing the round pink ball with a pig face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“My…friend. Her name is Steph. She’s…she’s sick. And I wanted to win her the pig. She likes pigs. I just…I just keep getting the alien…”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in and hugged him close, guiding his head to her shoulder and frowned as he began to cry into her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Come on, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled back and grabbed her keys. She unlocked the machine, chucked an alien inside and liberated the pig. He hugged it to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. You can…uh…I don’t really need those others. You can put them back.”</p><p> </p><p>She happily tossed them back, keeping one of the aliens for Raven. The kid had been trying to get one for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know we never really talked, but we are, like, siblings or whatever,” she said as she locked it back up. “If you need someone to offload to or something. Well. Yeah. I’m here or…whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said again. “I should go. You’re closed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I have half a Men in Blackberry pie left. You want to split it with me?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and followed her upstairs, the two of them devouring the pie and watching crappy movies they’d seen before. By the time Kyle headed home, he felt so much better.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael got home late, so late that even Alex was asleep already. He set the alarms and headed to their room, stripping down and slipping into bed.</p><p> </p><p>Alex moaned in his sleep and wiggled closer, and Michael hooked an arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>“You have fun with Max?” Alex whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“And Isobel. She’s got all these ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. She does this for a living, she can plan this whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not the whole thing,” Michael laughed. “If she plans everything, like if we give her complete free reign, the whole town and half of Arizona will be invited.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, that would be bad,” he agreed. He sleepily managed to open his eyes and softly smiled at him. “I don’t want anything huge. Just something small, simple. About us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me. You picked your best man?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Flint wants to, but Kyle might want to. Clay said he doesn’t want to take the parent person role, and that’s okay. I told him he just needs to be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have Greg do it,” he suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I was thinking. Or Tripp maybe. You picked a best man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Max. I think he might cry if I asked anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“No crying aliens, crying aliens is a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Especially that alien.”</p><p> </p><p>They lost themselves in kisses for a while, Michael’s hands sliding over his skin in the best kind of tease.</p><p> </p><p>“Think I can convince Sanders to stand in for my parent person?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think if you word it the right way, he’d probably do anything for Miss Nora’s son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mr. Guerin, I don’t actually want to talk about our wedding,” he said teasingly. “We have months to plan it. I want to talk about…our honeymoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“A honeymoon,” he repeated with a smile. “Wow. I didn’t even think about that. Sounds like you did though.”</p><p> </p><p>A blush surged over Alex’s cheeks and down his neck, spreading over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, this is going to sound so…teenage girl, but go with me,” he said and Michael settled in closer to him, resting his chin on his fist on his chest. “Did you ever watch Twilight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Even saw them in theatre. Isobel was obsessed with…uh…big guy, with the blonde chick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emmett. Anyway, did you see the fourth one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where Bella and Edward get married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, well remembered. Well, I always liked where they went on their honeymoon. The beach being that close to the house, the water that’s just way too blue. How secluded it was. I like the idea of taking you somewhere beautiful where it’s just us.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael smiled and pressed kisses to his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never left New Mexico. Well, Arizona, for the Fair, but that’s it. So, how about you plan the honeymoon? You’ve seen more of the world, and you actually have an idea of what you want. You plan it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You’d just let me whisk you off somewhere for a week or two, no questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.” He hummed and wriggled up, kissing him. “I love you, Alexander Ahtahkakoop Manes. I love you so very much. And I get to spend the rest of my life loving you, being loved by you. Do you even understand how amazing that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do,” he said, stroking his curls off his forehead. “And I really hope you know how very much I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael hummed again and laid their foreheads together, just breathing him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t take my name,” Alex said and they both dissolved into laughter. “I’m serious! Michael Manes? Makes you sound like a country music star.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did think of that too. But Alex Guerin isn’t much better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we even need to take each others names? I mean, is it like a legal requirement of being married?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Alex said, trailing his fingers over his back. “We can be married and keep our names. Raven has her own name too. We can just keep it the way it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven Truman. Alex Truman. Michael Truman. Hey, that kind of works.”</p><p> </p><p>“You realise that it’s two in the morning,” he pointed out and Michael grinned. “We should sleep. We both have work in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael slid off, curling into him, and Alex drifted off with his arms holding him close.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>One of the joys of being the big boss on base was that Alex could delegate.</p><p> </p><p>Archaeologists in Egypt (seriously, they were still finding things to dig up in the Valley of the Kings) had found strange symbols in a tomb and their photos had tripped the system.</p><p> </p><p>The order had come through from the superiors that this was something they needed eyes on the ground for. Originally, they had ordered Alex to go. A few phone calls later and they realised he couldn’t be a Caretaker for their alien guests if he was in Egypt. So they left it up to him to pick who was actually going.</p><p> </p><p>In previous years, when he’d headed his own units on deployment, it had been easy to assign things. He knew where the strengths and weaknesses laid in his squad, and who could get the job done cleanly and efficiently.</p><p> </p><p>The agents on the project were an unknown quantity. He knew them in a vague sense, but there just hadn’t been enough time for him to become acquainted with all they were capable of.</p><p> </p><p>He made the choice to offer up the assignment and left it up to them to tell him if they thought they were the best for the job. Within an hour he had a dozen names thrown in for him to consider.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, hello,” Isobel said as she appeared in his doorway. “If it isn’t my favourite soon to be brother in law.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. Thanks for coming.”</p><p> </p><p>She settled in the waiting seat and he poured them coffees.</p><p> </p><p>“Geologists and archaeologists found something in Egypt.” He handed over the photos. “Guys upstairs want me to send a team to look at them in person. I want you to go with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Why me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, because you’re the alien with a free schedule. And you can read minds. Question about that. Can you understand the mind of someone who speaks another language?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a way,” she confirmed. “I get the gist of what they’re thinking. But Egypt? With all that sand?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it. I’m never going to be able to bully you the way I do Max and Michael, am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed dramatically. “Damn puppy dog eyes. Fine, I’ll do it. On one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Greg wears a tux to your wedding. He’s tall and well built. A piece of man candy in a tux is the price of my service.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that was easy. I hope all wedding decisions will be this easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing huge, Isobel,” he warned. “We just want something small and intimate, friends and family. Just…keep it about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Michael already filled me in,” she said, disappointed. “I hope you realise how difficult that is for me. He’s my brother and he never lets me make a fuss. It’s your wedding! I should be able to skywrite it and you won’t let me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow, I’m sure you’ll find a way to cope.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Isobel was back well before CrashCon, which was helpful as she was the main event organiser.</p><p> </p><p>The whole town was in a state of excitement and anticipation. As happened every year, cleaners swept through, taking care of any random litter or unsightly graffiti. Rosa was protective of her own graffiti and Isobel made sure none of it was removed. It would take away from the character of their hometown if there was none of her artwork on the walls. The planters on main street were dealt with, road markings and signage repainted and sprayed.</p><p> </p><p>The town always looked especially picturesque, but it was never a positive for the residents.</p><p> </p><p>Tourists flooded the town, slowing everything down. It was as if they all forgot that this was home for people, not just a destination for them.</p><p> </p><p>Alex cursed as he finally made it to the Long farm. What should have been a 20 minute drive from base ended up taking an hour and a half. Raven had grown bored 45 minutes in, and was grumpily kicking her feet in the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” he sighed. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t know it would take us this long. If I did, I would have brought your tablet with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not Alex,” she said. “Alex not make cars.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t. But I’m still sorry it took us so long.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned as Wyatt appeared from the farmhouse when he parked.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Michael’s truck, Raven had no trouble getting out of Alex’s car by herself, and he followed as she happily headed to the porch, making a fuss of Buffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Long,” he greeted. “Forrest around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shower,” he said. “There a reason you’re up here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need him to sign some papers, they have to go out first thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“So leave ‘em.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t. They’re classified. I have to witness him signing,” he said and smiled as Raven giggled at Buffy rolling onto her back. “Michael mentioned your dog was pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re willing to sell us a puppy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. If she goes to her due, they’ll be ready to leave about Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded. “Think I can meet the dog?”</p><p> </p><p>Wyatt showed them both into the house and to the area under the stairs where a very pregnant dog was looking miserable. He shouted up the stairs for Forrest.</p><p> </p><p>“You can pet her,” Wyatt said and Raven carefully approached, holding out her hand. She waited until the dog licked her fingers before she began to pet her.</p><p> </p><p>“She looks so done,” Alex joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Vet thinks she’s carrying a big litter. She’s not happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d be miserable too if my organs were that squished. Any clue on the breed of the sire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Either a Dalmatian or a Golden, but there was a very friendly Great Dane there that day, so it’s anyone’s guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she’s always been a friendly dog? Any aggression or anything like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, nothing like that. She’s soft as they come. Once made friends with a badger she was supposed to keep out the vegetable patch. Honestly, she’s a terrible tracking dog, but she’s loyal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. What do you think, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like dog,” she said, shaking her paw. “Soft.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, me and Michael thought maybe, because you like Buffy so much, we could get you a puppy of your own. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have? Mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it would be yours. Wyatt’s dog is going to have puppies, and when they’re old enough, he needs to find homes for them all. He thought you might like one.”</p><p> </p><p>She carefully stroked over the round mass of the dog’s stomach and considered it.</p><p> </p><p>“I take care of,” she said. “Be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“So is that a yes? You want one of the puppies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, at least one of them is homed now,” Forrest said as he appeared, shirtless with wet hair. “Wasn’t expecting to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t expect to be here.” He held up the folder. “Need to witness your signature.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, damn it. I forgot all about the reports. Sorry, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries. Got somewhere we can do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Wyatt got a long warning look from Forrest before he and Alex retreated into the kitchen. Forrest produced a pen and signed where he needed to, Alex added his initials, and then slipped the reports into the waiting envelope and sealed it, signing the seal.</p><p> </p><p>“I forget anything else?” Forrest asked as he pulled his shirt from his back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, that’s it. Do you know how shitty the drive up here is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hate CrashCon,” he complained.</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both. Hey, what’s up with Wyatt? I haven’t had a single comment, not even a dirty look,” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that. Court ordered therapy. He got busted again. DUI. A judge with a sense of humour, decided he has deep seated issues.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems to be working.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, funny judge for the win.”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way back out where Raven and Wyatt were making a fuss of both Buffy and the pregnant dog.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to go, sweetheart,” Alex said. “Say goodbye to Buffy and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Polly,” Wyatt said.</p><p> </p><p>“And Polly.” He looked at Forrest. “Are you actually going to CrashCon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I might put in an appearance. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael already promised her we could, when Isobel was babbling about all the work she’s putting in.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven finally joined him after a final pet to Polly’s head.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t looking forward to the drive back.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex spent the morning of CrashCon on base, analysing the reports and pictures that came back from Egypt.</p><p> </p><p>As far as they could tell, these were ancient, way older than any other alien evidence they’d ever found. He and his team were slowly slogging through it, sharpening photographs of symbols and feeding them into their decryption programs, trying to translate it all. No one had any worries about the images. They were too old to really raise any alarms. Whoever had left them was long since dead.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up from his screen at the knock, and he locked his screen before he called for them to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jones? What the hell are you doing here?” he asked his old unit mate.</p><p> </p><p>“I got transferred,” he said, his smile bright in his dark face. “Is aliens the big secret you were keeping from us?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sniggered. “Sorry to say, no, it wasn’t. But, I can tell you now. Seriously? You’re transferred here? To my team?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, if you sign off on it, along with Tanner and Joob, and Eddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is awesome,” he said with a grin, standing and rounding his desk to hug him. “Did you guys request to transfer?”</p><p> </p><p>“We did. When we heard you were active and heading up a team of super spies, we wanted in,” he said as they sat. “Those NDA’s, Cap. I think I signed like ten thousand of those things before I could know anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if you’d have called me, I probably could have made the process a lot smoother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I realise that. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>He handed over the file he held and Alex glanced at it before setting it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll process this later. So, how are you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, same old same old. Joob managed to get her ass shot, to which she blew up the enemy combatants and then yanked out the bullet herself. The General was very unimpressed. Tanner has had fifteen failed attempts at getting the wife to talk to him since she found out she’s pregnant again, with twins. She’s holding him totally responsible, you know, ‘cause he was supposed to get snipped and put it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smart lady. We kept reminding him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He only has himself to blame. Eddy…I don’t know. He’s been weird for a few months, but every time one of us presses, he tells us to back the fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird how?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, withdrawn, snappy. It’s like someone told him his puppy died, but he doesn’t have a puppy. Closest I can think of is when you got blown. Remember how he blamed himself for it? It’s like that. He’s guilty about something but hell if I know what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll probably work it out himself, he did last time. Mostly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys been through the background briefing yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. They said we couldn’t do that until you signed off.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and returned to the file. He read through it and signed off, slipping the pieces into the waiting envelope, and then signed the seal.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Let’s go do this.”</p><p> </p><p>His old unit mates were waiting in one of the nicer private meeting rooms, and Alex was granted a round of hugs before they settled in seats and he took the chair at the head of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“So, here’s what you need to know,” he began. “The 1947 UFO crash this town is known for was not a hoax. It was a crash. This unit was set up to protect and aid our extraterrestrial visitors. Currently, we have six known friendlies of special origins known to us, but we’re always aware that there may be more. You will each be given an information packet to get you up to speed, which will not leave this base.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused and took the temperature of the room. Joob was her usual chilled out self, taking everything in stride. Nothing ever seemed to phase her. Tanner looked shellshocked, and he allowed him that. Finding out aliens were real was a hell of a thing. Jones had his head in his hands, muttering to himself about little green men.</p><p> </p><p>But Eddy…Eddy just looked terrified, wide eyes staring at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Harding,” he pressed. “You with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…sir, there’s something you need to know. About me,” Eddy said, and Alex motioned for him to continue. “I…I need to know that this is secure. That I can share this with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy, this is the unit in which you can be sure that secrets stay secret. Nothing gets leaked from here. I swear to you, whatever it is that has you rattled, you can trust me to keep it safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have six friendlies,” he said, barely more than a whisper. “You have seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven. You know an alien?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this alien is a friendly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to need you to brief me here, Harding.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me,” he admitted quietly, and Alex realised he wasn’t afraid of being told aliens were real. He was afraid of being dissected.</p><p> </p><p>Alex slipped back into his old coping strategies, things he had learnt when he led this unit and their lives rested on his shoulders. He’d needed to be unflappable then, and he needed it now. He mentally weighed up what he needed to know most, what was most important, against what would scare the pilot least.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you in the ’47?” he asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I was. I emerged twenty years ago. Someone had hidden me, in Colorado.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is anyone else aware of your status?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’ve always hidden it. I’ve…I’ve falsified my physicals, my records, everything. Cap…I lied.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re glossing over that for the moment,” he said, holding up a hand. “I can assure you that no one in this unit will punish you for it, and as I’ve signed those transfers, you’re now in this unit. We can handle all of that for you. But you need to be honest with me. We can do that privately if you feel more comfortable, just you and me, but you need to tell me what I need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy looked at their unit mates and they all offered little signs of acceptance. Joob waved a hand lazily, as if she didn’t care what he was. Tanner offered a small smile, and Jones squeezed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d just like to talk now, with everyone here,” Eddy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. I’m aware of the transport conditions of the transport, though these guys still need to be brought up to speed. I’m aware of everything, so you can speak freely. I’ll understand everything.” Eddy nodded. “First thing. What abilities do you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dreams, that’s my thing. I can walk through them. I can’t change them or anything, I can just see them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit,” Tanner moaned. “No wonder you always knew when I needed to see my wife!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said sheepishly. “Those dreams were…yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the discretion, man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you in a pod during the crash or after?” Alex asked as they composed themselves from their badly concealed giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“During. I don’t have a lot of memories from before, and the ones I do have are all kind of fuzzy, but I can tell you what I do remember. I remember going into the pod. It was procedure, for a long travel. All minors were required to be placed in stasis, to avoid unfortunate side effects of it. I…I don’t know what happened. I was travelling with my mom, she said it would be safe. Then I woke up alone in a hole in the ground. Do…do you know what happened to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“We might. You’ll have to talk with another of our agents, he’s more in the know about which visitors we have knowledge of, it’s his area. There’s a chance it wasn’t her who hid you,” he warned. “How many children were on board your vessel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Five. I wasn’t even supposed to be, it was only because my mom was the General’s sister. After he was killed, it was decided that we would be brought in, for our own safety.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you linked with anyone? A sibling, a cousin, anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I never had a link.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and scrubbed at his face, pushing a button on his cell. Moments later, Forrest appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“You need something, sir?” he asked from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You need to call them. We have another survivor.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>In the time it took their aliens to arrive on base, Alex had guided the unit through the basics of what they needed to know and gave them a brief overview of previous events.</p><p> </p><p>“No one will hurt you,” Alex promised as he sat with Eddy in the lab. They’d taken blood from him under Alex’s strict assurance that it was safe. One of their medics had asked him a battery of questions but not examined him. Alex had assured the medic that if there were anything obviously alien about him, he and the others would have noticed it when on deployment.</p><p> </p><p>Forrest had taken the rest of them for a tour through the facility.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, I do,” he assured. “I trust you, Cap, I always have. I just…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to share what you’ve always hidden,” he finished and Eddy nodded gratefully. “I get it. Want to know my hidden shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to share.”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends. How many of my dreams have you walked through?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some, not many. I tried my best not to see yours. Seemed wrong to dip into my superior officer’s private thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for that. But you saw some of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Some…kind of…personal. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to apologise. You must have realised that I’m gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for keeping it to yourself. In those dreams, did you see the young man my father hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, don’t apologise. Your gift is natural to you. I would never stop you from using it. The guy… his name is Michael. Though, you might know him as Rath.”</p><p> </p><p>He had the satisfaction of watching Eddy’s mouth drop open, complete shock and disbelief across his face. He’d never seen Eddy surprised before, and he took satisfaction in actually having caused it.</p><p> </p><p>“They…he…they made it?” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“They did, all four of them. And Zent and Kezrash. They came here about thirty years ago looking for you all. They were held in a facility for a while, they’re still getting over that physically, but they’re all here.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled him in as Eddy began to cry softly. He couldn’t imagine spending twenty years on your own with a secret this huge. At least Michael had had Max and Isobel, at least he had known he wasn’t the only one. Eddy had been set adrift on an alien world without knowing if any of his species were still alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Flint said. “They’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here,” Alex said, clapping Eddy on the back before heading out into the hall. As he assumed she would, Raven pelted round the corner, a dripping ice cream cone in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Found you!” she crowed as he snagged her around the belly. “Found Alex!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did find me,” he said, smiling, setting her on her feet and liberating the cone from her hand, Flint holding out a tissue and taking it. “Have you been good?”</p><p> </p><p>“I good. Go CrashCon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we will go to CrashCon. I just need to borrow our stars for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>She happily let Flint scoop her up and spin her around, tossing her around so she was hanging upside down and laughing wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“If she pukes, you’re cleaning it up,” Michael warned. “She’s just had an ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint quickly turned her the right way up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Michael greeted, leaning in for a quick kiss. “You rang?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Zent, what do you know about the ship the kids were on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am unsure of what knowledge you are asking of,” Zent said.</p><p> </p><p>“How many kids were on that ship?</p><p> </p><p>“Five. Zan, Vilandra, Rath, Ravenna, and Nasedo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nasedo? Who was he?” Max asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The General’s nephew,” Kezrash said. “He and his mother were both aboard. I assumed they were…lost. Perished.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled and motioned them to follow him back into the lab. Eddy looked up as they entered and then literally dropped. He tumbled off the bed he’d been perched on and landed on his knees, gaping at them.</p><p> </p><p>Kezrash was the first to him, holding him so tightly he was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“You are safe,” Zent breathed, stroking his hair. “When you were not with the others, we thought you were lost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone hid him,” Alex said. “He woke up when the others did in ’97, in Colorado. I’ve known him since I enlisted.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been friends with an alien this whole time and didn’t figure it out?” Michael laughed. “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“With respect, I did lie to everyone,” Eddy said when Kezrash finally let him up for air.</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you, that’s a non-issue,” Alex countered. “You don’t need to worry about it. My guys are already covering it.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven was wriggling to be let down, and Alex finally took pity on his brother and nodded. She was set on her feet and immediately shot across the room, straight in to wrap her arms around Eddy’s neck. He held her close, burying his face in her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Nas,” she said happily, pulling back to look at him. “All big now.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy looked up sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to her?” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…a long story,” Alex said. “And there’s plenty of time for you to hear it. For now, we have a more pressing issue.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Isobel asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy…sorry, it’s the name I know him as. Edward Harding. Anyway, Eddy doesn’t have a link.”</p><p> </p><p>Kezrash and Zent looked worriedly at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Kezrash murmured. “Ava and Nasedo were delayed, they arrived only minutes before the ship was to depart. There wouldn’t have been time to form one. I know, the General said Ava had always planned to link him, that she had a friend who had a daughter who she would link him to. But there was not time. I assume she planned to do it once you had arrived safely.” He looked around. “Where is Ava?”</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn’t with him,” Alex said. “He woke up alone. We don’t even know if it was her that hid him. He’s been alone this whole time. Can a link be made now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it can,” Zent assured, holding Eddy close. “Be still, do not fret. We will care for you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, Uncle,” Eddy murmured, still holding Raven close but leaning into the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“I have missed you too. We all have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can he be linked to one of us?” Max asked. “Or is that not possible? I mean, we’re all already linked. Me and Iz, Michael and Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can be linked to one of you,” Kezrash assured. “You are more than capable to handle more than one link. Though…with all the time that has passed, it is best if there were a blood link between the two being linked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it,” Michael said without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. It will take time to form, over a period of days,” Kezrash warned. “We can begin tomorrow. For today, we promised the little one an exciting time at the event.”</p><p> </p><p>“CrashCon!” Raven cheered. “Nas come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to?” Eddy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Nas come.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy looked up at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Up to you,” he said with a small smile. “I’m happy for you to come along. But if you need some time to process, that’s okay too. Speaking of which, Flint? Want to go and pry Clay out of his room and away from his pliers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But if he throws them at me…”</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint saluted as he left and Max, Michael and Isobel approached Eddy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Max said, squatting down. “I’m Max. This is Isobel, and Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember you,” Eddy said. “Sort of. Zan and Vilandra, Rath and Ravenna. I remember. We met as we were going into the pods. And once before. It was a birthday I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vilandra’s birthday,” Kezrash supplied. “Ravenna was a toddler.”</p><p> </p><p>“I Raven here,” Raven said. “Raven and Michael and Max and Isobel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I go by Eddy here,” he supplied and she tried it out a few times.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cap,” Jones said and then froze. “Uh, is this classified?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it were, I would have locked that door,” Alex said, bracing himself against a table as Raven crossed to him, picking her up and setting her on his hip. “You need something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just wondering if you were heading to the festival happening in town. Forrest said it’s worth going to.”</p><p> </p><p>“As a matter of fact, we are.” He smiled at Raven and she grinned back, pressing their foreheads together. “Jones, you remember how I said I could tell you my secret now if you wanted to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome. Lay it on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Us,” Joob corrected as she squeezed past him. “Honestly, you’re such a caveman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Jones. Make way for the rest of us,” Tanner teased. He poked Jones in the back hard and the taller man moved with a wince. “Hey, family time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, yes,” Alex laughed. “Guys, meet our seven friendlies.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them glanced around, taking them all in, and then they, predictably, focussed on Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“So, my secret is…I’m gay. And this is Michael, my fiancé, and Raven, our little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>He took so much pleasure in shocking them so thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought, I love comments, the longer the better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Please, disperse this male ego party.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a quick trip to Alex’s office so he could change and shut down for the day, they headed to the garage and piled into cars.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to CrashCon was fairly quick, Isobel’s workers being very efficient to appease the boss. They were only stopped to pay the entrance fee and receive their lanyards. They parked up and congregated in the parking lot, where Alex squatted down to Raven’s level and zipped up her coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sweetheart. What’s the rule?”</p><p> </p><p>“No powers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. And you stay with one of us, okay? No wandering off alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like at Fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like at the Fair.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he straightened her hat and then Michael helped him up. She immediately attached herself to Max’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Michael asked and Max smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re good. We’re going to go find some games to play.”</p><p> </p><p>He wandered off with Raven, and it was the cue for the group to split off in smaller numbers. Zent and Kezrash headed off with Eddy, the three of them chatting animatedly. Jones, Joob and Tanner headed off towards the food stalls. Isobel headed off to check on something, probably to terrify some poor soul. Forrest gave them a smile and then headed off with Flint towards the funhouse. Clay lingered and went along with Michael and Alex as they headed in, wandering and chatting about how big it was this year.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>“Look.”</p><p> </p><p>Max glanced down and then followed where Raven was pointing.</p><p> </p><p>“Big Sonic,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I think he’s as tall as me. Shall we see how to win him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>They headed over and Max looked it over. It was row upon row of moving metal duck cut-outs, each with a different coloured target.</p><p> </p><p>“Try your luck?” asked the young guy behind the counter. “Seven shots for five bucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you win the big Sonic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Six green ducks for the giant plushies.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, kiddo? Think I can do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Seven shots.”</p><p> </p><p>He passed over a five dollar bill and settled Raven on the counter, where she curled her arms around her knees to watch him. He picked up the pellet gun and lined up.</p><p> </p><p>He did not get six green ducks. He got four green, one orange, one red and one blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that win me anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“A medium,” the guy said.</p><p> </p><p>Max set Raven on his hip and pointed out the medium toys. She pointed at a penguin and then received it with a smile and a thank you. Max was about to move away when he heard a call of his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Giving up so soon?” Jones said, Tanner grinning beside him. They’d lost Joob to another game.</p><p> </p><p>“I know my limits,” Max said.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one were you going for?”</p><p> </p><p>“The big Sonic. You need six green for the giant ones. I didn’t get it, so she got a penguin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll win the Sonic, honey bunch,” Tanner declared.</p><p> </p><p>They were still there when Alex and Tripp wandered over an hour later. Tripp and Greg had met them at the carnival, along with several others coming from different directions. Raven was riding on Jones’ shoulders, and there was a pile of plush toys on the floor, leaning against the stall.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost afraid to ask,” Alex said and Tanner jumped to attention immediately. “How much have you spent here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother,” Maria warned, sitting on a bench and nibbling at a corn dog. “They’ve descended into macho crap. When I got here, it was only Max and his new friends. Then the others joined. It went downhill from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did this even start?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Sonic,” Max ground out as he set down the gun. He accepted a Care Bear Raven picked out and added it to the pile.</p><p> </p><p>The guy behind the counter was watching them in a state of barely contained hysterics, and Alex could admit it was pretty funny. Max, Jones, Tanner, Kyle, Flint, and Greg, all trying to win this six foot tall Sonic for one tiny alien.</p><p> </p><p>Jones set Raven down as his turn came around, paying over his five.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, did you ask Max for the plush, or did you just show him that you’d seen it?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I show. I point. Is big. Max said he win. Max not win,” she explained. “All say they better. Now have lots but not Sonic. All want win.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see now. Shall I make them stop and move on to something else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned and sat her with Maria, who handed over her bag of popcorn, and then looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Joob!” he called, and the woman looked over, setting down the hook she’d been using for the duck game and joining him. “Raven pointed out the giant Sonic and they all got it into their heads that they could win it. Please, disperse this male ego party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, Cap. How do I win?”</p><p> </p><p>“Six green for Sonic,” Raven supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“On it. Move aside, cavemen!” she cried and they made a hole. She handed over her five bucks and picked up a gun. Without breaking a sweat, she quickly shot her round, hitting seven green ducks, and then put down her gun. “Any more questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Every freaking time,” Jones grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The worker handed over the Sonic, and Joob happily claimed it, sitting it beside Raven as Maria laughed on.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just not right,” Kyle complained, stomping off with a woman Alex didn’t recognise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, such fragile male egos,” Joob laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy moly, look at that thing,” Rosa said as she appeared with Liz and about four dozen of Arturo’s gigantic churros. “It’s huge!”</p><p> </p><p>She and Liz handed out the churros and Jones was in awe as Raven managed ten of them all on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Where does she put it all?” he wondered. He’d only managed four, and he was a big guy.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a threader,” Eddy said, carrying a jumbo hotdog. “They burn fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Classified,” Forrest said.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is where you all are,” Michael said as he sat down, changing the subject. “Wow. Look at that thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Joob won for me!” Raven said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to go, Joob.” He looked the woman up and down. “I’m guessing that’s your skillset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sniper,” she said and Max groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so not fair,” he complained at Alex. “It’s like bringing someone who counts cards to a poker game!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your inner two year old is showing,” Michael teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not throwing a tantrum!” he argued. “I just think that getting a military grade sniper to show us up is unfair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suck it up, deputy,” Joob said. “You were out-gunned. Accept it. Kid has the toy. Move on now.”</p><p> </p><p>He grumbled and relaxed back against Liz, who stroked his hair and managed to stifle her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>They sat and talked for a while, and then Michael and Max headed off to put the Sonic and other toys in his truck, and Maria and Alex wandered with Raven and Eddy.</p><p> </p><p>“Fish,” Raven said, pointing.</p><p> </p><p>“How many ducks did we end up with?” Alex grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Too many to count. No one ever wins a fish,” Maria complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Ducks?” Eddy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Consolation prize. Everyone can win a rubber duck, but no one in the history of Roswell has ever won a fish,” Maria explained. “But I am willing to give it another shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sucker for punishment,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>They approached the booth, Maria paid the fee, and was presented with five rings. She proceeded to demonstrate the lack of success. She tossed the rings, attempting to land one on a fish bowl. Out of the five, she hooked one, and as she had said, the bowl only contained a novelty rubber duck. It was decorated to look like Spiderman.</p><p> </p><p>“I do?” Raven asked, and Alex handed over the money.</p><p> </p><p>They stood her on a box and she considered the sea of bowls, ducking her head to see where the fish actually were. Rather than throw a ring like a Frisbee as Maria had, she took it in both hands and just threw it like a basketball. Ring after ring, and when she was done, the worker moved in to see if she’d hooked anything. Alex took absolute delight in Maria’s shock and protest as Raven was presented with two ducks and a fish.</p><p> </p><p>She examined her new orange friend, holding the bag up to look closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I get fish,” she said, and Isobel laughed from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“How did she do that?” Greg asked in disbelief. “No one has ever done that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Beginners luck?” Alex suggested. He knew Raven hadn’t used her telekinesis, she had promised to stick to the rule, so beginners luck was the only thing he could think of. “Shall I put your friend in my car? He can be safe in there while we’re at CrashCon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I get fish!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did,” he said, pressing a kiss to her hair and taking the bag. “Way to go, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven took Greg’s hand and he led her off into the fair, listening to her babble at him. Isobel happily paid for her to have a try at hooking a plastic duck, and she managed to hook one with a pink sticker underneath, which meant she got to pick out a candy as a prize. From there, she went with Tripp, who took her to the alien puppet show, and then with Zent and Joob on the Ferris wheel.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had set and the crowds thick when they all congregated back together and headed back to the cars. Most of them were carrying things they’d won. Inflatable aliens, candy, novelty hats, t-shirts. No one had managed to win a fish, but they had a whole flock of ducks. Apparently, they’d all decided that if Raven could win one, it was actually possible. The fish in his centre console remained the only fish.</p><p> </p><p>They headed into town and congregated in the Crashdown, where they took over most of the tables in the raised area. The poor milkshake machine got a hell of a workout, producing glass after glass. The atmosphere was happy and celebratory and Arturo took their orders before he came and joined them, flipping the closed sign on his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Every year I forget how much work this brings in!” he said with a chuckle, practically falling into a chair. “But it wouldn’t be Roswell without it. How was your time?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was very successful,” Isobel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he meant the actually going on rides part,” Liz said. “We know your minions worked very hard, you should be very proud of your terrifying powers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was good,” Rosa said. “Is it me, or has everyone in town calmed down?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not you,” Greg confirmed. “It’s so much more…I don’t know. Just better. Everyone was a lot angrier when we were kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they just don’t want to upset this little one,” Flint said, cuddling Raven. “No one wants to be the asshole that makes a kid cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even Wyatt,” Michael said. “It’s a nice change, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Javier stuck his head out of the door to the kitchen. “A little help with all these plates?”</p><p> </p><p>Rosa and Liz hopped up, as did Clay and Gregory, and together they all moved to and from the window, handing out dinners. Once everyone was served, Javier bid them a goodnight and clocked out, whistling as he walked down the street. Arturo had already assured him that he could leave, that he and the girls would do the clean up.</p><p> </p><p>Conversation ebbed and flowed as they told Arturo about what they’d seen and done, and they all agreed that Graham Green was an asshole with a gimmick. He’d been at CrashCon, touting his museum and ice cream shop.</p><p> </p><p>It had been awesome when he’d turned to the crowd, seeking supporters, only to realise that the crowd had Alex and his unit in it. Somehow the realisation that he was preaching to a bunch of military hadn’t sat well with him, and he’d suddenly had somewhere else to be.</p><p> </p><p>Raven checked around and then reached for Flint’s hand under the table. He took what she pushed at him and then looked at Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, she good here? Everyone know?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael smiled. “Yeah, it’s all good. Go for it, baby.” There was a clatter as Jones dropped his fork. “Help him out?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex put his hand on Jones’ shoulder as he tried to stand and motioned to him to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Jaws dropped as a fork floated across the room, landing business side down in his slice of pie.</p><p> </p><p>“That…” Jones breathed. “How…What…”</p><p> </p><p>“We told you she was special,” Forrest said with a smirk, chewing on his toothpick.</p><p> </p><p>Jones looked at Eddy. “Can you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I never got that one,” he said with a shrug. “Would have been handy though, especially when Cap got blown.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, stop,” Tanner said. “We don’t take blame for that one, none of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, you’re right,” he sighed. He looked at Michael. “What can you guys do? We only got a few minutes before the pods, I never got the chance to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael reached out with his powers and plucked the inflatable alien from Kyle’s hands, making it do a quick lap of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Like Uncle Raz,” Eddy said. “He used to make things float when he visited my mom. Mostly when she was pissing him off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like someone else we know,” Isobel said with a smile at Michael. “I read minds. Sort of. I go in and give a little push, and what I want to know just floats up for me to see. I can influence someone to do something too, but it has to be something they were already going to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also a little telekinesis,” Liz added, motioning with her straw.</p><p> </p><p>“That too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Max is a healer,” Zent said. “He resurrected Rosa.”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded so proud that Max blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a one time deal,” Max said. “We don’t have another spare alien heart lying around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bringing me back fried his heart,” Rosa said. “And we only had one dead mass murderer we could use for parts.”</p><p> </p><p>Tanner buried his head in his hands. “Oh, man. Cap. This is a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just breathe, Tan,” he pacified. “It gets easier to accept after a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow I doubt that,” Joob argued.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Arturo soothed. “It really does. All you need to remember, is that they are good people. Whatever else…” He shrugged. “Not my business. But it is handy when Michael can fix my kitchen for me.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex got the alert to his phone and sighed. He locked down his computer and left his office, slowly making his way through the base. He tried to imagine where Michael would go if he wanted to hide, needed to process something, and ended up in the garden. He passed the open seating, the fountain, the planters, until he found the one secluded corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Harding,” he said, slowly sliding down the wall to sit with him. “You doing okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eddy forced out. He had his knees to his chest, face streaked with tears. “What he did to her…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was this tiny kid, you know. Last time I saw her, she was five years old and clinging to Michael, reaching for her Mom. She was so scared. And this whole time…I thought I got a shit deal. I thought, being alone…I thought it couldn’t be worse than that. I was so fucking wrong. It was so much worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex had always been free with his affection, and he’d never seen a reason to change that when he had enlisted. His unit was his family, the people he trusted with his life, who trusted him with theirs. And they had lived up to that, time and time again.</p><p> </p><p>But it was the downtime he really valued. Tanner mothering them all, insisting they eat and sleep and drink water, making sure they packed clean socks, constantly fussing over every injury, no matter how small. Jones constantly sitting back and letting them lean on him, being the calm they all needed. He was always the first to volunteer to listen to them offload. Joob was the hardass, always pushing them to be the best, do the best, but under it all she would go feral cat on anyone who dared disrespect any of her unit.</p><p> </p><p>There had been another. Parker. Megan had been the ditz, not quite with them all the time, but solid as a rock when it all came down to it. She was a hacker, picked up in her teens in a cloud of weed smoke and charged with a felony for hacking the Pentagon. Their General had decided he wanted her instead and she’d been given the choice. She’d loved being with them, the annoying little sister who constantly searched their packs for snacks and shared her theories on entanglement principles and the best flavour of Skittles.</p><p> </p><p>She’d died in the bomb that cost Alex his leg. He remembered laying there, staring up at the hot desert sun as he took stock, feeling her hand in his. He’d turned his head and seen her blank unseeing eyes and known that he was in hell. She was 22.</p><p> </p><p>He’d known them all since his second enlistment, and as soon as they’d been put together, they had clicked in a way that Generals always dreamed of a unit clicking together. Wordless communication, comfort with each other, trust, it was all there. They all had a range of skills that worked together, making their unit a force to be reckoned with. They’d come to be known as the unit that could be counted on to get the job done quickly and cleanly, and as their Captain, Alex had always been incredibly proud of them, and to be counted among them.</p><p> </p><p>Eddy, however, Alex had known since basic. They were both technologically gifted, both on the fast-track because of their computer intelligence skills. They’d urged each other on when they had limbs that felt like lead, and annoyed each other into staying awake on night operations. They gotten drunk, watched bad movies, spent their leave together. When he’d woken up in Germany in the military hospital with a dead unit mate on his conscience and a missing leg, Eddy had been the one to talk him down from his full blown panic. Eddy had been there for every post-surgery waking until Alex had shipped back to DC for the real medical crap.</p><p> </p><p>So it didn’t surprise Eddy when Alex pulled him in close and held him tight, letting him fall apart. He sobbed so hard he could barely catch his breath, screaming into the air, and Alex waved off the agent on guard when he came running. Over an hour it took for him to cry himself out, and when he was done he just laid there in Alex’s arms, shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s safe,” Alex soothed. “I promise you, Eddy. She is safe and happy and loved.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just her,” he argued. “What happened to Kezrash and Zent, what happened at Caulfield. They shouldn’t have gone through that, any of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and handed over the bottle of water he’d brought.</p><p> </p><p>He’d known that it was going to be difficult for his unit to be briefed on what had happened to the ones they hadn’t been able to save, and what happened to the ones they had managed to get to in time. But he’d known Eddy would take it especially hard. He’d always been gentle under it all. He might have volunteered to serve his country, and done his duty without complaint or question, but that didn’t mean he had always been entirely comfortable with the losses. To find out what had been done to them, not only members of his species but of his own family…it was never going to be easy for him to learn.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Alex agreed. “Knowing what happened, what I was too late to stop…it doesn’t sit well with anyone. But they are safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy sat up and stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you do it? How do you even look at them, knowing how badly they suffered?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? Not a damn clue,” he admitted with a small smile. “I try not to focus too hard on it, I guess. If I do…yeah. I look at Raven as a little girl, a special child that needs me. That’s all. I can’t focus on why she’s special, why she has nightmares and why she’s only just mastered her alphabet at fifteen. Because if I do, if I look at her and only see where she came from, how she came to me, I’ll lose it. I’ll be so fucking angry I won’t come back down.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I even look at them? They were locked up, being tortured.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you were out in the world, safe. That’s all Zent and Kez care about, that the five of you were not in one of those places with them. They take comfort in knowing that the children they love and fought for had lives, even if it wasn’t with them. They are so proud of Max for becoming a cop. He made it all on his own, deciding for himself to become a protector of people. He and Isobel were loved and cared for, accepted into human families. Isobel is a hurricane, a whirlwind, and they love it. And Michael…he is so damn strong. He’s…he’s amazing, and he did that all on his own, without any help from anyone. They look at him and they’re just in awe of him. And Raven. I’ve heard it, heard them worry about her. All their history lessons told them that threaders became so dark and jaded by what they picked up in every day. And she’s not. She has so much love to give! That’s what Zent and Kez focus on, that’s what’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>He stroked Eddy’s blond hair, scratching at his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“And you. Eddy, they are so proud of you,” he said. “You are a decorated Second Luitenant in the Air Force. You’ve fought for the freedom and safety of others, risked your life for it. Just like your Uncle. You’re too hot right now to see it, but when they look at you…they are so relieved that you were safe. And so fucking proud of the man you’ve become.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy was quiet for a long time and Alex let him be. He worked away on his tablet until his friend spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“You grew up with that bastard?” he asked and Alex nodded. “How did you even end up being halfway decent?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I was just too stubborn to listen to him,” he said with a smile. “You should have seen me before I enlisted. Piercings, eyeliner, black nails, whole nine yards. I’m serious. Full on emo.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s what Michael fell for?” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently. My father was a homophobic, xenophobic abusive asshole, who liked to mentally torture his sons, as well as beating the shit out of me on the regular. He used to make my brothers watch as he kicked my ass,” he said. “He got them so scared of him, they couldn’t protect me. They wanted to, but they were frozen. And one by one, we all joined up just to get away from him. That’s why I enlisted, did I ever tell you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to be the kind of person that won battles. I wanted to leave Roswell, leave him. Didn’t want to leave Michael, not really, but after what Jesse did to him that day…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what happened to the people you love wasn’t yours either. Eddy, none of this is your fault, and feeling guilty because you were safe makes no logical sense at all, like not a single bit of sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just sad,” he said, resting his chin on his knees. “Sad about it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable. Want to hit the mats with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy grinned. “Think I might stand a chance of pinning you now you’re missing a leg?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughed and let him pull him up to his feet. “I promise to give you a fair shot.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael was just draining the spaghetti when Alex pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>He and Raven had spent the day at the junkyard where she had worked on a very nice fridge Sanders said they could take if she fixed it. So far she was pretty confident she would manage it. It would need a deep clean before they could install it, but it would be pretty swanky.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’d returned home, Michael had replaced another window while she watched cartoons. He’d managed to replace three, the two bedrooms and now the kitchen. He would admit the floors were looking fantastic. The red oak really did look so good. He and Max had taken a Sunday to rip up the old floor and fit the new one.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, come set the table, baby doll.”</p><p> </p><p>She wandered in from the living room where she’d been working on some new worksheets. She’d moved onto making simple sentences out of shakily written words.</p><p> </p><p>“We need settings for four people. Alex is bringing Eddy.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and counted out the forks and knives.</p><p> </p><p>“Is right?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>She wandered to the table and began to set them out as Alex entered. She finished as he shed his coat and laptop bag and then skipped over to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sweetheart,” he said, smiling. “How was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was good. I fix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see. What were you fixing today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fridge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sanders said we can have it if she manages it,” Michael called.</p><p> </p><p>Alex appeared in the doorway, Raven claiming Eddy’s attention and dragging him to look at her worksheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you,” Alex said, and Michael pulled him in for a kiss, mapping out his mouth and pressing him against the counter. “Mmmm. Love my welcome home. Every day is a delight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell,” he said, gripping his hips. “Pasta okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything that didn’t come out of a vending machine is awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your way of asking me to make you a lunch for tomorrow?” Michael said, moving off to stir his sauce.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you my right leg if you make me lunch tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that would be more effective if that was actually attached to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughed and liberated beers from the fridge, smiling as Michael used his powers to pop off the caps. He hadn’t even seen the opener since Michael took over the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Together they plated up and they all sat down. Conversation was light, Eddy and Raven filling Michael in on what they remembered from home.</p><p> </p><p>Eddy and his mother had lived in another city, which is why he hadn’t seen much of his travelling companions. He’d had a whole other life separate from them. His mother had been a teacher, and his father, who had died early in the conflict, had been a transport engineer. It had been his design that had led to the pods.</p><p> </p><p>Eddy described the bustling streets, the shimmer of lights, the iridescence of technology. He remembered cat-like creatures and flying creatures that somewhat resembled birds, and great lumbering beasts that were something between an ox and a wolf.</p><p> </p><p>He talked about waking up alone in a hole in the ground, climbing out to find himself in a forest and wandering, naked and alone, until a passing motorist had stopped. It was a little fuzzy after that, but he’d ended up in the system like Michael had, passed from home to home without a chance of adoption. His teenage years had been startlingly similar to Michael’s, no stability, no security, a plethora of adults that had given up on him. The difference was that Michael hadn’t been alone, he’d had Max and Isobel. Eddy had enlisted because he wanted to matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, that reminds me,” Michael said as Eddy finished telling a story of his mother threatening to shave his head if his fine blond hair hadn’t behaved. “How did Hal take it when you told her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit,” Alex groaned. “Fuck. I didn’t call her. I completely forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call Aunt Hal?” Raven asked, perkily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we will call Aunt Hal,” Michael said with a grin. “And Alex will tell her we’re getting married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not tell?” she asked, eyes wide in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot,” Alex said sheepishly. “Come on, sweetheart. We’ll video call, you can see her.”</p><p> </p><p>She helped Michael clear the table and load the dishwasher while Alex set up his laptop and connected to their much faster WI-FI. He loved his alien’s handy skills so very much.</p><p> </p><p>He waited until Raven had settled beside him and Michael was pottering around the kitchen with Eddy chatting to him before he pressed the call button. It only took three rings for Hal to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex! And my favourite little bird!” she said happily as it connected.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hal. We wanted to call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Raven chirped, waving, and Hal laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you! So happy! Did you have fun at CrashCon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get fish,” she declared and Hal offered her praise.</p><p> </p><p>Alex steeled himself and sent Raven off to help Michael. “Uh, Hal, there’s…look, this is my fault. I meant to call you and then got distracted and then Michael pointed out tonight that I hadn’t actually made the call-”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, stop babbling,” she said with a soft fond smile. “Just tell me what it is you wanted to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me and Michael…we’re getting married,” he said, holding up his hand to show the ring, and then cringing as she literally screamed in delight. He had forgotten how loud she could be when she was excited. Michael poked his head out and then laughed at her running madly through her living room.</p><p> </p><p>Alex waited patiently while she got it out of her system and various members of the family appeared on screen as they came to investigate. Then there was a whole long round of congratulations and teasing aimed at him, and he couldn’t quite stop blushing, which Michael found absolutely hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re the first of the Manes boys to get married,” Blue teased. “Please tell me it makes them feel incredibly inadequate.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, mostly they’re just happy for me. All three of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. The four of you are actually getting along? Isn’t that a sign of impending apocalypse?”</p><p> </p><p>He stuck out his tongue at her and then pulled it back into his mouth as Hal retook the seat, pushing Blue out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, Mom, real nice,” she complained as she stumbled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ll live. Alex, honey! I’m so happy for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I hadn’t noticed,” he quipped. “You’re just so subtle, Aunt Hal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush. Now, when’s the big day?”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t actually gotten that far yet,” Michael said as he leaned over the back of the sofa, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder. “We’ve talked about it. We were thinking maybe sometime in the summer, June maybe. Don’t worry, Isobel is out planner, she will make sure everyone gets the date.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek as he opened his mouth to object.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good. We’ll be there, of course,” Hal promised. “As soon as we have the date, the motel better watch out. We’ll be booking that place out!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll warn the town that the Rollins clan is about to descend,” Alex said and she waved a hand at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Bear appeared on-screen beside his daughter and Alex smiled warmly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you?” he asked and Bear beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“I would be honoured to bless your union,” he said, hands on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call Isobel, ask her what she needs and wants from our side of the family. And if you need anything, just call.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will,” Michael promised, offering a wave as he headed back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Hal said once the family had dispersed behind her again. “How are things in Roswell? Everyone is safe and healthy?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are, Aunt Hal, we’re all doing so good. Clay’s off the close observation, he’s even come out with us a couple times. Thank you. For the jewellery stuff. It’s helping him so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me when he needs more, I’ll have it shipped. I’m so relieved to hear he’s doing better. Oh! Greg sent me a video of you on stage. I know, I know, I was there, but now I can show everyone! I am so proud of you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My strong boy, getting up there and telling the world your truth. How is Raven doing?”</p><p> </p><p>How did she do that? She managed to keep the conversation flowing even when his dented emotional coping skills threatened to derail it.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s doing so well. We’re up to making sentences now,” he said, holding up a worksheet. “And…” He broke off to laugh. “We have another family member.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded in understanding. “This is good. Is it good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, considering he enlisted when I did and we’ve been friends since then, yeah, it’s good,” he said, alluding to how bad it could be. Hal knew there was always the possibility of finding more aliens in cells.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, goodness!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. His name is Eddy, and he was in my unit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk about looking close to home,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael finds it hilarious. I knew one the whole time and didn’t know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with Michael. How is this one related?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael’s father and Eddy’s mother were siblings. You’ll have to come up for a visit and meet him. Or maybe we’ll get some time off and come to you. Whichever comes first. How is work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exhausting, but gratifying,” she said. Hal owned a shop near Window Rock that sold Navajo gifts. “The holidays are coming, which means business is picking up. Which reminds me, I need to make a note so I don’t forget to send your gifts. We’d come up for Christmas but there’s no way we could find places for that many of us to stay, and you should have a quiet Christmas this year. It’s your first one with Michael and Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>Christmas. He hadn’t even thought of it. In years past he hadn’t even celebrated the holiday. He and Eddy and often spent the day with Chinese food and getting drunk if they weren’t on deployment. But this year he actually did want to celebrate with his family.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll video call on the day,” he swore. “And I will remember to call more often, Aunt Hal, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“See that you do, or I’ll just appear again. And this time, I won’t have one of your brothers call and warn you. I’ll just appear, probably when you’re naked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Hal!”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>The last time Alex had received a call from Greg and Flint like this one, Flint had just gone AWOL and Raven had come into their lives.</p><p> </p><p>This time was so much worse.</p><p> </p><p>Not even Greg was making sense. His angry yelling was backdropped by an absolute deafening array of screaming. The only thing he could understand was that he needed to get there as soon as physically possible.</p><p> </p><p>They dropped Raven off at Kyle’s and sped towards the Reservation. Alex screeched to a halt outside Greg’s and he and Michael ran inside, to find absolute chaos.</p><p> </p><p>Flint and Greg were both screaming, Forrest was trying to calm things down, there was a man Alex didn’t recognise and a boy that couldn’t be much more than sixteen yelling back, and a woman sobbing with her face buried in her hands, cowering on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Alex roared.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went silent, staring at him. He held up his hand as Greg opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough,” he ordered again. “No more yelling. Greg, Flint, sit there.” He pointed at two chairs by the wall. “You two, there.” He pointed at two chairs near the door to the garden. “Now.”</p><p> </p><p>They all followed his direction, and Forrest breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Forrest, you seem to be the only one not currently suffering a loss of sense, would you please explain what the fuck I just walked into?”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest opened his mouth and then closed it again, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know where to start, how to start,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I came to watch the game with the guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a good start,” Alex said. “Start there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I came to watch the game, we were having a few beers, some nachos. Door goes and Greg goes to answer it. Next thing I know, he’s storming back in, these three are following, and it all just…exploded.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and motioned for him to stand down, which he did, moving to lean against the wall and trying to process what the hell just happened.</p><p> </p><p>He surveyed the room, holding up a hand when Greg caught his eye and opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Of the five of you, would one of you like the tell me, calmly, what exactly is going on here? And I do mean calmly. Any yelling and I will put you on your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>He waited while the four males glared at each other, each seeming to dare each other to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at the woman and Michael had to catch him as his knees gave out.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>He heard footsteps behind him as he leaned against the truck, trying to remember how to take a full breath and convincing his stomach that it really had nothing left to force up.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” he demanded, holding out a hand. “Just…Fuck!” he screamed before he rounded on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You died when I was five years old,” he snapped. “I was at your funeral. I visit your fucking grave! How are you standing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t stay,” she said. “He broke my collarbone, my ribs, bruised my kidney. He stormed out and I called a friend. She worked for a domestic violence charity. She arranged for me to leave immediately. From there, I was passed through two dozen different safe houses. Each one only knew which one I’d come from, and which one I was going to next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like the underground railroad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I made that same joke, around about the fifth house. Eventually, they settled me in Maine. I got an apartment, a job at a diner. After about a year, I tried to come back for you,” she said. “Alex, I promise you, I came back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. Do not promise me anything. Just tell me. If you came back, why didn’t you take us with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d be there,” she said, hugging herself. He noticed that her dark hair was peppered with strands of white. “I thought I could just go in and grab you and run, that it would be simple. My contact warned me that it wouldn’t be that easy, but I had to. It was a Saturday, I thought you’d be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“He sent us to Scouts. Started just after you d-…left.”</p><p> </p><p>“He came out. When he saw me…I’d never seen him so mad. He…he grabbed me by my hair, threw me in his car. He drove out to the desert, threw me on the ground, pulled out his gun. But I wasn’t leaving, not without my boys.” She let out a hollow laugh. “I stood up to him. For the first time, I stood up and got right in his face. And then…oh, God. Then he said if I ever came near you again, he would kill you. He said he would see you dead before I got to get a single glimpse of any of you. And he meant it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have gone to the cops,” he argued. “You could have…have…I don’t know! You could have done something! Anything! You…you left us there, in that house, with him!”</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was yelling, that Greg’s neighbours were probably listening. But he couldn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>“He beat the shit out of me three weeks after your funeral because I broke a plate. He broke my wrist because I spilled a glass of juice. A C on a test, a nightmare, not finishing my vegetables. I didn’t run fast enough, I didn’t get a gold medal, I showed any kind of emotion. I talked too much or not enough, you name it, he kicked my ass for it!” he screamed. “And he made them watch. He scared my brothers so much, toyed with their heads so fucking much, that they were terrified to even breathe in my defence.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“DO NOT SAY YOU’RE SORRY!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Michael called. He made his way over and pressed a hand to his back. “Just breathe, baby. Deep breaths.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex gripped at his shirt, staring at him, latching onto the bond and trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, he managed to push into Michael’s head, just the way Michael pushed into his.</p><p> </p><p>[I am so angry, so fucking angry. I can’t calm down.]</p><p> </p><p>[Okay, that’s okay. Angry is fine. But giving yourself a stroke is not. Please don’t make me parent Raven by myself. She’s still complaining I don’t do the voices right when I do the bedtime.]</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in and pressed his forehead against his shoulder, reaching up to tug at his curls. He’d never imagined that Michael’s hair would end up being his own personal security blanket. Michael stroked his back, murmuring in his ear about how much he loved him, how he was right there.</p><p> </p><p>After long minutes in Michael’s arms, he took a deep breath and pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>Michael could feel him buttoning it up, slipping into Captain Manes, and stepped back, letting him handle it. He followed him as he stalked back inside, where Forrest was keeping the peace between Greg and Flint, and the two new faces. The kid looked totally freaked, but defiant, and Michael inwardly groaned. Alex’s mother followed them in.</p><p> </p><p>“No one tells Clay, not a single word,” Alex ordered. “He doesn’t hear about this until he’s strong enough for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” Greg said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Flint said, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at the older man and then the kid, then at his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t have us so you started again, huh?” he said bitterly. “He is your son, right? And this guy is your new husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is James,” she said, motioning to the man. “And this is JJ, your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the family, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” she scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not try and mother me,” he warned. “Why are you here? Why did you come back? Because we’re fine without you. We managed just fine without you. We survived him, without you. So why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your mother,” she said, tears in her eyes. “I…I heard through my contact that Jesse had…disappeared. I thought it would be safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Safe. Right. Yeah, we were so fucking safe,” he spat. “But you’re right. He’s gone. So yeah, you’re safe to turn up again. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and pick up my daughter now.”</p><p> </p><p>He stormed out again and Michael looked at Greg.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll handle it,” Greg assured. “Just get him out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Forrest, thanks, man.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael joined Alex in the truck and started the engine, pulling out and heading towards Roswell.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go near her like this,” Alex sighed. “I’m too worked up, you know she’ll feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point. Pony?”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex was three drinks in when Michael managed to slip away, holing up in Maria’s office and calling Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, is everything okay?” Kyle asked when it connected.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, it is a shit show of epic proportions, but it’s a personal matter, not alien related. Look, Alex needs to get wasted tonight. She okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, it’s all good. We’re watching Lilo and Stitch, about to eat some mac and cheese my mom dropped off. It’s like she doesn’t trust me to cook.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably the inner grandma coming out to play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even joke about that. She looks at Raven and I can see it in her eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael let out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Alex going to be okay?” Kyle asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure yet. He’ll tell you himself when he’s ready. I’ll have my cell on, if you need me. One or both of us will be by in the morning for her. Have a nice night, Valenti.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up and scrubbed at his face before making his way back out. He was stopped by Maria.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I going to need to cut him off at some point?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Just keep them coming. And keep mine water, okay? I need a clear head tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is bad,” she worried. “He’s never been like this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing like this has come up before. He’ll tell you when he’s ready. Just…let him drown it tonight, okay, DeLuca? And just set up a tab, I’ll pay it, either before I pour him out of here or I’ll come by tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine so long as he doesn’t start a fight. You know my rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll stick to them,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Alex had managed another two drinks in the time he’d been gone, and Maria happily poured him another when he held out his glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty four years,” Alex mumbled. “All that time. And nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And another son. Just, poof! New family. No psycho included.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, he got the rough end. You have three awesome brothers. He’s just got her and a guy who looks like an accountant.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex dissolved into giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“There we go. Knew I’d make you laugh eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Alex mumbled. “I really love you. Like…epic love. Cosmic.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. We are cosmic, totally cosmic.” He leaned in and pressed kisses to his neck. “And I am marrying you. And we have an awesome kid. Hey, hey, look at me.” Alex managed to turn his head enough to catch his eye. “Fuck her and all her shit. He threatened her, threatened you, and she rolled over and took it, like a fucking dog. You. You are so fucking strong. You stood up to him, you took him on, time and time again. Alex, whatever she came back for, whatever her bullshit reasoning, this is completely up to you. Whatever you decide to do, then that’s what we do. Tonight, we’re drinking until you’re done, and then we can go home. What we do there is up to you, we can just sleep or fuck or whatever. Tonight, we do whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned in and snuggled into his chest, gripping at his belt, humming as Michael held him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to drink until I can’t see straight,” he demanded. “And then I want to go home to our home, to our bed, and have the greasiest breakfast at the Crashdown with Liz and Rosa so we can compare notes on shitty moms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Maria obediently kept the drinks coming, and Michael ended up practically carrying Alex to the truck. But it was worth it when Alex giggle at him when he removed his prosthetic and tried to tuck him into bed.</p><p> </p><p>Drunk Alex was a talker. Michael wondered if he’d always been a talker, but mostly he just focussed on not laughing at him. The babbles from Alex ranged in topic, and most of it made no sort of sense, but he was happy to just babble, content that Michael was listening to him. He wasn’t really, he was just nodding every now and then while planning their Friendsgiving menu in his head.</p><p> </p><p>The problem of Alex’s mother could be dealt with another day, when Alex was ready. Alex finally fell asleep on him and Michael reached for his phone, firing off a text to Forrest. He wanted Alex to have the truth, and if Deep Sky were good at anything, it was finding the truth.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Kyle headed to the door and opened it a crack, holding his gun behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Steph,” he said in surprise, opening the door. “Hi. Uh. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we could…have a little fun,” she said, holding up the bottle of wine.</p><p> </p><p>Liz had finally perfected her serum, though Kyle would have appreciated it if she could have given him a heads up before she administered it to Steph in the middle of the night without telling anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Deep Sky had been deeply unimpressed by her going off book, but Kyle was just grateful.</p><p> </p><p>Steph was still technically a hospital resident, but only because her father was the Dean of Surgery and overprotective, as was any parent who’s only daughter had come that close to death.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God,” he moaned and her face fell. “No, no, not like that. I want to, I do. I really do. Come in, we shouldn’t do this in the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>She entered and stared at his gun. He grimaced and slipped it back into the decorative box it lived in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing you were expecting a totally different type of guest,” she said, putting the bottle on an end table. “Look, this was stupid. I’m just going to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, don’t go. Please.” He took her hands and caught her eye. “I want to. Believe me, I so very want to. But…I just can’t. Tonight of all nights.”</p><p> </p><p>He took her by the hand and led her down the hall to his guest room, pushing open the cracked door. She looked in and he gave her a moment before he pulled the door back to its original place and led her to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Last minute babysitting,” he said. “My friend Alex and his fiancé Michael had to go do a thing and I had the day off so I was the one who could watch her, and then the thing went long, and now she’s here, and I am hating my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it,” she soothed, rubbing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“It just sucks. Believe me, if she wasn’t here, I swear, we would break into that bottle and having a fabulous time, I hope. But I just can’t have that kind of night with you with her in the next room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle, hey, I get it. No sex with a ten year old in the house. It’s fine,” she assured. “How about we just watch a movie, hang out. Maybe some PG making out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? I mean…really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely. But…can I borrow some sweats or something?”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her coat to show him the lace she was wearing and he groaned. Michael Guerin was definitely trying to kill him, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here in the UK the show is just being aired on basic TV, and watching the scene where Alex has Jesse zip-tied to a chair in the Shepard bunker, it occured to me that in canon, Alex's mother is not dead. She just left them. So, me being the pedantic fool I am had to fix it, and I couldn't go back and just change it all to have her leave, so here we go.</p><p>Plus, I watch Law and Order: SVU and they actually did an episode where the woman had escaped an abusive husband via an underground railroad and left her son behind.</p><p>This is what came out of my chaos brain.</p><p>Please, leave me a comment and let me know what you thought, what you'd like to see in the future, what you liked, what you hated, whatever. Whatever you want me to know, please, leave me a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Now I know for sure you’re trying to kill me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had a hangover the next morning, but not as much of one as Michael would have expected. He downed some ibuprofen with his morning meds and chugged back two pints of water. Within a half hour, he was pretty much his old self. He took a hot shower and dressed in a black sweater with sleeves that covered his knuckles. It gave Michael high school vibes, and all he wanted to do was drag him back to bed. But Alex wanted a breakfast with his friends and, damn it, Michael was going to give it to him. He rummaged through the box Alex kept his jewellery in and liberated the handcuff necklace. Alex gave him a knowing smile when he fastened it around his neck, pulling him into a toe-curling kiss. He shoved down his urges and they hopped into the truck.</p><p> </p><p>Liz and Rosa happily joined them for breakfast and then stared, slack-jawed, as Alex outlined what had happened. When he was done, Rosa launched into a long tirade against terrible mothers, Liz nodding along.</p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t believe it,” Liz said eventually. “Our mom walked out, sure, but she didn’t do that. And she had another kid? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. JJ. He’s sixteen,” Michael supplied.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been texting with Greg and Flint and gotten the lowdown on James and JJ. He filled them in.</p><p> </p><p>JJ was short for James Junior, he was sixteen and loved computer games. He wasn’t musical at all, and had no interest in exploring his Navajo heritage. But he was kind of nerdy, loving math and science, and he had a love of classic literature. He and Max would probably get along like a house on fire. Yanaha had never hidden her past from him, but he’d never realised that her past meant he had siblings. Greg had said the kid was pretty ticked at their mother.</p><p> </p><p>James, on the other hand, had always known her past, always known that she had four other sons. He’d made it clear that what happened with the Manes boys was Yanaha’s decision, he had no right to make any of those choices. He was a consultant computer systems analyst, meaning he spent a lot of time travelling to different companies all over the world. He was, as Michael had guessed, fairly dull, but anything was dull compared to the craziness of their lives. He was a fan of the opera and ballet, and comic books, and was as far from Jesse Manes as Yanaha could find.</p><p> </p><p>Yanaha was a housewife and going by Mindy now. It was how James knew her, the only name JJ had ever heard anyone call her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mindy,” Rosa repeated. “How fucking lame.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” Liz said. “And she thinks she can just pop back up and you’ll be so grateful she’s there?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what she thinks,” Alex said, stabbing at the remains of his fried eggs with his fork. “She just…appeared. Tried to explain. How can she? How can she possibly explain any of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I say kick her to the curb,” Rosa declared. “She doesn’t get to be in your lives now when she wasn’t back then. Why should she get the good times when she bailed on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, got the message,” Maria said as she joined them. “I can’t believe it. Forget the tab, Guerin. Consider it my contribution to dealing with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very cool,” Michael said.</p><p> </p><p>“So…she just…showed up? Like, no call, no letter, nothing, just showed up at the door?” Maria pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just showed up,” Alex confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so twisted. That means she knew where you all live. It’s creepy. Like she can know about you but you can’t know about her? Twisted.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least we know she’s not getting into the cabin,” Liz pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank fuck,” Michael agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned back in his seat and sipped his coffee, listening to them defend him against both his parents. He only looked up when a shadow fell across the table.</p><p> </p><p>JJ.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to talk to you,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Alex motioned to them that he’d be fine and stood, leading him to a quiet two person table by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“So talk,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Greg and Flint said you’re not really an asshole,” he said, incredibly blunt. “Said you just don’t take bullshit well.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re right, I don’t.” He sighed. “Look, I get it. This isn’t your fault, and you didn’t expect it to blow up like that. And I’m sorry you got caught up in it. But I’m not going to back down on anything I said to her. I am angry, incredibly angry, and I have every right to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s your mom,” he snapped. “She cried all afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex saw Michael glance over as his temper flared again. It was funny. He could be cool as they come when faced with a screaming General, not even blink when he had to lead his unit through a firefight. But give him his family and he had a hair-trigger temper.</p><p> </p><p>“And you think I should…what? Apologise? Try and make her feel better? Listen, kid, how much has she actually told you about good old Jesse Manes, the man she left her four boys with while she went off and began a new life?”</p><p> </p><p>“That he was a jerk,” he said, shrugging. “She doesn’t really talk about her life before my dad. But no matter what, you made her cry. Total dick move. And, yes, you should apologise, jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since you think you’re the big man who has the right to tell me what to do, let me enlighten you. Jesse Manes was a homophobic, xenophobic, misogynistic bastard who beat the shit out of me for no reason other than he could and he felt like it. By the time I was your age, I’d pretty much had every bone in my body broken by him at least once. I dressed in black and layers, because I knew it was easier if I hid it because there was nothing anyone would do to stop him. I was a year older than you and he caught me with my boyfriend. He pinned me to the wall by my throat, dislocating my shoulder in the process, and when Michael tried to defend me, he took a hammer to his hand.”</p><p> </p><p>JJ was staring at him, mouth hanging open, but he couldn’t stop. It had all been bottled up inside him for far too long to be stopped now.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not the worst part. The worst part is that he got inside our heads, played around with them. He raised us in fear and violence and the constant threat of what happened to Jesse Manes’ son when he wasn’t good enough. You met Flint and Greg, but there’s another one of us. Clay. Clay who tried to hang himself a few weeks ago because of the psychological torture he had to grow up in. So take all your little judgements, and maybe try putting them on the woman who knew, KNEW, what she was leaving us with, and still walked away.”</p><p> </p><p>He shoved away from the table and walked to the counter, letting Arturo usher him into the backroom. The girls followed him, all ready and willing to wrap him up in enough hugs to quiet the angriest of Alex’s. Michael strolled over to the kid.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” he asked, and JJ flinched. He sat in Alex’s vacated seat. “Hey. He’s really not an asshole. Asshole’s honour. He’s just…he’s just angry. And however much you want to smooth this all over, make it all sunshine and roses and some crap from a Hallmark movie, that’s just not going to happen. What she did to her boys was unforgivable. Try to put yourself in their shoes. Your mom, who has been gone almost twenty five years, who you thought was dead, shows up out of the blue with a new husband and new kid and expects you to welcome her with open arms. Think you’d be any less angry than he is?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he admitted sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>Michael couldn’t help but notice how much this boy reminded him of Alex at that age. At sixteen, Alex had been moody and defiant and determined to be heard.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe all Yanaha’s sons were just wired that way.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s grieved her for pretty much his entire life. Right now, he’s angry. To be perfectly honest, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this angry. But give him time. Let him cool down a little, work through it all. Give him time, and when he’s ready, then you can get to know him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to piss him off more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never meant to piss anyone off either. It happens. Look, here’s what you need to know about your brothers. They’re all stubborn, and all of them have a mountain of issues, but they are the most loyal men you will ever meet. All of them served and all of them are as tough as diamonds. And when they pull you in, you’re in for life, because they never give up on people.”</p><p> </p><p>“They sound…pretty cool,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“They are. Want my advice? Start with Greg. He’s the unholy zen-master of chill. Usually. We won’t count the whole crap show yesterday. Extreme circumstances. He served in the Navy, and now he’s a teacher on the Res. There’s a bus that goes to the Res every day at ten from outside the movie theatre down the street. Start with Greg. Alex…work up to Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I guess I’ll go get a bus then.”</p><p> </p><p>He slouched to the door and paused. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>When he stood up, Alex was lingering in the kitchen doorway, watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t apologise for me,” he commented, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you have every right to be angry, and I’m not going to dismiss how you feel. And he was being a little shit, he kind of asked for it. You’re angry? Okay. You’re angry. Be angry. Be blinded by rage. Scream and smash and throw crap around. Just don’t bottle it all up. That way lies badness.”</p><p> </p><p>“The therapy is doing you good,” he said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard somewhere that good self-care is important,” he teased, wandering closer until he could loop his arms around Alex’s waist. Alex’s hands cupped his jaw, thumbs stroking his neck. “Seemed like good advice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like fairly sound advice. So, tell me, cowboy. Who was this absolute genius that told you this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just this guy I know. Super emo in high school, but super hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled him in for a kiss, smiling into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Michael said, resting their foreheads together. “I’m always in your corner. Always. No matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stroked his chest. “I know. I’ve always known that.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Kyle woke to a gentle poking in his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was hovering beside his bed, poking him, waiting for him to open his eyes. She was so short she could barely peek over the mattress, and he cursed himself for buying a raised bed. It looked awesome. In terms of practicality, it was lacking. If these overnights with Raven became a regular thing, he’d have to find a stool or something for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, cutie pie,” he said with a smile. “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning. Want up but small,” she complained and he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>He offered his hands and she gladly took them, giggling as he pulled her onto the bed. She crawled over and snuggled into him, toying with the neck of his t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you sleep?” he asked. “Any bad dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no bad. Kyle,” she said, looking at him seriously. “Kyle. Lady on sofa.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Steph. She’s my friend. She came over last night and we watched some movies. I would have introduced her to you, but you were already asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Human lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is human, and she doesn’t know about stars. So…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No powers,” she recited.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“No talk home. Only here stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so smart,” he praised and she smiled, wriggling at the praise before settling in to cuddle for a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually she was ready to get up and he told her she could wake Steph, but only if she did it nicely. He watched from his kitchen as she approached the sleeping woman.</p><p> </p><p>He and Steph had put on a few movies, but he could say they hadn’t seen much of any of them. Kissing her was intoxicating.</p><p> </p><p>Raven carefully tapped her on the arm over and over until she blinked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there,” Steph said sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. Kyle say you Kyle friend,” she said, perching on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I’m Steph. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s very nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee’s on,” Kyle called and she smiled at him, untangling herself from the blanket he had draped over her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a saint.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven tottered over to him and he perched her on one of his breakfast stools.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Miss Raven. What are we doing for breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pancakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can manage pancakes. You want fruit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Want do.”</p><p> </p><p>Together they gathered what they needed from the fridge and he handed over one of his safer knives, setting out a bowl for her to put her pieces into. He began to whip up the batter, heating his skillet.</p><p> </p><p>“You can cook?” Steph asked over the rim of her coffee mug.</p><p> </p><p>If she’d noticed anything off about Raven, she didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I can. I have one of those mothers that was determined I would one day be able to feed myself. I can also sew a button and clean like there’s no tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Points to mama,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>He handed over his bowl and whisk as the doorbell went, and he opened the door to reveal Alex and Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. It’s still the A.M. Why are you not passed out still?”</p><p> </p><p>“He has unholy powers with alcohol,” Michael said. “Barely a hangover.”</p><p> </p><p>“Years of military drinking games has hardened my liver to superhuman strength,” Alex laughed as Kyle let them in. “It’s my superpower.”</p><p> </p><p>“As a doctor, I feel compelled to remind you that…that’s not how that works.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be cool though,” Michael said as he wandered in, and Alex smiled at Raven’s happy squeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. You don’t have to tell me,” Kyle said. “But you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom basically faked her death to get away from him and showed up at Greg’s yesterday with her new husband and replacement kid,” Alex reeled off.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle leaned back against the door, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even worry about it,” Alex assured. “I’m dealing. I already called my therapist, I’m going Monday afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I mean…wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex snorted. “I wish I’d been that calm.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle stared after him as he entered, Raven sliding into his lap the second he was steady on a stool.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, okay,” he muttered before he returned to pancakes. “You guys hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“We already had breakfast with Liz and Rosa,” Alex said. “But I will take coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same,” Michael said, taking over from Raven with the fruit.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Raven said. “Miss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, but I had some grown up stuff to deal with. Did you have fun with Kyle and his friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Fun. Had mac and cheese. Watch Stitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you like Stitch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Was good. Like us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“When want take Stitch. Ask say goodbye. Ask who are you. Stitch say this my family. Is little and broken but still good. We family. Little and broken, but still good.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex hugged her close, hearing her hum in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohana,” Raven said. “Mean family. Family mean…no one get left behind…or…forgotten.”</p><p> </p><p>“No forgetting,” he promised.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m getting cavities,” Steph whispered to Kyle and Alex laughed. “Sorry. You guys are just so damn cute together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I…have we met before?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m Steph.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. Kyle’s friend from the hospital. He said you like to watch the surgeries?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s me,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Alex, and this is Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven’s parents,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, kind of,” he said, smiling down at Raven. “She’s Michael’s sister, but we have custody.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and stopped asking things, Alex and Michael sharing a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a big secret,” Michael assured. “We’re pretty open about it all, so you’re okay to ask things. She was in foster care, and it was bad. They found a biological sibling, which is me, and I got custody. But she’s absolutely Alex’s daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad people,” Raven said, reaching up for Alex’s tags. “Hurt. Find Raven. Kyle make hurt gone. Good Kyle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, cutie pie,” Kyle said, flipping a pancake. He moaned as his door went again and handed the spatula to Michael. He opened it and stopped dead. “Holy shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Kyle,” Yanaha said. “I was looking for my son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…Alex!”</p><p> </p><p>Called for son appeared, and his face dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Alex. Hi. Uh, good morning. How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” he said shortly. “You wanted something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no. I was actually talking about Jamie,” she said. “He went off on his own this morning. Arturo said he was talking to Michael last he saw him.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex turned and walked away and a moment later Michael appeared with Raven on his hip. Kyle took it as his chance and fled back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Manes,” Michael said, shifting Raven so she didn’t have a knee in his kidney. “What can I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking for Jamie. Arturo said he saw him talking to you in the Crashdown.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. He’s on the Res, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why is he there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he cornered Alex and got both barrels,” he said simply. “I advised him that if he does want to get to know his brothers then Greg is the one to start with. He is the calmest of the four. There’s a bus that goes to the Res every day at ten.”</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s all my sons that are angry with me,” she said. “Must be a record, having all five hate me at once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all five,” he countered. “Clay doesn’t know yet. Then it’ll be five.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled despite herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” he interrupted. “This isn’t mine. This is Alex’s, and I’ll back him however he wants to handle this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex sad?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Big feelings, baby. Really big, like huge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Down.”</p><p> </p><p>He set her on her feet and she toddled off, presumably to give Alex hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s…is she Alex’s?” she asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s ours, mine and his.”</p><p> </p><p>“A ten year old,” she mused. “I wouldn’t have thought he’d have a child so young.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fifteen,” he corrected and her jaw dropped. “It’s complicated. Go see the Sheriff, she can fill you in.”</p><p> </p><p>“She?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Michelle Valenti, took over from her husband when he died.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jim’s dead?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, did you bother to find out anything about anyone in this town before you decided to drop into their laps?”</p><p> </p><p>She stiffened and he almost felt guilty. Then he remembered how angry Alex was, how much he was hurting.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, JJ is on the Res with Greg,” he said. “I need to get back to breakfast. Have a nice day.”</p><p> </p><p>He shut the door on her and leaned against it, taking deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>[Are you joining us?]</p><p> </p><p>[You’re really getting the hang of this,] he praised with a smile to himself.</p><p> </p><p>[Well, once I figured out how to do it, seemed silly to go back to the old way.]</p><p> </p><p>He wandered back in. [Rage learning for the win.]</p><p> </p><p>“Any plans for the day?” Kyle asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you mention it, I have more windows to fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I know for sure you’re trying to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex was training an agent in the decryption technology when he was called to one of their smaller meeting rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“General Mickens, good to see you, sir,” he said, standing to attention.</p><p> </p><p>“At ease, Manes,” he said, motioning to a seat. “Not an official visit, not really. A few official things, but mostly just wanted to check in. I’m off to Texas and thought I’d drop by.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you for taking the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“For you? Always. So, how are your unit integrating here?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve slipped in really well, they’re a really good fit. Joob is whipping them into shape on the range. It’s become a friendly competition,” he said, chuckling. “It’s pretty fun to watch. Tanner’s settled well with our dark web searchers, and Jones is showing them how it’s done in the garage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harding? I know there were a few things I personally would have like to have known previously,” he said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you’re the General we’re working under,” Alex said, relaxing back into his seat and smiling. “Compartmentalisation. I wasn’t allowed to know who I was reporting to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, it would have been nice to be aware of Eddy’s status sooner, but it never impacted his work. And he’s open about it now. He’s settling in well. He hasn’t found the place he really fits yet, I think he’s a bit of an all-rounder. I think he might settle with our intelligence set, use those computer skills for good things.”</p><p> </p><p>“And personally? How’s he doing on a personal level? Suddenly finding lost family, especially that family. It’s a hell of a surprise for us upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“There have been a few emotional moments,” Alex admitted. “Nothing we didn’t expect. The worst was when he learned of their treatment before we found them. But on the whole, he’s taken it all in stride.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you? Yanaha being alive…I’ll be honest, even I didn’t see that one coming. Just about bowled me over when I got that call.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and leaned his head back, staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>General Henry Mickens had been Alex’s father figure since he enlisted. True, he’d been the one to chew him out when he did something stupid, but he’d also been the one to praise him, to compliment him, to build up his confidence when he was still getting used to being out from under Jesse. Mickens had often taken the time to pull Alex aside for an informal chat, taking his limited free time and using it to help Alex figure out who he was. Alex trusted him, wholly and completely, and until recently he hadn’t been able to count many people on that list.</p><p> </p><p>“It was explosive,” he said. “A lot of yelling. And the new brother…you remember what I was like at eighteen. He’s moody and opinionated.”</p><p> </p><p>“You at eighteen accounts for most of my grey hair. Two of you? Sounds like a difficult combo. I think I’d retire if I had to handle two of you at once. How are you feeling about it all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly…angry. I’m just so angry at her. I’ve been to my therapist, I’m doing all the right things, but I’m just angry. I get it. He was abusive. Getting away from him…it was the right thing to do. But I’ve been an adult for a long time, and she never took the time to send me a text message. She chooses now, when my life makes sense, to show up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps she didn’t want to risk Jesse finding out,” Henry suggested. “Jesse had a lot of fingers in a lot of pies, son. I can’t tell you how many times he managed to get information he shouldn’t have had. The man was a damn leech. And I don’t doubt for a second that he had a thousand ways to get rid of you and make it look like an accident, especially in the field. If I were a guessing man, I’d guess that she still thought she was protecting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think she waited until he was actually gone to come back,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s what I’d do if I were in her position.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t make it suck any less.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it doesn’t, but family always sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex snorted at how right he was. He smiled at him and offered his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“He asked. I said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, son, now that’s worth coming here!” he said with a huge smile. “You two finally got your heads out your asses!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughed as he continued to offer his own special brand of congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be at the wedding,” Henry declared. “I want to see my boy get married.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll send you the date once we set it and save you a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, since I’m here, I’d love to meet that little girl of yours. In the reports she’s a firecracker.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s on base today, down in the labs playing with her abilities. They love her in there, makes their geek radar go berserk. We can go down when we’re done here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. Let’s get to the official business. We found some money in the budget, and the right person, to fill the request for another geneticist for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank God,” Alex sighed. “If I have one more scientist telling me they need another one, I might throw them all in cells. Who have you got for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry handed over a file and Alex scanned through it. She was young, far younger than most of the other scientists they had on base, but she was impressive. Her work spoke for itself.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s good,” Alex mused. “She’s really good.” He raised a questioning eyebrow. “Can I know why she’s so good?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can. The US government is built on secrets, some of them darker than others. Project Leda is one such secret. Officially, it comes under a private contract, but it was a government sanctioned operation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Project Leda. It’s ringing some bells.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and your unit came up against their brother project, Castor,” he said and Alex grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“That might actually hold the record for the nastiest engagement we’ve done. Put Jones in the hospital for six months. They were…enhanced? Right?” he asked, searching his memory. “We were told it was a new steroid or something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were, but they weren’t on drugs. They were enhanced in the womb. Castor was the male line and Leda the female. Two lines of genetically enhanced clones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit. Cloning is illegal, and morally…it’s questionable at best. And the government sanctioned this?”</p><p> </p><p>“And paid for it. Then they sold off the project to a company called Dyad, and left us poor fools to deal with the fallout. Castor is extinct now. A flaw in their creation meant they died out. Leda, however, is going strong. There’s a few hundred of those ladies all over the globe. Most are private citizens without knowledge of what they are, and we’re happy to leave them that way. The ones in the know made that decision for their sisters. This one, however, works for us. She’s sharp as they come.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked back to the file.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman was pretty, with dreadlocks, glasses and a nose ring. Her IQ was off the charts, and it was noted that she’d pretty much saved her fellow Leda clones by discovering a cure to what was killing them. Morally, her compass pointed north, always doing what was right for the best possible outcome.</p><p> </p><p>“Has she been briefed?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Minimally. She understands that this unit is at the cutting edge of exciting genetics. And, with her background, she can keep a hell of a secret. She and her sisters pretty much have total control over what happens to Leda, and they’re very discreet.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex considered having a clone in his operation, and then figured it was no stranger than having aliens in his family.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust her?” he asked, the only thing he really needed to be sure of.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. She’s a good egg.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. Bring her in.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>The General loved Raven. Alex was beginning to wonder if maybe it was an alien power she had to just make people love her immediately. But if that were true, she wouldn’t have spent ten years being a lab rat, so it was just something she was good at.</p><p> </p><p>Henry happily listened to her babble at him and then played her own bastardized form of catch. She’d levitate something, and zoom it around the room, and others would try to catch it before she could get it back to its original place. He and Michael were pretty good at it, as was Liz and a lab tech called Joe, but she could usually beat other people. Including the General.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I think you are my favourite person I’ve met this year,” Henry said, Raven perched on his hip as Alex walked him to his car.</p><p> </p><p>“Like Henry,” she said, toying with the insignia on his jacket. “Fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you had fun. It was very nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice meet Henry. Play again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next time he comes down, sweetheart,” Alex promised as Henry set her on her feet. He stroked her hair and headed towards the vehicle pulling in. He opened the back door and held out a hand for a young woman, who he led forwards to Alex. “Captain Alex Manes, meet Cosima Niehaus, your new geneticist.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex shook her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you. Welcome to Deep Sky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, I’m so thankful for the opportunity,” she said with a wide smile. “I mean, really, this unit is producing some really exciting stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Henry called. “I’ll see you soon. Call me if there’s a problem. And I want that date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do. And you’ll have it as soon as we make it.” He nudged Raven. “Wave bye.”</p><p> </p><p>She happily waved and the older man got a soft look as he waved back, before he got in the car and was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Raven,” Alex introduced, and Cosima happily shook her hand. “Hey, sweetheart, we need to do grown up stuff. Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“See Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>“On your own or someone taking you?”</p><p> </p><p>“On own. I find.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll come find you later.”</p><p> </p><p>She hugged his belly and then wandered off with a wave to Cosima.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s adorable,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. So. Shall we go do the paperwork, and then I’ll take you to meet our lab team?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lead on,” she said. “She…she can just walk around the base?”</p><p> </p><p>“She has her own access pass, it only opens areas she’s allowed into,” he assured. “She spends a lot of time here, you’ll get used to seeing her around.”</p><p> </p><p>He took her to his office, where some efficient agent had left the paperwork for him. He walked her through the NDA’s and then briefed her. She sat there in a state of wondering shock and he waited for her to process it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aliens,” she said eventually. “Like, actual aliens. From space. Aliens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is…wow. I mean…I’m used to some pretty out there stuff. Clones is a pretty weird topic. But actual life from other planets. Let’s be clear here. Are we talking some random cells or sentient life forms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Walking talking people,” he said and she dissolved into disbelieving laughter. “Well, that might be the best reaction to that information I’ve gotten yet.”</p><p> </p><p>She began to pace, babbling on and on about the possibilities of actual life from other planets.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to meet them,” she gushed as she sat down again, bouncing. “Meeting an actual alien!”</p><p> </p><p>“You already have,” he said, and she practically lit up. “One of them anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!” she said, so excited she could barely contain it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m betting you can’t figure out which person here is the alien,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a clue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sign this last NDA and I can tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>She scrabbled for the pen and scribbled her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven,” he said and took satisfaction in her jaw dropping. “She’s one of seven known non-human friendlies. One of them, Eddy, works here. I’ll point him out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ra-Raven is an alien? That beautiful little girl? I thought she was your daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is. Just not by blood. I’m engaged to her brother, Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sleeping with an alien,” she said faintly and he laughed. “You definitely win the strangest date award.”</p><p> </p><p>He had a feeling she would get along in the unit just fine.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael hefted the box and approached Sanders.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Cheeseburger?”</p><p> </p><p>The older man accepted the food and they sat in silence while they ate. As they were finishing up, Sanders spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel up to telling me what’s bugging you yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I that obvious?” Michael complained.</p><p> </p><p>“You only buy food without me asking when something’s up,” Sanders said, stirring his milkshake with his straw. “So shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked Alex to marry me,” he said and Sanders smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats. He’s a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. It…well, it got me to thinking. About weddings and that stuff. We’ve got Iz doing all the planning for it. And…I kinda…I need a…parent person thing. I thought…you’ve always been good to me. Looked out for me. And if there’s any kind of parent for me, it’s you. So…will you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sanders looked shocked, as if no one had ever asked him to do anything like this before, and they probably hadn’t. He’d never married, never had kids, Michael was the only kid he’d ever really had any kind of connection with.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you want me to do it?” he asked gruffly. “No one wants a half blind old junkyard dog at some fancy thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to be fancy,” Michael argued. “If Isobel values her business, it better not be. And I want you there. I want you to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid,” he breathed, scrubbing his face. “I…you sure you want me to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am absolutely sure. Look, no one ever gave a damn about me. I was some…throwaway kid no one wanted. But you did. You let me crash on your couch and made me breakfast, and when I needed a job, you didn’t think twice about giving me one. I know they wouldn’t let you adopt me, but you pretty much did anyway. If there’s anyone who I want to stand up there with me and share that day with me, then it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanders was sniffling, trying not to cry, and Michael knew well enough to not mention it.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s what you want, then okay,” Sanders said. “Now get back to work, kid. Cars won’t fix themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael grinned to himself as he stomped off, muttering about pain in the ass kids and their sappy crap.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Clay was happily making jewellery with Raven, cartoons playing on his tablet, when Alex showed up to take her home.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Clay said. “She’s a natural.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she did learn from the Elder women at the Fair,” he said, wandering in. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and took the empty seat. “How’s your day been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair. Therapy this morning, lunch, then little bird showed up. Yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Visit from the General and a new scientist to break in. I left her and Liz talking numbers. They were giving me a migraine.” He took a deep breath. “There’s something going on, something with me and you and our brothers. And I do fully intend to tell you. But believe me when I tell you that you’re not up to dealing with it right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it that bad?” Clay asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…when I found it out, I got hammered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Alex watched as Clay thought it over. “I trust you. When you think I’m up to it, then you’ll tell me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. I want you to know that there’s something going on, I don’t like to keep you in the dark, not for family business. But I don’t want to push you off course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate it. And when I’m ready to handle heavy stuff, you’ll tell me what it is.” He set aside his pliers. “My therapist was talking today about me maybe leaving medical. He asked me what that would look like.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think it would look?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” he said. “I think the first thing to deal with is my military status.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you figured out what to do about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to leave the Army.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want it, I can get that started.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I want that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’ll start the ball rolling on it. It will most likely mean an honourable discharge on medical grounds. Your service record is exemplary, aside from the events of that night, and we can classify that under your medical issues. You okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I served for years, I’m not interested in serving anymore. An honourable discharge…it’s a fair exit. After what I did, and I know, I know. You don’t blame me for it. But I did do it. There should be a consequence to it. A discharge is the least of it, and an honourable one is more than I thought I could get.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. Aside from the military stuff, what else do you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe moving to the barracks, like Flint did. I could do it in stages. First the barracks and then maybe thinking of somewhere in town to live. Move slowly. I was Army for a long time. Civilian life…kind of scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled. He knew how lucky he was. He got to have his military career and still live, for the most part, as a civilian. His actual job was to be a father, a partner, a friend. His aliens took precedence over every other task that came up. If he called in and said he couldn’t make it because Raven wanted him to colour with her, that actually constituted a valid reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay come home?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon, sweetheart,” Alex soothed. “He needs more time. But, eventually, he’ll be ready to live somewhere in town if he wants to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Clay clarified. “I think us Manes boys have spent enough time apart, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should make a go of really being brothers, figuring out how that works. That probably works best if we all live within a close distance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably, but we might need guidance on how a functioning family works,” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Training wheels.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael pulled Alex into his arms as soon as he had removed his prosthetic.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hello there,” Alex smiled, stroking his chest. “Someone’s in a good mood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You’ve been in a good mood all evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sanders said he’d stand in, at the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awesome. I, on the other hand, haven’t narrowed it down any. But I have told my General. He’s determined to be there on the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice. And this is a General we like?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the General that took me under his wing when I enlisted. He’s a good man. He showed me that not all men in power are like Jesse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That easy, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was good to my Alex, so I like him,” he said simply. “Iz dropped by the junkyard today. She wants to do a whole sit down thing, talk about what we want for the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grimaced. “Is it wrong that I’m really not looking forward to that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said, sliding a hand down to grip his thigh. “Being vivisected might be more fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. “You know, that whole high school throwback was very hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, you know, I hadn’t noticed. You were so subtle.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, that’s what I was going for!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tangled his fingers in his curls and surged in to kiss him, devouring his mouth and grinning as Michael hardened against him. His alien moved against him, hiking up his thigh so he could move closer and grind against him.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you want it?” Alex whispered, nipping at his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, I don’t care. Just want you,” he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Alex rolled them, settling between Michael’s legs, and the alien bit at his lip, hands gripping his hips. Alex kissed him for as long as he could hold off, then he sat up and settled on his knees. Michael reached for the bolster cushion they kept just for moments when Alex wanted to kneel without his prosthetic. They were far too solid to relax on comfortably, but held him at the perfect height. He reached down and pushed it under his thigh so he could balance.</p><p> </p><p>“So thoughtful,” Alex praised.</p><p> </p><p>He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Michael’s boxers and pulled, Michael shifting a leg over him so Alex could pull them off before settling back again, legs on either side of his hips. Alex leaned forwards, balancing with his hands either side of Michael’s head as the alien pushed down his own sleep pants, leaving them to pool around his knees. He swooped in for a bruising kiss before returning to his previous place, throwing their clothes off the bed. His hands found Michael’s thighs, stroking the sensitive skin between them, making him arch his back and spread them further.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” he whined, shifting his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? Can I help you with something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just…oh, fuck. Just keep touching me.”</p><p> </p><p>He ducked his head to press a kiss, low on his belly. “I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>For Michael it felt like hours that Alex spent teasing him, running those glorious hands over his skin. His thighs, his belly, up to his chest and nipples and then down to his hips.  Every now and then he would duck down to press another kiss to wherever he felt like it, and it all came together to keep Michael in a pleasant haze of constant desire.</p><p> </p><p>When Alex was in one of these moods, he could literally spend hours teasing him, until he was sure he’d lose his mind and he’d like it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after what seemed to be days of delicious torture, Alex reached for the lube and squeezed some out, watching with dark eyes as Michael squirmed. He teased his fingers around the opening to his body and Michael reached up to grip the headboard, hips moving in time to the gentle touches. Eventually, Alex eased in a finger, sliding back and forth, and then another, scissoring them to stretch him. He bit his lip and gasped, and Alex rewarded him with a third.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God,” Michael moaned. “Alex. Fuck. Alex. Please. Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex carefully pulled his fingers out and slicked himself, before he slid his hands under his ass and pulled him closer, making Michael gasp out a laugh. He settled him on his lap, making his legs fall further open and back, and Alex guided himself in, gripping his hips and giving him time to adjust.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Michael gasped, blinking at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so full, so loved, so…precious. He was precious to Alex, and his human seemed hell bent on making sure he knew it. Those hands gripped his hips tight, but he didn’t hurt him. It suddenly occurred to him that they never had, not physically. They’d said things to hurt, but their hands had always told the truth. Love and trust and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder they’d always been good in bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” Michael whispered, fingers finding the hands on his hips and gripping his wrists. “Move.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex began to use the grip on his hips to move him, grinding deep inside and making Michael shiver. He kept it up, never thrusting, but always moving, staying deep, Michael’s legs twitching as it travelled along his spine, fingers flexing as he tried to find something to hold onto.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” he whined, shifting restlessly. “Please. Oh fuck. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” he murmured, still moving. “What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex linked their hands and pulled, Michael wrapping his arms around his neck as he settled in his lap, joining their mouths and moaning in relief. Alex gripped his hip again, sliding his other hand round to lay on the base of his spine, and Michael began to move himself.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that, not really moving enough for anything to be considered a thrust, but deep and sharp and so very good. Even when their mouths parted for air, they pressed their foreheads together, Michael digging his nails into his shoulder, tugging at his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” he whispered, panting. “Love you. Love…love…”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” he replied, pulling him into another kiss. “Alex…I…I need…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” he whispered against his lips. “Tell me…”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I don’t…don’t know…just…need…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex licked his way back into his mouth, wrapping an arm around his waist as his other hand slid between them, wrapping around his cock and squeezing, making him half scream at the sudden sensation. Within moments, he had spurted between them, clutching desperately at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Alex closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around him, flexing his hips just enough to give himself the friction he needed, and then tumbled over the edge, biting down on Michael’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed there, wrapped around each other, panting and trying to find where one ended and the other began.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” Michael slurred.</p><p> </p><p>All Alex could do was groan.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled as Raven giggled. She, Kezrash and Max were making handprint turkey pictures while he and Isobel sipped at cups of hot chocolate. Alex was trying to ignore the table absolutely groaning under the weight of the sheer amount of magazines spread across it, and Eddy was trying not to laugh at him from where he was lounging on the couch with a Nintendo Switch.</p><p> </p><p>Michael, lucky undeserving bastard he was, had managed to find some overtime at the junkyard, so Alex was left to Isobel’s mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, a spring wedding is lovely,” Isobel said, pulling over a pad of paper. “Not too hot, the flowers starting to bloom.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not spring,” he said. “My mom ‘died’ in spring, April. Not the spring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she said, scribbling it down. “Do you want to talk about that whole situation?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I really don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but I’m here if you do.” He offered a grateful smile and squeezed her hand. “Moving swiftly on. Summer then. Any objections to a summer wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, summer sounds good. June, maybe. Any later than that and it’ll be sweltering.”</p><p> </p><p>“June, good.” She searched through the dates she had for available venues. “Are you thinking a church?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a church. Something…informal. Relaxed. No black tie, no…just no.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can work with that. The Garden Gate is nice that time of year. An outside wedding, lots of landscaping.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled a brochure from the pile and offered it. He flicked through and fell in love.</p><p> </p><p>“Iz, this is absolutely perfect,” he said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>It was a garden made flawless, a literal Eden carved out of the desert. Huge oaks and willows created shade, the aisle was lined with flowering shrubs, flowers littered the entire scene, and the actual alter had an archway of roses. White chairs set out in rows and softened by trailing ivy.</p><p> </p><p>“This one?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This one.”</p><p> </p><p>She scanned the dates. “Only opening is the 14<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael’s birthday?” he giggled. “Would you two mind sharing your birthday with our big day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Max called over. “It’s the best present ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. I get to make him actually celebrate. It’s the most perfect birthday present ever. I’ll call them. Oh, wait, email. I can send it right…now. There. Done.”</p><p> </p><p>She’d been typing away on her tablet as she spoke and then she turned her attention back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Venue booked. It has a capacity of fifty for the actual ceremony, but their celebration room can handle two hundred, easy. Your reception can be as big as you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fifty sounds good. Not too big, nice and intimate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll meet with them, make sure they’re prepared for it all, convey your wishes. It will be small and relaxed. So, next. Invitations. It’s best if you pick a theme colour, so we can make it all work together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh.” He grabbed his phone. Michael answered on the first ring.</p><p> </p><p>“What does she need?” he asked, and Alex could hear the crank of a wrench.</p><p> </p><p>“A colour. Theme sort of thing, to make sure it all works together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…yellow, maybe? Not like highlighter yellow. Like a mustard kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the phone away from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yellow, not neon, but yellow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That works,” Isobel said.</p><p> </p><p>Alex put Michael on speaker and put his phone on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a motif you like?” she asked. “We can use it to tie everything together.”</p><p> </p><p>“A motif?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Like a little picture or symbol.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want the tattoo symbol,” Alex said. “I want to honour where you come from.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are totally mushy on the inside,” Michael said, and he could hear him smiling. “I’m good with it. Alien symbol for the win. Though…shouldn’t we actually find out what it symbolises first?”</p><p> </p><p>Zent wandered in from the kitchen with more hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>“Which symbol?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Max quickly sketched it out and handed him the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. It is simply a signifier for Antar. In our ships, we used this to signify home. It is a…I do not know the word.”</p><p> </p><p>He shared what he wanted to say with Raven, who then relayed it to Max.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, you were right,” he said. “It’s a beacon. It’s supposed to guide travellers home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely that symbol,” Michael said, and Alex grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. I’ll sketch out a few things and bring them to you when you need to decide,” Isobel said. “Only one more thing that needs to be decided now. The cake. Those have to be ordered months in advance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Months? For cake?” Michael asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“A wedding cake, Michael, they’re more complicated than a box mix.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? Which one of us does this for a living?” she asked tartly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, Sanders is calling me. Gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>The phone went dead and Alex groaned.</p><p> </p><p>[Sissy,] he sent and Michael laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>[Tag, you’re it. Pick any cake, you know what I like.]</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least we have his better half sitting here,” Isobel said. “So! Cake. Let’s start with flavours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate,” Raven said. “Can be chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with her,” Max said. “Chocolate cake is awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate? It’s not very…” Isobel trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re right,” Alex said. “And since Michael proposed to me, doesn’t that make me like the bride?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s settled. I’m the bride and I want chocolate cake for my wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. I’m not arguing with a military bride that can make me disappear. Chocolate cake it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex winked at Eddy, who lost his battle and dissolved, laughing so hard he fell off the couch.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Orphan Black, and Cosima is my absolute favourite character, so when I needed another scientist to add in there was only one possible choice.</p><p>Please leave me a comment down below and let me know what you thought, and please feel free to make requests of things you want to see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dinner and a show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this plot bunny is totally rabid and doesn't show any sign of giving me a break. The chapters are flowing fast and furious. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael let Raven lead him along through the hallways of Deep Sky.</p><p> </p><p>He’d agreed to come in and give a blood sample to the new geneticist, who was apparently frothing at the mouth in excitement. She’d decided on the inheritance aspect of their abilities, seeing if there was a correlation between bloodlines and similarity of abilities.</p><p> </p><p>He and Raven were both telekinetic, but Eddy wasn’t, not in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosima!” Raven cried excitedly as she swiped them into the lab, and the young woman looked up from her microscope with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” she said, going to her knees for Raven’s hug. “How are you today, little miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“I good. Cosima want Michael, I bring.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood and stripped her gloves to shake his hand. “Hi. I’m Cosima Niehaus, we spoke on the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael Guerin. Wow. Your mom must be superwoman,” he said, motioning to the picture on her computer screen.</p><p> </p><p>Four women, all identical but for the small details. All but one dark haired, all dark eyes, all the same smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, we’re…well, we are sisters, but we weren’t born that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Cosima,” Raven said, pointing to the screen. Then she pointed to another, this one with a fringe. “Allison.” On to the bleach blond. “Helena.” And the last, who had a punk vibe going on. “Sarah.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. They’re my sestras.” She looked at Michael again. “We’re clones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. New one on me,” he said, settling on the stool she motioned to.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was a shock for us too when we found out. We four are in charge of Project Leda, which created us,” she explained as she took her seat again. “There are others, but we’re the main ones in the know. The government decided it was best to give us the final say on what happens to the others. Mostly they don’t know what they are. I mean, a few do. Rachel, there was Beth, couple others. So, if you see someone with my face, you know where she came from.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the strange secrets club. You wanted a blood sample?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, and thank you so much for letting me take one.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. What is it you’re actually trying to prove?”</p><p> </p><p>“With most species, we can see a clear line of inherited traits. Things like eye colour, hair type, whether or not you can roll your tongue. We see this everywhere. But your species is the first to have a demonstrated extra set of abilities. I want to see if the type of abilities is correlated to inheritance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blood from me, Raven and Eddy because we are actually blood related.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. I get that you don’t precisely have a family history, so I’m hoping the science can fill in the gaps.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael held out his arm and held still as she efficiently swiped him with an alcohol wipe, drew the blood, and slapped on a Band Aid.</p><p> </p><p>“All done,” she said. “Painless, I hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much. You know, Raven could tell you about our parents.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in the files that you have no memories of your home,” she said, scrolling through the computer. “Your stasis destroyed your ability to remember anything before the age of seven, when you emerged.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Raven is different.” He looked over to his sister, who was happily putting together a DNA model with a lab tech. “She had a telepathic link to our mother until she died last year. Her memories didn’t fade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit. Well. I should have asked someone, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Might have been easier,” he laughed. “Raven?”</p><p> </p><p>She skipped over with a lolly pop, and he hauled her into his lap and unwrapped it for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosima has some questions I think you can help her with,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What ask?” she said, relaxing back into him and toying with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just curious about your powers,” she said, propping her chin on her hand and leaning on her knee. “I was wondering if your powers are the same as your mom or your dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Mother…heal,” she said. “Like Max. But…big thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was smart?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Make thing. Lots thing. Big thought.”</p><p> </p><p>She took his hand more firmly and pushed it into his head.</p><p> </p><p>“She was an engineering genius. You can put that down, me and Raven both do that, we fix things.”</p><p> </p><p>Cosima made a note on a pad of paper.</p><p> </p><p>“What about your dad?” she asked. “Could he heal too? Was he smart like her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not like Mother. Father…move. Like…”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed to herself as Raven made her pad of paper fly around the room. The lab techs and other scientists automatically tried to catch it, but she got it back in place before they could.</p><p> </p><p>“I win,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, they just need more practice,” Michael said with a grin. “We’re both telekinetic. Did our Dad do that too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Father move. Father…strong. Protect.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was a General in our military,” Michael clarified. “He was a bodyguard protecting our King. But I don’t think that’s a genetic trait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael protect,” Raven countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael protects you,” he said. “And other people I love. I don’t protect everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably not genetic,” Cosima agreed. “But it is interesting. Finding out about another world…it’s just so cool. Oh! Hold that thought.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the screen and activated the video call, and a face just like hers popped up. Michael gave a lazy wave at her questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cos,” she said with a British accent. “Allison wanted to know if we’re all making it for Thanksgiving. Oh, shit. I’m interrupting.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. Uhhh…I will get back to her about Thanksgiving, I’m not sure. I’ll let her know. Sarah, this is Michael and his sister Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the special ones you’re working with. And you can’t tell me what makes them special?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Can’t tell you, not a word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they like us?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not clones. Completely different science here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know. Last thing we need is another clone line.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven slid off Michael’s lap and climbed onto Cosima’s. “Hi!”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “Hi there. Are you Raven?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cosima’s told me about you, she says you draw the best pictures,” she said. “You know, my little girl Kira loves to draw pictures. Maybe I can get her to draw you some and send them to Cos so you can get them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I draw Kira picture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, awesome! We’ll look out for them in the mail.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven reached up and traced Sarah’s face on the screen, looking up at Cosima and then back to Sarah.</p><p> </p><p>“Like Cosima face, but not Cosima face. Sarah face. Like same but not.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is called nature versus nurture,” Cosima said, stroking her hair. “We all come from the same place, we were all made the same way from the same stuff, which is nature. But we all grew up in different places. Like…I grew up in California, and Sarah grew up in London, in England, which is a whole different country. So the way we grew up is nurture. The nature makes us all the same, but the nurture makes us different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Okay. But all sestra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, all sestra. Speaking of sestra, how’s Helena?”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting the swing of it.” Sarah looked behind herself as a voice called out, and then a male appeared over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cos. How’s New Mexico?” he asked, also with an English accent.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice, I like it. Exciting science.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good that you’ve found something for yourself. As for us, we have to go or we’re going to miss our flight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll talk to you soon. Give the boys big kisses for me, and a big hug for Kira.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do. Bye, Cos.”</p><p> </p><p>It went blank and switched back to the wallpaper of Cosima and her sisters.</p><p> </p><p>“Sestra?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s Ukrainian, it means sister. Helena, the blonde, she was brought up there, started calling us all her sestras and it just stuck. She calls Felix her brother-sestra.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sensing your family is as complicated as mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s one way to put it. I think I’ve got enough to get started with. Does Eddy remember anything about your home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little bit. Not as clear as Raven, but he managed to come out of his pod with more memories than we did.”</p><p> </p><p>They talked for a little longer before Raven pushed into his head that she was hungry and he realised it was almost two.</p><p> </p><p>He paused at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if you can’t get home for Thanksgiving, you’re welcome to come to ours. We’re having a Friendsgiving, load of us eating way too much food. There’s plenty of room if you want to join.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I’ll keep it in mind,” she said with a smile. “Go on, go eat.”</p><p> </p><p>He saluted as he headed out, and happily listened to Raven babble about what they had in the cafeteria. She could usually work it out using her strings and her nose. She guessed that it was turkey melts, and as he approached the line, he smiled. She was right.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to remind himself that murder was a crime.</p><p> </p><p>Legally, and morally, he couldn’t kill Isobel Evans. Aside from anything else, Michael was kind of fond of her. Though, he was sure if Michael were actually present he wouldn’t have any objections.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel,” he said, carefully, controlled. “It is one meal. One. And said meal is not a Presidential dinner. This is a family meal, with pie. We do not need hand crafted napkin rings, nor do we need a blinding white tablecloth, nor do we need seven courses.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s our first Thanksgiving together,” she complained. If it were anyone else, he would call it a whine. “Sorry, sorry, I know, Friendsgiving. But still! We need to mark the occasion.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to one of her many boxes.</p><p> </p><p>[Is murder actually always a crime?]</p><p> </p><p>[Do not kill my sister,] Michael ordered. [Why? What’s she doing?]</p><p> </p><p>[I’ve been to state dinners with less pomp and circumstance than she plans to have.]</p><p> </p><p>[Oh, boy.]</p><p> </p><p>[Yeah. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.]</p><p> </p><p>[Let that nerd flag fly, baby. Deep breath. I’m sending reinforcements.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex endured a few minutes of Isobel chattering on about place settings and charger plates before he got a wave of cringing from Michael.</p><p> </p><p>[Alex? Promise to listen before you explode?] Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>Alex excused himself to the porch to dial his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I possibly exploding?” Alex asked as Michael picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“I can send Greg to distract her, I’ve got him on hold right now, there’s the good news,” he began cautiously. “However…he’s got JJ with him. He’s been on the Res for a few days. He had a huge fight with your mom and ended up there. So, I can send Greg, he’s pretty much guaranteed to distract her. But he comes with moody teenager feeling like shit about what he said to you. Your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex thought it over and decided to bite the bullet.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. If he behaves, I will play nice. Just…save me from your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex was ready to just shoot her and face the consequences when Greg finally pulled up. He practically ran out the door and yanked open the car door.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t stop her, I will lose my entire career because I shot her,” he demanded and Greg dissolved, laughing so hard it took him a long time to actually stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Alex. I’ll distract her. How bad is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been to state dinners with less pomp and circumstance than she wants. We do not need a cutlery set that cost more than my car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes. Stay strong in the struggle.”</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed Alex’s shoulder and moved off to run the gauntlet. JJ stood awkwardly by the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he blurted. “I shouldn’t have gone after you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have dumped all my shit on you,” Alex said. “We can just chalk it up to catching each other at the wrong moment, if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really do,” he sighs, slumping in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. Let’s start again. Hi. I’m Alex,” he said, holding out his hand. After a moment, JJ took it and shook.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m JJ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you. So, do you actually prefer JJ or is there another name you’d rather we use?”</p><p> </p><p>“My friends call me Jamie. JJ’s just something I got stuck with. James Monroe Jr.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie then. I’d invite you in, but it’s best to give him a few minutes to work on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“He made her sound really high strung.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s…yeah. Honestly, it’s a family meal. We don’t need gold candlesticks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the tip of the iceberg. So. Let’s just…do the brother thing. Want to talk about why you and Mom are fighting?”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated for a moment before he admitted it. “She shouldn’t have kept it all from me,” he grouched, kicking at a stray pebble, hands in his pockets. “I have four brothers she never mentioned, not once.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded, tamping down his smile at how very much Jamie was like he was at that age. “Family can be complicated. Probably why I built my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie looked up at him and offered a small smile. “Greg’s…he’s kind of okay. And Flint is kind of a jerk, but a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably the most accurate description of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really their boss?” he asked suddenly, as if it had bubbled up and he’d been unable to keep it down.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Flint’s, but Greg isn’t in the project, so no. I am Forrest’s boss though. But, saying that, I do outrank all our brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty cool,” he said, trying to hide how cool he actually found it and failing. “Is Clay…is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s doing a lot better. It’s slow, he’s got a lot to work through, but he’s getting there. Are you thinking of joining us for dinner tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was thinking on it. If…you know. If that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you to join.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then yeah, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled as Greg poked his head out. “It’s safe,” he called. “Pomp and circumstance bomb diffused.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hail the conquering hero,” Alex teased as they headed inside.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel was packing things away, muttering about stupid boys and their stupid eyes and stupid hair.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Jamie shared a grin.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex had made the drive to base once Michael had arrived home, leaving him to play family referee.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Clay said as he knocked. “I thought I wasn’t seeing you until tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” He sat at the table with him and plucked the beads out of his hands. “I need to tell you the thing now, and I’m not sure you’re ready to handle it. But I’m out of time. If I don’t tell you, it’s going to be a shitshow tomorrow. It would be so much worse if you came and found out that way. I can’t spring this on you, you have to know in advance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, Alex, calm down. Take a breath. That’s it. Now, answer me this. This thing you need to tell me. Is it going to make you stop wanting to be around me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. Nothing would ever do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. And this thing…could it end up being a good thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Then I want you to just tell me. I’ll deal. I swear, I won’t do anything stupid, I won’t lose it. I’m here, Alex, and I’m going to keep being here. Just take a deep breath, find your centre and tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe there was such a thing as too much therapy.</p><p> </p><p>Alex did as he was told, took a deep breath, and then spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom is not dead. She used a domestic abuse support system to escape him. She has a new husband, and they have a son. The son is going to be at the Friendsgiving tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay was absolutely still, eyes wide and blinking. Alex restrained himself from saying anything to try and make it better. Clay needed to process.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he mumbled. “It’s okay. I still have my brothers. They don’t hate me. I can handle this. I have a support network and I can handle this. I am not alone, they’re right here with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are,” Alex promised, taking his hands. “We are right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Okay.” He toyed with Alex’s fingers and ring, taking slow even breaths. “How old is the kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sixteen. His name is Jamie.”</p><p> </p><p>“You at sixteen or Greg at sixteen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me,” he said with a chuckle and Clay groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I bet he’s a delight.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a little tense,” he said and Clay raised an eyebrow. “He caught me in a bad moment and I gave it to him, all in. She hadn’t told him about what Dad was like. She hadn’t actually told him that we existed. He started out by getting angry on her behalf, because I made her cry. I reacted…badly. Michael stepped in and pointed him towards Greg. After that, he called her on her shit. Apparently, the fight he had with her was the stuff of legend. Now, he’s been staying with Greg for the past few days, which is how he ended up invited to tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay nodded and released one of his hands to gnaw on his thumbnail. Alex gently removed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. If this is too much, if you’re not ready to handle this, I can just uninvite him. I’ve already earned my asshole stripes with him, I’m fully willing to do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, don’t do that,” he said. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “I think I’ll handle it. I think. Just…if it gets loud, in my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can just go and sit in my room, or Raven’s, or out on the porch. If you need a minute, then you take it, no matter what. We’ll all be right there, all of us. You don’t even need to say anything, just go and take what you need. And if you need one of us to sit with you, then that’s what we’ll do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll come tomorrow. Just…I’m not talking about her. Not yet. I’ll take on dealing with Jamie, he didn’t ask for any of this, but not her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay leaned in and Alex opened his arms, holding him tight as he calmed down again.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven’s looking forward to having you there,” he said softly and felt Clay snort. “She’s so excited to show you her room and her toy cars. And a highlight of her tour will be the six-foot Sonic plush Joob won for her at CrashCon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Six-foot huh?”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Forrest pulled up and immediately pulled Michael aside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just giving you a heads up,” he said. “I found some things, bad things. I can hold off telling him until tomorrow, but I have to tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” he hissed. “Bad things about her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, about the husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck. Okay, fine. Hold off until tomorrow, let him have today. Is there anything about her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s clean as far as we can find,” Forrest assured. “Her story checks out. And the kid is squeaky. A few talks from cops for stupid pranks that pissed of the neighbours, but that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good. Good. How bad is it, the husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be pissed,” he warned. “They all are.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned. “Thanks for the heads up. You bring a dish or did Isobel spare you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apple pie from my grandma. My uncle tried to pull the guilt shit, how I should be with family today, but Granny shoved a biscuit in his mouth to shut him up.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael laughed as they headed in, handing the pie off to Isobel, who had been there since breakfast. It was the smart thing to just leave her to it. Michael had learnt that the hard way over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Raven happily took Forrest’s hand and pulled him into the game of Chutes and Ladders she was playing with Eddy and Tripp.</p><p> </p><p>Greg and Jamie were the next to arrive, and Greg sighed and rolled his eyes as the kid slouched in.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I want to ask?” Alex probed as he handed Greg a coffee, Jamie scrunching into an armchair. Max and Liz ignored him, focussing on the card game they had going with Arturo and Rosa, Michelle and Kyle playing referee, while Kezrash and Zent watched on, basking in having their children so close and happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Another fight,” he said. “She wasn’t even on loudspeaker and I could hear every word. She tried pulling the whole mom-guilt thing. He didn’t take it well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? She doesn’t even do Thanksgiving,” Alex wondered. “What was it she used to call it?”</p><p> </p><p>“National Mass Murder day. Sometimes National Day of Mourning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that. Which is why this is Friendsgiving instead of Thanksgiving. But why would she even care? They’re in a motel, eating frozen meals and takeout. Would she really rather he do that than have a meal Isobel Evans cooked, from scratch no less?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beats me. Just give him about a half hour to shake it off and he’ll be good to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg made his way to the kitchen and let Isobel boss him around. Alex considered giving him a car for Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>The house was full and happy, everyone chatting and nibbling, pulling out various board games and commenting on the parade on the TV. Every now and then there would be giggles from Isobel, and sometimes Greg’s deep laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Alex relaxed with his family until there was the sound of a car pulling up, and he had Max haul him up from where he was wedged between Michael and Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>Flint was doing his best to keep it light but Alex could see how worried he was. Clay looked pretty good. He’d shaved and washed his hair, borrowed one of Greg’s button down shirts, and was actually wearing a pair of pants that didn’t have a drawstring.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, hugging him. “Isobel and Greg are full on flirting in my kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner and a show,” Clay said with a shaky smile. “Is…is he here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he arrived with Greg. Word of warning, he and Mom had another throwdown.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…she doesn’t celebrate Thanksgiving. She never has. Used to throw a huge fit every year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask me, not a clue. But it means he arrived in full teenage snit. He seems to be coming out of it though. Slowly.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay let Alex lead him inside, and Raven immediately made a beeline for him. He finally cracked a genuine smile as he scooped her up, her thin arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you all remember my brother, Clay, right?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a round of greetings, and then Clay happily let Raven direct him down the hall to show him her bedroom. They could hear her happily chatting away, showing him her little universe.</p><p> </p><p>“I love how excited she gets,” Cosima said. “It’s adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Cosima and Jones had both joined them. Neither could get a flight home, but they would definitely be heading off for Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s definitely high on the cute metre,” Maria agreed as she headed to the kitchen for another drink.</p><p> </p><p>They had all agreed before Greg had arrived with Jamie that there would be no alien hijinks for dinner. Jamie was the only one who didn’t know, and Alex was keen to keep him in the dark as long as possible. It was bad enough that they were all in it, he didn’t need dragging in a high schooler on his conscience.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, minions,” Isobel announced as she appeared in the doorway. “We need space for the table. Furniture, moved, now.”</p><p> </p><p>They all moved and Jamie leaned into Max. “Is she always so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Always. Just follow along and you won’t land on her radar.”</p><p> </p><p>They shifted the furniture aside and moved the table to the middle of the room, extending it out, and Kyle headed to the storage room with Flint to get the extra chairs. Soon enough, they were all sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we do the things at this table?” Arturo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Things?” Isobel questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“The thing where we say what we’re thankful for,” Liz explained. “He saw it in a movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I would really rather not do that,” Greg said. “Let’s just say that we’re all very thankful for all the good things going on and leave it there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” Clay said, raising his glass.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was a resounding success. The food was delicious (Isobel was actually gracious under their praise) and the conversation easy. The Manes boys happily shared funnier stories from their deployments, Max and Michelle from their time on the force. Arturo chipped in with strangest orders he’d come across, and Kyle managed to share some of his more colourful patients without revealing anything confidential or too gross.</p><p> </p><p>Once the dinner was done, they took time to digest before even attempting desert. Clay took the moment to slip outside and light a cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you smoked,” Greg said as he joined him.</p><p> </p><p>“Old habit from the Army,” he said. “I did quit, but my therapist calls it an affirmation of existence. He says it’s a conscious choice to do something that’s bad for me, and knowing I can stop any time I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“One way of looking at it. Or it could just be a way to make you look really cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay laughed and shoved at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, like I ever needed help with that. Admit it, you always wanted to be this handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right, like I want to look like a Neanderthal! I’m shocked your knuckles don’t drag on the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay dropped his smoke and they launched into a harmless wrestle, just like they used to when they were small. Flint and Alex lingered on the porch, watching them, and Jamie poked his head out.</p><p> </p><p>“You break something and you’re on your own,” Alex called. “I’m driving no one to the ER.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a doctor in the house,” Greg said, attempting to trip his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a surgeon in the house,” he corrected. “Seriously, you’re going to hurt yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“He started it,” Clay laughed, trapping Greg in a headlock. “He called me a Neanderthal.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint nudged Alex, who groaned. “Seriously? Me? They’re your brothers too. And yours,” he said to Jamie, who went wide eyed and held up his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going up against them,” he said. “They’re like…twice my size. And why you? They’re bigger than you too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Go show him, baby,” Michael said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “He should see that his big brother is a badass.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and handed him his beer, leaning back for a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Final warning,” Alex called.</p><p> </p><p>“He just licked me!” Greg whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord, save me from idiot brothers,” he muttered, before he strode down the steps and stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Greg by the wrist, bending his thumb towards his wrist and following through, putting his arms up against his back. He spun him, moving in to where he was standing previously to loop his arm into Clay’s and flip him neatly onto his back, before he took a step back and to the left, Greg grabbing him from behind, and Alex used his own momentum to flip him completely over his head, leaving him to land right beside his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no fair,” Greg complained.</p><p> </p><p>“I warned you,” Alex said, strolling back to reclaim his beer. Michael pulled him into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it like, against the code to use your skills against us mere mortals?” Clay half yelled, staring at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“I know of no such code. Now, one of you come and whip some cream before I send Isobel out.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>While Alex had been dealing with his brothers, the table had been folded back in on itself and moved back, and Kyle was just pushing the last of the chairs back into place.</p><p> </p><p>Tripp and Jones trooped past with the spare chairs, offering a smile and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“That. Was. Awesome!” Jamie crowed, trailing him in. “You…how…you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, Alex is very badass,” Isobel said, putting plates on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex best,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>She was sat on the floor surrounded by Lego pieces. Jones was the mad fool who was wandering around the mall and spotted a Lego Flintstones set and just had to buy it for her. He was delegated to holding up the instructions, not that she needed them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart,” Alex said as Isobel grabbed Clay’s wrist and towed him to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you can whip the cream,” she said. Not even he was fool enough to argue with Isobel Evans on a mission.</p><p> </p><p>Max excused himself to answer his phone, and moments later he returned and slipped into the kitchen, handing it off to Isobel.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” he grimaced as he settled back onto the sofa. “She can diffuse that whole situation way better than I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you don’t want to go have pie with the fam?” Michael checked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no. Actively choose to sit in a room with my mother and willingly let her guilt at me. Pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, how did you just do that?” Jamie asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Years of military training,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there actually anyone on the planet that can pin you without an IED?” Eddy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael can,” Mimi said with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!” Maria said, scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Michael just laughed it off.</p><p> </p><p>“But you were all in the military,” Jamie pointed out. “How are you better than them?” Alex sipped his beer as the room went silent. “Or should I not ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can ask,” Alex assured. He cleared his throat and called to the kitchen. “Clay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Beer, man. Need a fresh one.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay appeared in the doorway and threw it to him, which he caught with one hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay, you should probably join us,” he said. “Brother talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man settled on the floor with Raven, pulling her into his lap and pressing a kiss to her hair. She hummed happily, working on putting together the MiniFigures.</p><p> </p><p>Alex twisted the top off his bottle and rolled it between his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“We all enlisted,” Alex began. “Clay went Army, served well. Greg was Navy, did four years before he got out. Flint is Airforce, a weapons specialist. And I’m Airforce, technically. I consult for them now. My primary job is heading up a classified project. When you enlist, part of basic training is finding out where your strengths lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good at following orders,” Clay said. “A good all-rounder. I’m good on the front line. A fair shot, but not the best. I never really excelled in any one area.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was good at deep dives,” Greg said. “I can hold my breath for a pretty long time, and there’s a thing with my ears, they don’t really pop like other people. It made me useful. It’s especially handy when in a diving suit, recovering undetonated bombs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was mostly research and development,” Flint said. “A lot of time in the development labs, thinking up new weapons, improving old ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that leaves you,” Jamie said, looking to Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to understand, the way I grew up was different to how they did. Our father was mentally abusive to them, but never physical. For me, it was both. So I learned at an early age to run faster, move better, dodge and defend myself. By the time I enlisted, I was already proficient in many of the hand to hand skills for defence they could teach me, and some they couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael rubbed a hand along his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I can take about twelve punches to the face before it breaks my focus. Before me, the record was eight. I don’t feel pain until it’s safe to feel it. Which means I can walk through a battlefield with a bullet in my gut and not pass out until the job is done. The unit I ended up in, we became known for our ability to get the job done, quickly, cleanly, and with the least amount of collateral damage. I’ve spent more time out in the field than these three, more time in close combat, taken on more dangerous assailants than them. I’m better at hand to hand because it was my job to be better.”</p><p> </p><p>They gave Jamie the time to come up with his own questions, to decide what he wanted to know for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you…have you killed a lot of people?” he asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I have. It’s not like the movies, they don’t keep a kill count. I don’t know how many. And the follow up answer, no, it never gets any easier. The last one is as hard to come to terms with as the first.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I don’t really understand,” he admitted. “I don’t get…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand how a father can treat his sons that way,” Flint said. “Welcome to the club, we don’t get it either.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not something you can really understand,” Clay said quietly. “He was…there was something in him, something…not right. I think he just hated something in himself so much. And he saw that in us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harlan had a lot to answer for,” Tripp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse was raised to see the hate in the world,” Greg said. “It’s all he could see. The hurt people did to each other, the worst of humanity. Over time, it twisted him into something…dark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why she left him? Is that…I don’t really think that’s enough of a reason for her to leave you too,” Jamie said softly. “I don’t want to be mad at her, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Get to feel mad,” Raven said. “Feel what feel, not wrong. Sometimes I get sad and is okay feel sad. Okay be sad and mad and all feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, baby,” Michael said. “You get to feel whatever you feel and no one gets to tell you otherwise.” He looked at Jamie. “We all get mad. Bottling that up is bad, it leads to explosions, which is what happened on the Res and in the Crashdown. We all work on not bottling things up, because it’s better if we don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Rosa shifted closer to him. “Our mom left us,” she said. “She’s an addict. When she was here, she was pretty useless.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad was a cop, so good professionally,” Kyle said.</p><p> </p><p>“Lousy husband,” Michelle said. “He had affair after affair and was actually friends with Jesse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some truly epic waste of space people claiming to be foster parents,” Eddy said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the religious freaks were worse than the meth heads,” Michael suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, the drunks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Part of growing up,” Kyle said. “Is the sad truth that parents are just people, just like the rest of us. They make mistakes, they make bad choices, and they fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>“But their mistakes aren’t yours,” Clay said. “You’ll make plenty of your own without trying to take the blame for theirs.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled at him and nudged him with his foot, making him grin bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>They chatted amongst themselves while Jamie thought it all over.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you ever use those skills when you’re not on the battlefield?” he asked and Alex shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, never. It’s part of the training. Being trained to do what I can do also means learning when to and when not to use them. Besides, for the most part, I’m a civilian now,” he said. “The only skills I’m interested in using on the daily is reading bedtime stories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex best voices,” Raven supplied. “Michael not good.”</p><p> </p><p>The alien moaned and looked at Alex. “I’m her brother! Shouldn’t I be her favourite person?”</p><p> </p><p>“We still love you,” Alex soothed.</p><p> </p><p>Clay smirked. “You’re just not as cool as he is.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Forrest was waiting for him in his office when Alex arrived at the office.</p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought I’d at least get in a coffee before you dropped this bomb,” he sighed, setting down his bag. “I take it that this is what was making Michael nervous last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he say anything?” Forrest asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. He was just a bundle of anxious energy,” he said. He settled at his desk and sipped at his travel mug, offering Forrest half his breakfast sandwich. “On a scale from one to ten, how high is this going to send my blood pressure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, how do you feel about liars?”</p><p> </p><p>“A nine then.”</p><p> </p><p>“James Monroe,” Forrest said, handing over the file he held. “He’s not James Monroe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, tell me my mother didn’t go from an alien hunter to an actual alien.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. She went from an alien hunter to an alien protector.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“James Monroe is an alias last issued by Deep Sky thirty years ago,” Forrest said plainly. “He was one of ours. His real name is James Matthews, and he went AWOL thirty years ago, after he shot an alien in Minnesota.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex could feel his day sliding downhill.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Tanner was standing guard when Alex approached.</p><p> </p><p>He’d immediately dispatched agents to pick up both James and Yanaha. By all accounts, they had come in quietly. They’d been put in separate interrogation rooms, each with a guard outside and an agent inside.</p><p> </p><p>Alex had spoken to the General, who was demanding answers. So it came down to Alex, as head of the unit, to get them.</p><p> </p><p>“Cap,” Tanner said with a nod. “Want one of us to handle this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ve got this.” He sighed and went in, nodding at the agent waiting there, dismissing him. He closed the door and tossed the file on the table, taking his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex? What…I don’t understand,” James said.</p><p> </p><p>Michael had been right in his assessment of James. He was balding, totally non-descript, your basic middle aged white guy. There was nothing that stood out about him. And that was probably why Deep Sky had recruited him.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that’s the place to start,” Alex said, leaning back. “I’m sure my mother only ever talked about me as Alex. I’m Captain Alexander Ahtahkakoop Manes, and I run Deep Sky. As a part of his job, Forrest spent a few days running background checks on you and my mother. Can you guess what he found on you?”</p><p> </p><p>He watched the man fold in on himself, head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how it looks,” he said eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you? Because, Agent Matthews, it looks as if you completely went against this unit and everything it stands for.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! It wasn’t like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me how it was. From our perspective, you were sent out to make contact with a possible otherworldly visitor, he ended up dead, the body was taken by Project Shepherd, and you were in the wind. We assumed you were killed. So, tell me your side of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got the call to check out a man,” he said slowly. “I followed procedure. A few weeks of observation, and then I attempted to make contact. I followed model 47b, approach in a bar. He didn’t take it well. I pursued him, following him down an alley. I thought I lost him. I didn’t. God, it happened so fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was just…there. Just…appeared, out of nowhere. I identified myself, I tried to get him to listen. He didn’t want to. I didn’t want to shoot him, I didn’t. But I couldn’t breathe, my feet were leaving the ground! I had no choice. I defended myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many bullets did you fire off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three. All direct to the chest.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you checked the body after the fact?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. There was no pulse, he wasn’t breathing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you call it in to us? Why did the unit not find out about it until after Project Shepherd did?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…panicked. I knew how it would look. I came from Shepherd in the first place! Defecting from Jesse Manes, then shooting an apparently unarmed man! How could I call in to the unit and tell them I killed an alien?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pushed to his feet and began to pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how you came to Deep Sky when you were in Shepherd,” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, you grew up under the man and you’re asking me why I ran from him?” he asked incredulously and Alex slammed his fists on the table, glaring hard at him.</p><p> </p><p>“We will not be reminiscing about good old Jesse Manes and his particular proclivities when it came to dealing with people,” he snarled. “I did not ask about your dealings with Master Sargent Manes. I asked how you went from hunting aliens to supposedly protecting them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I joined Shepherd straight out of my enlistment in the Army. Your…Jesse sought me out. Said I would be on the front line of protecting people. I spent months working my way up, through the ranks. Eventually, he let me into his ‘inner circle’ and told me exactly what the project was. I didn’t believe it, not for a long time. Not until he took me to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Caulfield,” Alex finished, and he nodded. “He took you to alien hell. How much did you see there?”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw enough to know I never wanted to know anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I went out and got hammered. Tried to drown out what I’d seen. I was picked up by Deep Sky that night. You have my record after that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex relaxed back, taking his seat again.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you call it in to Shepherd or did they just beat us to the punch?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I made an anonymous tip to the police that there was a body.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex flicked through the file, taking in the little details. The man James had shot had never been to Caulfield. He had probably been a new arrival from the crash that brought Zent and Kezrash. With any crash they had record of, there was always the possibility of survivors still being out there. And there could be other ships entering their atmosphere without incident. It was a constant case of being behind, of someone knowing before them.</p><p> </p><p>“You will be held here until my superiors decide what to do with you. It might take a while,” he warned. “In all the years of the unit, there has only ever been one agent that went off book. They’re not quite sure what to do with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” he said, and then sighed. “I shouldn’t have come back. I asked her not to, said it had been too long. She wouldn’t listen. As soon as she heard he was gone, she was determined to come back here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does she know?” Alex asked. “Does she know about aliens? Project Shepherd? Caulfield?”</p><p> </p><p>“All of the above,” he admitted. “I didn’t tell her, I swear. I would never betray this unit like that. She doesn’t know I worked here, or what this unit does. She only knows about Shepherd. She used to spy on him. She thought he was having an affair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet she wishes he had been,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“She does. Alex, she knew what he had at his disposal. She truly believed he would hurt you and your brothers. She was trying to protect you, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about this,” he snapped, shoving away from the table and stalking to the door, wrenching it open.</p><p> </p><p>“She missed you every single day!” he cried, and Flint appeared in the doorway, hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Not a single day went by where she didn’t think about you. She commemorated every birthday, every Christmas. She searched the face of every boy who walked past, wondering if it was one of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint strode in past his brother and pinned him back by his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“You do not talk to us about her and her feelings,” he growled. “Do not make the mistake of thinking we owe you anything. You don’t know us, you don’t know anything about us, so don’t sit there and try to sing her praises to us.”</p><p> </p><p>He shoved back and stormed out, Alex following him into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Alex handed off the file to Tanner. “Take him to the cells. He stays there under guard until the higher ups say otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He and Jones worked together to get him in handcuffs, but before they took him too far down the hall, Alex stopped them. He moved close and caught James’ eye.</p><p> </p><p>“What does Jamie know?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! And you can’t tell him!” he cried. “Please! He has nothing to do with any of this, nothing! Please, Alex, please don’t drag him into this mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take it under advisement.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and his men took him away, and the whole way he begged with Alex not to tell Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Before he dared to face his mother, Alex reached for his phone and dialled Greg.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Greg said, and Alex could hear children in the background. “Everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Jamie?”</p><p> </p><p>“At my place, getting very well acquainted with my Playstation. Alex, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“James is a fraud, and Mom knew what Dad was doing,” Alex said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Officially, Greg wasn’t an agent of Deep Sky. But he was a Manes legacy, which meant he, like Kyle, had the clearance to know what was happening at any given time if Alex deemed it necessary to tell him. Considering this concerned their mother, he decided Greg needed to know, especially if Jamie was stuck in the middle. They might not have known Jamie existed until recently, but he was a brother, so he was one of them.</p><p> </p><p>And he seemed like a good kid. Alex really didn’t want him dragged into the alien chaos, but it was looking more and more likely that he wouldn’t have a choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit,” Greg breathed. “How bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“James is Deep Sky, went AWOL. He killed a visitor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom used to eavesdrop on Dad, went through his stuff. She thought he was having an affair. What she found was worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Way worse. What’s my plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unclear. I’ll update you when I know more. So far, James is in custody in the cells. I’m about to question her. For the time being, just keep Jamie safe. Just be his big brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can do that one.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Once Alex had confirmed what Yanaha knew, and filled in what she didn’t, it had descended into a screaming match so fierce even Clay had come to see what was happening. Flint ushered him away with a brief explanation, and the oldest Manes brother had accepted that Alex had it covered.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after hours of raising and falling voices, they both tired each other out, and Alex ended up sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“So that was a thing,” he said. He motioned to the camera and the door opened, Joob sticking her head in. “We could use some water.”</p><p> </p><p>“On it,” she said and disappeared again, returning a few minutes later with two bottles. She gave one to him and one to Yanaha, and then stood to attention. “You need anything else, Cap?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not right now. Thank you, Agent.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a brief nod and left them, closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d be angry,” Yanaha said. “I don’t think I really grasped how angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I just gave you a visual.”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“I never stopped loving you,” she said. “No matter what else happened, I love all my sons. And Jamie is not a replacement for you, never, not for a single moment. I have never considered myself to have only one child. I have five of you.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, leaning his head back.</p><p> </p><p>“There were so many times I wanted you there,” he said softly. “And all I had was him. One by one my brothers went away until it was just me, stuck there, with him. I missed you, so much. So many things I wanted to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me now. Alex, baby, I am right here. I can’t make up for what I did, I know that. I can never make it up. But I don’t want to leave you again. I don’t know how to make this work, I don’t know how to even begin to make this better. But I do love you. And I want to make it work. So tell me now. Everything you wanted to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>He scrubbed at his face and took a gulp of water. Then he stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was eight, I won the state spelling bee. I almost won national, but got beaten by a fourteen year old who was home schooled. When I was ten, I won my science fair. I made a volcano. When we were fourteen, me and Kyle built a treehouse. And that summer, Dad figured out that I’m gay. He knew before I did.” He smiled softly. “When I was seventeen, I fell in love with a beautiful boy, with the most perfect smile. Being with him was like suddenly being able to breathe again. And then Dad ruined it. He caught us together and smashed his hand with a hammer, after he tried to protect me from him.”</p><p> </p><p>He drew up his knees to rest his forearms on them.</p><p> </p><p>“I enlisted, and I am really good at my job, Mom. I served honourably, with dedication, and I ascended through the ranks. I headed a unit, a good unit, and we were the best. At twenty seven, my convoy hit an IED. My unit mate died. She was twenty two. And I lost my leg. But I got to come back, I got to find that beautiful boy again, and I got to fall in love all over again with the man he’s become. For him, I tore down everything Dad loved. I destroyed him to protect the people I love. That love me. I built myself a family. I have a beautiful, special, breathtaking little girl, and a man that loves me, wholly and completely, just as I am. I’m getting married, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>She was crying, staring at him, and it didn’t feel as weird as he thought it would when she crossed to him and held him tight.</p><p> </p><p>He’d wanted to be held by his Mom since he was five years old, and it felt as incredible as it always had. He didn’t fit in her arms the way he used to, but he still fit.</p><p> </p><p>Things between them were far from okay. It would take a long time before they were, if that was even possible. But, for the moment, he got to have his Mom hold him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, leave me a comment to let me know what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. No, but give Michael time, I’m sure he’ll build me one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex finally had a day off a fortnight after James and Yanaha were taken into custody.</p><p> </p><p>He’d had more than his fair share of video calls and telephone calls and emails from General Mickens and several other unknown sources that were his superiors. The General was the only one he actually knew the identity of, the others were simply a string of numbers attached to the emails.</p><p> </p><p>No one was happy with the situation, but no one was quite sure what to do about it. It was an unknown. They’d never had a situation like this before.</p><p> </p><p>The General had given Alex full authority to handle it however he saw fit. So far, he had no clue what to do. It had been complicated enough just having them show up. Having the truth come out had just made the mess that much worse.</p><p> </p><p>For the time being, they were both in cells, both being questioned extensively by the best interrogators the unit had.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie was still on the Res, and, miracle of miracles, he was still too mad to talk to his parents. Greg had told him that they knew where he was, but it was only a matter of time before he actually wanted to talk to them. They were on borrowed time, and Alex felt that countdown like a bomb waiting to go off.</p><p> </p><p>Michael had gotten such a long way with the renovations. It helped that he used his powers to speed up drying and setting times. The roof was done, the wiring finished, all the windows and floors complete. He’d fitted the climate controls and the bathroom, and he was about a day away from the kitchen being done completely. All that was left were the final fittings to finish the edges. Their favourite moment had been the Sunday morning when they had taken sledgehammers to the wall between the kitchen and living room. It was indescribably fun to tear that thing down.</p><p> </p><p>The main room was now light and open, a real sense of space. They had an island to delineate the space, but it was so bright and airy now. Michael had used plasterboard to contain the new insulation, and they’d painted it a nice clean warm white, and the Navajo art really stood out against it.</p><p> </p><p>Once the kitchen was done, Raven’s room was next on the list. Michael wanted the whole place insulated before the weather really turned. He said it would be better to wait until the spring to build the extension, and Alex had agreed. It was better to get their main living areas good to go before they added more work.</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughed as Raven squealed, kicking her feet, hair flying out behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s having a hell of a time,” Jamie called.</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded and took over pushing the swing as Alex crossed to the youngest brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Small things. Plus, my first day off for two damn weeks. She’s riding the high.” He glanced at him. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s life on the Res?”</p><p> </p><p>“Different. Everyone’s just…there, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too close? I hear Greg’s neighbours are nice, especially that little old lady who makes the cookies.”</p><p> </p><p>“The cookies are awesome. It’s just…a lot more community than I’m used to. We don’t really live that close to people in Maine. Our place is sort of out in the sticks. Like your place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Well, stick with it. You’ll get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” He kicked at the scattering of snow underfoot. It wouldn’t be long until it really came down. “Look, I know we don’t really know each other that well yet, and asking you for something is kind of…I don’t know. Weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no. Aside from the whole mess, I’m your brother. If you need something, then you can ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I went by the motel,” he admitted, and Alex felt his stomach drop. “They’re gone. All their stuff, the car, everything. The manager was about to toss my stuff in the trash. He said they took off right after Thanksgiving.”</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t leave you,” Alex promised.</p><p> </p><p>“She left you!” he argued.</p><p> </p><p>Alex took him by the shoulders. “Jamie, listen to me. Please. Just listen. I swear to you, they did not leave you. There’s some stuff going on, and for a lot of reasons I can’t tell you what that stuff is. But I promise you that they are safe, and they did not leave you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You took them?” he accused.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more complicated than that. Jamie, you understand that what I do means there are a lot of classified things I know that I cannot share with you. Because it’s classified, I can’t tell you where they are or why. But I can tell you that they are safe, they haven’t come to any harm, and they love you very much. They just can’t be with you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex fully expected him to argue, and for a moment he looked like he would, but then he sagged down in his hold and Alex guided him to a bench.</p><p> </p><p>“What they did…is it bad?” Jamie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think they did something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Just…they probably did something and they’re in trouble. Like…legal trouble kind of stuff. They keep a lot of secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Secrets,” he repeated. “Jamie, what kind of secrets?”</p><p> </p><p>“She never told me about you. And he used to work for the government. They never told me about what he actually did, but sometimes he said things, thinking I couldn’t hear them. He sometimes got mad at her, talking about not telling me. That I didn’t need it or something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed. He knew exactly what Jamie was being kept in the dark about, and he couldn’t blame them for keeping it all from him. Alex was more than invested in keeping it all from his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe me when I tell you I hate keeping secrets from you? That if I could tell you, I would?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you believe me when I say that you are safe here? That me and the others will take care of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie offered a small smile, cautious, as if he didn’t really want to smile but just couldn’t help it. He nodded and hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Then I will figure this all out. Why don’t you stay with us today, spend some time? We’re going to the Crashdown after this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. While we’re on the whole I can ask you for things…”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” he asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I was kind of hoping I could visit Clay, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex let out a startled laugh. “Now that one, I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent another hour on the playground before Raven was hungry and they headed to the Crashdown. Alex and Jamie slid into a booth as Michael lingered with Raven while she watched the milkshakes being made.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Thursday,” Jamie said. “Shouldn’t she be in school?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you?” he countered with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“My school is in Maine,” he said, sticking his tongue out. “You guys live here. And I might not know much about kids, but I’m pretty sure ten year olds are supposed to be in school on a Thursday afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s homeschooled,” he said. “And she’s not ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eleven then, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie blinked in shock and gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fif-fifteen? She’s fifteen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And a half. Can’t forget the half.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…but she’s…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned forward and offered a small smile. “It’s complicated, but it’s not a secret. You’re not going to upset anyone or offend anyone by asking questions. Truth is, she was found wandering around when she was five,” he said. “She was in foster care and went through a string of bad situations. The last one of those situations was a pair of drug addicts here in town. When they died, she ended up in the hospital and they found a blood relative, which is Michael. She’s been with us for about six months now. She’s delayed with language, education, and physical development. Her motor skills are lacking, as are social skills and her ability to understand. We’re working on it, but she’s not like other kids.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Raven bouncing as Liz handed over the shakes.</p><p> </p><p>“You doing okay there?” he checked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just…is there anything else I should know about our family?” Jamie begged. “I don’t know, like…a vampire for an uncle or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, none of those,” he chuckled. “Only thing that comes to mind is my leg.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie groaned as Michael and Raven joined them.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we have got one Peanut Butter Blast Off,” Michael said, sliding Alex his shake. “And one Little Green Man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Alex said, sliding his glass over. She was slowly making her way through the milkshake flavours, getting stuck on one she particularly liked for a while before trying a new one. She took a sip and pushed it back, grimacing. “Not a winner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taste bad,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll add it to the no list then. Have some of yours, it’ll take the taste away.”</p><p> </p><p>She set to her own glass of pink and Jamie sipped at his green one, looking at Alex expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I lost my right leg below the knee a couple years ago,” he said. “Roadside bomb. I wear a prosthetic.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…you don’t like…limp or anything,” Jamie said.</p><p> </p><p>“I do when I take it off,” he joked, prompting a surprised laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned as his phone went off and Raven pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby, I promised. One call,” he assured as he answered it. “Hello? What? No, no, no, it’s my day off! It’s the first day Alex has had in two freaking weeks! What? Oh, come on! You promised me today, man!” He let out an annoyed growl. “Fine,” he snapped. “Fine. Can I eat my lunch first? Fan-freaking-tastic. What? Oh, you’re pushing it old man.”</p><p> </p><p>He cut the call and sighed, waiting to see which one would yell at him first.</p><p> </p><p>“Mayor’s car,” he said. “Completely snapped the front axle, and blew out the tailpipe.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Alex said and Michael looked at him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. It’s fine,” he repeated. “Okay, who are you and what have you done with Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, how many times have I had to bail recently?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, yeah, but still.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re guaranteed to be home for dinner,” he said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>[I think Jamie would like some one on one with me,] he pushed, sipping at his shake. [He’s figured out Mom and James are gone, he’s feeling a little lost.]</p><p> </p><p>[What does he know?]</p><p> </p><p>[That it’s classified. That we’ll take care of him.]</p><p> </p><p>[Good.]</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Rosa,” Alex said as she appeared with their meals.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys. Day off?” He nodded. “Finally. You work too hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can I get a cheeseburger and fries to go around about when I’m finished? And a chocolate shake?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. Sanders driving you hard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>They ate, chatting about nothing at all, and then made their way outside. Michael took a moment to pick Raven up and hold her close, whispering to her to remember not to use her powers in front of Jamie. She nodded and wound her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, baby doll, I gotta go,” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Be good for Alex and Jamie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I good.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael gave Alex a quick kiss before he headed into his truck and drove off.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Raven immediately dragged Jamie to the sofa and set up the Chutes and Ladders while Alex took a moment to change into sweatpants and remove his leg.</p><p> </p><p>When he joined them, Jamie stared at the empty space.</p><p> </p><p>Alex figured he had two choices. He could either not talk about it and leave Jamie potentially scared and confused. Or he could explain and answer his questions, helping his understanding of it and removing a potential obstacle between them.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never been an older brother before, but he’d been taking care of people for years.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he soothed when Jamie blushed and looked away. “I’m not embarrassed by it, and you can look. You can ask me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“How…how does it stay on?” Jamie asked, wrapping his arms around his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Alex joined him on the sofa and unpinned his trouser leg, pulling it up to show him his stump.</p><p> </p><p>“I wear a silicone liner,” he said. “It has a protruding pin, which fits into the prosthetic. The liner is fitted for me, so it fits to my leg specifically, a perfect fit, which creates a suction to keep it on. Sometimes I wear a sock to adjust the fit, but mostly I don’t need to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“It can, sometimes. If I’m on it too long it can cause problems. When I’m home I usually take it off. Michael’s worked hard on this place to make it accessible for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“Things you wouldn’t notice straight away,” Alex said with a smile, relaxing back. “The shelves in the bathroom are actually handles for me to get up and lower myself. Things are positioned in a certain way or a specific place to make it easier for me to get around. Our very nice new shower has a built in seat, which is a godsend.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie nodded and Alex could see him gripping at his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“You can touch, you know,” he said. “You won’t hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. Jamie, it’s just skin. Nothing about my missing leg is going to hurt you, or hurt me. There’s not a lot of feeling actually left in the stump. When they cut through, a lot of the nerves were cut. There are some, but not enough to really mean anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie cautiously reached out and ran careful fingers over his scars, tracing the line across what used to be his shin. Alex flinched and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Too light, tickles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he said with a relieved smile, pulling his hand back. “When…you know…it happened? Did it like…blow off right away?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Might have been easier, but also probably would have killed me through the blood loss. It was mangled, the bones shattered, burns, whole nine yards. They did try to save as much as they could, which, as you can see, wasn’t that much. I was lucky though.” He covered up again, leaning to the side to pin the sweatpants back up. “I was found quickly, got the help I needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have one of those sci-fi legs? Like with robot parts?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but give Michael time, I’m sure he’ll build me one.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex entered the kitchen just in time to see Michael cry out in frustration and throw the bowl of water across the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Eddy came over every morning for breakfast, with either Zent or Kezrash. Eddy and Michael would spend about an hour meditating together, trying to link together. The bowl of water they put their joined hands into was supposed to help things along.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t seem to be working.</p><p> </p><p>“It will happen,” Zent soothed. “It will simply take time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Time? He needs a link! Screw time!” Michael screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been without one this far,” Eddy pointed out. “I’m sure a little longer won’t make much difference.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is right. Forming a link at this age…it is more difficult than forming one between children. But it is possible,” Zent promised. “As we grow, the mind becomes more set in its ways. It takes more time to ease the restraints upon yourself to allow for such a connection.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven slowly floated the bowl back to the kitchen sink and Michael sighed, picking her up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured into her hair. “I’m sorry I yelled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is okay. Not mad. Just want,” she said, patting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I want this, and I’m having trouble getting there.” He pulled back and looked at her. “I just need to be more patient, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked and pressed another kiss before he put her down and she returned to her cartoons.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a way to make it easier?” Alex asked. “Maybe…having Max and Isobel here, using their bond? Maybe having an active bond present would help Michael and Eddy form their own.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, though it is a nice theory,” Zent sighed. “No, the only thing that could help are the stones, but we lost them in the crash.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stones?” Michael asked. “What stones?”</p><p> </p><p>“A set of healing stones. There was a set on your ship, and also another set on mine. But they were lost in the crash.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lost how?” Alex pressed. “Lost as in scattered with the debris? Or lost as in someone took them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lost as in I have no idea what happened to them,” he said, sitting on the sofa as Michael cleaned up the spilled water. “I know they were on the ship when we departed. But many things were. We had personal effects, but I have never seen them here. We emerged from our pods in that place, there was nothing personal.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled out his phone and dialled.</p><p> </p><p>“Agent Jones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Jones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cap. Eddy running late to drive you in?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Eddy is here. I need you to get my geek squad working.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heading to control now. What are they working on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell them to go through the files from Shepherd, New Dawn and Daybreak. They’re looking for possible personal effects recovered from crash sites. Specifically a set of stones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stones? Anything more to go on?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex covered the mouthpiece. “What did they look like? Colour, size, shape?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven took the information from Zent and passed it to him, and he squeezed her fingers before she let go.</p><p> </p><p>“A set of five or six, each about the size of a golf ball with faceted sides, amber or yellowish in colour. They’d have a sort of glow about them, enough to know they weren’t from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“On it, boss. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Any other personal effects. There should have been some, they were refugee ships. Jewellery, clothes, photographs, anything like that. If Shepherd found them before we did, then there are records. See what they can find.”</p><p> </p><p>“On it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex hung up and looked at Zent, who was staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“It constantly surprises me what you are willing to do for us,” Zent said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, crossing to him and gripping his shoulders. “We’re family. What happened to you was wrong, and if I can make it up, I will. Honestly, we have no right to keep your things. They should be returned to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it should not fall only on you to unravel all your father’s lies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but it is falling on me. And I…I want to do it. It feels right to make it better.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it benefits you also,” he said, and pulled him in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>They took a moment and then separated. Alex looked to Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do today, sweetheart? Come to the base with me, or off to the junkyard with Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>She considered it. “Base.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shoes then.”</p><p> </p><p>She pouted.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned as Isobel absolutely covered his workbench with magazines and brochures. Sanders, who had been on his way over, took one look and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky bastard.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, we should talk about the dining options for the reception,” she said and he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Iz, this wedding isn’t happening for six months. Six. Months. Do we really need to talk about this now?” he asked, selecting another wrench and bending back over the engine he was working on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you know that there are certain foods that have a waitlist,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what? Honestly, name me one food that Alex or me like to eat that has a waitlist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your guests might like something a little more elegant than pizza and beer nuts,” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>He threw down his wrench and crossed to her, looking it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, this is your wedding…” she began.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, my wedding, my wedding to Alex, and thus, it should be about me and Alex. Look, I want the day to be about us, me and him. It’s taken us a lot to get here. Is it so wrong for me to want it to be all about us?”</p><p> </p><p>She softened. “No, it’s not. I’m sorry. You’re right. This isn’t some social event. It’s about you and him and how much you love each other, the two of you wanting to spend the rest of your lives together. So, in that direction, what would you like for the reception?”</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was asking for it, he knew it would piss her off, but she had asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A buffet,” he said and he took delight in how her face dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“A buffet,” she repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. People serve themselves, have what they like, people can pick and choose. You can’t go wrong with a buffet.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…it’s so…so…”</p><p> </p><p>“You asked!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I did, and I respect your life choices. But…”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pulled out his trump card and grabbed his phone, dialling Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Alex said, and Michael could hear his keyboard. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel is here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, boy. What’s she there for?”</p><p> </p><p>“The reception menu.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we already talked about it and agreed the first one to see her would tell her.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did, and we did agree on that, but she’s not impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give her the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael held it out and she took it delicately. Michael tried not to grin too much as Alex talked her down, and then accepted the phone back, watching as she gathered her magazines.</p><p> </p><p>“One day, you’re going to have to teach me how you do that,” Michael said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s an inborn trait,” he said, and Michael could hear the smile. “How’s the Mayor’s car?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to know how her aide did this. It’s a mess. Replaced the axel though. What are you working on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Airforce assignment. My guys are working on tracing potential places the personal effects could be, Raven just logged into the main computer room so she’s probably playing Sonic on the big screen, and I’m running a check on my scientists to see if anyone has a strength for geology.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“If we can’t find the stones, there might be an option to rig up a bootleg version of them. Oh, I sent Flint to get Jamie so he can visit with Clay. Think I should stay with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they’ll do fine on their own,” he said. “You really think we could find a substitute for the stones?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. It’s just a backup. I like to be prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>“That much I knew already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I have a notification that Flint just got back, so I have to go. Please, don’t goad your sister with potential buffet options. Don’t poke the bear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I make no promises.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Jamie looked so damn nervous, lingering in the entrance hall with Flint, that Alex couldn’t help hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax. It’s just Clay, he’s looking forward to seeing you,” Alex assured.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m fine,” Jamie swore, voice high, and Alex raised an eyebrow. “You really work here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. It’s not as creepy as it seems.” He took the pass from Flint and pinned it to Jamie’s sweater. “This will only open doors to places you have authorisation, so if you swipe and a door doesn’t open then you can’t be there. But you are free to walk around, you don’t have to have an escort on base.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you to it,” Flint said, clapping Jamie on the back before heading off.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s he going?”</p><p> </p><p>“He has work to do. I’m taking you up to see Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie trailed him as he headed down the hall to the lifts. “Is there anything else I should know about being here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax. We don’t walk around strapped with guns. And don’t panic if you see Raven tottering around,” he said. “She has her own pass, and they all know her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. She just…wanders around a secret base?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not wandering when she knows this place inside and out,” Alex said with a smile. “And the base is not a secret, it’s just classified. Used to be an air force base until the sixties, then it was put into mothballs, and then taken over by the Project. I took over leading the Project…oh, about four, maybe five months now. Not long after Raven came to us.”</p><p> </p><p>They left the lift and Alex ushered him to a door, where Jamie got the chance to swipe his own pass.</p><p> </p><p>“There are places she can’t go, her pass is like yours, it will only open certain doors. But mostly, she’s free to ‘wander’, as you put it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Michael doesn’t mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. He’s here most days bringing my lunch,” he said with a grin. “Raven is either here with me, or at the junkyard with Michael. You have to remember she’s not actually ten years old. She might need some help in places, but she’s aware of the rules here. This system allows me and Michael to both keep working, and Raven to get the care and support she needs.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex knocked on the frame of the open door and Clay looked up from his beading board.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, setting it aside. “You sent Flint?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you guess?” Alex asked, crossing for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that he’s here early. It’s a wonder he got a civvy license.”</p><p> </p><p>“He only went a little above the limit,” Jamie said, lingering in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex crossed back to him and squeezed his shoulder, guiding him in and setting him in a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to get back to work,” he said. “What are you guys getting up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I might attempt to teach him to bead,” Clay said and Alex grinned. He patted Jamie on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck. I prefer the wire work, but maybe you’ll like the beads. Any problems, just call, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>They gave him a wave as he left, and he hoped it would go well.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>It took an hour and a half for Clay to become completely done with the awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>He set down his needle and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie,” he said, making him jump. “I know I’m sitting here in medical, but I’m really not all that scary or breakable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, putting down his beads. “I just…it’s dumb. I asked to come in, to spend time with you. But now I’m here and…I’m not sure what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything, you can say anything. There’s nothing you can say that I haven’t already said and worse,” he promised. “Do you want me just to clear the air, would that help? Because yes, I did try to kill myself. And yes, I have a lot of stuff to work through. It’s not something that we have to skate around.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie chewed on his lower lip for a moment. “Am I okay to ask things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask away.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to hang myself with my sheets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean to do it? I mean…were you actually trying to die?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was. When it happened…I was in a bad place. I believed things, bad things, things I know better about now. And because of what I believed, I did some pretty shitty things. I had my Dad’s voice in my head going on and on, and my own guilt over what I did. It was…it was deafening. I just wanted it to stop. But I’m glad I didn’t succeed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Because if I had, I wouldn’t have had the chance to make things right. I wouldn’t have sorted things out with Alex and Greg and Flint, I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would…you ever do it again?” he asked, and Clay wanted to hug him, his voice was so small, so uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he promised. “I wouldn’t do that again. Things are better now. And I’m under some really good doctors. I’m learning better ways to cope with things. I mean, sometimes I might be a little weird, and sometimes I need some time alone, to sort things out in my head, but I’m doing better.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay had learnt to give others the chance to process. He couldn’t demand answers right away, a knee-jerk reaction or answer would never lead to good things. Following his doctor’s teachings, and not his own reactionary instincts, he sat back and let Jamie think things over.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex said that Mom and my Dad are okay. They just can’t be here right now,” he said eventually, toying with a stray bead.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex doesn’t lie to us, not to us,” Clay assured. “He might not be able to tell us everything, which is a good thing. Honestly, I don’t want to know the shit he can’t share. How his head doesn’t explode is beyond me. But he doesn’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they are okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re fine. If he says they’re okay, then they’re both okay.” He took a deep breath. “When the three of you showed up, he didn’t tell me. He came here, and sat right where you are, and he told me that there was something going on, but I wasn’t ready to deal with it. He told me what he could, what he knew I could handle. The day before Thanksgiving, he came here and told me about it all. He didn’t want me to come to dinner and just be hit with everything. And he said that if I wanted it, he would uninvite you. Alex…he’s a good man. He’s the best of all of us. He is good and honourable and loyal. Out of every Manes man that has ever been…he’s the best of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starting to get that,” Jamie said. He let out a huff. “He’s going to make me go to school, isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid to say, he probably is.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay couldn’t help but laugh at the way he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Yanaha looked up from her study of the floor as the door opened, and then she froze when she realised it was Alex. He dismissed her guard as she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t come to see me since I was brought down here,” she said. “I was hoping you would. I…I know I have no right to want anything from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” he ordered, holding up a hand. “We’re not doing that right now. I need more time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have something I thought you’d want to see.”</p><p> </p><p>He approached her cell, which was the same one Clay had been in, and held his tablet up to show her.</p><p> </p><p>Clay and Jamie, laughing, the table strewn with jewellery making supplies and sandwiches.</p><p> </p><p>“They look so happy,” she murmured. “Jamie…is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is. He went by the motel. I told him you were safe but couldn’t be with him right now.” He took back the tablet and swiped at the screen. “I need you to sign this.”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the document he was offering. “Guardianship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Temporary, until this is sorted out. I’ll take care of him, Mom, I swear. But I need you to sign this so I can.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, backing away. “No. No, I won’t lose another son! I won’t let someone take away my baby again!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking him away!” he snapped. “He’ll be right here, in Roswell. But I can’t get him into school without this. I can’t get him medical help, <em>without this</em>. Look around you! You’re sitting in a prison cell facing federal charges. What do you think happens to him if you go down and I don’t have any legal right to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, please, I didn’t do this,” she begged. “I didn’t kill anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had knowledge of a classified operation that had no official sanction,” he ground out. “That’s treason.”</p><p> </p><p>“It had an official sanction back then. I didn’t know it was defunded.”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew he was holding people, innocent people, in a prison without due process. Mom, wake up. No matter how you spin this, no matter what excuse you come up with, you are in some serious trouble here. And I don’t know if even I have the power to get you out of it. Please. Don’t make me the bad guy here. I’m trying. I’m doing everything that I can. But it’s already been two weeks. How long do you think me and Greg and Flint can keep Jamie safe like this? How long before someone in Maine notices the three of you are gone? How long before CPS looks into where your sixteen year old is?”</p><p> </p><p>She sank down onto her bunk as it sank in, and buried her head in her hands as she cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I was scared,” she sobbed. “I saw the files and saw what he was doing to those people and I got scared! And when he realised I knew, I had to run. I couldn’t call anyone. Who could I trust? Who could I go to? He was torturing a prison full of people without consequences! I didn’t know how far up it went.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex clenched his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” he demanded. “Just…just stop. This is not about the charges, not about the knowledge you had, not about why you ran. This is about Jamie. I promised him we would keep him safe. I can’t do that without your signature on this document.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t sign away my son,” she spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He stormed from the room, hearing her scream at him, and down the hall to the other set of cells. James was a lot calmer than his wife to see him. Alex dismissed the guard and turned towards the cell.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex. She still threatening to kill me?” he asked tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, today’s flavour is threatening me, or at least she would be if she had the guts. I need you to sign this.”</p><p> </p><p>James stood and approached the bars, looking over the document.</p><p> </p><p>“Guardianship of Jamie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Temporary,” he clarified. “He went by the motel, he knows you’re gone. I told him you were safe, unharmed, you just couldn’t be with him right now. I promised him I would take care of him, and I need one of you to sign this to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Define taking care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“School. Medical attention if he needs it. I need to be his legal guardian for the time being, until this all gets sorted. It’s been two weeks. You know we can’t keep him in limbo. Sooner or later, someone is going to ask questions.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and leant on the bars.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex swiped at the screen and showed him the video feed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s visiting with Clay,” he said. “He’s fine, absolutely fine. And he doesn’t know anything. I don’t want him in this anymore than you do. Me and the guys, we were born into it. We didn’t get a choice. He should.”</p><p> </p><p>James watched the feed for long minutes, before he sighed and motioned for the stylus. Alex pulled up the document again, but James paused before he actually signed.</p><p> </p><p>“You swear to me that you’ll take care of him?” he pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my brother. I take care of all of them.”</p><p> </p><p>James nodded and signed, handing back the stylus. Alex put his own signature onto it and sent it off to the legal department. Then he powered down the tablet and took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“The man you shot, we’re having trouble finding the paperwork,” he admitted. “It’s from before everything went digital, and we have about ten thousand files. You should see the file box mountain. What can you tell me about him?”</p><p> </p><p>James huffed out a laugh and slumped on his bunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…Jesus. Alex. It’s been a long time. I didn’t even keep the paperwork dropped to me, I destroyed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me what you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll give it a shot. Uhhh…male, Caucasian, appeared late forties, early fifties maybe. Tall, six five, maybe a little more. Dark hair. Dark eyes. He had a birthmark on his left cheekbone, shaped like a crescent moon. Well dressed, shirt and slacks, trench coat, Fedora. He was working in a law firm, paralegal I think, or a filing clerk maybe. He was quiet, from what I saw. Drank cheap beer. Liked the peanuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“The date of the shooting?”</p><p> </p><p>“October? Not sure. There were pumpkins so around Halloween.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this was 1990?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, ’91.”</p><p> </p><p>They were being watched on the security cameras, so Alex knew his guys were already noting it all down and searching it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how he ended up on the radar?”</p><p> </p><p>“Report said he’d robbed a jewellery store. There was some grainy footage of a necklace floating, some glass vase going pop. It was spotty at best, but enough to take a closer look.”</p><p> </p><p>“And his powers, what he did in the alley. Tell me about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the part I can’t really describe,” he sighed. “It was like a hand around my throat, but he was at least twenty feet away. Like he was squeezing my throat. And I was…rising up, like I was being lifted. I tried to call out, tried to identify myself, but I couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and got to his feet, heading to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mindy isn’t to blame for this. This is my mistake. Don’t let them take this out on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s here for her own reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. Is…is Jamie really okay? I know he looks okay on the feed, but…is he really?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex returned to his seat. “He’s doing okay. Nervous, doesn’t really know us that well yet but he’s getting there. He’s been staying with Greg on the Res for the time being, but I’ll find something better for him. A bed rather than a sofa,” he chuckled. “I will do everything I can to keep him out of this. Which means it most likely won’t be me he stays with permanently. Raven…her powers…if I want to keep him in the dark he can’t live with two aliens.”</p><p> </p><p>“On my life, I did not intend to kill that man,” he swore. “And as for going off grid…I realise it was a stupid choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know who she was when you met her? My Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at first. I never met Jesse’s wife. He kept home and work very separate. I didn’t realise who she was until she told me more about what she was running from. By then, I’d already married her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. He knew Michael could feel how tired he was and he smiled to himself as he got a wave of love and reassurance through the bond.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how sick I am of secrets,” he admitted. “Feels like it’s the only constant in my life. There have always been secrets. I just didn’t know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“As a father who’s lied to his son, we don’t like keeping them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that much I know. Lying to him feels especially wrong. But…I just keep telling myself it’s to protect him.” He wearily got to his feet and headed to the door. He paused in the doorway. “Do you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“A stiff drink?” he joked and got a small smile from Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Beyond my abilities, sad to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then just do what you can for Jamie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always do everything I can for my family.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked up as Liz’s car sped into the junkyard and skidded to a stop. She was throwing herself out of the car before it had even stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael! Michael…I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, breathe,” he said, holding her up. “Liz, you have to breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>She was sobbing so hard she could barely stand.</p><p> </p><p>“They…they came to the diner,” she gasped. “They came and they took him and I can’t get any of them to answer my calls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, slow down. Who came to the diner?”</p><p> </p><p>“ICE. They came storming in and dragged my Dad out. I’ve tried calling all the numbers and they’re giving me the run-around. I’ve tried calling everyone I can think of, but no one knows anything, and I tried calling Alex but he’s not picking up.”</p><p> </p><p>He cupped her face and made her look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“We will fix this,” he promised. “If I have to use my alien juju to break him out of that place, I’ll do it. I’m not letting Raven’s grandpa be taken from her. But I need you to breathe for me.”</p><p> </p><p>He perched her on the tail of his truck and reached for his phone. He tried Alex three times with it going straight to voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>[Alex?]</p><p> </p><p>[Hey.]</p><p> </p><p>[Your phone is off.]</p><p> </p><p>[Call with the General.]</p><p> </p><p>[We have a problem.]</p><p> </p><p>[Give me a moment.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex called him as Max pulled up, rushing over to hold Liz, Rosa in the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” Alex demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“ICE took Arturo, dragged him out of the Crashdown.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck? They can’t do that! When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not long. Liz has tried all the numbers, they’re fucking with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Alex spat. “Okay. Send her back to the Crashdown. I’ll handle this.”</p><p> </p><p>The line went dead and Max and Liz looked at him expectantly, Rosa hovering.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s got this. Go back to the Crashdown,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What? We can’t just go home!” Rosa argued.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just telling you what Alex said. Go home, he’ll handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>They had all ended up at the Crashdown, huddled over milkshakes and coffee, waiting for news. Liz had closed the diner. She couldn’t deal with customers while they waited.</p><p> </p><p>“This is taking so long,” Kyle complained. “Should it be taking this long?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Jenna said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex coming,” Raven said, and the tension ramped up several hundred notches.</p><p> </p><p>Forrest had driven Raven to them and returned to base, saying only that Alex had been holed up in his office for hours and then took off like a bat out of hell. Flint had taken Jamie home to Greg, and then come to linger with them, amusing Raven while they all worried.</p><p> </p><p>The minutes were endless, the ticking of the clock and the restless pacing all they could hear. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Alex’s car pulled up and he ushered Arturo in.</p><p> </p><p>Liz and Rosa launched themselves at him, hugging him tight, and Raven was right behind them. The man hoisted the little one up onto his hip so he could hold all three at once, and Michael accepted the tired kiss Alex gave him.</p><p> </p><p>Once Arturo was welcomed home properly, Alex stepped in, handing Liz an envelope.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s legal,” he said. “The General pulled a few favours, I pulled some, and the papers were pushed through a couple hours ago by a very grumpy judge. I went to get him myself, made a few ICE agents piss themselves and a few of them are about to lose their jobs, not to mention the harassment charges they’re facing. I’m down as his sponsor, and no one should even attempt to question that, not with my name down on the paperwork. ICE turns up again, call me. And if I don’t answer, the General’s number is in here, so call him. ICE now have no reason to come anywhere near any of you, and if they do, heads will fucking roll.”</p><p> </p><p>Liz and Rosa pulled him in, hugging him so tightly Michael swore he could hear his ribs creak.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Liz sobbed. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s family. I protect my own.”</p><p> </p><p>They finally let him go, only to pull him in and cover his face with kisses, which made him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“The General was not impressed when I told him who ICE had in custody. He’s very keen to keep people in the know safe and under observation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know the secret, I’m safe,” Arturo said, swaying with Raven, pressing kisses to her cheek. “See? Alex keeps us all safe, cariño.”</p><p> </p><p>Arturo was riding the high, and immediately broke out the ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Alex called in sick the next day. He’d earned another day off.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you all think? Please, leave me a comment down below and let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. She’s just like her human dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex gasped, writhing against the tile, gripping at wet curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” he begged. “Oh fuck. Michael…I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>Michael hummed around him and took him deep into his throat, one hand twisting a nipple, the other one tugging his balls and pressing into the skin behind them.</p><p> </p><p>It all condensed down and then exploded. He gripped Michael’s head as he kissed his way back up, suckling at a nipple as Alex panted.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the perfect way to start the day,” he gasped and Michael chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Seemed like it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sat back on his heels and trailed his hands over his chest and belly. The water was still pelting down on them, and Alex finally pulled himself together and cupped his cheeks, kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>It had seemed simple enough. Share a shower. It had been simple. Until the hot water began raining down on them and made Michael’s skin all slick and glistening. Alex had first treated Michael to a hand job, and then Michael had guided him to the built in seat and sank to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few days since Arturo became legal, and Alex had been home ever since. He’d luxuriated in sleeping later to be woken with kisses from Michael and Raven climbing in to cuddle with them. Watching cartoons with Raven, playing board games with her, welcoming Michael home with a home cooked dinner. Three days and Alex felt relaxed once more. That probably had something to do with all the sex he and Michael had had.</p><p> </p><p>Flint was about to close on an apartment in town, so Greg would have a spare room. Jamie was happy enough, even with his parents still being nowhere to be seen. Greg had taken him to the high school on the Res and he’d sat the entrance test. It was standard practice for any child looking to go there, to ensure they were actually from a Native family.</p><p> </p><p>They were all holding their breath, waiting to see how he did.</p><p> </p><p>Clay had finally moved out of medical and into a room in the barracks on base. It was a bedroom, living room and kitchen in one with a private bathroom. It was the perfect next step for him. On base, so he was close to his doctors, but with independence and privacy so he could figure out how to be his own man without the Army and Jesse breathing down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm. I should probably head to the base today,” Alex said as they began to complete their shower.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re up to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel a lot better now. I needed these days. But I’m ready to get back to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael leaned in and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>They finished up and headed out to the main room, where Raven was chattering away on Alex’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Want Alex,” she said, holding it out. “Is Hal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex. When did she learn to operate your phone?” Hal asked, and Alex could hear the smile.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been good with the games for a while,” he said, chuckling as Michael started the coffee machine. “First time she’s answered it though. How are things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, we’re all good. I just thought I would call and check in, see how things are there. Flint called me, filled me in. I wanted to give you some time to handle it before I called.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Well, things are tense, and I’m busy like always, but we’re chugging along. You’ll like Jamie though. He’s a good kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I’ll love him if he’s anything like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is very much like me at sixteen. Stubborn and opinionated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I love him already. I was hoping to come up sometime around New Years. I can meet him maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and Alex had the urge to hug her. “I wish I could find it in me to defend her,” she said. “I’ve known her my whole life. Alex, I never thought she’d do anything like this. She knew what he was like and still…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go there. It’s done now, can’t go backwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you’re right. I just…hate what she’s done to my boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Aunt Hal. I know. And I am angry at her. But I have bigger fish to fry. We set a date,” he distracted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Alex! When?”</p><p> </p><p>“June 14<sup>th</sup>. Isobel will send out the official invites but I wanted to give you a heads up.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be there, as many of us as the Roswell Inn can fit.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Forrest leaned against the frame of Clay’s open door and watched him hang a poster over his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice,” he said and Clay jumped.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Short Circuit? It’s a good movie,” he said, motioning to the poster.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yeah. It’s been my favourite since I was a kid. Figured, if I’m supposed to figure out who I am now, I might as well start with things I know I like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Solid reasoning. How are you feeling, with the move and everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty good,” he said, pulling some books out of a box.</p><p> </p><p>“Up to a road trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“A road trip,” he repeated. “With you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The geek squad finally slogged through the files and found a few storage units. Alex has set up teams and he wants me to head up to Nevada. Thought you might want to blow off the cobwebs.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay thought it over and offered a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That actually sounds pretty good,” he said. “When do we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow morning. I’ll meet you in the garage at nine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. I’ll bring the snacks.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex knocked on the open door and Clay looked up from his journal.</p><p> </p><p>“Housewarming,” Alex said, nodding to the box he held, and then swinging the bag hanging from his finger. “And lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked around as Clay stashed his journal in his desk drawer. Alex himself kept one, and Michael had started to. It helped, getting things out of your head and onto paper.</p><p> </p><p>The room was a decent size, with clear spaces for the bedroom, living room and kitchen. The sofa back created a separation for the bedroom, the kitchen table to mark where the kitchen was supposed to end. It was painted a basic magnolia, as were all the other barracks, but Clay had put up posters and photographs and some of the drawings Raven had done for him. He had a few small nick knacks scattered around, and a quilt Greg had been holding onto for him lay across the edge of the sofa. It was starting to look like home.</p><p> </p><p>They settled on his bed and dug into the pozole and trimmings Arturo had made. He was sending almost daily food packages as a thank you. Alex would have brought churros too but Raven had demolished them for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we have lots of pictures from Raven,” Alex said, digging through the box. “Snacks from Michael. Some basic groceries, to get you started. DVD’s, books.” He produced a stuffed rabbit toy. “Raven thought you should have a little friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay took it, laughing. “I love that kid. She is awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex preened and then sobered.</p><p> </p><p>“Forrest came to see me,” he said and Clay froze, spoon halfway to his mouth. “Relax, no one’s in trouble. I just wanted to check that you actually want to go tomorrow and you didn’t just agree because he caught you on the spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Doc’s pretty big on me being honest and doing what I want and feel comfortable with. I think a road trip will be good. And I like Forrest, he’s a good guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex didn’t miss a thing, and latched onto the way he had said Forrest’s name. “Oh, really? A good guy, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! Not like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grinned and stared him down.</p><p> </p><p>He growled. “Fine! He’s good looking. Happy now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ecstatic. I’m just figuring out my big brother,” he said lightly, nibbling a corn chip. “We get to have these teenage conversations now. Dating and stuff. Huh. You know, I don’t remember you ever dating anyone before you enlisted.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned. “You’re still an annoying little shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is my right as the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the baby anymore,” he said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I am! Jamie is not a Manes, thank fuck, so I’m still the Manes baby brother, so there,” he argued, sticking his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ, you are a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t change the subject!” he cried, throwing a chip at him. “We’re talking about boys!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we teenage girls now? Do we braid hair next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay lost his battle and outright laughed at him, before he settled down.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll stop busting your balls,” he said. “I…I don’t really know. It’s a new thing to think about. I never really did before. Dad put the pressure on. Being the oldest boy…sort of felt like I never really had time to think about it. It’s all…new territory. So I’ve got the time to think about it, figure it all out. Possibly. I don’t even really know how to figure it out. How did you figure it out? That you like boys I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex had never imagined that he’d be the one having this conversation with anyone, let alone his big brother. Jesse hadn’t been big on self-reflection, on figuring out who you were for yourself. He was very much into ‘I will tell you who you are and you will do as I say’. But, here they were, free from Jesse, and if he could help Clay, he would.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure. There wasn’t one single moment where a switch flipped. I just sort of…knew. I kissed a few girls but it didn’t do anything for me. Boys, on the other hand…it just sort of…clicked.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…what if both click for me? What happens then?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’re bisexual, or possibly pansexual. Or possibly some other thing that my brain isn’t providing right now. Anyway. A label isn’t really that important. The important part is finding someone who works for you. Male or female or non-binary. So long as they treat you right and it works for you, then does it really matter how you’re labelled?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I guess it doesn’t. Have I ever told you how ballsy it was of you to be so open about all this in high school?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was. Set of brass ones. Dad used to call me and complain like hell that you were making a show of the family name. Took everything in me not to laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet he would have just loved that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. Party time.” He sighed and set his bowl aside. “How do I even know? And how would I even ask a guy out? Isn’t there like…an instruction manual?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to say, no, there isn’t,” Alex said with a gentle smile. “Look, there’s no one way to figure it all out. Everyone does it in their own way, in their own time. And if you’re gay or straight or whatever, then that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably should have figured this out sooner, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Like I said, in your own time. You get the chance to be away from Dad now, so now is when you figure it all out. There are seventy year olds who are coming out after fifty years of marriage. No one gets to define you but you, and you get to do that when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay smiled at him, reaching out to take his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought it would be you taking care of all of us,” he said softly. “But you’re good at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. So. You and Forrest, all alone for days at a time…”</p><p> </p><p>Clay grabbed his pillow and hit him with it.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>They drove for twelve hours, pulling into roadside stations to refuel and use the bathroom, picking up more snacks and swapping over to take turns behind the wheel. They followed the rule of the driver getting to pick the music, but it surprised them how many of the same artists and songs they both liked.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped for the night about three hours from the Nevada border and checked into a motel. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, they both passed out, and then met up in the attached diner for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we hitting up first?” Clay asked over coffee and eggs.</p><p> </p><p>“The bank,” Forrest replied, leaning in to show their itinerary. “We have numbers and keys for six boxes. And…one storage unit about an hour away from the bank. I figure, the boxes have the higher chance of holding the stones.”</p><p> </p><p>“How big is the unit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty big. Big enough for Guerin’s truck.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not looking forward to seeing what he’s got in there,” he sighed, sipping his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither. But, the other three sites are a bust. Nothing but some old Airforce memorabilia, sports stuff, and your mother’s wedding dress.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t need that visual,” he complained. “It’s creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. Jesse was definitely high on the creep metre. Thankfully, none of his sons share that trait.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m not creepy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think none of you are. Though, Alex is high with the scary factor.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Forrest drove to the bank and they approached the front desk, asking for access.</p><p> </p><p>“This place is out of the fifties,” Clay mumbled. “Do they even have a computer here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably why he picked it,” Forrest murmured back.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen,” the manager said as he appeared, a balding man in his sixties. “Garret Johnson. I hear you’ve come to look at some boxes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m Agent Long, this is Agent Manes, we’re here from the NSA to seize the assets contained in these boxes,” he said, handing over the paperwork and flashing his ID.</p><p> </p><p>The General had agreed with Alex that claiming they were from the NSA was the easiest way to do this. If they mentioned who they were really working for, it would raise a whole load of questions.</p><p> </p><p>The manager looked them over and handed them back before he led them to a door.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you gentlemen luck,” he said cryptically as he unlocked it and then disappeared into his office again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that wasn’t ominous or anything,” Forrest said as Clay opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Or he could be aware of what we just walked into,” he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>They were standing in a maze of lock boxes, each with a number, but none of them in any kind of order.</p><p> </p><p>They took a moment to gape at it all, before Forrest separated the keys into two sets of three, handing one set to Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“You go left, I’ll go right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe he’s still fucking with me from beyond the grave,” Clay called as he walked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, think of it like a scavenger hunt,” Forrest called back.</p><p> </p><p>“Think I’ll find One-Eyed Willy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve seen the Goonies way too many times.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you knew where that was from,” he said, leaning out of a row to grin at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re shocked I knew,” he laughed. “I’m a historian. The eighties produced perfect representations of the time in cinematic form. Of course I knew it.”</p><p> </p><p>They called out a conversation as they searched, mostly about movies. About ten rows in, Clay found his confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“So…did you volunteer for this assignment, or were you volunteered by someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I asked for it,” Forrest said. “I like road trips.”</p><p> </p><p>“And asking me along? You decided that all on your own?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” He stuck his head out into the middle aisle and smiled at him. “Problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not a problem. Just…unexpected.” He chewed on his lower lip for a moment. “How far did you and Alex go?”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking if I slept with your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Just asking how far you two got in the dating thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“We went paintballing, had a couple of drinks in the Pony. And then he found out who I work for, and it died. It’s a good thing though. He’s happy with Michael. They’re…they’re the real deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I found one!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please be pirate treasure, please be pirate treasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not pirate treasure,” Forrest said as he opened it. “Not even regular treasure. A file. It’s…well, it’s Flint’s birth certificate.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asked as he joined him, and looked through the papers. “Birth certificate, vaccination records. Of course he’d hide them where we couldn’t get them. Do you know that it’s like ninety bucks to get a replacement of this thing! Typical. So, chances are three of these other boxes have the rest of our papers.”</p><p> </p><p>“We still hoping for treasure in the others?” Forrest joked as he grabbed a discarded cardboard box and put the file inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Or the fountain of youth.”</p><p> </p><p>The next box was found by Clay, and he found his own file. He also found boxes three and four. Box three had Alex’s file, but box four was way heavier. He and Forrest met up at the table in the middle of the maze.</p><p> </p><p>“No signatures. No suspicious substances, no explosives,” Forrest said once he’d scanned it. “Good to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay unlocked it and they slowly lifted the top. Inside was a plain metal box, and it was inside that they found something worth finding.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I need to call this in,” Forrest said as they took in all the jewellery. Some of the stones had a strange glow about them, and the metal seemed almost liquid.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s find the last two and then call it in. Does this one look a little familiar to you?”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t dare touch anything with their bare hands, but there was a pendant with a red stone.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Raven’s drawn that one,” Forrest agreed. He shut the box and locked it before setting it gently into the cardboard box. “Okay, two keys left.”</p><p> </p><p>They each took one and strode through the room, checking for the right one. Forrest found his first, and it only contained Greg’s file.</p><p> </p><p>“Full set,” he called. “Got all four files. You find it?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay stayed quiet until he had. “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, they placed it on the table and Forrest scanned it before they opened it. Inside, it was absolutely stuffed with hundreds of photographs. They had a strange sheen to them, giving them a sort of iridescence, which made it clear that these were not of earthly origins. They also were not made of paper. It was a sort of glass, similar to the ship pieces Michael had collected over the years but more transparent and far thinner. Clay pulled on the gloves Liz had provided and carefully moved them, handful by handful, from the lock box to the cardboard one.</p><p> </p><p>They waited until they were back in the car before they called it in.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Manes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clay. You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve done the boxes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Find anything worth finding?”</p><p> </p><p>“All our birth certificates,” he said and Alex groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. He couldn’t keep them anywhere we might find them. Oh, no, that would be too easy for us.” He sighed. “Fine, whatever, I’m over it. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jewellery, definitely not human jewellery,” Forrest said. “And photographs, also not human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus. Part of me was starting to think we wouldn’t find anything. Look, the team closest to you is about an hour out. Head to the storage unit and I’ll get them to meet you. Chances are that there’s more to find in the storage. It’s the last place left and all the others were bust. Have you touched anything you’ve found?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we used the gloves,” Forrest assured. “We scanned it all and we didn’t pick up anything. All seems benign, but we followed procedure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Head to the storage unit, and I want a live feed as you check it. It’s the last place, so if there’s something to find, it’s there.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest had already started driving before Clay hung up fully.</p><p> </p><p>“The jewellery,” Clay said. “And the pictures. It’s…it’s kind of gruesome. I mean, they belonged to people. That stuff was precious enough for them to bring it on an escape vessel. And it was all just collected up and put in boxes.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest pulled over, leaning on the steering wheel and taking deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, when I was in college, we were encouraged to specify a period in history to focus on. I like history. It’s done, it’s just stories. People and places and things no one can change. I always thought history was perfect. Always loved it. When it came time for me to narrow my focus, I figured, because of the stories of Nazi sympathisers hiding on the family farm, World War Two was the perfect area to focus on. And it was. Lots of avenues of research. Completely perfect, until I got to the part where millions died. Causes, political parties, there’s no emotion attached to those. But people…I was standing in the Imperial War Museum in London, looking as this picture that took up a wall of a pile of shoes. Just shoes. All of them taken from people sent to the chambers. Innocent people who did nothing wrong. They had no crime, except being born different than the people in power.” He turned his head and looked Clay in the eye, blinking away tears. “It’s one thing to see it in books. It’s another to stand there in front of a picture twice as tall as you are of a wall of bodies waiting to go into a mass grave.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay reached out and rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p>“The Nazi’s used to make prisoners in Auschwitz sort through the personal belongings of those who were unlucky enough to be sent left instead of right when they got off the train. When the camps were liberated, they found room after room of stuff. Clothes, books, prayer shawls. Photographs. Jewellery. Even dental fillings and eyeglasses. I went to the closest restroom and threw up so hard I popped the blood vessels in my eyes. Blinded myself for three days.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay leaned over and pulled him in, holding him tight as he gasped and shook.</p><p> </p><p>“These are not bodies waiting for a mass grave,” he murmured. “These are living breathing people who deserve to have photos of the people they love. They deserve to have their things returned to them. That’s what we’re doing here. Not rifling through mausoleums. Just returning lost property.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest didn’t move for a long time, but eventually he did, pulling back and scrubbing at his face, sweeping his hair back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” he said, offering a small smile. “We’re doing a good thing here. I just needed a moment to remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take all the moments.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest leaned back in his seat and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You Manes boys are very good with the words.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, we try.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Finding the right storage unit was much easier than the boxes.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped at the front gate, showed the papers, and were waved through without trouble. It took them a little while to find the right one, and then they got to work, scanning it for possible problems before activating their chest cameras and linking to the base.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, let this one have stuff,” Alex said through their earpieces.</p><p> </p><p>“Tests are clear,” Forrest said. He slid the key in and opened the lock. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned forward, watching the video feed. Forrest opened the locker, sliding the metal door straight up. Clay clicked on the light, and Alex took in the huge number of boxes and crates.</p><p> </p><p>“Start with the two big ones,” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>They were big enough to hold a body, which made Alex nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Forrest kept scanning, kept checking it all over to make sure Jesse hadn’t booby trapped it all. Clay grabbed the crowbar in the trunk and pried off the top of the first crate at Forrest’s nod.</p><p> </p><p>Alex relaxed back as the glow was revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that…” Clay trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“A pod,” Alex confirmed. “The second crate should have one too.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay was quick to pop it open, and it did hold a second pod. Forrest hammered the tops back on and they moved to investigate the smaller boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” Alex moaned. “I should have known. Why spread it all out when you can put it all in one place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do Antaran’s wear any other colour?” Clay asked as he opened another box of white clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. You should see Kez’s wardrobe. It was a struggle to get them to accept blue jeans.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have toys,” Forrest said, and Alex looked over to the second monitor. The box was filled with soft toys, Antaran versions of teddy bears. “And the creep factor keeps rising.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at Alex’s door and he called for them to enter. Eddy appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cap,” he said. “Reports from the bust sites.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Come look at this.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy rounded the desk and leaned in, looking at the feed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my sweater,” he said, pointing to Clay’s feed.</p><p> </p><p>“Forrest, open it back up,” Alex ordered. “Recognise those?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he laughed. “The blue one? It’s Zan’s. The yellow is Vilandra’s. Green was mine, orange Rath’s. And…there it is. The purple one. It’s Raven’s.” He gave a small laugh. “Can’t believe they weren’t destroyed.”</p><p> </p><p>“They found photos and jewellery too,” Alex said and Eddy looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? What kind of jewellery?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay returned to the car and pulled out the box, opening it up. Alex pulled Eddy onto his lap as his knees went weak.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my mom’s,” he breathed. “The red one. It’s my mom’s. She never took it off. My dad gave it to her when I was born.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>“Does…does that mean she was…in…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Alex assured. “It just means the necklace was found. There is nothing to suggest she was still wearing it when the crash happened. She could have taken it off to go into a pod, or it could be something simple like…she was taking a shower when they crashed. It could even have broken off in the chaos. Just because the necklace is there, doesn’t mean she was.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy sighed and hung his head, letting it process, and then raised his head, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you found the stones?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, but we’ve got enough boxes to check,” Forrest said, moving to another box. “What’s going on back there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…I was thinking…do you think it would be a bad thing if I asked Rosa out?” Eddy asked and all three dissolved, laughing. “What? What did I say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Buddy, come on,” Forrest said, climbing a shelving unit to pull down a box. “Max returned his first born to him, he’s acting grandpa to your cousin, and your best friend just got him legal citizenship. You could legitimately knock her up with triplets on your first date and he’d still think the sun shone out of your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just saying,” Alex laughed. “Might want to keep it quiet if you’re not looking for an engagement party.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Raven was allowed most places on the base. Her pass opened most doors, and everyone was happy to see her. She and the others were proof that what they were doing was worth something.</p><p> </p><p>She grew bored of playing in the lab, and didn’t want to play Sonic. So she wandered.</p><p> </p><p>Jones looked up from his tablet as the door opened and smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetpea,” he said, setting it aside. “This is probably not the place you should be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pass work,” she said, holding it up like a medal.</p><p> </p><p>“I stand corrected. I still think I should call Alex though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex picked up on the first ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Problem?” Alex asked distractedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Raven allowed to be down here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s allowed. Is that where she ended up? Liz said she was bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s here. Is this a place she should be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, there’s nothing he can say or do that she hasn’t heard or seen before. Look, I know it’s natural to want to keep her safe, but don’t forget that she’s not as helpless as she looks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you’re right. It’s easy to forget.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. Just…don’t leave her alone with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roger that.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven had waited obediently for him to talk to Alex. He put his phone back in his pocket and squatted down to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Alex says you’re okay to be here. You sure this is where you want to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then.”</p><p> </p><p>She wandered around the room, looking up at the posters and panels, before she sat down on the floor in front of the cell.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie father,” she said, and James smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. Do you know Jamie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Play games. Jamie good Chutes and Ladders. Win.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “He’s always been good at that one. I’m James.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven…are you Alex’s daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Love Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a good guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex best human.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help the smile. She was so determined. Jones chuckled to himself at her declaration.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right about that one,” Jones agreed. “Alex is the best human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jones good too,” she assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, sweetpea.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her toy truck out of her pocket and ran it along the floor, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Why James here?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” James wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Jail for bad things. Why James jail?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “I did something bad. I didn’t mean to, but I did. And no one’s quite sure what to do with me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Jones, who shrugged and motioned for him to continue. Jones had read Raven’s file, the parts he was allowed to anyway, and she really had seen some terrible things. Knowing what James did wouldn’t hurt her anymore than anything else she’d seen.</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt someone,” he admitted, and she tilted her head as she thought it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurt bad? Make…gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. I didn’t mean to, I wanted to talk to him. But he tried to hurt me, and I had to protect myself. But then I made a mistake. I didn’t call in to tell Deep Sky what had happened, I ran away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was scared,” she said, and it wasn’t a question. “Is okay be scared. But…not okay not rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right about that. I should have followed the rules. I didn’t and now I’m in trouble, so I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What man do James?”</p><p> </p><p>“He…he was like you,” he said. “From somewhere else. He used his powers on me. I couldn’t breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows drew down in confusion and she looked at Jones. “Not like me,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You would never hurt someone,” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not like me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jones tried to figure out what she was trying to say, and distractedly looked up as Eddy walked past.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy,” he called and the younger man backed up, sticking his head in. “You can usually translate her. Help a brother out.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy grinned and joined her on the floor, pulling her onto his lap and squeezing her around the tummy, pretending to nibble on her neck and making her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, what’s got poor Jones all confused,” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“James hurt man. Say was man like me. But not like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like you? Was he a human?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. From home. But not like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was he like then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was crush James neck.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy blinked and looked up at James. “The man. What power did he have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Telekinesis, I think. He strangled me with it, lifted me off my feet.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy’s eyes went wide and he looked at Jones. “Get Cap.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Alex less than four minutes to join them, and Eddy met him in the hallway, leaning close.</p><p> </p><p>“Using our abilities to crush someone’s throat…it’s not something we do,” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean he wasn’t from Antar?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he was, but he’s not one of ours. Using an ability that way, it’s not our way. It’s like…it’s like using a bioweapon. It’s considered a dishonourable way to fight, no one under Razan or Kezrash would dare do that. But Kivar’s men? They used it all the time. Cap, he didn’t shoot one of ours. He shot one of Kivar’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex froze and then sprang into action.</p><p> </p><p>“Jones, she doesn’t touch him,” he ordered. “Raven, no strings to him. Do not look in his head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, Cap,” Jones said, scooping her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy, get me Isobel and Kez, get them in here ASAP. I have to talk to the General.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>“You are sure this man used his abilities in this way?” Kezrash asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure,” James said. “I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one under my command would use their gifts to challenge another in such a disgraceful way,” he said. He sighed in frustration. “I cannot connect to his mind. It has been too long, I have spent too long without practice. I cannot see. I need to see what the man looked like, but I cannot read him.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, reassuring him.</p><p> </p><p>“I look,” Raven said. “I look and show Kez.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eddy said immediately. “Alex…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex held up a hand to calm him down and pulled Raven aside, taking Jones’ seat and smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, you don’t have to do that. Isobel can go into his head. It’s not always up to you to see things for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…want help. Jamie father.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you want to help, and I love that you are so giving. I just want you to understand that not everything is up to you to make better. I just want you to be a little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>She had her stubborn face on and he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. One look, just one,” he said and she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her back and made her look at him, holding up a finger. “One look, and only to see what this man looked like. That is all. Just what he looks like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just man face. Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go. She crossed to the bars and James looked at him for what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Just give her your hand, and picture him in your head. Try and visualise him, keep his face clear in your mind,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Raven took his offered hand and Alex held his breath as her hand glowed.</p><p> </p><p>It happened in an instant. Raven let go and scrambled back, screaming, sobbing, reaching for him. He crushed her to his chest, rocking her, trying to soothe her without success.</p><p> </p><p>[Alex! Is she okay?] Michael’s voice in his head was complete panic.</p><p> </p><p>[No, but I got this. I’ll call you when I figure out what the fuck just happened.]</p><p> </p><p>Isobel strode forward and reached into James’ head. Alex watched as she went still, seeing what he could give her. After long minutes, she opened her eyes and Eddy held up the wastepaper basket so she could hurl.</p><p> </p><p>Jones disappeared and returned soon after with a bottle of acetone. She sipped on it gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” James said, pressing against the bars. “Oh, God. I am so sorry. I-”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do this,” Alex snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“It happens when their abilities are stretched,” Kezrash assured. “Seeing a thirty year old memory is difficult for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex rocked Raven, stroking her hair, and eventually she calmed a little, gripping at his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, my sweet girl,” he cooed. “There’s my girl, my sweet little bird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad,” she sniffed. “Is bad. Bad man.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached for his hand and he braced himself. Honestly, he expected her to show him far worse, but it was rather tame. And it was immediately apparent why she was so heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmured, rocking her once more and stroking her hair. “I see, I understand now. It’s okay, Raven, it’s all okay now. It’s all done now, sweetheart. Hey, hey, come on. Look at me. That’s it. He is gone now, and he can’t come back. I promise. It’s all over now.”</p><p> </p><p>She curled into him, trying to burrow under his skin, and he held her as tight as he could without hurting her. Eventually, she was calm enough for him to look up at them.</p><p> </p><p>“The man you shot,” he said to James. “He was not a friendly.” He looked at Kezrash. “He was the one who broke into Razan’s house and killed him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kezrash sank to the floor, his face a mask of shocked horror.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t abandon this Project,” Isobel said to James. “In your head is the remnant of an influence. A strong one. The visitor that night pushed at you to run.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought an influence could only be something they were already going to do,” Jones said.</p><p> </p><p>“That is what we teach our children, those that show an aptitude for the mental influence,” Kezrash said hollowly. “It is not what is taught to those on the other side.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t have limits,” Eddy said sadly. “They don’t care who they hurt with their abilities, so long as they get what they want.”</p><p> </p><p>“On your world,” Alex asked, voice quiet but weighty. “What would his punishment be? For killing the General?”</p><p> </p><p>“Execution,” Kezrash said. “He would be executed for the crime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then there’s no problem. He’s dead, he’s paid for it.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood Raven up and got to his feet, taking her hand and striding to the door. He paused as his phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Manes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. We just hit the outskirts,” Forrest said. “Found a backroad. We should be there in about an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Pull straight into the garage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not even slightly. Classified. Tell you later.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up and looked at Isobel. “Call Max. They’re back with the stuff they found. He needs to come in with Zent.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and he continued on, taking Raven up to Clay’s room where they curled up together on his sofa. He toyed with her hair as she cuddled in, reaching for the bond to Michael.</p><p> </p><p>[You need to come in,] Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>[It’s almost midnight and the two of you aren’t home,] he said. [Do you get how worried I am?]</p><p> </p><p>[I do. Michael…]</p><p> </p><p>[Whoa. Okay, it’s okay. Hey, just breathe, darlin’. I’m getting in the truck, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Alex. I need you to hold it together. I am already on the road, I will be right there.]</p><p> </p><p>[Michael, it’s bad.]</p><p> </p><p>[How bad?]</p><p> </p><p>[I…]</p><p> </p><p>[Tell me when I get there. Is she okay? She was terrified earlier.]</p><p> </p><p>[She’s still terrified, but she’s coming down. Michael…I need you to tell me again.]</p><p> </p><p>[I love you,] he said immediately. [I love you so very much, and we’re getting married. There is nothing that will ever make me stop loving you. Whatever you need to tell me, whatever you came up against tonight, we will make it okay.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex pressed his lips to Raven’s hair and let himself cry, holding her close, letting Michael tell him how much he loved him the whole way to him.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael arrived first and he stalked down the halls with such determination that everyone jumped out of his way. He didn’t even knock, just burst in and pulled Alex and Raven into his arms. They both clung to him and he just held them.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Alex wriggled his way out from under Raven, leaving her against Michael’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally asleep,” Alex sighed. “I thought she’d never drop off.”</p><p> </p><p>He got to his feet and stretched as Michael carefully laid her down, covering her over with his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he murmured, pulling him in and kissing him. “You breathing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of,” he said, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>He held Michael close as he pushed what he knew into the bond, letting him see it. When he’d passed it to him, he just held him as he buried his face in Alex’s shoulder, gripping at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So…that’s…” Michael said, trying to find the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he the one who sabotaged our ship?”</p><p> </p><p>“We think so. We don’t have proof without an adult that was on that ship, but we’re fairly certain. She saw everything in Nora’s head, and Nora saw who crashed the ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he’s…she’s sure it was him that killed my father?”</p><p> </p><p>“She is.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pulled back and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then…it’s done. It’s over.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a timid knock at the door and Michael reached back, pulling it open. Max hovered in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve unloaded,” he said. “We’re all in the big meeting room. Liz and Cos are scanning everything, but they’re pretty sure it’s all safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Alex said. “Uh, can you take her?”</p><p> </p><p>Max nodded and crouched by the sofa, carefully picking her up and cuddling her close, swaying until she settled against his shoulder, before he left.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have let her look,” Alex said, leaning against the wall. “I was so fucking stupid. How many times do Arturo and Michelle and every single parent in our lives tell us to set limits before it sinks in?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael moved in close, cupping his jaw and making him look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You are not doing that. You will not blame yourself. We keep reminding everyone that she’s not actually a preteen, but we keep forgetting it ourselves. We can’t. She’s a fifteen year old who has seen more than she can ever tell us about. She got scared, and while that sucks, it happens. She can handle this. She can handle pretty much everything.” He smiled softly. “She’s just like her human dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex let out a startled laugh and leaned in, kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Michael Guerin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I love you too. Now, there are many boxes full of random crap from another planet. Are you really going to slow me down in getting to them?”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Cosima and Liz were practically vibrating with how excited they were. Jones took Raven so Max could have his hands free, and they all hovered while the two women scanned and tested.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all clean,” Cosima said finally. “Can we stay? I’m dying to see it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You may stay,” Zent said with an indulgent smile, and she bounced a little with glee.</p><p> </p><p>They first opened the two large crates, revealing the pods, and the two older men were happy to just give them to the science teams. They had no need for them anymore.</p><p> </p><p>They all lingered, almost afraid to open the boxes, until Zent and Kezrash moved forwards and began.</p><p> </p><p>Kezrash began with the clothes, sorting them into two piles. One was children’s clothing, far too small for any of them, even Raven. The rest was bigger, meant for adults.</p><p> </p><p>Zent began with one of the smaller crates.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, they emptied them, revealing more clothes and jewellery, shoes, toys. Books with pages made of metal, strange devices. Eddy eventually approached the box of jewellery they’d shown him and upended it, spreading it all out on the table. He picked out the pendant with the red stone, and a metal wrist cuff.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents gave each other these the day I was born,” he said quietly. “They never took them off. When he died, my mom started wearing the cuff. She never took them off.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does not mean anything,” Zent comforted. “She could have simply lost them in the crash.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy looked at Alex. “Can…”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re yours,” he said. “All of it, it all belongs to you guys. It’s long past time it was returned to you. Take what you want from it, and we’ll keep the rest safe for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kezrash sorted through the jewellery with Eddy and separated it out. He gave a similar cuff and pendant set to Michael, one to Zent, and another he kept for himself. The rest was left, its owners unknown.</p><p> </p><p>Zent separated the books and gave five of them to Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“They are children’s stories,” he said. “Raven should have them. Perhaps she remembers how to read them, and she can teach you. If she does not, I am happy to teach you to read them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I’m sure having stories from home will help her feel better here,” he said, and then he looked over at Eddy. “The toys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” He moved to the boxes and searched them before hefting one onto the table and handing them out to their rightful owners. He handed the purple creature to Alex. “It’s a…I don’t actually think it has an Earth translation. It was her favourite when we were little.”</p><p> </p><p>“She never went anywhere without it,” Kezrash said. “I cannot remember the name she gave it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she’ll tell us,” Michael said, looking through a box of ornaments, all of them shimmering and reflecting the same way the ship pieces did. “Hey, where are the photos?”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest handed him the box and he pulled out pile after pile.</p><p> </p><p>Kezrash helped him sort through them, and then the older man held one up for him.</p><p> </p><p>“That is your father,” he said with a fond smile. “This was taken just before they marked one another, formed their soul bond. We were very young then. And this one,” he said, holding up another. “This is you. You are about…four or five months here.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex moved in close and smiled at the sight of a tiny curly haired baby in the arms of a man who shared the hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so much like him,” Alex said. “Michael, you really look like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I do. But…Raven…she doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Zent said with a wistful smile. “Raven has always resembled Neeva’s mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Kezrash searched the table and unearthed another one, clearly older.</p><p> </p><p>“There. That is Mikalat, your grandmother, and Jelun, your grandfather. Your mother was about…six or seven here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven’s her double,” Alex said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…I think we have a problem,” Max said, looking at them from the box he had opened.</p><p> </p><p>He removed his hands and tilted it, showing them the contents.</p><p> </p><p>“You found them,” Michael said gleefully. “Wow. There are so many.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Zent said. “Max is right.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean those aren’t the stones?” Alex pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they are. But the healing stones are kept in groups of five or six, never more than seven. On the first ship, there were six. On our ship, there were five. There should only be eleven.”</p><p> </p><p>“That many…how many ships came here? How many ships would have had to come here for there to be that many?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dozens,” Kezrash said, leaning heavily on the table. “For that many stones…our whole fleet.”</p><p> </p><p>Max tilted the box until the hundreds of stones spilled across the table, rolling across the tabletop like marbles, proof that there was so much more they didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, let me know what you thought, I'm so curious to know what you all thought and what you predict is coming, I also love hearing what you want to see in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. No, no, you cannot thank me for everything with blow jobs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael woke first.</p><p> </p><p>After they’d gone through the boxes and crates, he and Alex had returned home with Raven. She had slept between them, one hand gripping his and the other wrapped around Alex’s dog tags. Her stuffed toy had ended up wedged under his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He lay there, watching them sleep for a while, before his bladder wouldn’t be denied and he carefully began to extricate himself from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Alex murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, trying not to wake you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. You getting up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Need to pee. You want coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled Raven closer as Michael left the room, and she wriggled, slowly blinking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart,” he said gently. “How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. No bad dream.” She toyed with his tags for a moment. “Big thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to tell me what your big thoughts are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Father…but…love Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” he promised, brushing her hair off her face. “I love you very much. Raven, just because you love me, it doesn’t mean you don’t love your father. You can love as many people as you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…have both?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can absolutely have us both.” He offered a smile. “You know, Michael said something to me last night that I really like. Want to hear it?” She nodded. “He called me your human dad. And I really liked that. Because that’s the way it feels. It feels like you’re mine. So, if you want, you can have it that way. Razan is your home dad, and I can be your human dad. Would that be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She thought it over, little fingers toying at her stuffed animal. “Yes. Want both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you get to have both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her forehead and picked up her toy. “Does it have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he. Is Miko,” she said. “Is…not word here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he a kind of frog?” he asked, looking at it. Aside from being purple, it had very large eyes, and a wide mouth. The hands weren’t webbed like a frog, but the face was right. It did have a very fluffy tail as long as its legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm…is swim like frog. But…climb. Like monkey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. That’s very clever. Are there lots of them on your world?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. See them outside. Like water at Damaras.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael poked his head in. “Coffee’s ready. You want it in here or you getting up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry,” Raven said and they sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting up.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven headed off to the kitchen with Michael and Alex headed to the bathroom before he joined them. He sipped at his coffee as Michael began cracking eggs for omelettes, Raven happily grating cheese.</p><p> </p><p>He was just scrolling through his news app when the buzzer went.</p><p> </p><p>“Crack more eggs,” he said with a sigh. “I have a feeling food will make this go easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“The General.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael stared at him, frozen, and Alex moved in close, toying with his curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. It’s okay. He’s a good guy, no one is being taken away. But I did send him a message last night about what we found. He’s probably here to grill me in person, not to take you or Raven away. He’s a good man, Michael. He wouldn’t do that to me, he wouldn’t take you from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sighed and gripped his hips, leaning in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. You literally told me he’s a good man not long ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. But I understand your nerves when coming up against a military man in power.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a military man in power and you don’t make me nervous,” he said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to try harder tonight then.”</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted by a knock and Alex nodded at Raven. She hopped down from her stool, still carrying the grater, and tottered to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry!” she said happily. “Come visit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there!” he said, scooping her up and getting cheese on the back of his jacket. He carried her in and caught Alex’s eye. “I hear you had a late one, so I thought we could do this in a more relaxed fashion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely. We’re secure here, regular sweep. General Henry Mickens, this is Michael Guerin.”</p><p> </p><p>He set Raven down and strode forward to shake his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“An honour to meet you,” Henry said. “Anyone who willingly puts up with this one is a man worth knowing.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex rolled his eyes as Michael laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny,” Alex grumbled. “Let me take a wild stab in the dark. You came in person because you don’t have the right glare through a screen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so. Would you like some breakfast? Michael makes a mean omelette.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect. We can talk while he cooks.”</p><p> </p><p>They settled at the table with coffee and Alex outlined everything he knew. They went over James, the killed visitor, and everything they’d found in the storage. Liz and Cosima, riding high on the excitement, had created a full list of it all and sent it directly to his tablet. Henry looked curiously at the metal books.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re story books,” Alex said. “Zent wanted Raven to have them. She might still be able to read them. If not, he’ll teach us.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many ships?” Henry pressed as Michael plated the first omelette.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know. Zent and Kezrash are going to separate the stones out. They said each stone has a certain frequency, and to make a set, the frequencies have to be harmonious. Once they’ve sorted them, we can tell how many ships potentially entered our atmosphere. Based on that, we can potentially estimate on how many visitors we’re looking at. However, that’s not a sure-fire way. There’s no way to tell if the ships were full or not, or which side of the conflict used them.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry groaned and buried his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realise what this means,” he said once he’d sat back up. Michael placed a plate before him.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Alex agreed. “And I apologise. But it is your duty to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are far too smug about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Smug? Never,” he said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m missing something,” Michael said as he and Raven joined them with the last two plates. “Can I know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Finding out that there are more ships that came here means I have to talk to the boys at Area 51. And they are pains in my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why them?”</p><p> </p><p>“They monitor the wider planet,” Alex explained. “They keep an eye on Earth as a whole, Deep Sky only focus on here, on you guys. The number of stones in that box indicates that more ships came here. If there is some kind of record of that, 51 will have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate 51,” Henry grumbled. “Bunch of smug, sanctimonious…” He let out a sigh before setting to his breakfast. He managed about a third of it before he caught sight of Raven’s toy. “Is that one of the ones they found?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is mine,” Raven said. “Home toy. Name Miko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miko.” He took it as she offered it and looked it over. “What exactly is Miko?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no word for it here,” Alex said. “But Raven describes it as a cross between a frog and a monkey.” He nudged her. “Why don’t you get Michael’s one to show Henry? It’s on the dresser in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and headed back.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did she fit three omelettes and fruit?” Henry wondered. “She’s tiny, where does she put it?”</p><p> </p><p>“She burns through energy so fast because of her abilities,” Michael said. “You should see her put away a pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex hung up and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Problem?” Flint asked, mouth full of Chinese food, chopsticks poised over the container.</p><p> </p><p>They were in Clay’s room, enjoying Chinese take out for lunch, talking about movies. Alex’s phone had gone off, as they were used to. The youngest Manes being the site head of Deep Sky meant he was never really off the clock.</p><p> </p><p>“That was Greg,” he said, reaching for the orange chicken. “He heard back from the school. Jamie didn’t pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn,” Flint said, stabbing his chopsticks into the noodles. “He say why?”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t know anything about his Native heritage, and they can’t accept him without any knowledge. It means he won’t fit there. And it would take too long for him to get up to speed. Which means he needs another school.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are the options?” Clay asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Best option is sending him to school here in town,” Alex said, picking at the food in the container he held. “But that means living with Greg won’t work. He can’t live on the Res and go to school in town, the commute is too far. Two hours each way? There’s just no way, he doesn’t even have a licence yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So how do we do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll need to live here in town with someone,” he said. “And it needs to be someone human. He doesn’t have any information on aliens, and I want it kept that way as long as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can look for somewhere,” Flint offered. “I haven’t signed the final papers, I can find somewhere with two bedrooms.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t do that. You found a place you love, you should keep it.” He sighed and scratched his ear. “Okay. We just need to think about this. It can’t be the four of us. Greg’s on the Res, so too far. Clay is here, not an option. I have Raven, not going to work. Flint only has one bedroom, not enough space,” he mused to himself. “Kyle? No, hours too uncertain. Max and Isobel are out, Arturo doesn’t have room.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched him work it out, marvelling at how his mind worked. Flint had once managed to get a peek at his laptop, and it had amazed him how ordered it was, and just how much there was. If Alex’s brain was anything like his digital filing system, it was a wonder he didn’t walk around with a permanent migraine.</p><p> </p><p>“Tripp!” Alex said suddenly. “Tripp is family, he’s human on paper, he can keep classified details to himself. The house is a two bedroom, and it’s a ten minute drive from the school.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might want to ask him before you land a teenager on him,” Clay said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’m not that cruel,” Alex said, returning to his food. “But I think it’ll be good for both of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I reserve judgement,” Flint said.</p><p> </p><p>“Any update on James?” Clay asked.</p><p> </p><p>Alex grimaced. “If anything, the new information made everything more complicated. While it’s true he killed someone who would have been executed for his crimes, he still succumbed to mental influence, which is making the higher ups nervous. If he can be influenced like that by a dying man, can they trust him? They’re worried there’s more in his head that could possibly make him a danger. Isobel can go in, take a look, but it would be better if Kez could. He’s got more resistance to the strain it puts on her to look at memories that old. However, he’s very out of practice, so it’s not an option. For now, we’re in a holding pattern.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d get somewhere if she stopped screaming long enough to talk to anyone,” he grumbled. “She keeps screaming about how we’re all assholes. She can just stay in there until she stops behaving like a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if you ever step down as head of the site, please, for the love of all that’s holy, do not put me in as your replacement,” Flint begged and they laughed at him. “I mean it. I do not want that kind of pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>“You get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? Holding people’s lives in your hands? How do you get used to that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Practice,” he said serenely. “You don’t really think of how much risk is involved. It’s just selecting who is best for the job and trusting them to act. There are risks with everything, just walking out the door or crossing the street can be a risk. But the benefits are more important.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I could,” Clay admitted. “I think I’d be stuck on the risk rather than the reward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I suggest you never have kids,” Alex grinned. “Worrying about her is way more stressful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Balls of steel over there,” Flint quipped. “And now he’s volunteering for marriage. Face it, Alex. You have a death wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of marriage. Isobel’s going again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Clay moaned. “What now? It’s a day, just one day. There can’t possibly be that much to organise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently there’s more than I realised. She’s started babbling about bridesmaids dresses, which means we actually have to pick bridesmaids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t a man marrying a man kind of negate the need for bridesmaids? There’s no bride, ergo no maids.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so, but I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s your pick?” Flint asked, rummaging for the fortune cookies.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve agreed to share four,” he said. “Isobel, obviously. Liz and Rosa, and Maria. Raven’s a flower girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maria?” he echoed. “Maria DeLuca as a bridesmaid. You’re having Michael’s ex as a bridesmaid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m having one of my best friends as a bridesmaid,” he corrected. “You know, she’ll be there, in a very pretty dress. You’ll be in a tux. Might be your chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Flint blushed and then looked at him accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You never said anything about a tux.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael was bent over a car when the whole thing came crashing down.</p><p> </p><p>It was an average Wednesday, nothing to suggest things were about to go very wrong. They’d had a very nice breakfast of blue corn mush with honey, Alex had kissed him with toe-curling thoroughness before he headed off to the base, and he and Raven were happily tinkering away.</p><p> </p><p>She was working on a stereo, floating this tool or that over to where she was sitting, and he was replacing an injector. The sun was shining through the cold air, they had the music going, even Sanders was in a good mood.</p><p> </p><p>He cracked his head on the hood when he heard a strangled gasp and the sound of a body hitting the dirt floor.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie had hit the floor trying to back away, tangled in his own feet, face a mask of horror, eyes fixed on the screwdriver Raven had hovering.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>All four Manes brothers arrived together, and Alex was quick to let Raven burrow close and push into his head how sorry she was.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetheart,” he soothed, kneeling down to hold her and wipe away her tears. “It’s okay. You have nothing to apologise for, you did nothing wrong. Hey, hey, look at me.” She blinked at him with tears clinging to her lashes and he smiled softly. “You have done absolutely nothing wrong. You are allowed to use your powers here. You weren’t to know he’d show up.”</p><p> </p><p>“He walked here,” Michael accused. “No one walks here. Ever. No one. If he’d have been in a car like every other goddamn person who comes here, I would have heard him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” he said sharply. “This is no one’s fault. No one did anything wrong here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t want him to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t.” He sighed, motioning him over. Michael offered his hands so he could stand and Raven wrapped her arms around his waist. “I really didn’t. I wanted him kept out of the alien chaos as long as possible. Well, now it isn’t possible. And I’ll handle it. Now, tell me what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“He saw her float a screwdriver,” Michael said. “I looked up from the engine and he was on the floor, tripped over his own feet trying to back up. I tried to talk to him, tried to calm him down, but he just flipped out. Sanders grabbed him as he tried to run. The bruise on his leg will be impressive when it comes up.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex groaned. “Is Walt okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be fine, he laughed it off, went to put some ice on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Jamie?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the Airstream.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex frowned, looking between Michael’s trailer and his fiancé. “The Airstream doesn’t lock, Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does if you’re an alien that can pick locks with your brain.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help the smile. He stroked Raven’s hair and eased her off to Michael, who scooped her up and settled her in his truck. She curled up with Miko and watched them.</p><p> </p><p>“Flint, we’re going to need beers,” Alex said and Greg frowned as the second youngest Manes got back into his car.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s sixteen, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m about to burst his bubble. One beer won’t kill him. How old were you when you had your first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Point taken.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took a deep breath and then approached the metal structure.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked and leaned close to the door. “Jamie? It’s Alex. Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk? Are you fucking kidding! Your kid is possessed! Talk with a priest!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex rested his head against the cold metal as Clay tried not to laugh. Michael actually did laugh, but smothered it with his hand at Alex’s glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you saw, and I know you’re freaking out right now. But I promise you, there is nothing to be afraid of,” he said carefully. “No one is going to hurt you. And…I can explain everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…you can explain that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can. But for me to explain, you need to calm down a little. I can’t talk to you if you’re throwing punches.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t punch him,” he said, and Alex could just picture the sulky face he was pulling. “I kicked him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kicked then. I can’t talk if you’re doing that either.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex waited for Jamie to speak. Of everyone they all knew, Alex had the most patience. He had waited over twenty years for his father to be taken down, over ten for he and Michael to work. He could wait forever for something he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“You swear she’s not possessed?” Jamie asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. We…we can talk. But only you!” The door rattled. “I think I broke it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at Michael and raised an eyebrow. The alien raised a hand and the door clicked. Alex looked at his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit tight.” He opened the door and stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>The Airstream was barren, stripped of everything Michael had used to make it home. When he had moved to the cabin, he had taken everything with him.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie was leaning against the sink, watching him warily.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like you in uniform,” Jamie said, folding his arms across his chest protectively. “It’s weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael doesn’t like it either,” he said with a soft smile. “Jamie, you’ve trusted me to keep you safe this far. I just need you to keep trusting me. I swear on everything I have, you’re not in any danger, and I can explain everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie stared at him and Alex wanted to laugh. He’d been stared down by far scarier men and stayed standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Jamie said eventually, and Alex motioned him to the bed. They sat down and Jamie flinched as the door opened just enough for Flint’s hand to pass through, setting down beers, before closing again.</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned back and snagged them, screwing off the cap of one and handing it over before opening his own.</p><p> </p><p>“So. Here’s what you need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex had been in there for hours and Michael got more antsy with every passing minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you sit down?” Isobel snapped. “Your pacing is making me seasick.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been too long,” Michael argued. “He could have smashed Alex’s head in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Greg said with a smile. “Alex Manes. The badass who can put men twice his size on their ass without blinking, taken out by a sixteen year old with no upper body strength. If that happens, I’ll streak naked through town.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a skillet in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a deadly airman in there,” Max joked.</p><p> </p><p>Flint put a hand on his chest as he took a step towards the trailer, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Just…give him time,” Clay said, leaning against his car. “Kid has questions. Maybe you don’t realise it, because this is your life and you’ve always known you were…different. But for the rest of us, we need a moment or two.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven was still sitting in his truck and refused to let anyone pick her up. Her guilt was screaming through the bond he had to her, and he wanted more than anything to comfort her, but she just wouldn’t let him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we need some food,” Alex called as he opened the door. “And I need a stiffer drink than beer.” He stepped down and stretched, Jamie following him. “One, someone else does the next explain to a human talk. And two, the next talk happens somewhere with more legroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie lingered by the trailer as Alex crossed to Michael, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and a wave of reassurance through the bond.</p><p> </p><p>“All good,” he said quietly, and they all deflated.</p><p> </p><p>Alex rounded the truck and opened the door, leaning in to talk to Raven as Jamie stared at the aliens with something between shock and worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hiding in here?” he asked gently. After a moment, she nodded. “I get that. Hiding feels a lot better than facing something. But Jamie would like to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said, tearing up again. “Scare Jamie.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was scared,” he agreed. “But you didn’t scare him. You remember how me and Michael told you that when people don’t understand, they can get scared?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what happened here. He saw your powers and didn’t understand. So he got scared. He was not scared of you.”</p><p> </p><p>He used the hand he had on the truck’s roof to motion Jamie over, and the teen slowly approached. Alex moved off to cuddle into Michael and Jamie hovered awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said. “I…I shouldn’t have said you were possessed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scare Jamie,” she said. “Not want scare. Not want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he interrupted, grabbing her hand. “I know you didn’t. And I didn’t mean to get scared. I just…didn’t get what I was seeing. But Alex explained.” He offered a small smile. “Our family is pretty strange, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Still family?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Of course we are. Okay, so I didn’t really know much, which is pretty lame. But…we’re still family.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him for a moment before she went to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“So…is mini-you on the team now?” Isobel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He knows everything,” Alex said. “And he will keep things a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, I’m not saying anything to anyone,” Jamie said as Raven finally let him up for air. “They’d probably throw me in a padded cell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also,” Alex stressed. “Because half our family would end up being taken away.”</p><p> </p><p>“That too.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Clay wasn’t allowed behind the wheel until he stopped spacing out and losing chunks of time. So when Forrest invited him to spend an evening at the town arcade, he needed a ride.</p><p> </p><p>Jones was the least annoying of Alex’s friends, and he was good enough to volunteer to drive him. They pulled up outside the arcade and Clay waved at Forrest.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me when you need a ride. Or…maybe Forrest will drive you home,” he said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you,” he said, stepping out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember a rubber.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay rolled his eyes and shut the door with more force than needed, glaring as Jones drove away chuckling. Maybe not the least annoying.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” Forrest asked as he joined him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fine, just Alex’s little friend being a dick.” He sighed. “Forget it, it’s nothing. Let’s just…play some games.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. I’m about to whip your butt at Pac Man.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>“You did not win that last one,” Clay argued. “That was clearly a tie.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won,” Forrest countered smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, you did not win!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“The ball shooting off the foosball table does not mean you won.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does when you’re the one who spun the figures so hard you caused the ball to go shooting,” Forrest laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he groaned. “So this means I buy dinner, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, loser buys dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>They ate at a little Italian place Forrest picked and then they took a walk, strolling along under the streetlamps.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember you when I was growing up,” Clay said. “And I pretty much knew everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I grew up in Albuquerque with my mom and sister. I spent summers here, visiting my uncle.” He smiled. “Wyatt used to complain about you and your brothers all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wyatt? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’d go on about how you Manes’ thought you were better than everyone else. You were a jerk jock, that Greg was never that good a swimmer anyway, how Flint was a shitty track runner, how Alex was an emo…uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we don’t need that repeated.”</p><p> </p><p>“We really don’t, especially after I punched him for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You punched Wyatt for calling Alex names?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was more that I had just come out of the closet and wasn’t a fan of anyone being called that particular name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Clay reached out and touched the oak tree they were standing under. “Did you know that this is the only oak tree in town?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not. The only one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Town council planted dozens of them but none of them took except this one,” he said, smiling and looking up at the branches. “I taught Greg to climb using this tree. And Flint. And Alex. Used to bring them here after school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must have been hard,” he said, leaning against the trunk. “Looking out for them all.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Sometimes. Most of the time, I didn’t mind it. It was…I don’t know. I liked it, having them follow me around.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys seem really close.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are now. It’s better, without Dad around. There’s no pressure anymore. We just get to…be, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest smiled at him and reached out, straightening the collar of his coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and your sister close?” Clay asked, starting to wander once more and feeling his face burn.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, sort of. She lives up in Seattle with her husband and two kids. We don’t get a lot of time anymore. We used to. Now…we’re both busy.”</p><p> </p><p>They’d taken four laps around the pavilion talking about whatever came to mind before Forrest stopped him and looked him dead in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m getting certain signals from you. And I just want to be sure I’m reading them right,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What…” He cleared his throat. “What kind of signals?”</p><p> </p><p>“The kind of signals that say this is a date rather than just two guys hanging out. This feels different than when I spend time with Greg or Flint. This feels…like something. I just want to know if I’m reading it wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“And…and if you’re not? Reading it wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m cool with that too. I just like to be sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay began to walk again, thinking it all over. So maybe asking out a guy wasn’t any different than asking out a woman. Who knew? But now he’d somehow managed to end up on a date without even trying. But did he want it to be a date? Was dating something he should be doing? Was he ready for dating? And even if he was, Forrest had dated Alex. Dating someone who had kissed one of his brothers was weird, even by the standards of weirdness he now lived with. But Forrest was very cute. And honestly, it was only a kiss or two. It’s not like he slept with one of his brothers. And he had the most awesome smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You…uh…you’re not,” he said eventually. He kept his voice quiet in case he shouldn’t be going there. “Reading it wrong. You’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” Forrest said with that pretty smile of his. “Good to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. That…that’s it? Just ‘cool’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Means I can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay froze in his steps as Forrest took his hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>It was…nice. His hand was warm and surprisingly soft, with this one patch right by the base of his thumb that was rough. He’d thought holding hands with a man would feel strange, wrong somehow. But…it wasn’t. It was nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Doing okay there, soldier?” Forrest asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay,” he said, squeezing his hand slightly and getting a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Forrest not only drove him back to base but walked him to his door where he leaned against the frame and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a good time tonight,” Clay said, fiddling with his keys. Well, key, singular, but each of his brothers had given him a keychain. He especially liked the Marvin the Martian Greg had found him. “And dinner was good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bought dinner,” he said. “But it was really good, so we agree. And I had a really good time tonight too.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest stepped closer and Clay held still, waiting. His mouth against his was so light, so cautious, Forrest just waiting to be rejected. But Clay didn’t want to reject him. He leaned closer, kissing back, and he could feel Forrest smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hands found his waist, touch light, and he relaxed into it.</p><p> </p><p>Forrest was a really good kisser, confident but gentle, giving just enough for Clay to feel like he was totally into it, but careful enough to let Clay take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they separated and Clay caught his lower lip in his teeth, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“We still good?” Forrest checked.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” He leaned in for another kiss, just a quick light one, and then stepped back. “It’s late. I’m heading home. I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely. Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay watched him the whole time he walked away until he turned the corner, and Clay leaned back against his door, smiling madly. He managed to find the key and let himself in, only to find Greg sitting on his couch. Jamie was lounging on his bed, Flint on the floor, and Alex at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, various brothers that have better places to be at one in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home,” Flint said. “Good time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first off, I want the keys back. And secondly, you will replace whatever you’ve pigged out on. I did not ask for a bunch of younger brothers lingering in my room. Bye bye,” he said with a smirk, motioning to the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on,” Greg whined. “You went on a date. We get to be curious. And it was only some chips, I’ll replace them.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you know it was a date?” he said, shutting the door and resigning himself to being grilled. “We could have just been hanging out.”</p><p> </p><p>“The way you look at him. How he looks at you, Jamie said. “Arcade games. Dinner. Those two things do not take this much time. Therefore, you spent time canoodling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good S.A.T. word,” he said, hanging up his coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay,” Flint said, drawing it out sing-song. “Spill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spill what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What were you and Forrest doing all evening?” Greg pressed.</p><p> </p><p>Clay crossed to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, and he smiled as Alex caught his hand and squeezed it.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to tell us anything you want to keep to yourself,” Alex said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But watching them die with curiosity? So worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael drove away with almost giddy excitement, leaving Alex glaring at his taillights.</p><p> </p><p>[You owe me,] Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>[And I will make it up to you.]</p><p> </p><p>[No, no, you cannot thank me for everything with blow jobs. I want a full on thank you.]</p><p> </p><p>[Name it.]</p><p> </p><p>[You come with me and Jamie to tour the school.]</p><p> </p><p>[What? Oh, hell no!] he argued. [Anything else, literally anything.]</p><p> </p><p>[You told me to name it. I named it. I do this and you do that.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex grinned as Michael groaned in his head.</p><p> </p><p>[Fine. Fine! I’ll do the tour thing. You’re lucky I love you.]</p><p> </p><p>[I know.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex let Raven tug him to the storefront and join Liz and Rosa.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I get why it has to be a dress,” Rosa said, motioning with her hands. “But yellow? Why yellow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel asked for a colour, Michael picked yellow,” Alex said. “Relax. You’ll look great in yellow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I just have the same dress in black?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make you a deal,” he said with a smile. “If you can convince Isobel to let it be black, then it can be black.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mean,” she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as mean as I am,” Isobel said cheerfully. “What’s wrong with this picture?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maria just texted, she had a delivery, but she is like ten minutes away,” Liz promised. “Why is it that we’re picking out dresses today when the wedding is in June? It’s like six months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because if alterations need to be made, they need time to make them, which means picking today, and at least two fittings between now and June,” Isobel said, motioning them to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“And Michael isn’t here suffering this because?” Rosa pressed as Alex held the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he drove off before I could stop him,” Alex said. “He owes me one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to collect,” Isobel said as she swept past them and into the store, greeting the Amazon of a woman who ran it. She was at least six foot five, maybe even closer to seven feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” Raven murmured, craning her neck to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed, taking a deep breath and letting Isobel introduce him to Athena.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself ensconced in the most uncomfortable chair he’d ever had the misfortune of encountering, while Raven wandered around the room looking at all the pretty things and Isobel launched into her perfect afternoon. She bossed the Ortecho sisters around like her life depended on it, and they kept throwing evil looks his way, as if it was all his fault just because he wanted to marry Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, honey, come let Athena measure you for your dress,” Isobel called and she wandered over, letting Isobel lift her onto the platform and watching interestedly as she was attacked with a measuring tape.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Maria murmured in his ear. Isobel hadn’t yet noticed she’d come in, and she took the chance to curl her arms around his chest and rest her chin on his shoulder. “And you are letting this happen. Are you punishing us all for something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no punishment. But, you know, if this is too much for you, I can always get Greg in a dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“I might actually pay to see that. Seriously,” she said, taking the spare chair next to him. “I dated your soon-to-be husband. Are you sure you want me up there with you on the day? I won’t be upset if you don’t. After everything that happened, I would totally understand if you didn’t want me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, taking her hand and leaning close. “You are one of my oldest friends. How many nights did I crash on your bedroom floor when we were kids? Afternoons on the roof of the Crashdown. Teaching me to do my eyeliner.” They laughed. “Maria, I wouldn’t be able to do my daughter’s hair without you teaching me to do yours. I’ve known you my whole life, I want you with me when I do this. And yeah, things got messy and complicated. But all friendships get messy. You…you’re my family.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked as Isobel motioned for Maria to come over.</p><p> </p><p>“Plus,” he said, voice low. “You know what both grooms look like naked, and what we look like when we cum. You pretty much have to be there.”</p><p> </p><p>She gaped at him, before laughing and shoving at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are one sick puppy,” she said, walking away. “And I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Each group of stones had its own box, and each box was labelled with an alien symbol. Kezrash had assigned them to a ship in the first place, he remembered where they had been.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re sure all the groupings are correct?” Cosima checked.</p><p> </p><p>“Positive,” Zent said. “We have assigned them based on the harmonies. All the groups are correct and complete.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forty three,” Flint murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Forty three ships,” Forrest agreed. “And no way to know how many were on them, or which side they were from.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the minimum?” Alex asked. “To operate a ship without trouble. What is the minimum number of people needed to work it?”</p><p> </p><p>“A dozen,” Kezrash said.</p><p> </p><p>“And the maximum they can hold, the absolute limit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two hundred, but the pods would not be counted amongst them. Pods would be considered storage, for want of a better term.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sank into his chair as he did the math.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’re looking for between 500 and 8600 people. No way of knowing where they are or if they’re even friendly. Potentially, they could be all over the globe. How many did you have under your command?”</p><p> </p><p>“Around six thousand troops in various disciplines. But towards the end we were losing them so fast…there is no way to know how many remained.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and stared at the boxes as he worked through it in his mind. He pulled out a pad of paper and began to scribble notes to himself, working the problem.</p><p> </p><p>“How many are in the Caulfield files?” he called out to the larger room.</p><p> </p><p>“One hundred and thirteen,” someone supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“How many were on that ship?”</p><p> </p><p>“One hundred and fifty two,” Kezrash said.</p><p> </p><p>“Leaves us with thirty nine. Take out the one James killed, that leaves us with thirty eight unaccounted for. Were the five in pods the only children?”</p><p> </p><p>“The only children I authorised. There were none on our ship with Zent and I.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many on yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Twelve,” Zent said. “Including us. But we took to our pods almost immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>“And none of them survived?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, none remain now.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex groaned. “So, out of a potential eighty six hundred adults, we know the fate of thirteen. This is a nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know if our five were the only children?” Cosima asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I did believe it to be so, but I also believed only two ships made it here,” Zent said. “Now, I have no way to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you guys like…signal each other?”</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at her like she was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you guys are all telepathic. Isn’t there a way you can link up to all of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a nice thought, but such a thing is not possible,” Kezrash said gently. “We do not have the strength for that. There is no knowing how far they are, or how old. There is the chance that they have perished, that they are old and frail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus, they could have integrated with human society,” Alex said. “I knew Eddy for a decade and had no clue he was an alien. If they landed and had nowhere else to turn, they could have decided the best course was to hide in plain sight. There’s no telling how many married humans, had children with them, grandchildren, hell, even great grandchildren. Maria is one eighth Antaran. Who knows how many like her are out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“So basically we’re screwed,” Jones said.</p><p> </p><p>“For the moment, yes. Ugh, I have to report this to the General. Now he’s really going to have to talk to 51.”</p><p> </p><p>Tanner grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Send him scotch. Lots of scotch.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>A week before Christmas, Alex came home to find Michael adjusting a tree in their living room, the floor, sofas, and coffee table all littered with boxes of lights and decorations.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think I walked into the wrong house,” he said and Michael grinned as Raven skipped over to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a week, we need a tree,” Michael said simply. “Like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice,” he said, closing the door and wandering closer to look at it. “I didn’t know you wanted to do a tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never have. But Max was getting his and needed to use my truck for it and I figured, why the hell not? Me and Raven went to the Mall this afternoon and got the decorations. And this heads off Isobel doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex reached out and pulled him in for a kiss. “Stop babbling. You’re allowed to want a tree.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael took his mouth so thoroughly, he momentarily forgot to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“I want…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” Alex demanded. “Tell me what you want. You get to want things, Michael. And if I can give them to you, I will. I want to give you the things you want.”</p><p> </p><p>He gripped Michael’s hips as he threaded his fingers into the shorter hair at the back of Alex’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I want the whole Christmas thing,” he admitted quietly. “Presents and turkey and twinkle lights.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you buy twinkle lights?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then twinkle lights it is. You do realise this means shopping for gifts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so maybe there are downsides. But, on the plus side, we have about a dozen invites for Christmas lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did Friendsgiving, someone else can do Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex removed his prosthetic, grabbed a beer and set to opening boxes, handing Raven and Michael baubles and things covered in glitter to hang.</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be a way to find them,” Michael said as they untangled lights that should not be tangled yet but had found a way.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re searching the dark web, contacting other agencies, talking to 51. We’re doing all we can. But that many people…it’s like finding a needle in a haystack. The size of Texas.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if we trace the ships rather than the people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea, but how?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could give your guys the pieces I have,” he suggested, reaching for his beer. “Maybe there’s a way to use them to, I don’t know. Connect to others.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took the bottle from him and set it back down, catching his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised you I’d never ask you for them,” he said gently. “And I still won’t. Those are yours, they’re important to you. Giving them up…”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be giving them up, and you didn’t ask. It’s just a loaner. They can have them for a little while, and then I want them back.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex set aside the lights and pulled him in, kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if I should thank you, when this will help you, but it does make my job a whole lot easier, so thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael smiled and nuzzled into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re a team,” he murmured, pressing kisses. “We work together.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do. And right now, we need to work together to get these lights up.”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed at Raven completely twirled in tinsel from head to foot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I cannot believe you got me in this stupid sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isobel moved around her house on Christmas eve, locking windows and setting used dishes in the dishwasher. Her turkey was soaking in a brine, vegetables marinating in herbs and spices. All her prep was ready. She would put the turkey in low and slow before she went to bed, and by the time lunch rolled around, it would be golden and juicy.</p><p> </p><p>Kezrash was spending the night with Eddy, and she was planning a nice hot bubbly bath. Tomorrow was a big day. She needed to be on her A game when people arrived to her for Christmas lunch. She was hosting all four Manes brothers, Jamie, Tripp, Max, Liz, Rosa, Arturo. Michael and Raven of course, and Eddy, and of course Kezrash and Zent. Plus Sanders had been invited but had yet to accept or decline.</p><p> </p><p>And her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Dave Evans was off visiting with his mother for the big day, and Anne had never gotten along with her mother-in-law. Isobel’s dad alternated years between his wife and his mother, now she and Max were both grown. This year he had done Thanksgiving at home with Anne and now was off to grandma’s, and Isobel wasn’t quite sure how but Anne had somehow ended up invited to Christmas lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Every alien had been instructed to keep the alien crazy under wraps, and every human in the know was under the threat of pain if a single word was uttered to make Anne question anything. They had managed to get through Friendsgiving without incident. They could only hope that Christmas was the same.</p><p> </p><p>She moved to the front door to check the lock and paused, staring out in disbelief. She grabbed her sweater and slipped on her boots, heading out to the frozen Marine sitting on the tail of his truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Greg?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, lips blue. “I know it’s late. I didn’t mean to…I’m going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no, stop,” she said, grabbing his hand. It was like ice. “Come on inside. You can’t drive like this, you’re about to become an ice sculpture.”</p><p> </p><p>He let her lead him inside and settle him on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate, the feeling slowly returning to his extremities as the fire thawed him out.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to talk about it,” Isobel offered.</p><p> </p><p>“I went to see my mom,” he admitted. “It’s Christmas. I thought…no one should be alone on Christmas. I thought someone should visit her.” He let out a hollow laugh. “Boy, James really landed a peach. She and Jesse were perfectly suited.”</p><p> </p><p>He slammed down his mug and buried his head in his hands, scrubbing at his face before he looked at her, eyes full of fire.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing there were bars between us,” he growled. “She doesn’t get to say any of it, not any of it, not about Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did she say?” Isobel asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not taking Jamie from her,” he snarled, throwing himself to his feet and pacing angrily. “Why can’t she see that everything he does is to protect her sons? He works so fucking hard to take care of all of us! And she…she…”</p><p> </p><p>She stood and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to stop and look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t understand,” she soothed. “And how could she? She hasn’t been here, she doesn’t know what you all faced. Right now, she’s angry. She’s screwed things up and doesn’t know how to fix them, so she’s taking it out on whoever she can that isn’t her. Unfortunately, that means Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want anyone saying that shit about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of us do. But people are allowed to say what they want.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my baby brother,” he said, welling up. “I couldn’t protect him from Jesse. I don’t know how to protect him from her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex doesn’t need any protecting,” she said with a small smile. “Perhaps protecting from, but not protecting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which makes you a good brother.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted. “Not as good as yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, even mine are questionable.”</p><p> </p><p>She managed to get him to sit back down and he stared into the fire for a long time before he spoke again. She left him for a few minutes to put the turkey into the oven and open a bottle of wine, before she settled with him again and poured out glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you get through it?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Get through what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What he did to you,” he said, looking at her. “He was in your head, he used your body to do horrific things. But you’re still standing. Doing pretty amazing, if you ask me. How do you get through that?”</p><p> </p><p>She curled up her feet and wriggled her toes under his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“It takes time,” she said. “I had to come to terms with it all. Understand that his sin isn’t mine. What he did, what he used me to do…none of that is my fault. At first, I did blame myself. I let him in, I married him. But there’s no shame in loving someone, in trusting them. If they abuse that trust, that’s on them.”</p><p> </p><p>He traced her shinbone through her lounge pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone told you lately how amazing you are?” he asked with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, I tell myself that every day.”</p><p> </p><p>It startled a laugh out of him, and she basked in the sound. He had a great laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it,” he said. “You’re pretty incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want all of us here tomorrow?” he checked. “You’ve got like a dozen people to feed. And you told us not to bring anything. Seems like setting it up for disaster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow will not be a disaster,” she said, almost offended. “I can do this in my sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow, I don’t doubt that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she said, rubbing his shoulder. “You are trying to distract me. What Jesse did isn’t on you. The shit coming out of her mouth isn’t a reflection on any part of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still hurts to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hurt every time I’ve had to listen to someone talk crap about Michael,” she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you handle hearing it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell myself that I know the truth about him. I know what Michael is really like, not those people. If they did know him, they would love him too. It’s the same with Alex. He’s awesome, and we know that. He chooses who to have in his life, and he only picks people worth having.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and laid his head back, staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to land all this on you. I don’t even know how I ended up here. Just got in my truck and started driving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind. I was just having a quiet night, you’re not interrupting anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how does Isobel Evans spend a quiet night?” he asked with a smile, rolling his head to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Bubble bath, glass of wine, Land Before Time.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Land Before Time?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is the perfect movie, and I will fight anyone who says otherwise. Let me guess. You always loved Transformers.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“G.I.Joe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even close.”</p><p> </p><p>She wriggled her toes against his leg. “Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Guess.”</p><p> </p><p>She cycled through the films she’d loved as a kid, and eventually threw up her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I give up,” she said. “What is your favourite film?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fern Gully. Love Batty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Save the rainforest?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good movie!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not disparaging the movie, it is a great movie. I just didn’t think that it would be your favourite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly. I wouldn’t have thought Littlefoot was your favourite,” he called as she headed to the kitchen for more wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What would you have guessed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe…Barbie. Something hyper girly.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is so predictable,” she laughed as she returned. “As if all I think about is nails and hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do always look great,” he said seriously. “Even in school. Flawless.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember me from school!” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You wore a pink dress the first day back after Christmas break my senior year and Jacob Sullivan crashed his bike because the wind caught it and revealed a hint of thigh.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him, mouth open.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you remember that,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do. I don’t think anyone could ever forget you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And have you thought much about me since I was fourteen?”</p><p> </p><p>“All the time,” he admitted quietly. “I’ve thought about you all the time. Always wondered how you were. If you were still pretty or if you’d grown into someone beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I measure up to what you imagined?”</p><p> </p><p>“Way better. You’re so much better than I imagined.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you didn’t imagine me as an alien.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. But it doesn’t change anything.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and shifted, grabbing her glass.</p><p> </p><p>“It changes everything,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He slid closer, laying a hand on the base of her spine. “Not for me. Knowing what you are…it doesn’t change things. You’re still you. You’ve always been an alien, I just didn’t know it.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him. “Forrest is right. You Manes boys are awfully good at the words.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to have something going for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, you have plenty going.” She licked her lip and caught the way his lips followed her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“I should go,” he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because if I don’t leave right now, this is going to be a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t resist even a little bit when she caught his mouth with her own. He melted into her, kissing her hard and desperate. He blindly put down his glass and reached for her, sliding his hands along her ribs and gripping her hips. He forgot to breathe as she swung a leg over his lap and sat down, grinding into his growing erection.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” he begged, pressing his forehead to her collarbone. “We can’t do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? We’re both adults.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a condom,” he admitted, kicking himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” she soothed, fingers combing through the shorter hair at the back of his head. “I have them. Upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>He wound his arms around her, holding her close as he took her mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>They remained there for a while, just kissing and touching, learning each other, before he stood and carried her upstairs, laying her out on the bed. She watched, biting her lower lip, as he undressed, reaching out to pull him into her arms as soon as he was bare.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sailor,” she said and he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>He hissed as she placed a hand on his chest and trailed it down, finding the trail of hair below his navel and stroking it with her thumb. He plundered her mouth and grabbed the hem of her sweater.</p><p> </p><p>She let him pull it off, sighing as he pressed kisses to pieces uncovered. He paid special attention to her throat when it made her arch against him, and the top of her breasts when she tugged at his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” she said as his fingers found the waistband of her pants, and he froze, watching, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. “No, just…not stop…just…um…I haven’t…you know…it’s only ever been…”</p><p> </p><p>“Only your husband?” he asked, grasping her waist and stroking her skin with his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Only him. Never any other man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He licked his lips. “Do you want to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll just put myself in your hands and you can…guide me round the curves,” he said with a smirk, skimming his fingertips over her sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me you have no problem taking direction,” she grinned, and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Just put me where you want me,” he whispered against her lips. “I’m all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Isobel watched the man in her bed sleep, gloriously nude, his modesty only preserved by a sheet tangled around his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Last night had been more satisfying than any moment with Noah. Gregory kissed her like he needed it to breathe, touched like his life depended on it. He had cradled her against him like something indescribably precious, something he couldn’t bear to be without. He let her lead, going where she put him and was so very generous. He seemed to actually take pleasure in her pleasure, which was definitely new.</p><p> </p><p>She knew it was bad form to compare Greg to Noah, but what else was she supposed to do? He was the only man she’d ever been with before now. And they were so very different. With Noah, there had always been something…missing. It was good, satisfactory, and she had assumed that that was what it was supposed to be like. He was a man, of course he couldn’t work her body the way she could on her own.</p><p> </p><p>But last night had been a revelation. Greg had pulled such pleasure from her that she was sure she was now ruined for anyone else. He’d used his hands first, touching her, caressing her, sliding fingers down down down until he’d found something Noah had always struggled with. He’d taken her apart with his fingers inside her, thumb circling to stir up her pleasure, and his lips on her nipple. Then he’d kissed his way down and put his mouth to work without any kind of prompting on her part. She’d always assumed it was women’s magazine crap that there were actually men that existed that actually volunteered to go down on a woman. But there he was, sleeping in her bed. She idly wondered if his scalp hurt from where she’d pulled desperately at his hair.</p><p> </p><p>She’d put the condom on him herself. No need to tempt fate. The last thing they needed was a hybrid on their hands. But he had held still and caressed her wrists and waited for her to put him exactly where she wanted, moved like it was his one purpose in life to bring her to orgasm. And she had, over and over again. His back and chest were absolutely covered in scratches she’d left, desperate to hold onto something solid when she was flying apart at the atomic level.</p><p> </p><p>She reached for her lipstick and took special care to get it right. She had to look her best. She was the hostess after all. Never mind how much time she’d lost in the shower, and now daydreaming about the differences between Noah and Gregory.</p><p> </p><p>How could anyone ever look at Greg and see anything other than his goodness?</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Greg murmured, and she looked at him in her vanity mirror, smiling as he propped himself up on an elbow, rubbing sleep from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come back to bed. It’s early.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gone nine, and I have people arriving in three hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, nine?” he asked, looking at the clock. “Oh, shit. There’s…fuck, there’s no way I can get back to the Res and back here with gifts, and shower, in three hours.”</p><p> </p><p>She capped her lipstick and padded over, letting him tug her close with an arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a shirt that will fit you,” she said. “Take a shower here, and say you forgot to put them in your truck. No one will know.”</p><p> </p><p>“They can,” he assured. “If you want to tell people what happened here, I would be okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t mind me telling your brothers what we did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t go into detail or anything,” he grinned. “Let’s not traumatize them. But this doesn’t have to be a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, did you think I’d want to hide this?” he asked, sitting up. “Was…was last night…did you want it to be a…one time thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she promised, pressing her fingertips to his lips. “No, I don’t want that. I just…I didn’t think you’d want to go public straight away.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re family. Hardly taking out a billboard on Main Street. But this doesn’t have to be something you hide. Or, it can be, if you want it to be.”</p><p> </p><p>She stroked his hair and cupped his cheek. “If I kiss you, I will stain you with this lipstick.”</p><p> </p><p>“A shower won’t get rid of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, only high strength makeup remover.”</p><p> </p><p>He ducked in and pressed a string of kisses along her collarbones through the opening of her robe.</p><p> </p><p>“There. Kisses without a stain,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“I want this to keep happening,” she said firmly, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. “But…I kind of want something that’s…just mine. Just for a little while. Just be…us. Without having to deal with troll brothers who make dirty jokes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we do that,” he said. “I told you last night. Just put me where you want me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hiding you away,” she promised. “I’m not keeping you as my dirty little secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not secret,” he interrupted. “Just private. For now.”</p><p> </p><p>Stains be damned, she couldn’t help leaning in and kissing him, pushing him onto his back and reaching for another condom.</p><p> </p><p>Things could wait another half hour.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned at the weight on his back and the waves of amusement through the bond.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too early,” he mumble-groaned into his pillow. “Still dark.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gone eight,” Alex said, voice floating over from the doorway, which meant the weight on his back was Raven. “I kept her busy as long as I could. Now I’m about to make French toast, and there is a nice big pot of coffee waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted and Raven tumbled off him, giggling as she landed on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Christmas,” she said, worming closer and poking at his neck. “Need get up, have food.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting up, baby doll,” he promised, peeling his eyes open. She was smiling at him, her mouth stained purple from grape juice. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>She trailed Alex back out as he rolled over and stretched. He made a quick trip to the bathroom before stumbling into the kitchen. Alex handed him a large mug of coffee and pulled him into a glorious morning kiss that made him moan.</p><p> </p><p>Raven, luckily, was a food orientated kid, so they got her to sit down and eat without a fuss. She kept glancing at the tree and pile of gifts but happily chowed down. When she was full, she headed to the sink to wash her hands and face, and then they finally let her attack the pile.</p><p> </p><p>She handed them out after carefully reading the tags. To make it easier, they had labelled them with only the first letter of their names.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you remembered this,” Alex said, grinning. “I mentioned it once, months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like it?” Michael asked and Alex kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it,” he said, taking the watch out of its box and letting Michael fasten it around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was happily working her way through her pile, floating the ripped paper into the trash and exploring the actual contents. They’d tried to keep it simple, not go overboard. She was surprisingly easy to shop for. Besides, they had a large family who had all bought gifts for her. No need to overwhelm her.</p><p> </p><p>Board games were a big hit, as were stuffed animals. Lego, clothes, a new quilt for her bed made and sent by Hal. Alex’s big gift to her was a laptop. It was basic, just enough for her to watch YouTube and Google what took her interest, play a few of the learning games she liked, but it was her own computer.</p><p> </p><p>Michael stared, slack-jawed at the beautiful belt. Hand tooled leather, carved with ornate swirling designs, and a one-of-a-kind buckle as big as his palm. It was oval, embossed with feathers and inlaid with three turquoise stones.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” he breathed. “This is…”</p><p> </p><p>“You like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it. But…this must have cost a fortune.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I made it.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael stared at him, mouth open.</p><p> </p><p>“You made this? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously. Afternoons with Clay paid off. I didn’t actually realise how much of the crafts I remembered. And I wanted you to have something made just for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The belt hit the floor as Michael pulled him in, kissing him hard.</p><p> </p><p>[I love it. It’s perfect,] he pushed and Alex smiled.</p><p> </p><p>[Merry Christmas.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled back with a groan as his phone burst to life on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to answer it?” Alex asked Raven after checking the I.D.</p><p> </p><p>She crawled over and took it, little fingers swiping across the screen, and then held it to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Christmas,” she said, making them smile. “Hi, Greg. I good. Yes. Had French toast. Okay.” She held it out to him. “Is Greg want talk Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, taking it and lifting it to his ear. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back at you. I have a favour to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, no preamble? Kidding. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel is reaching meltdown,” Greg said. “Anne turned up early to Max, which means he can’t get to the Long farm. So I’m going. Don’t worry, I’ll be back in time. But Anne is on her way to Isobel’s and we need to keep her distracted from the random man staying with her son, and the one with her daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you suggest we do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven. If she can reduce Sanders to mush, she can distract Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>He held the phone away from his mouth. “Raven, want to head over to Isobel’s? You can meet her human mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I shower,” she said, carefully placing her new laptop on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael will call Isobel, you just focus on the road. No speeding,” he demanded. “The roads are icy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, papa bear.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up and he and Michael took a moment to make out while Raven showered. Alex arched under Michael’s clever hands and he lost himself in it, until the bathroom door opening snapped him out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Share?” Michael suggested, pulling him up to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“We cannot do anything other than shower,” he demanded. “No getting any ideas, Guerin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Michael said as he began to head to the bathroom. “If we don’t get over there soon, Isobel will turn those ideas into a distant memory.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Isobel took a deep breath and called that the door was open, pulling up tears and frustration as her mother entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” she wailed. “Mom, it’s all going wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne rushed forwards and hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>Max had told Anne that Isobel was stressed out and about to pop to get her out of his house and away from Zent. She was getting far too curious. Isobel was happy to play along, because it meant Anne would make the dinner rolls.</p><p> </p><p>And Michael had promised to arrive soon with Raven, so she wouldn’t have to do it for too long.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” Anne cooed. “Tell me. How do I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I put the turkey in too late and it won’t be ready in time and my gravy won’t be ready if it isn’t, and the stuffing is too dry, and…and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel,” she interrupted, cupping her cheeks. “Breathe. Come on. Take a deep breath for me. That’s it, good girl. Now, add a little more broth to the stuffing.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel dribbled in a little more as Anne checked on the turkey, announcing that it would be ready at one, which meant plenty of time to rest it and make the gravy. Anne was delighted to actually be needed by her daughter, which kept her happily distracted until the front door opened and moments later Raven skipped into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Christmas!” she declared and Isobel laughed, wiping off her hands and hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas to you too, honey. Come meet my mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven stared at Anne for a while before approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel and Max mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” she said, squatting down to Raven’s level. “I’m their mom. You can call me Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anne. I Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come for Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have, I’ve come to have Christmas lunch with you all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Anne family, should have Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel smothered her smile. There it was, another adult sucked into the cute factory without even realising they’d sunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Alex said from the doorway. “Any particular way you want these gifts placed?”</p><p> </p><p>She followed him out to the lounge where Michael was waiting with a box of gifts, leaving Anne helping Raven onto a stool and explaining the basics of bread dough.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Michael asked, beginning to arrange them beneath the tree. He didn’t need guidance after so many years.</p><p> </p><p>“She just showed up to Max’s this morning and was getting very interested in Zent. Oh, and Greg slept on my couch, so he won’t be bringing his gifts today,” Isobel said and Alex grabbed her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what? Why did he stay here?”</p><p> </p><p>“He went to visit your mom last night. It didn’t go well. She said things he took offence to. He got in his truck and just started driving, ended up sitting out there like the worlds cutest snowman.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and rubbed the space between his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Mouthing off against me or just in general?”</p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He sighed. “Is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he’s fine. We had wine, talked classic movies, and he slept like a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and pasted a smile on his face, turning back towards the kitchen. “I’m not dealing with her shit today,” he said cheerfully. “I’m going to go peel something and watch your mom attempt to resist the cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay?” Isobel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s his way of declaring he’s taking a day off. These okay, or you want them by size?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re perfect. Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>She smirked at his eyeroll and they both headed to the kitchen. Alex was lingering in the door, watching Raven painstakingly measure out flour while Anne explained the difference between plain and self-raising.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you again, Mrs. Evans,” Michael said, heading to the coffee pot. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“And to you, Michael. Is this little one yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“My sister, but me and Alex have custody.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at the youngest Manes. “Alex. Well. It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks for joining us today. Always happy to have another parent on deck to control my brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Max mentioned you have another one,” she said. “Younger than you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie. Yeah, he’ll be here today.” Isobel squeezed his shoulder as she headed back out to greet whoever had turned up. “He’s not a Manes though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? I thought he was just a late contribution from the Master Sargent.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he…uh…my mother actually left Jesse rather than…the official story. She’s been living in Maine with her new husband. They both had some stuff to take care of, so Jamie’s been staying with us.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him, mouth working silently as she tried to find something to say. Anything to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Michael assured. “None of us knew what to say either. Now we’re just going with the flow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well then,” she said, reaching for the yeast. “I’ll just…make the bread.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome. Those rolls are the best.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Isobel’s living room was a mess of happy chaos and absolutely filled to the brim with those she had chosen as her family.</p><p> </p><p>She set out another tray of crudités and glanced at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” Clay soothed. “He’ll be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s twenty minutes late,” she said. “He said he’d be back by half past, it’s almost one.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he will be here.” He rubbed her back and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Everything looks amazing, and smells incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a sweetheart,” she said, pressing a hand to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe you got me in this stupid sweater,” Max complained, grabbing a mini quiche.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel had bullied him into a red sweater with a pattern of reindeer across his chest. She’d done the same to every male attending lunch with sweaters in various levels of hideousness. Most of them were wearing them without complaint, and Arturo looked delighted by his, a tree with actual lights. All the women looked festive in red and green, except Rosa, who was in her customary black. She had managed to agree to a necklace shaped like a tree. Raven looked especially adorable in her red dress with white trim and wild curls. Even Isobel had given up on shoes. At least she had worn them on the drive over.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Michael shared one of those looks and Michael headed to the kitchen, Alex slipping out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Showtime.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex hovered as Greg pulled up and accepted the little wriggling bundle, tucking it into his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel is freaking out over how long this took you,” Alex said. “Any trouble with Long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, he was fine. Roads are icy, and you told me to drive safe,” Greg said, closing his truck. “He only has two puppies left. How many did that poor dog have? She looks exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fourteen puppies,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus. I’d be exhausted too. He said that this little girl is wormed and had her first shots, and she’s the cuddliest of the puppies, happiest to be cuddled and petted and carried around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Want to talk about what Mom said to you last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I really don’t. In fact, I don’t want to talk about last night at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. Just…don’t visit her again. She’s not fun to be around right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she seems to be getting worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is. But I’m not dealing with it today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why did you end up here last night? You could have come to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t mean to,” he said, reaching out and letting the puppy chew on his finger. “Just started driving.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and squeezed his shoulder, then paused and frowned, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You have lipstick on your neck.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he demanded, slapping a hand to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned in and tugged at his collar, which had moved when he squeezed, revealing the clear imprint of a red lipstick kiss on the join between his shoulder and neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Lower. And this is a very specific shade of red. Insanely expensive and being worn right now by Isobel. Did…did you spend the night in her bed rather than on the couch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not tell anyone,” he demanded. “She wants it to be just ours, just for a little while, and I told her we could keep it private.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am totally on board with keeping secrets, I do it professionally.” He grinned. “You slept with Isobel Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You slept with Isobel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, you little shit,” he growled. “We are not talking about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not right now,” he said cockily.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not talking, at all. We’re giving your kid a puppy for Christmas, that’s what we’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg followed him in where Michael was squatting down to Raven, talking to her. She smiled as Alex approached with the puppy, who wriggled until he handed her over. Raven was so careful with her, holding her like a fragile glass ornament and delicately stroking her head as she got comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, baby doll?” Michael asked, scratching behind one silky black ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Small. Warm.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is good.” She smiled at Alex. “Puppy has name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. You get to pick her name for her,” he said and she frowned. “You don’t have to decide right now. You can name her when you find the right name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Puppy wants down. Is okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Isobel said. “Let her have a chance to explore. I’ll get her some water.” She looked at her brother. “You will clean up after it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why me?” Michael argued as Clay laid down a few puppy training pads.</p><p> </p><p>“You decided to get her a puppy,” Alex said. “I went with tech. So, I will maintain that, and you clean up any landmines.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven cautiously set the puppy down and held her hands out until the dog got its bearings and began to toddle off. Rosa immediately began to beg Arturo for one, which he firmly denied. Health and safety would have a field day if he had a dog living above the diner.</p><p> </p><p>“These cucumber things are delicious,” Alex said, bringing the empty plate to Isobel and following her directions to put it in the dishwasher.</p><p> </p><p>“Cucumber with cream cheese and dill on pumpernickel toast,” she said, handing Jamie a pile of plates.</p><p> </p><p>He and Rosa had been assigned table duty, and Isobel had even demonstrated how each place setting should look before letting them loose.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, you could give me a plate of these for lunch and I’d be a happy man,” Alex said. “I want them for the reception.”</p><p> </p><p>“Done,” she said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, shit,” Flint hissed and Greg plucked the peeler from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Back away,” he said. “No one wants to eat mashed Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can peel potatoes!”</p><p> </p><p>“You obviously can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you peeled enough for one lifetime?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, which means I can do it fast and safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boys,” Anne scolded and they both cringed under her scrutiny, muttering apologies.</p><p> </p><p>In the time it had taken them to bicker, Greg had peeled two potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>Clay leaned against the counter and opened another soda.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s got a point,” he said, taking a sip. “I mean, in the Army, if you screwed up, you got assigned to mess duty. I’ve peeled enough potatoes to last two lifetimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same in the Navy, and that’s why I’m so fast,” Greg said.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the Airforce?” Jamie asked as he collected the cutlery. “What happened if you screwed up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Weapons cleaning,” Alex said. “And boots. I have polished so many damn boots. The General is a fan of making you understand consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hated doing boots,” Tripp complained. “Always seemed like strange and unusual punishment. Hey, does Long have any puppies left?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two, a boy and a girl,” Greg said as Clay cut up the potatoes for the pot.</p><p> </p><p>“Think he’d hold one for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled out his phone and made a quick call, smiling at Raven playing tug of war with the puppy using a rope toy. Isobel had prepared for a puppy in her house by purchasing a few simple supplies to keep it entertained. It was about even as to who was winning, Raven or the dog, and she was giggling madly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you want the male or female?” Alex asked, holding the phone to his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…let’s go with the male,” Tripp decided.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Alex hung up and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll hold the little guy for you. Same deal as Michael had, fifty bucks to cover the basic care up to this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we getting a puppy?” Jamie asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“We are getting a puppy,” Tripp said, and Jamie fist pumped. “How about tomorrow I’ll drop you at the mall and you can get what we need for it, and I’ll go get it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome! Thanks, Uncle Tripp.”</p><p> </p><p>Tripp accepted him under his arm for a hug and Alex smiled as Isobel handed him a basket of fresh rolls. Michael pulled him in for a quick kiss as he headed to the table, and then the alien headed to the door to answer the bell.</p><p> </p><p>“You came,” Michael said with a smile, and Sanders shifted in place.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I don’t know nothin’ about wine, but guy at the liquor store said this would be good,” he said, holding out a bottle of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll love it. Come on, it’s cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanders shuffled in and shed his coat and boots. Isobel had a strict no shoes rule in place, which Raven was a huge fan of. Isobel appeared with a jug of water and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Walt! I’m so glad you could join us,” she said, hugging him, to his absolute shock. “Now it’s really a family dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>He thrust the bottle at her and she lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you sweetheart,” she cooed. “How did you know my favourite?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael clapped him on the back as Raven held her hands up to Sanders. “Lucky guess,” Michael said.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel,” Greg called. “Something’s beeping in here.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Lunch was ready at two on the dot, just as Isobel had planned. The puppy was given her own bowl of food and there was a general chaos as people washed their hands and drinks were poured.</p><p> </p><p>As people headed to the table, Max slipped into the kitchen where Isobel was arranging the turkey on a platter.</p><p> </p><p>“Which knife am I using?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Using for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“To carve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, you are not carving my turkey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes I am. I’m the man of the family without Dad here. I should carve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Over my cold dead body!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just let me do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on in here?” Anne asked sternly from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Max thinks I’m going to let him carve my turkey!” Isobel complained. “I cooked it, it’s my house! If he wanted to carve he should have hosted!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the man of the family without Dad here, I should carve!” Max argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough,” Anne demanded. “Neither of you will carve.”</p><p> </p><p>She picked up the platter and headed out, placing it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Tripp,” she said. “You seem to have taken over as the patriarch of the Manes clan. Would you do the honours and carve?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked stunned and made to argue until Alex gave him a subtle nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I can’t guarantee the slices will be even,” he said, getting to his feet. “I was never much good at it, but I’ll do my best.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be wonderful,” Anne soothed, squeezing his arm as she took her seat.</p><p> </p><p>[What just happened here?] Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>[They’re playing her,] Michael revealed. [Keeping her distracted so she doesn’t look too closely at Kez and Zent. They used to do it when we were kids. They start arguing over something stupidly simple, she wades in and takes it from both of them. I got to pick the movie more than once so they would can it.]</p><p> </p><p>[She gives the thing they want to someone else so she can’t be accused of playing favourites. That’s genius.]</p><p> </p><p>[Completely.]</p><p> </p><p>[Does she know that you were the third kid in the home, the one she didn’t take?]</p><p> </p><p>[No, and it’s staying that way,] Michael said, holding his glass up for the toast. [She has enough guilt over it. She’s not a bad person, and she didn’t make a bad choice. She saw me as someone she couldn’t help, who needed more than she could give. There’s no sin in admitting you can’t do something.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned in and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he said with a small smile. “Have I told you that yet today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…maybe? Never get tired of hearing it though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he repeated, giving another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was delicious, and Anne was happy to have Raven at her side. She happily helped her cut up her dinner and serve herself and listened to her babble between bites. It was a brilliant way to keep her attention off of the two alien men.</p><p> </p><p>The puppy ate what she wanted from her bowl and then took to weaving in and out of their feet, attacking socks.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, but before desert, they all settled in the living room and set to the presents. Partly so Isobel’s dishwasher could have a slight chance of getting through the mountain, and partly so they could all digest the masses they’d eaten. Raven got a lot of learning toys. Construction kits, wooden letters that threaded onto shoelaces, things with picture cards and plastic letters. A whole zoo of animal figures, pretty things to hang in her bedroom and catch the light, throwing rainbows on the walls. She amassed quite the haul.</p><p> </p><p>She’d barely managed to get through the present opening when she cuddled the puppy close and toddled over to Alex. She snuggled into him with the dog on her lap, little fingers toying with his dog tags, and drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>“How long will she sleep?” Anne asked as she gave Alex his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Only an hour or so. The situation she came from…her body’s working hard every day to do things. It’s better now. She used to take three or four naps a day.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must be difficult,” she said, relaxing into the couch. “Taking care of a child with so many extra needs. She’s a wonderful little girl, don’t get me wrong. But…”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not like other kids,” he finished with a gentle smile. “It’s okay, you can say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long was it before she felt like yours?” she asked, and he blinked in surprise. Then he realised she had never really had a chance to talk to another adoptive parent. Anne and Dave were high society, bridge club and golf and fancy dinners. A conversation about the less pretty aspects of adoptions wasn’t something that came up in everyday passing.</p><p> </p><p>“It was pretty much instant,” he said. “She was just so tiny and the way she looked at me. I just wanted to keep her safe. Over a few weeks, I sort of realised she just felt like mine. It took time, of course. It’s taken time for it all to make sense to her. I’m her…” He chuckled. “Her human dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Human dad?” she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The people she was with were…she doesn’t quite see them as human. For her, humans are mostly good. They weren’t. It’s how she defines it, and I’m okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think a family finds their own way to make it work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it took me and Michael long enough to make it work. But things are great now. You’re coming to the wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be there in a very nice dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome. It’s not going to be too big, the ceremony anyway. We’re trying to keep it fairly relaxed and informal. Of course, with Isobel planning things it’ll probably be fancier than we thought it would be, but I think we’ve got her under control. Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel has always been a little high strung,” she agreed. “Always the perfectionist. You should have seen her do Christmas as a child. Everything had to be perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds about right. She seems to be calming down though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. Sometimes I worry…There was another boy,” she admitted quietly. “When we adopted Max and Isobel. He was…I couldn’t have given him what he needed. He needed so much care, so much individual attention. I’ve always felt badly that I couldn’t give him that. Truthfully, we only wanted to adopt one child. But the twins couldn’t be separated. They were…challenging, to begin with. It got easier over the years. I’ve always worried, though. Separating them from the third…maybe I shouldn’t have.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s harder for us to watch them struggle than it is for them to be the ones struggling,” he soothed, stroking Raven’s hair. “When there’s something she wants to say and she just…can’t. That’s probably the hardest. And I’m constantly telling myself that I can’t do everything for her, that she needs independence. But it’s still hard. There’s no shame in admitting you can’t do something,” he said, echoing what Michael had said. “You did what you felt yourself capable of. More, even. You were only planning on one child, you took two. I’m sure the boy ended up just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” she sighed. “I’m sure you’re right. I just…if I could know what happened to him. If I could be sure he was okay. Maybe that would make it easier.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex didn’t look at Michael as he sat down in the closest armchair, Max and Isobel taking the other couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” Max said. “Do you mean that? Do you really wish you knew what happened to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, honey,” she assured. “I’ve always wondered. Worried I did the wrong thing.”</p><p> </p><p>The three shared a look, having some kind of silent conversation with facial expressions, until Max shrugged and Isobel motioned towards Michael with her hands. It was his call. Michael sighed and scratched at the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It was me,” he said. “I was the third child.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face was a mask of absolute horror, and Alex knew she was remembering all the shitty placements Michael had been through.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Michael ordered. “It was not on you to take me in. You had an impossible choice and you did what you felt you were capable of. I don’t blame you for any of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…if I had taken the three of you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I wouldn’t have been so high on CPS’s radar and they probably wouldn’t have connected me to Raven,” he argued. “Yes, things sucked when I was growing up. But the blame for that goes on social workers that let me down. Honestly, when I came back to town, I was just so thankful that Max and Isobel were safe, that the same thing hadn’t happened to them. And I am so grateful to you for that.”</p><p> </p><p>She wiped away the tear that had managed to escape and Michael went to his knees before her, hugging her tight as she stroked his curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured. “For keeping them safe. For loving them. They had you and Dave, and I am so thankful for that. They were safe and happy and loved. How could I ever be mad at you for taking care of my family?”</p><p> </p><p>She sobbed and buried her face in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d be better with someone else,” she sniffed. “I was trying to do the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did.”</p><p> </p><p>Max and Isobel left to give them some privacy, and Alex wished he could do the same, but he was effectively pinned beneath both a sleeping girl and a sleeping puppy. So he pulled out his phone and sent off a text.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not funny,” Greg growled as he checked his screen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious,” he said with a shit-eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is what makes you not funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Clay asked, and Greg and Alex both buried their phones in their pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Greg said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s something,” he pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right,” Flint said, nibbling at a leftover dinner roll. “Who has something on who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Drop it,” Greg hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Alex has something on you,” Flint crowed gleefully. “Come on, Alex. Share.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. It’s mine and it’s staying that way,” Alex said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Greg sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is bogus,” Flint complained. “Clay, do something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Clay laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Make him tell us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? Did you hit your head? This is Alex we’re talking about, the same little shit that managed to keep a kitten hidden in his room for six months when he was seven. He’s not going to share, and we can’t make him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, did Dad actually take Mittens to the shelter?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Sold her to a family down the street,” he said. “Got $100 for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that cat,” Flint said. “Had her kittens in the toolshed. They had her fixed after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of the toolshed, we should do something about the house,” Alex said. “It’s just sitting there, costing us money. We still have to pay property costs on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in his name still,” Greg pointed out. “Can we actually do something with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had some of my guys look at it. There’s a legal precedent to take control of his assets without trouble. He skipped town after posting bail, and what he was arrested for…we can list it as mental defect. Kyle can testify that he’s most likely suffering from a mental illness making him unable to make legal decisions for himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“The insanity defence?” Michael asked as he pulled away from Anne and settled on the sofa. “Does that actually work?”</p><p> </p><p>“It will in this case.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do we even do with it once we have control of it?” Clay asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Burn it to the ground,” Flint muttered darkly. “I don’t know about you, but I want nothing from that place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” Greg said. “We can strip it out and then sell it. The toolshed will need to be torn down, maybe a little work on the backyard, but it should be an easy sell. Three bedroom in that neighbourhood? They’ll rip our hands off for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want some poor unsuspecting family absorbing the bad juju in that house?” Flint asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no bad juju,” Alex assured. “And once we strip it out and have the whole place painted white, there will be nothing Manes about it either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants desert?” Isobel asked brightly, and Greg glared at Alex as he winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to kill you and bury you under the toolshed,” Greg said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see you try.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex practically poured himself into bed. Raven had been up stupidly early.</p><p> </p><p>But she and the puppy were both asleep, and he could hear Michael in the bathroom brushing his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Silence, blessed silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still conscious?” Michael asked with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Just.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it you have on Greg?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance, Guerin,” he said with a smile. “It’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a hint?” he wheedled as he slid onto the bed, straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even a little one. It’s too good to share.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sighed and leaned in, kissing him until Alex was trying to sit up and follow his lips as they withdrew.</p><p> </p><p>“Awake now?” Michael asked, pressing him back with a hand over his mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And if you’re looking to get lucky tonight, I regret to inform you that I might not be able to keep up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not looking to get lucky. Just have another gift for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I wanted it to be ours,” he said, tapping a folded packet of papers on his knuckles. “You remember at the reunion, when you said I was wasting my life? And before, when you said you couldn’t be my medicine. You wanted to be with me but not if I was wasting my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, when I said those things…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, and I’m not bringing it up for a fight or anything. It’s context.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and motioned for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“You had a point,” Michael said. “I was wasting my life. I was just…existing. And I turned down my scholarship because of my hand but I never looked into it again because…it just didn’t seem worth it. But…I did a thing. And to be clear, I did not do this for you. I did this for me. But you’re going to be stoked by it, so can we just call it a kind of gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can call it whatever you want to,” Alex assured, amused.</p><p> </p><p>Michael handed over the packet and Alex unfolded it, skimming through it before looking up at him, wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” he breathed. “Wha…when did you do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Started looking into it just after Jesse died. I figured, if he was gone, might be worth looking into. It just sort of…snowballed from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex surged up and kissed him. “Tell me the snowball.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did some searches, and then I called a few people. Filled in the applications, and I was accepted. I start my college level English and Math next month, and then once I have those, I’m going to work towards a Space Systems Engineering masters. It might take me a while to get through it all, but…yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tossed the papers onto the nightstand and tugged him in by the back of his neck, kissing him hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Awake now?” Michael grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“So awake.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed Michael back into the mattress and slowly stripped him, kissing every inch of his skin, declaring that he loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Michael considered that it had really turned out to be a gift for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you think? Please leave me a comment down below and let me know what you thought of this installment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Oh, details, details!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beware, here be ouchies. If you're triggered by mental health issues, please tread carefully. If you're triggered by unethical medical experimentation, tread carefully.</p><p>I want all my readers to be safe and healthy. THIS IS NOT A HAPPY CHAPTER. There are some heavy isses in this chapter that might cause issues for some of you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flint was the last one to make it to Clay’s place due to meeting with his relator. Clay, Greg and Jamie were all on the floor playing with Jamie’s puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“I am officially a homeowner,” Flint declared, and got a round of cheers. “I thought Alex was meeting us?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been held up,” Clay said, throwing a ball for the dog.</p><p> </p><p>“You any closer to a name?” Flint asked as he sank to the rug. The dog immediately pounced on his leg with a yip before pouncing on his ball.</p><p> </p><p>“We only got the dog yesterday,” Jamie said. “But Uncle Tripp said I could name him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any ideas?” Greg pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Zeus,” he said. “Or Thor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Clay mused. “He kind of looks like a Kevin to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a Kevin!”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened to reveal Alex. Splattered with blood.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Clay demanded, rushing over. “How bad is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex squeezed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, it’s not mine,” he assured. “There was an incident and I wanted to be the one to tell you about it. I need you all to sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>They did as he asked and he took a deep breath, leaning against the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom is about to be transferred,” he said. “The agents and medics here don’t feel that they are the right people to care for her. Approximately two hours ago, Mom stabbed Jones in the neck with her toothbrush, which she had filed to a point along the wall of her cell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is…is he okay?” Flint asked. His hands were clenched together so tight, his knuckles had gone pale.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be okay. We got there fast. He lost some blood, but not too much. A few stitches and some rest.” He sighed and sank into the armchair they’d left him. “The medics are not specialists in mental health issues. For you,” he said to Clay. “It was simpler. Your issues had specific root causes and clear triggers. You responded well to their treatments, there weren’t any complications. For her…there is nothing clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she going?” Jamie asked, stroking the puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Shady Oaks Psychiatric Facility. It’s just outside town, and it’s a really good facility. They’ll take really good care of her, I promise. She’s going to get the best care, and they are going to do everything they can to help her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did she stab him?” Greg asked as he pulled Jamie under his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not making a lot of sense right now,” he admitted. “They’re going through all the footage they have of her, trying to figure out what happened. They’ve tossed her cell. She’s been hiding food. They think she’s not eaten anything for about four days.” He scrubbed at his face. “I thought she was just ranting. Just angry. Now they’re saying she’s probably been spiralling for a while. Greg, I need you to tell me what she said to you on Christmas Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was just screaming about how you were taking Jamie away, that everyone took her babies,” he said. “I was too pissed at her to really listen. She said something about…about being watched. I thought it was about the surveillance in the cells.”</p><p> </p><p>“She used to go away,” Jamie said quietly. “Every now and then. Dad said she was having a silly spell. It’s what he called it…when she got weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird,” Clay prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes she’d say things that were weird. Like…she’d start talking about something from a movie…but…it was like she didn’t know it was a movie. And sometimes she’d buy every juice box at the store. I’d come home from school and she’d have bought all the cookies. Once she bought like four hundred bags of chips.”</p><p> </p><p>“The cakes,” Clay said suddenly. “Remember, Greg? When we were small, before Alex came along. We came home from school…”</p><p> </p><p>“And she’d baked dozens of cakes,” Greg finished. “They were everywhere, the whole kitchen was covered. And the snow. Remember that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I remember it,” Clay said.</p><p> </p><p>“Snow?” Alex prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“You were a few months old,” Clay said. “She woke us up in the middle of the night and took us to make snow angels in our pyjamas. Dad was so mad at her when he found us. I mean, you were blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’d forget to pick us up from school,” Flint added. “Dad would have to come get us and when we got home, she’d be dancing in the kitchen. One day, we got home and she’d painted the whole dining room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he ever talk to you about it?” Alex pressed. “Did he ever say…I don’t know. Call it a silly spell like James.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. He just sent her away for a few weeks, and when she came back she was better. Until the next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex got to his feet and paused with his hand on the door handle.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you all to stay here,” he said. “I need to deal with this, but you don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll stay put until you call,” Greg promised.</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and made his way down to his office, where he changed his shirt and wiped off the blood before he video called Hal.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Blue said. “Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of. I was hoping to talk to Hal?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s about an hour out from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s coming…oh shit, it’s today she’s coming. I thought it was tomorrow. Sorry to bother you. I’ll call Hal.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never a bother. Talk later.”</p><p> </p><p>She hung up and he grabbed his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” she said. “I’m about an hour out. I managed to get a head start this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Hal…I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby. What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Mom. She’s…she’s sick. I…Aunt Hal, I don’t know what to do,” he admitted, letting a few tears fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, honey. Just breathe for me. Come on, nice deep breath. That’s it. Now. First things first. What do you mean by sick?”</p><p> </p><p>“She stabbed one of my guys this morning. She’s ranting about how we’re all trying to kill her. They have to move her to a psychiatric facility.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God,” she breathed, and Alex could hear her pull over and the engine go silent. “The man she stabbed. Is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be fine. We got there really fast. Hal, she hasn’t eaten anything for four days, she’s been hiding her food.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath. “Well, it sounds like a facility is the best place for her. Where are you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“The base.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming straight there,” she said. “Just hold on, baby. I’m coming.”</p><p> </p><p>She hung up after reassuring him a few more times and he took a moment to hang his head and take some deep breaths. He had a cup of coffee and pulled himself together before he headed down to the cells. James jumped to his feet as he entered.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” James demanded. “All that commotion…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom stabbed her guard this morning,” he said bluntly. “Now she’s raving about how I’m trying to kill her. Jamie is upstairs with Clay, and according to all four of my brothers, she’s been having spells like this for years. So I need you to tell me if she’s supposed to be on any medications.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s not,” he said sadly, sinking back onto his bed. “She’s always been a free spirit, impulsive. Every now and then she’d…just go. Odd behaviour, saying strange things, and then vanish for a few weeks. It worried me the first handful of times, but she’s always come home again. And when she came back, she’d be better. I always thought it was just…you know. What Jesse did to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she ever self-medicate? Alcohol, drugs, anything like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to my knowledge, but if she was hiding it…who knows?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and sank down into the chair, holding his head in his hands. “We thought she was just angry,” he said. “She’s been ranting for weeks, mostly about me. Really started to go off on one when I took Jamie’s guardianship. On Christmas Eve, she went at Greg about me. He was just so upset by it and didn’t want to talk about it, so I didn’t push. We’ve all got stories of her behaviour. We’ve just never put the pieces together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have they given any idea of what they think’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re throwing around terms like bipolar and schizophrenia and paranoid delusions. They’re going to transfer her to a specialist facility with doctors who have more of a specialty in this area.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…probably best,” he agreed reluctantly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell are you sorry?” he half laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought her back to you only for you to have to deal with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sorry for that,” Alex said, looking him dead in the eye. “I’m not sorry for you being here. I got to know Jamie. Michael and Raven, they finally got justice for what happened to their father. I will never be sorry for that. And…well, you’re not the worst guy to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost flattered. How’s Jamie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie starts at Roswell High on January fourth. He’s been living with Tripp Manes, my great great uncle. Who just got Jamie a puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>James laughed. “He’s wanted a dog since he was three. Moment he could string the sentence together he started asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s very into it. Currently trying to pick the perfect name.”</p><p> </p><p>He broke off as his phone went and he stepped outside to answer it, then he retook his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Did my mom ever talk about her friend Hal?” he asked and James smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Said she was the best friend she ever had,” he said. “That they were sisters in all ways except blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s about to walk through that door.”</p><p> </p><p>And right as he said it, Hal burst in, trailed by Tanner. She swept Alex into a tight hug, murmuring into his hair that it was going to be okay. He made a quick introduction to James and then took Hal with him to talk to her doctors.</p><p> </p><p>“She was fine when we were kids,” Hal said eventually, warming her hands on her coffee. “But when we hit teenage years…something in her changed. She was always a free spirit, but it started to be more than that. She started stealing things, jewellery, clothes, even a car a few times. She never really got into trouble for it. A few conversations from police but no charges.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this was a constant attitude she had?” the doctor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It would come and go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she ever display any aggression?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes. Just mouthing off about things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ever any incidents of violence?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I can remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she ever display any paranoid behaviour? Any assumptions of being watched or listened in on secretly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor noted it all down on his forms and then rubbed at his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry, Captain Manes,” he said. “We should have noticed these behaviours.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s had two husbands and five children,” Alex said. “We never put the pieces together. Hal’s known her all her life and never realised anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is my job,” he argued.</p><p> </p><p>“And you do it well. When are you transferring her?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just waiting for the transport to arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and answered his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I know you’re dealing with shit, but we’re about to pass out,” Clay said. “We okay to order pizza or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, go for it. They’re just waiting for the transport.” He paused as the doctor gave him a nod. “Transport’s here. Does Jamie want to see his dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jamie, you want to see your dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m allowed,” Jamie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Order the pizza, I’ll have the front send it down to the cells,” Alex said. “And don’t forget the extra garlic bread. I’m not fighting you guys for it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Extra bread, got it. Any topping you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hal? Topping preference?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, when did Hal arrive?” Clay asked.</p><p> </p><p>“About a half hour. Uhhh…the spicy sausage? And onions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it. We’ll be down soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Hal headed back to James’ cell and settled in. James and Hal happily chatted about general topics. Where they were from, their jobs, hobbies. Alex left them to it as he oversaw the transfer.</p><p> </p><p>Yanaha had been sedated, and she was barely with it enough to glare at him as she was wheeled out on a stretcher.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Doctor Margolin,” said an elderly man, shaking Alex’s hand. “I’ll be overseeing her care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming,” Alex said. “I understand that this isn’t exactly the norm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I thought you knew. I’m on retainer for the Project. I consulted with your doctors to care for your brother, and one of my ladies is the therapist for one of your…visitors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone probably did tell me. I’m distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s completely understandable. My father brough me in on the Project when I was around your age, and his father was involved in its inception. I just want to reassure you of my discretion and understanding of confidentiality and keeping things classified.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have no worries about that. Do you have an idea of how to help her?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few, nothing solid yet. She’ll be on a 72 hour lockdown while we assess, no visitors. Once she’s stable and we’ve had a chance to observe her, I’ll have a clearer idea of what’s going on. I’ll keep you updated when I know more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex watched as she was loaded into the back of the private ambulance and then it slowly drove away. He kept watching until long after it had disappeared from view, until Clay slowly pulled him close, holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t your fault,” Clay soothed. “You’ve done nothing wrong, baby brother. No one saw it. And now it has been figured out, you’re getting her the help she needs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Feel bad,” he sniffled, gripping at his sweater. Michael was sending his own waves of love through the bond.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he murmured, stroking his hair. “It’s okay, Alex. You can feel however you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex let himself lean on Clay for a long while before he could pull himself together. It made him feel incredibly loved when he realised that all his brothers had been waiting for him, and each gave him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all giant saps,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“It is our way,” Flint said, guiding him into the room.</p><p> </p><p>James lit up when he caught sight of Jamie, and Hal busied herself with greeting her boys while father and son reunited. The puppy took an immediate shine to shooting in and out of the cell through the bars, finding it to be a great game.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Hal, this is Jamie,” Greg introduced. “Jamie, this is Aunt Hal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re so handsome!” she crowed, making him blush and smile as she cupped his cheeks. “Have all the girls and boys flocking for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I…uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s teasing,” Flint assured, squeezing his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not,” she argued. “This is a very handsome young man. I’m sure he’ll have to beat them off with a stick.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about we actually get him into the school first?” Greg asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, details, details!”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>They spent the afternoon camping out by James’ cell. Not only did Hal and Jamie get to know each other, James got to know his stepsons better. The pizza arrived and there was the general happy chaos that came with six men presented with that amount of carbs.</p><p> </p><p>“This has a stuffed crust,” Flint said. “How come Raven hasn’t descended upon us?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s with Michael today,” Alex said, reaching for the wings. “She won’t even notice I had pizza without her, she’ll be too excited by Hal showing up.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are the wedding plans coming along?” Hal asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re coming,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, now, don’t be a grouch. It’s your big day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a grouch. I’ve just got a constant headache from Isobel going all Stepford on us. Honestly, it’s a simple wedding for me and Michael, not a Royal event.”</p><p> </p><p>“She can’t be that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can deal with her,” he said with a smile. “I’m sure you two will get along fine planning my wedding without me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never met a woman so high strung,” Flint said.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she just needs to have a little fun,” Clay joked.</p><p> </p><p>“She has fun,” Alex argued. “This is her fun. Making lesser mortals suffer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that type of fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to know about her doing that,” Jamie complained.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Greg shared a look, and Alex decided to take pity on him.</p><p> </p><p>“She was married for ten years,” Alex said. “I’m sure she was having plenty of fun then, and she’s more chilled than she’s ever been. Bedroom fun is not going to calm her down.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s been decided already?” Hal asked, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“The date, the venue, colour and motif, cake flavour, bridesmaids and dresses, and sort of reception food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like you’ve almost planned it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, I think that, and then she finds something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think the funniest was when you told her you wanted a buffet,” Clay said. “She was still muttering about that one at Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he did tell her he wanted the cucumber things,” Flint said. “Set her off again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, those were delicious,” Alex defended, holding his spicy sausage slice away from the inquisitive puppy, who whined at him. “No, not for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie pulled a few treats out of his pocket and tempted him away from the forbidden pizza with them. He settled in Jamie’s lap with them, happily gnawing away.</p><p> </p><p>“Has Raven picked a name for her puppy yet?” James asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. She was Poppet for a few hours, and for breakfast she was almost Pancake. She’ll find something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing her,” Greg said. “Probably something food related.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex made it through the afternoon and into the evening before he really started to pay for his stress. Hal helped him into the passenger seat of her car and drove up to the cabin, where Michael was waiting with a heat pad and painkillers.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times does Valenti have to rag on you about your limits before you listen to him?” Michael scolded as he helped him out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Not looking for a lecture right now,” Alex gritted out. He screamed as Michael pressed the heat pad to his spine. “Oh, you’re a sadistic man, Guerin.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m the man that loves you and wants to make this better. Come on, nice and slow.”</p><p> </p><p>Hal made herself useful by taking charge of Raven and dinner while Michael slowly walked Alex back to their bedroom. He stripped him down to his boxers and laid him on the bed on his stomach, laying the pad over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael,” he whimpered as another spasm worked across his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby,” he soothed, stripping down to a vest and sweatpants and grabbing the massage oil. “I know. Deep breaths. Think you can sit up for some pills? Or you past pills?”</p><p> </p><p>“Past.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pressed a kiss to his temple and sped to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex pain,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, baby doll, his back hurts,” he agreed, scooping up the shot from their medicine cabinet. “But I’m going to make it better. You help Aunt Hal with dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“I help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome,” he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head and looking at Hal. “You got this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got this. You got him?” she checked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am all over this.”</p><p> </p><p>He headed back to the bedroom and prepped the hypodermic, swiping at Alex’s leg with an alcohol wipe and administering it.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go, baby,” Michael murmured, pressing kisses to his hair. “Nice morphine. Just give it a few minutes to work, and then I’ll work on your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I pushed it too hard,” Alex muttered. “Forgot to take my lunchtime meds, was on my feet to long. Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Michael murmured, kneeling beside the bed so he could look him in the eye. “It happens. And I can fix it. You’re going to have to take it easy tomorrow, but we can deal with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael kissed his knuckles as they eased the death grip Alex had on the pillow and sighed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s working,” he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex hummed in agreement and Michael rounded the mattress, climbing on and opening the bottle of oil. He warmed it in one hand while he pulled off the heat pad, and then began to slowly massage the tension Alex had stored in his spine and shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He took his time, slowly working him over, spending varying amounts of time on different parts of his back. The base of his spine was the worst, one big mass that was as hard as a rock. Michael worked on it for a little while and then moved off to other knots for a bit and then moving back. He didn’t focus too narrowly on one single area for an extended period; he knew from experience that that would only cause more pain. The way to help Alex when he had this kind of pain was to alternate where he worked.</p><p> </p><p>A few times Alex hissed and a few tears slid down his face, making Michael murmur in reassurance until the pain passed.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Alex relaxed completely and Michael finished up with long strokes from shoulder to hip, wiping off the excess oil.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?” Michael asked and Alex nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So much better. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome,” he said, pressing kisses to his neck. “Feel up to sitting up?”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Alex managed to get up, flexing from side to side, and then smiled at Michael, who was kneeling before him. He cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said. “You’re so good to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael helped pull on a t-shirt and then walk slowly to the main room, where Hal was just plating up dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Raven waited until Alex was sitting down before she gave him a careful hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, sweetheart,” he promised, stroking her hair. “I just did a little too much and my back hurts, but Michael made it much better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Make burgers,” she said. “Have bacon.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and ushered her to her seat. They ate and then carried on chatting as Michael and Raven loaded the dishwasher.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they any closer to deciding what to do about James?” Michael asked as he helped Alex to the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“We should have a decision by tomorrow,” he said, getting comfortable. “The General is sick of all the back and forth so he’s putting the pressure on. He’ll call me tomorrow with a decision.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have a guess on how it’ll go?” Hal asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s keeping it pretty close to the chest. But it’ll all be done tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” she said as she settled on the floor with Raven and the puppy. “Now, little bird. Let’s talk about a name for your little friend.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Greg was freezing, but it would be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel smiled at him as she held the door open and pressed a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. He kissed it and took her hand, following her to her bedroom and rubbing his hands together as she closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“How mad will he be if he catches me here?” Greg asked as he sat down to remove his boots.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no clue and I’m not really in the mood to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me what Kez’s power is again?”</p><p> </p><p>“He can read minds, like me,” she said, crossing to him, and he grinned. “But he’s very out of practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I should be safe then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll protect you,” she said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>She slid into his lap, kissing him, taking his breath away. He gripped her hips and squeezed her ass, moving his lips to her neck and feeling her nails at his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about her?” she offered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I really don’t. I don’t want to talk about anything. I just…I just want to feel for a while. No thinking, no talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, I think I can help you with that one.”</p><p> </p><p>She ducked in and began nibbling at his neck, kissing and licking and taking his breath away again. Her skin was so warm, her lips so soft. He felt himself harden and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this an alien thing?” he asked and she pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Alien thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“How good this feels,” he said, tracing her spine. “It’s better than any other woman I’ve ever met. Is it an alien thing or an Isobel thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, I’m not sure,” she said with a smile, pulling his sweater off. “You might need to swap notes with Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s not happening,” he chuckled, tugging at the belt of her robe. “It’s bad enough he sussed us out, I’m not discussing my sex life with my baby brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it bother you?” she asked. “Sleeping with an alien?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no. I’m just curious. Let’s just call this an Isobel thing. You are smoking hot, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm,” she hummed as he managed to expose her chest and set his mouth to her nipples. “Oh, God. That…that works.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed and tugged a little with his teeth, making her whimper.</p><p> </p><p>It had never been so good for him. Sex was always good, of course. But with Isobel it was a whole other world. Everywhere she touched him, he felt lit up, like some flame had been set under his skin. Every place she kissed felt like electricity. Being inside her took him completely out of this world and transported him to somewhere that was just theirs, where nothing existed except them. Her lips, her breasts, her scorching heat. Watching her fall apart under his hands was indescribable. He’d always prided himself on being a generous lover, finding his partner’s pleasure as the first priority, but finding hers was orgasmic in and of itself.</p><p> </p><p>Watching her come undone was incredible.</p><p> </p><p>He lost all sense of things for a while, and when he regained his senses, she had stripped them both. Or maybe he had helped, who knew. God, she had a great body. She pushed him to his back and straddled his hips, reaching down to stroke him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed. “Please. Iz. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>He thanked any deity listening as she let him go and gripped her hips as she leaned over to the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said, holding up the little foil square. “I just want this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am absolutely on board with this plan,” he said and she laughed, ripping it open.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you might like it,” she said, leaning down to take a nipple between her teeth, and his eyes rolled back in his head.</p><p> </p><p>He made gentle strokes along her thighs as she rolled it on, and then surrendered as she slid down, sheathing him deep inside that incredible heat, and he let out a moan as he bottomed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” he gasped.</p><p> </p><p>She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged him up, joining their mouths. She kissed him hard as she began to move and he wrapped his arms around her. The first night they had spent together, he had been happy to go along with whatever she wanted, do whatever she needed. And this time was no different. Being here, in her bed, was the best way he’d ever found to make his mind turn off completely. All he could focus on was her. The way she moved, the way she moved him. All she needed from him was for all his attention to be hers, and he was happy to give it.</p><p> </p><p>He began to flex his hips, helping her get there, and she hummed in delight. He trailed his lips down, tasting her skin, surrounded by the scent of rain. It was perfect. She was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>He could happily spend the rest of his life touching her and never get tired of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Greg,” she whined, nipping at his ear, and he squeezed her breast, toying with her nipple, before sliding his hand down and using his thumb to circle her clit, keeping it even and steady until she was gasping and pressing her mouth to his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She convulsed around him, channel squeezing around him in rhythmic pulses, pulling him in until he shot deep inside her, protected by the latex.</p><p> </p><p>He collapsed back, gripping her to him, gasping and pressing kisses to her shoulder as he tried to remember how his lungs were supposed to work.</p><p> </p><p>He hissed as she moved off him, slipping from her, and didn’t have any kind of mental powers to move his limbs. He laid there and let her remove the condom and pad naked to the bathroom. She returned to him moments later, sliding in next to him and cushioning herself on his chest, tugging the comforter over them.</p><p> </p><p>“You back here with me?” she asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“My work here is done.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a tired laugh and tugged her closer, taking her mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love this,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t let me fall asleep,” he mumbled. “Need to leave before Kez wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it,” she murmured. “Just a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex woke to the glorious feeling of Michael’s mouth around his cock, and his hand on his chest. He was shockingly close to orgasm, and he wondered idly how long Michael had been working him over before he actually woke. Morphine always knocked him out cold, which is why he tried not to need it too often. Though, there were definite advantages.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, threading his fingers through sleep-tangled curls. “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>[You awake now?] Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that’s a…shit…a misuse of the bond.”</p><p> </p><p>[Handy though.]</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex had no choice but to give in and let Michael push him over the edge, coming hard as Michael squeezed his balls. He lay there, boneless, as Michael pulled his boxers back up, and crawled up, pressing kisses on his way.</p><p> </p><p>[How long were you doing that before I woke up?] he wondered, still panting.</p><p> </p><p>“Long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>He weakly moved his arms to hold Michael close as he cuddled in, nosing at his neck and pressing kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm,” Alex moaned, tilting his head so Michael could have more room to kiss. “Is this your way of making sure I take it easy today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” Michael laughed. “You, Mr. Manes, are going to rest today. Eat junk food, watch cartoons with Raven, walk down memory lane with Hal. You’re going to relax and embrace your inner couch potato.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might be pushing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. All I need to do to get my own way is to tell Raven that you need to relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fighting dirty.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you didn’t push it so far, I wouldn’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…okay, that’s fair.” He stroked his back. “I am sorry,” he said, nosing him up for a kiss. “I didn’t mean to push it so far.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I’m going to take care of you. I have a vested interest in your continued well being. So…just let me today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I will let you mother me today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Alex demanded. “I don’t want to talk about her. I refuse to talk about her until the nice doctor has done his assessment and tells me what we’re facing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he said, stroking his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. “It’s just…she stabbed him. He only went close to check on her. He said she seemed sick, so he was trying to help. She stabbed him.” He took a deep shuddering breath. “I’ve known him for seven years, he’s saved my life more times than I can count. And my own mother almost killed him. If we hadn’t got there so fast…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he interrupted, sliding up to press their foreheads together. “She’s not well, and she’s getting the help she needs. And you did get there in time. Jones is going to be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” he murmured. “I know. It just…it all sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does. Which is why you’re having a day off. You’re going to do that compartmentalisation thing you do so well. She goes in a box way in the back.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex giggled and tugged him into a kiss, happily whiling away long minutes until there was a gentle knock at the door. Michael rolled off him and padded to it, opening it to reveal Hal with a breakfast tray.</p><p> </p><p>“This might be going too far,” Alex said as he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you are going to take it easy,” Hal said.</p><p> </p><p>Michael helped him arrange his pillows behind himself and Hal set the tray down.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Raven?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Flintstones is on. She’s transfixed,” Hal said with a smile, perching on the edge of the mattress. “So what are we up to today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to head to work for a few hours,” Michael said. “I hereby deputise you as a warden in charge of keeping him on his ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sitting right here!” Alex complained.</p><p> </p><p>“We will have a day of rest,” Hal said, and pointed a finger at Alex. “You will take it easy today, young man, and you will like it.”</p><p> </p><p>He cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Aunt Hal.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael had just left for work when Greg turned up. Alex took one look at his unlaced boots and badly buttoned shirt and dissolved, laughing so hard he couldn’t catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t come for you to laugh at me,” Greg complained. “I came for brotherly sympathy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” he laughed. “I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, lap it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg moodily threw himself onto the sofa and sighed, laying his head back and groaning, scrubbing at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“He was so mad,” Greg whined. “Like…I thought I might actually die this morning, man.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t though,” Alex soothed when he’d pulled himself together.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he was going to have a stroke. Can they have strokes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. I mean Max had a heart attack, so they can probably have strokes. You do realise that this means everyone is going to find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, it was nice while it lasted,” he shrugged. “It was always going to come out eventually. I just wish it had taken a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why Greg…not know word,” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Greg is worried,” Alex supplied. His voice was sickly sweet and Greg glared at him. “Greg, would you like to tell her why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not worried,” he corrected. “I’ve just had a difficult morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” she pressed, cuddling her puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, me and Isobel were…kissing. And Kez was a little unhappy about it.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned at him. “Not kissing. Was naked.”</p><p> </p><p>His jaw dropped and Alex once again dissolved. When he finally managed to stop once more, he gave his brother a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fifteen, Greg, and she’s not blind,” he reminded. “She knows exactly what two adults get up to when they’re naked. And she’s got her strings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit,” he groaned. He looked at Raven. “Can you see that I was with Isobel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And on Christmas too. Michael say not to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Michael knows?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I see, tell Michael. Michael say keep to myself. Private.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know this?” Greg accused.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Alex said, shaking his head. “In fact, he kept trying to get me to tell him what I had on you. Here I was thinking he couldn’t keep anything from me anymore. I need to reassess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? He hasn’t said anything, and he got Raven not to say anything. Why are you yelling at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Kez currently wants to rip my head off!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not want hurt Greg,” Raven said, dangling a rope toy which the puppy happily began to tug at.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” he begged. “Is he mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is mad…but…not mad at Greg. Mad that…not know.”</p><p> </p><p>The buzzer went and an amused Hal went to answer it, returning with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Max and Zent,” she said and Greg groaned, sliding lower in his seat. He stayed there until the two aliens appeared, and both of them looked a breath away from laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I had an interesting conversation about social norms on our planet,” Max said, perching on a barstool at the island while Zent took the armchair.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this where you tell me I’ve committed a huge cultural misstep and need punishment?” Greg asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is where we reassure you that it is not you who has committed a cultural faux pas,” Zent assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” he yelped, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>“On Antar,” Zent said with a gentle smile. “It is widely accepted, even expected, for grown adults to take various sexual partners. It is seen as a…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like a game,” Max said. “There’s no stigma attached to it. It’s seen as a healthy practice to have sex with anyone you like, male, female, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s so normal, why is he pissed?” Greg asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because she hid it,” Zent explained. “It is seen as a great injustice to a parent if a child feels the need to hide a sexual encounter, almost as if she is dishonouring you by hiding it away.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, that’s not what it was,” he defended. “We weren’t hiding it. It was just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Private?” Max finished. “Yeah, she said that when we were trying to chill him out. He’ll cool off.”</p><p> </p><p>“If they were both keeping it private,” Hal wondered. “Why is he only angry at Isobel?”</p><p> </p><p>Max laughed and went bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to enlighten them, little one?” Zent asked amusedly. “Why is Kezrash angry at Isobel and not Greg?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kezrash angry…home ladies strong. Ladies pick,” Raven said, trying to make herself understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Our society is built on the idea that a woman is connected to a great mystic energy,” Zent said, accepting coffee from Hal. “Only a woman can create a life, after all. If a woman takes a man to her bed, it is always seen as her responsibility to guide an interaction. A man cannot truly know the divine without knowledge of a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prayer through sex?” Alex asked. “What about couples like me and Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is seen as unfortunate that you cannot truly know the mystic energy in the same way, but such things are a bond of love. To love is never a sin, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…we’re not quite as enlightened but still pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Kez is pissed that she would deny that I was so close to mystic energy? It’s not that I slept with her, it’s that she hid it?” Greg asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much,” Max confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I think I’ll wait until I see it with my own eyes before I relax.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Tripp and Jamie arrived for dinner, and Alex took Jamie to his bedroom so he could explain the decision about James in private.</p><p> </p><p>“So…he’s not going to prison?” Jamie asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Not technically,” Alex confirmed. “He will not be taken to a military prison. But he is still subject to some conditions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s being reinstated as a desk agent. He’ll be working for the Project, under strict supervision. He is also being confined to base for at least the next six months. He will not be allowed to leave base for any reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t even…like…go for a burger?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. Jamie, if he hadn’t been influenced to run, he would be in a military prison right now, probably for the rest of his life. We got really lucky here. The General and I both pulled as many strings as we could. Six months probation and confined to base is a huge win.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he didn’t want to kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he didn’t want to. But he still did. And he did run. He has to answer for that.” He squeezed Jamie’s shoulder. “Hey. He’s going to be right there, on the base. He’ll have a room, just like Clay’s. You can call him and visit him. You can bring him burgers. We can sign you up to get your licence and maybe get you a car of your own so you can come up on your own. And in a few months, I can work on them to lift some of the restrictions, make it easier. This gives me a great place to start from.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie chewed on his lip for a moment before hugging Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll take care of him, right? Like you take care of me?” he asked and Alex stroked his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, I will take care of him. He’s your dad, and you’re my brother. He’s family, and I take care of my family. It’d be nice if you all made it a little simpler for me but I like a challenge.” Jamie gave a shaky laugh. “And all the aliens will watch out for him too. He took care of the man that killed someone they all loved very much. They all feel that they owe James for that. I swear, he will be absolutely fine. He’ll be safe and cared for on base and you can see him and call him whenever you like, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I know, it’s good,” he said, sitting up again. “I just…sort of…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought he might be coming home to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Dumb, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not dumb at all. It was hopeful, and I think we need someone to still be hopeful in this family. We’re all too jaded to be hopeful now. You can keep us optimistic.”</p><p> </p><p>“That might be too much to ask for.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I can dream.”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way back out to the main room where Hal and Tripp were plating up and Michael and Raven were playing with the puppies.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you get home?” Alex asked and Michael crossed to him for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“A few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm. I have a bone to pick with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? What did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew about Isobel and Greg,” Alex accused. “Raven told us that she saw it on Christmas and told you, and you told her not to say anything. You knew and didn’t tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you knew and didn’t tell me!” Michael defended.</p><p> </p><p>“That…yeah, that’s fair. Okay. It’s fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how mad was Kez?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zent and Max are both there helping soothe him,” he said as Michael got beers and sodas from the fridge. “We’ve got another case of cultural misunderstanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Explain it to me, because I’m not quite clear on the root cause of his pissed off-ness.”</p><p> </p><p>“On your world, sex is seen as something to be celebrated. There’s no shame in the act. It’s also considered a…I don’t know…a holy act almost, to have sex with a woman. The women on your planet are dominant, they hold most positions of power. If Zent had had a sister, she would have been queen before he was ever considered for the throne, even if she were younger. Your best warriors are women, smartest scientists and engineers. On Earth, it’s mostly a patriarchal society, men are usually favoured. Not too long ago, women were considered property on Earth. On your world, it’s the other way around. Women are seen as more desirable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m stuck on the whole prayer through sex thing,” Michael said. “That’s a new one through me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s actually not that strange,” Alex said. “Some cultures here on Earth have the same principle. Most pagan religions believe that the divine can only be experienced through the joining of male and female, by having that balance between the two.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we’re just missing out, huh?” Michael asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Us poor unfortunate souls.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Cosima was on duty in the lab when the alert went off. She checked the computer and scanned through the decrypted file before needing to sit down, taking deep breaths to stop herself from throwing up.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly wished she’d taken Felix up on his offer of New Years with him, but she was so eager to get back to the lab, she’d blown him off. She wished she hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She called Alex and spent the drive to the cabin wishing there was anyone else that could tell him. Or that there wasn’t anything to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Michael were waiting for her at the island when she arrived. They’d left the door unlocked, and Hal was spending the night with Clay. Alex was trying to be a good brother and share Hal with them this visit.</p><p> </p><p>“You said this couldn’t wait,” Alex said and she glanced at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, technically it could, it didn’t have to be shared at 2am, but I didn’t think it should,” she said. “I wanted to tell you this in private, somewhere you felt comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s that bad, huh?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s worse.”</p><p> </p><p>They ushered her to the living room and she took the armchair as they settled on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Raven?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Asleep,” Alex assured. “Cosima, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“The programme finally decrypted the last parts of Raven’s file. And…oh God.”</p><p> </p><p>She handed over the printout to Alex and he read through it, getting paler by the moment. He passed it to Michael and he looked between them confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand all this,” he said. “It’s all medical mumbo jumbo.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at her, pleading.</p><p> </p><p>“These pages detail some of the more…extreme medical procedures done on Raven,” she began carefully. “They’re…”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know he hurt her, did really bad shit,” Michael said. “Just tell me. Do it fast, like pulling off a Band Aid. Just lay it all out, and I’ll handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He had her pinned down and cut open,” Alex ground out. “The surgeon removed her uterus and ovaries. Without anaesthesia. She was awake and he had them cut out of her.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat silently as Michael ran to the bathroom and vomited. Alex himself sat very still, taking slow deep breaths as he tried to keep himself in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the medical implications of this?” Alex asked when Michael had eventually joined them again. “What lingering complications are we looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t get any taller,” Cosima said. “She won’t enter puberty. Without her ovaries, her body won’t produce the hormones she needs for those, some of her glands were also removed. She’s also at risk of osteoporosis, a weakening of the bones.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do we fix it?” Michael demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t,” she said gently. “We could try hormone replacement therapy, but there’s no way of knowing how successful it would be. Chances are, with her alien biology, it wouldn’t work at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex dealt with his own feelings on the information as Michael threw himself to his feet, pacing and mumbling. They were both so lost in their own feelings that it was Cosima who noticed Raven hovering in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, little miss,” she said softly. “What are you doing up? It’s really late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael and Alex sad,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Alex held out his hand and she crossed to him, letting him pull her onto his lap and holding her close.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry we woke you,” he said. “We didn’t mean to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is okay. Why Alex sad?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and looked at Michael.</p><p> </p><p>[It’s her medical history,] Alex said. [We don’t have the right to keep it from her.]</p><p> </p><p>[She’s a kid! She shouldn’t have to deal with any of it!] Michael argued.</p><p> </p><p>[No, she shouldn’t. But this was done to her. She has the right to understand what was done.]</p><p> </p><p>Michael deflated and sat back down, pulling her feet into her lap. They both tried several times to explain, opened their mouths but no sound came out.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven,” Cosima said gently, perching on the coffee table and taking her hand. “Do you know where babies come from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. From sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. And do you know about what women have inside them to make babies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Not know word,” she said, her glowing hand showing that she was pushing what she knew into Cosima’s head. Cosima’s face fell, mouth falling open, and she looked at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“She already knows,” she said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you know what they took from you?” Michael pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Not babies for me,” she said simply. “Not get bigger. Jesse want me small. Not me lady, only child.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex couldn’t stop the tears falling, and he buried his face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and patted his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Is okay,” she murmured. “Is gone, but is okay. I not gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not fair,” he sobbed. “He shouldn’t have hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse mean. But…not Jesse now. Jesse gone. Have Alex now. Alex and Michael and Max and Isobel. Kyle and Tripp and Liz and Rosa. Arturo. Lots. Have lots now, all good. Not bad now. All gone. Not babies, not grow, but still here. I be small. I stay Alex and Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, this isn’t okay,” Michael argued. “It’s not okay that this happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I okay. I safe now. Come for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pulled her out of Alex’s arms and into his own, holding her tight. Alex took the opportunity to get up and walk to the kitchen, downing scotch from the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Cosima followed him and gripped his shoulder. “Do you want me to stay? Maybe…explain the science or something? Or just keep pouring the drinks?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, we’ll be okay,” he assured. “I’m sorry you were the one that had to tell us this. It can’t have been something you wanted to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but someone had to.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine,” he assured. “And…now we know. We know and we can handle it. She…she’s not upset about it. And I suppose in the grand scheme of things, it could be worse. He could have removed a kidney or damaged her heart or something else that would prove fatal. At least now we know it’s a small thing. It could be so much worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it could. On the whole, she’s healthy, and she’s happy. The two of you take such good care of her, and you love her. All things considered, she’s come out of this pretty light. She wasn’t in Caulfield, so that’s a plus. She’s safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” he sighed, watching Raven toy with Michael’s curls and quietly saying something that made him laugh shakily. “She’s home and she’s safe. You’re right. We can handle this.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled him into a hug and then gave Raven and Michael hugs before she headed out.</p><p> </p><p>Raven refused to go back to bed, she demanded to sleep between them, and they didn’t argue. They both took comfort in her warm weight between them.</p><p> </p><p>Alex pressed what Cosima had said in the kitchen into Michael’s head.</p><p> </p><p>[You have a point,] Michael said sadly. [It could be worse. So, okay, it sucks. But she is alive and healthy, she’s safe, she’s happy. It could be a lot worse.]</p><p> </p><p>[We’ll stick with that,] Alex urged. [We will stick with her being happy and healthy and safe. We will not focus on what he did. We will lump this new info with all the other shit he did and bury it way in the back.]</p><p> </p><p>[Yes. Yes, we will shove it way in the back. Do…do we tell the others?]</p><p> </p><p>[We’ll ask her in the morning,] Alex said, noticing that Raven had fallen asleep between them, gripping his dog tags and Miko, the puppy asleep on the rug. She had literally flopped down and stretched out, dropping off almost instantly. [If she wants them to know, then we will. If she doesn’t, then we won’t.]</p><p> </p><p>[Probably a good thing my parents aren’t around,] Michael murmured. [They’d freaking resurrect him.]</p><p> </p><p>[It might be worth it.]</p><p> </p><p>[And send Tripp back where we got him from? No way. Have you tried those candies he makes?]</p><p> </p><p>Alex buried his face in his pillow as he dissolved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the pain in this one. These events were always planned to happen, and I felt that having them happen after something happy would be the best way to do it.</p><p>Please, comment below and let me know what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I was waiting to be sure I wasn’t going to die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven didn’t mind who knew, so Alex and Michael called them all and let them know. Their family members reacted much the same way they had, and by noon they had an influx of visitors.</p><p> </p><p>Hal pulled herself together and took Raven off to the playground and then to the toy store, giving them a chance to talk without having to censor themselves in an effort to not upset her.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand,” Kezrash said quietly. “Why would he do such a thing? Why take those things from her?”</p><p> </p><p>“So she wouldn’t grow up,” Liz said. “Without those organs and glands, her body won’t produce the hormones needed for puberty, which mean she will stay a child, physically at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was the only child he had ever managed to get his hands on,” Clay said darkly. “He couldn’t afford to have her age up. He needed the results he could only get from a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“A woman’s body alters every month,” Isobel said. “Hormones and menstrual cycle…it would make the results too unpredictable. This way he could guarantee the results he’d get.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter?” Eddy ground out. “It’s done. It doesn’t matter what he wanted or why he did it or any of that. What matters is now. What does it mean for her, not going through puberty? Could this make her sick?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a good chance it won’t,” Kyle assured. “I’ve read through the file. With the length of time it’s been since this was done, if there were immediate medical concerns, we would have seen them by now.” He looked at Alex and Michael. “With your permission, I think I should probably do a physical, run some tests, just to be sure of things. Predict if there are long term consequences to this. But I don’t think we need to worry too much. She’s not in pain, she’s not suffering. If we didn’t have the file, we’d probably never have known.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potentially,” Max said. “What complications could there be?”</p><p> </p><p>“The biggest concern is osteoporosis,” Kyle mused. “Without the right hormones the bones become brittle, more prone to breaks. But that’s in a human. We don’t know how her alien physiology is affecting things. Aside from certain deficiencies to keep an eye out for, the biggest consequence of a procedure like this is her outward appearance. She won’t get any taller, she won’t develop breast tissue or any of the outward physical signifiers of a grown woman. Basically, she’ll look like a child forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“But she won’t be,” Greg argued. “She’s not going to be a child forever.”</p><p> </p><p>He and Isobel were avoiding even looking at each other, and every now and then Kezrash looked at his daughter disapprovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“She may,” Zent countered. “From what I remember, threaders do not truly achieve maturity the same way their peers do. They exist in another state of consciousness. The way she perceives the world, the energy she is subjected to…she may never achieve adulthood. She may stay a child for the rest of her life.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex threw himself to his feet and stormed out to the porch, hugging himself and taking deep breaths. He could hear the conversation start up again and blocked it out.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what this meant. She would always be different, always be set apart from everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” Flint said, closing the door and handing Alex his coat. “She’s different, but that’s not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s never going to fit in this world,” he argued. “The rest of her life, people are going to look at her and make assumptions before they ever get to know her.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that any different than the rest of us?” Flint pressed. “Tell me that when people see your leg, they don’t make assumptions. Tell me that when they hear Michael was a foster kid, they don’t make assumptions. Fuck, man, they hear the name Manes and assume they know us. The world we live in is full of that shit, and we’ve all learned to deal with it. And she will too. Hell, they already make assumptions about her. They see a little girl and think she’s sweet and innocent. They never have any idea that she’s a badass.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex couldn’t argue with that. Flint was right.</p><p> </p><p>“She was awake,” Alex whispered. “He pinned her down and cut her open and she was awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I figured that out even if the others didn’t,” he said sadly. He pulled Alex in for a hug, holding him tight. “I hate him too,” he murmured in his ear. “For this. For everything else. For a list too long to mention. It’s okay to hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex clung to him, letting Flint hold him up, until Michael appeared in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we need to get moving for your appointment,” he said and Alex groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I just skip it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex headed back to his bedroom to get ready as their family filed out. Michael was waiting for him by the truck.</p><p> </p><p>Alex hated going to the chiropractor, but it did actually help with his back pain and headaches, so he allowed Michael to drag him there every few weeks. After his overworking it, Michael had made an emergency appointment to have his back and hips adjusted.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate this,” Alex complained when they were lingering in the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I know it hurts while he’s working on you, but you feel better afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate when you’re the sensible one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmhmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate…that painting.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Manes?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael took his hand and tugged him to the waiting doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Alex,” Dr. Sterling Peterson said as he entered. “I hear you’ve been having some trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was stupid,” he grumbled, perching on the table. “Was on my feet too long and forgot my lunchtime meds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Level?”</p><p> </p><p>“A seven or eight. I had to use the morphine.”</p><p> </p><p>Sterling nodded and noted it all down. “Were you able to alleviate the pain, Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>“We got there,” Michael assured, lounging back in his usual seat. “Heat pad, morphine, massage, and then a day off yesterday and today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. Any headache?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Alex admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Which, for the rest of us, means a migraine,” Sterling scolded. “Okay. Prosthetic off and on your back for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex removed his prosthetic and laid back, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Sterling started at his neck, flexing his head and pressing at certain places, holding out his arm and pressing some more, before he really got to it and cracked Alex’s neck in three places.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit,” Alex groaned at the third.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you I’d get it,” Sterling grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Helps you feel better though.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does. Doesn’t mean it feels good to have it done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. Okay, flip into your stomach for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex flipped over and let his arms hang as Sterling felt along his spine, pressing at each vertebrae, stretching out his arm to get a sense of how things laid. He stopped between Alex’s shoulders, had him take a deep breath and then release it as Sterling used his whole body weight to crack it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Alex gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Still good?” Sterling checked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, if you need a break, tell me,” he said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. Deep breath in.”</p><p> </p><p>He cracked four places on Alex’s back, before he had him roll onto his side and used his weight again to twist Alex so his hips cracked.</p><p> </p><p>It took about a half hour for Sterling to be happy with how everything was aligned, and Alex begrudgingly admitted that his headache had eased off.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re done for the day,” Sterling said cheerfully. “Same time next week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next week? You think I need to come back so soon?” Alex asked as he attached his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to keep an eye on things. You were so stiff this time. You’re pushing yourself too hard, Alex. You need to take it a little easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do try,” he assured, standing and stretching. “Things just…get away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I understand. But no one wants to see you laid up because you’ve done yourself some damage. I’m going to suggest you start taking the muscle relaxant again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t drive on those,” Alex complained.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I also know that you have enough subordinates to have a driver for a while. Look, I know you’re still a young man, independent, all good things. But your body has been through the ringer. It’s all about finding a balance between what you want to do and what your body needs you to do. I want to keep you on your feet and as mobile as possible, and part of that is following what I recommend. I can’t force you to follow what I suggest, but I do only suggest what’s in your best interests.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and gripped Michael’s hand as he laced their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Alex conceded. “I’m pushing too hard. I’ll…I’ll take the pills. And I’ll try to delegate more.”</p><p> </p><p>“All I ask,” Sterling said with his hands raised.</p><p> </p><p>They said their goodbyes and made another appointment for the next week before Michael drove them to the Crashdown and treated him to a big plate of fries.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t so bad, right?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Compared to being blown up, no,” Alex said with a small smile and Michael flicked a sugar packet at him. “Okay, okay. It wasn’t so bad. I still hate having to go, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael smiled as Raven and Hal joined them, and Raven held up her new toy car as if it were a gold medal.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Hal buy for me!” she said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Very nice. I don’t think you have a pink one,” Alex said as she slid into the booth beside him, accepting the car to look at.</p><p> </p><p>She had to have almost fifty of the little cars at this point, all Matchbox size but from various brands, but she loved every single one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Pitstop,” Raven said as Hal handed Michael the leash so the puppy would be contained under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see,” Michael said. “It’s Penelope Pitstop’s car. I didn’t know they did Wacky Races ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky find,” Hal said. “How was the chiropractor?”</p><p> </p><p>“It sucked,” Alex grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fine,” Michael countered. “He cracked Alex like a fortune cookie and dealt with his headache.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” she agreed, smiling at Rosa. “Hello, Rosa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. One Will Smith,” she said, placing it before Michael. “And one Beam Me Up. Anything else, guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rosa,” Raven said. “Pink milk? And same Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beam Me Up. And for you, Hal?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have the same, with a coke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. It’ll be right out.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell at the table and Raven sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“All sad,” she said. “Tell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, baby, we told them,” Michael confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“All sad. But not I not sad. Gone now, not come back. Better now. Happy now,” she said, rolling her car back and forth across the table.</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled her under his arm and pressed a kiss to her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re not sad about it, but you’ve known about it for longer than we have,” he said. “And we don’t like to think of anyone hurting you. We’re sad that you got hurt and we couldn’t stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said. “Isobel sad no baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, baby doll, that’s not about you,” Michael promised. “This has just made her think about some stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>She thought it over for a while, long enough for Rosa to appear with their orders. She poked at her food while she thought and then put down her fork.</p><p> </p><p>“Is okay be sad,” she said. “And is okay be mad. Eddy mad. But…I not sad. I not hurt now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Alex murmured into her hair. “Okay. We just need a little time to not be sad about it. We’ll stop feeling sad about it, we just need some time to get our heads around it. Can I ask you to do something for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get Kyle to check you over? Make sure you’re okay now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Only Kyle,” she demanded. “Maybe Cosima and Liz. Not lab.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, sweetheart. No experiments, I promise. Just checking you over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Pick name for puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael grinned around his straw. “So, what are we calling her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is name Pebbles.”</p><p> </p><p>They should have known.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Clay liked the kissing.</p><p> </p><p>He and Forrest had started off watching a movie on his sofa, which had turned into a kiss, which had led to Clay stretched out along the sofa with Forrest’s weight pressing him into the cushions and his lips on his.</p><p> </p><p>The kissing was nice. The weight of him was also nice. But however nice it was, there was still a knot in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Forrest said, propping himself up and looking at him worriedly. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” he said quickly, too quickly, and Forrest smiled, sitting up and adjusting his clothes. Clay sat up too and curled his arms around his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“No, there’s something,” Forrest countered. “I can feel it. Every now and then you go all tense on me. Am I doing something…you don’t like?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! God, no, not at all,” Clay promised. “Forrest, you didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then…are you not into it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m into it. Trust me, I am very into it. I like the kissing.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest nodded, getting a far away look, and then he looked at him again, reaching out to hold his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that I’m not expecting anything, right?” he asked. “I’m not expecting you to do anything you’re not ready to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay felt his face burn. “Am I that obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. Look, I’m a big believer in enthusiastic consent. I don’t want something that you’re not ready to give. If I do something and you’re not into it, I won’t enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just…okay, I like the kissing. I do. It’s…nice. I just figured…”</p><p> </p><p>“You assumed that because you’d said yes to kissing, I’d take it to mean a yes for more,” he finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can see how you got that assumption. But I want to put a halt to that right now. If I ask for a kiss, I’m just asking for a kiss. Just like…if I ask if I can unbutton your shirt, that’s all I’m asking for. One yes doesn’t mean a blanket agreement.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…if I wanted to take this to my bed so we had more room…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s all it means. We go to your bed and we make out. Just because we’re on your bed doesn’t mean I expect you to do anything else. It just means the armrest isn’t getting in the way. Something else I want you to know. If you get overwhelmed or change your mind, then that’s okay with me. You just say stop or pause or you need a minute, and that’s what we do. We ask for exactly what we want, and we take it at a pace that works for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay smiled at him and squeezed his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Since we’re having this honest talk…”</p><p> </p><p>“Fire away.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should know…I’ve…well, I’ve never…”</p><p> </p><p>“Never been with a guy?” Forrest asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Jesse…he wasn’t real big on self reflection. It wasn’t really a thing to think about. He just…expected that his sons would be straight. And I never really thought about any of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a problem for me,” Forrest assured, lifting his hand to his lips and pressing a kiss along his knuckles. “So I’m your first, big deal. You’re a good kisser.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay laughed, tugging him closer and kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t bother you that I’m not quite sure what I’m doing?” Clay checked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Hey, we’ve all been there. We’ve all had that first guy who we hope to God can’t tell how nervous we are, and we pray that he explains what the fuck he’s doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay laughed again. “Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can tell how nervous you are, but nerves aren’t a bad thing. This is all new for you. I’d be worried if you weren’t nervous. As for explaining things…have you met me?”</p><p> </p><p>“So if we get down the line and I need you to explain what you’re doing, that’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>Forrest busied himself with grabbing his soda while Clay considered it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to stretch out on my bed and do this?” Clay asked.</p><p> </p><p>Forrest set his soda down again and took his hand, pulling him up and tugging him to the wide expanse of the mattress. He laid him out and slid in close, nuzzling their noses together before taking his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Clay moaned and slid his hands up from where they were pressed against his chest, tangling his fingers in his hair. Forrest tugged him closer, hands sliding around so he could press them to his back.</p><p> </p><p>The kissing? He really liked it.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Margolin met Alex in the entrance hall of Shady Oaks and led him to his office so they could talk before Alex visited with Yanaha.</p><p> </p><p>“You said on the phone that she’s doing better,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s made wonderful improvements,” Margolin said. “Once we’d observed her, it was fairly easy to come to an agreement on what our diagnosis is, and she’s responded incredibly well to treatment.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s her diagnosis?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother has schizoaffective disorder mixed type. She meets the diagnostic criteria for both paranoid schizophrenia and bipolar disorder type two.”</p><p> </p><p>They settled in his office and he pulled out some papers to point out things he’d noticed in observing Yanaha.</p><p> </p><p>“Over our observation period, we noticed that Yana has wildly swinging moods, episodes of mania and sometimes hypermania, and depressive episodes too, without a trigger for either, which led us to initially diagnose as bipolar type two. However, in later talking therapy sessions, we noted several warning flags that let us know we weren’t quite on the right track. She exhibited difficulty in concentrating and finding an interest in things, also a difficulty in connecting to her own emotions. We also noticed some incidences of hallucinations and paranoid delusions, and disorganised thinking and speech.”</p><p> </p><p>“And all this comes together for a diagnosis of schizoaffective disorder?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely. She fits into the diagnostic criteria for both conditions, which leads us to the final diagnosis. Once we had a diagnosis, we could prescribe appropriate medication and therapy. The medication has helped her immensely. She’s lucid and in control of her own emotions. She’s no longer paranoid and violent. The delusions she had of you trying to kill her and take your brothers away from her are under control. She’s made amazing strides towards stability.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex relaxed back in his seat with a sigh, scrubbing at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God. What medications is she on?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re working out the right combinations, trying a few mood stabilisers to even out her manic and depressive episodes most effectively, but her reaction to the neuroleptics is the most encouraging.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neuroleptic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Antipsychotic medications. The dosage is still being adjusted, and the side effects will ease off as the dose builds up in her system, things like trembling hands and nausea, but she’s responding amazingly well. From all the accounts I’ve heard from your family members of her past behaviours and some old medical records I managed to find, I believe she started to experience mental health issues in her teenage years and was just undiagnosed.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she’s not a danger to anyone now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. She’s actually a very nice lady under all the problems. Now she’s lucid…it’s like night and day.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s the next step?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think having regular visitors is something we can introduce safely,” Margolin said with a small smile. “Obviously, it might not be the best idea for all five of you to visit all at once right away. But she would benefit greatly from individual visits, maybe even two of you. For the time being, I don’t feel comfortable having her leave here, even for day trips, but that is the end goal. We honestly don’t want to keep her here away from her boys any longer than need be, but I don’t want to rush things. A slow transition is the best thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good,” Alex agreed. “I’ll talk to the guys, make sure they don’t all decide to come see her on the same day.”</p><p> </p><p>“For the moment, I’d like to keep the visitor list small,” Margolin cautioned. He pulled out a notepad and wrote Alex’s name. Alex then took it and listed Greg and Flint as allowed visitors.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure about Clay yet,” he mused, tapping the pen on it. “He has his own issues. Can I put him on the list with a provisional status?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. We want this to be safe and healthy for all those involved. We can have a list of accepted visitors, and a second list of those that would need closer supervision.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex wrote it out, putting Clay and Jamie both on the supervised list. She might be Jamie’s mother, but he was still only sixteen.</p><p> </p><p>“James isn’t able to leave base right now, so it’ll just be the five of us. My Aunt Hal would like to visit too, if that’s allowed.”</p><p> </p><p>He motioned to the notepad and Alex added Hal to the list of those with accepted access. Hal could handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Once Alex had finished and signed what the doctor needed him to, he followed a nurse down the hall to the visitor’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Yanaha was the only one in there, seated at a table by the window. The glass itself was cracked open for some air, but there was a metal mesh stretched across to prevent incidents.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Mom,” Alex said gently, and she turned to look at him, a wide smile breaking across her face. She looked so much better. She was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and her long hair was neatly braided down her back. When she looked at him, she actually focussed on him, actually registering what was going on around her. Alex had never noticed how distanced her attention had always been.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex!” she said happily, holding her arms out and hugging him. He settled at the table with her, looking at the jigsaw she was working on. “I was hoping you’d come to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was waiting until the doctor said you were ready for visits,” he said, relaxing back. “He called yesterday evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m happy to see you. You look well. I…about what happened…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, we don’t need to hash it all out,” he soothed.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just…the man I hurt. Is…is he…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine,” he assured. “All stitched up and bitching about being told to take it easy.”</p><p> </p><p>She sagged in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank heavens,” she gasped. “I was so worried. They told me he was okay, that I didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine, Mom, really.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a moment to process it and then smiled at him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so thankful he’s okay. What about you? And your brothers? How are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re good. Clay’s out of medical. He’s got a room on base. And,” he said, chuckling to himself. “He’s actually started dating someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” she asked with a gentle smile. “Is she nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“He.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, is he nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve met him. Forrest, blue hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes. He seemed nice. I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you believe it if I told you he’s a Long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a nice one though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose there must be some nice Long’s. What about Greg?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s good. Teaching on the Res. He’s having a…a thing with Isobel.”</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds nice,” she said. “Jamie…I think he told me about her. It’s all a little foggy. It was so loud in my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is nice.” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures. “That’s Forrest.” He scrolled again. “There, that’s Isobel. She owns an event planning business. She actually takes care of all the big events in town. And she’s planning my wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You’re marrying Michael. You’ve set a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“June 14<sup>th</sup>. I’m sort of hoping that you’ll be there,” he said gently. “If you’re well enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so too,” she said, taking his hand and stroking his knuckles. “I want to do better, Alex. I know I’ve not done too well, but I can do better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, stop. You were ill, you didn’t consciously decide to do those things. Things got…messy,” he soothed. “And that’s okay. You’re on the right meds now, going to the right therapies. You’ve got the help you need. We can figure everything out along the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. And I am trying to remember that. Just…I have some things in my memories, and I need you to tell me if they’re real or if I was ill. I’m trying to make sense of everything I remember, to separate reality from what I was hallucinating. I need a little help with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll help if I can. Fire away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse. Was he…the things I remember him saying…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably all real,” he confirmed gently. “He was abusive, verbally and physically. He liked to manipulate people. I think Clay and possibly Greg could help you make sense of all he did to you, I was too young to really remember. But it’s probably all real.”</p><p> </p><p>“And…would he have killed you? When I tried to come back for you. I remember that, I do. I just don’t know if he really would have.”</p><p> </p><p>“He would. The things he’s done to hurt people…well, we don’t really need to get into that. Mom, you don’t need to worry about him now. He’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. He’s gone walkabout. I saw Michelle Valenti, she told me that he’d disappeared.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mom, he’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>He outlined what Jesse had done and what had led to his death, assuring her that he was never coming back. He let her cry in relief without comment, just letting her grip at his hands as she sagged in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually she pulled herself together and sipped at some water.</p><p> </p><p>“How is Flint?” she asked, trying to keep focussed, to shift the topic away from Jesse and onto happier things. Alex let her lead him in what they talked about, taking stock and reacting appropriately. Now she was medicated and lucid, he felt most of his anger dissipating. He hadn’t realised how buried his mother was under all her issues. He could see her again, the sweet mother who used to sing to him and hold him close.</p><p> </p><p>“He just closed on an apartment in town. He’s very excited.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. And Jamie?”</p><p> </p><p>“He starts at Roswell High tomorrow. He’s not impressed,” he chuckled. “He’s staying with Tripp for the time being. They’ve got a whole bachelor pad thing going on. Jamie’s teaching him to play video games, and Tripp is attempting to get vegetables into him every now and then.” He grinned. “Tripp got him a puppy for Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, goodness!” she laughed. “He’s wanted one forever!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, James said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. James,” she breathed, sobering. “He must be so angry at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he knows how to be angry. He’s so laid back he’s practically horizontal,” he joked. “He’s not mad. He just wants you better. The higher ups made a decision about James over his actions. He’s not going to be facing a prison sentence. There are consequences, but he got off really lightly all things considered. He’s back working for the Project under house arrest and close supervision for at least the next six months. After that, I can work on getting him some more freedoms. He’s on the base, his own room, Jamie can visit him and call him whenever he wants too. He’s safe, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>She cupped his cheek and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You take such good care of them all,” she said. “I am so proud of the man you’ve become.” He could feel himself blush. “I do worry though. You’re so busy taking care of all of them…when do you take care of yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael makes sure I’m taken care of,” he promised. “I’d really like for you to get to know him. Mom, he’s…he’s so good to me. And he loves me.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled him in for a hug, pressing a kiss to his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy you found someone,” she said as they parted. “That you’re loved and happy. And your little girl! She is adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned and pulled up a picture of Raven on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Raven,” he said. “She’s amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>She settled in and listened to him babble on about Raven, asking a few questions every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to meet her properly,” she said eventually, when he paused to take a sip of water. “I got a glance at her, when I came to…was it Kyle’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was,” he confirmed. “You came to Kyle’s apartment because Michael knew where Jamie was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s it.” She paused. “Poor Jamie. I kept him so close, Alex. I was so afraid I’d lose him, the way I lost the rest of you. I was so scared. He must hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Mom, none of us hate you,” he promised. “We get it. All those voices in your head telling you all kinds of crazy stuff. And what Dad did to you…we get it. We saw what it ended up doing to Clay, and he didn’t have an existing condition.” He scooted closer and let her take his hands again. “Look, things aren’t perfect. I’m not going to sit here and say that everything is fine and there are no hard feelings. There are no bunnies and butterflies. Getting to know you again, and you getting to know us…it’s going to take time. But we’re all willing to try. All five of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry,” she whispered. “I should have gone for help long ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you should. But we’re not looking backwards. We’re focussing on now, on what’s to come. We’re starting small. We’ll come and visit you here, and then when you’re ready we can do some day trips. Small steps, taking all the time you need. But we’re here. We’re all right here, Mom. No one is taking any of us away, and we’re all going to give you the chance to try being our Mom again.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep shuddering breath and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered. “I don’t deserve a second chance-”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, no, we’re not doing that. You’re not to blame for a mental health problem. You literally had no control over it.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and took a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“You run the Project now?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the Project is…I know you told me, I do. But it’s fuzzy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s sort of the opposite of Shepherd. We take care of visitors, protect them,” he said. “We’re the good guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have many…visitors?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven, so far. But there’s always the possibility of more.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…you told me about this already,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Michael, Isobel and Max were the first we knew of. Then Raven. After that, we found Zent and Kezrash, and then finally Eddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was in your unit,” she said excitedly. “I remember that!”</p><p> </p><p>“He was. He’s a good guy. Kept me from losing my shit when we got blown up.”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced down at his leg and he squeezed her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, Mom. Really. All healed up, good fitting prosthetic. I’m good. You know, if you wanted it, I can have Michael and the others put on your list of visitors. You should probably get to know the man I’m marrying,” he said with a smirk. “And if I put Iz on the list, you two can plan wedding things together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Once Kyle and Liz had done their exam of Raven, she skipped off to find Clay and Kyle settled in Alex’s office with him and Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, right off the bat, she’s perfectly healthy,” Kyle said. “We ran a whole battery of tests. X-ray, MRI, CT, heartrate, pulse, blood pressure, blood oxygen, eyes, ears, digestive tract, lungs, basically everything, head to toe. We took blood yesterday and ran the analyses overnight. She was a trooper, not a peep of complaint, spent the whole time playing catch with Cosima and giggling at Cosima losing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you find?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Aside from the surgery scar, there’s nothing to show she’s even had the surgery. Nothing has shifted out of place, nothing is prolapsed. Her intestines shifted to take up the cavity left,” he said, pulling up the scans he’d taken on his tablet. “Look. Aside from the whole horror show of it being done, the surgeons did their jobs properly. Everything is where is should be. She just doesn’t have those organs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there still a risk of osteoporosis?” Michael pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“No. She’s not deficient in anything beyond what I’d expect at this point. There are still some deficiencies, but I noticed them when she first came to us and they’ve improved massively. Guys, I swear, she is a happy healthy little girl. Her alien physiology has compensated for what was done to her. She’s going to be absolutely fine.”</p><p> </p><p>They both sighed in relief and relaxed back into their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Alex murmured, burying his face in his hands and Kyle reached out to pat him on the knee.</p><p> </p><p>“You are very welcome. Believe me, I like delivering good news like this,” he said with a smile. “Want me to spread the good news?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be a big help,” Michael said.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle nodded and said his goodbyes before he left them to it, heading off to do a shift at the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“I really thought…” Alex began. “When Cos told us, I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, me too. But she’s fine. Just teeny tiny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, small and in charge,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“We have got to stop letting her have her way so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you should really start saying no to her more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that bad!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Need I remind you of the ice cream sundae incident?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was…okay, that’s fair. That one was my bad,” Michael conceded. He reached out and snagged Alex’s hand, tugging at him until he left his chair and settled in Michael’s lap. He stroked his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. “She’s going to be fine,” he murmured against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“She is. I’m still not okay with what happened to her,” Alex said. “But I do feel a little better knowing she’s going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same. Is it wrong to want to kill a dead man?” Michael mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Greg was chopping an onion when the doorbell rang. Unfortunately, he was one of those poor souls who teared up at the very sight of the root.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel,” he said, sniffing.</p><p> </p><p>“God, are you okay?” she asked, reaching for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Onions.”</p><p> </p><p>She followed him in and efficiently finished chopping it up, dumping it in a container and snapping on the lid. He scrubbed his hands and rinsed his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?” she asked, leaning against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Stupid things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was waiting for you to come round or call or something,” she said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was waiting to be sure I wasn’t going to die,” he countered. “He was…last time I saw someone that mad, my CO threatened to shove me in a cannon and shoot my ass out to sea.”</p><p> </p><p>She dissolved, laughing so hard she folded in half and he giggled with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” she laughed. “I’m…I’m not laughing…at you!”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they sobered and she crossed to him, tugging him down for a kiss. He went where she put him, winding his arms around her waist and teasing her lips with his tongue until she opened for him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, is he still mad?” Greg asked when she let him up for air.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but not at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, I keep hearing that but my inner teenage boy is still waiting to end up in the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously. Apparently, I’ve committed some deadly sin by not wanting to shout it from the rooftops. Kez takes it to mean that I’m ashamed of sleeping with you, which is so far from the truth it’s laughable,” she ranted, pacing around his kitchen. “Here on Earth, if a woman happens to enjoy sex and has it without being bound to a man, she’s a slut. On Antar, it’s a sign of healthy enjoyment of your life. He could have told us that! He could have given some kind of sign that there are different societal norms! But no! It was bad enough when Max and Zent had that whole explosion over fried freaking chicken, but now Kez is going on and on about how I’ve dishonoured our culture and my parents and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, whoa, stop,” he interrupted, grabbing her arms and standing her still. He cupped her jaw and forced her to meet his eyes. “You are not dishonouring anyone. How can you, if you don’t know? He’s going off on you, but you had no idea that there was a different set of expectations back there. You live on this planet, with all the cultural expectations that come with that. You have done nothing wrong. He’s in the wrong.” He stroked her cheek. “How could you ever dishonour any of your parents? You’re incredible. And aside from all his issues taking over his sanity, he has to realise that you were sleeping with a human man. Personally, I was perfectly happy keeping this just ours for a while. It was nice to have something I didn’t have to share.”</p><p> </p><p>She slid her hands up his chest, pressing against his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I can be,” she said softly. “Yours. I can be yours.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed their foreheads together and sighed, pressing his hands against the base of her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t want that,” he said. “I thought you wanted to keep this as something…light. No pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can change my mind,” she murmured. “I like you. I really like you. And when I’m with you…it feels…easier. Everything feels easier when I’m with you. Like I can breathe. When I’m with you, I feel…like me again. Like I don’t have to be something I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t,” he promised. “I don’t want you to be anything else. I just want you to be you.” He huffed out a laugh. “You’re high strung, and a perfectionist, and frankly terrifying when you want to be. You eat cookies in bed and leave the crumbs, your lipstick stains every damn thing it goes near, and the coffee you make is strong enough to kill a grizzly. But you’re focussed, and driven, and intelligent. Your heart is so damn big, you have so much love to give. You’re a hell of a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>She gaped at him for a moment, before she pulled him in and took his mouth, fingers scrabbling for the hem of his sweater.</p><p> </p><p>They frantically ripped off each other’s clothes, Greg hoisting her onto the kitchen table as she grabbed her handbag. She produced a condom and he grinned into her neck, nipping at the smooth skin. His hand slid down and found her folds, stroking and circling until she was gasping and arching her spine, gripping at his shoulders. He rolled on the condom and gripped her thigh, guiding himself inside her tight heat.</p><p> </p><p>She combed her fingers through his hair as he pressed his forehead against her collarbone, whining at how damn good it was.</p><p> </p><p>It was quick, both of them ramped up beyond the usual. Her nails carved across his shoulders, scratching along his scalp as she took his mouth, grinding back against his punishing thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, pressing a hand to the base of her spine to keep her close so he could grind deep. “Isobel. Oh shit. I’m…I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me,” she whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe.</p><p> </p><p>It screamed through him, searing every nerve, and he crushed her to him, gasping and sobbing at how intense it was. He collapsed back into a chair, still clutching her to him and panting into her sweat-slick skin.</p><p> </p><p>When they’d caught their breath, he raised his head and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this make you my girlfriend?” he asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it does,” she said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I’m dating a legend.”</p><p> </p><p>They managed to make it to his bed for the next round.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael and Eddy sank their joined hands into the metal bowl of water and closed their eyes, focussing on each other.</p><p> </p><p>Zent slowly sank each of the six stones into the bowl, placing them with an equal distance between each of them. If it were the face of a clock, they lay at twelve, two, four, six, eight and ten. As he placed the final stone, the twelve, they began to give off a glow, pulsing in time to a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>Michael and Eddy both shifted in their seats as the glow began to travel up their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Working,” Raven said, cuddling into Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it? How do you know?” Alex asked, combing her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Can feel. Energy different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good. Maybe Michael will calm down now. Ponytail? Braid? What am I doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Top braid,” she said, and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>As Alex was finishing up braiding the top of Raven’s hair, leaving the lower half of her curls free, Michael and Eddy finally opened their eyes and took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Alex said to Eddy. “Who knew you weren’t actually meant to be that pale?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right,” Michael said. “You look less like death now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is the sign of a healthy, fully formed familial bond,” Zent assured. “A few more mornings like this to make sure it is well established and as strong as possible, and you should be done.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we actually did it,” Michael said, grinning. “All we needed was some pop rocks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pop rocks?” Zent wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a candy we have,” Alex explained. “Little rocks of candy that pop on your tongue. I’ll get you some to try.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not see the connection.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a human thing, Uncle,” Eddy soothed. “He’s being funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Will I one day grow accustomed to Michael’s sense of humour?”</p><p> </p><p>“It grows on you,” Max said from the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a fungus,” Michael complained.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you are a fun guy.”</p><p> </p><p>They all groaned at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That really was terrible,” Alex scolded. “Hang your head in shame.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! That was funny!” Max argued. He scooped up Raven. “You think I’m funny, right, kiddo?”</p><p> </p><p>She patted him on the head. “Still love Max,” she soothed.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Maria looked up from her accounting paperwork as the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re closed!” she called.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Flint said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey. Some emergency that requires us all to have our hearts ripped out again?”</p><p> </p><p>He settled on a chair at the table she was working at and offered a small box.</p><p> </p><p>“No emergency. Just…for you.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him suspiciously as she picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to explode, is it?” she asked. “No itching powder? No little rubber spiders?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a gift,” he said exasperatedly. “Just open the damn thing.”</p><p> </p><p>She carefully pulled off the ribbon and opened it, tipping out the small bag. Inside was a pair of turquoise drop earrings.</p><p> </p><p>“Flint, these are…they’re beautiful,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“You like them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love them. What’s the occasion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I need one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when a guy buys jewellery it’s for one of two things. An apology or an occasion.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about…to make his intentions clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath. “I like you,” he said. “A lot. You’re smart and tough and dedicated. And smoking hot. Consider this my way of letting you know that I would like to take you out to dinner, or maybe a movie, or both. If you’d like to.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him for the longest moment of his life, before a slow smile spread across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. You Manes boys,” she said, grinning. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you Manes boys don’t have a sense of style with these things. No one has ever really asked me out like this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they should. You’re a classy lady,” he said with a small smile. “See, I thought about flowers, but those die. And chocolate…there’s a lot I could get wrong with chocolate. A lady’s chocolate preference is a very personal thing, best saved for a later date, maybe the third or fourth. But earrings. I’ve seen the kind of jewellery you like so I knew I could pick a fairly certain choice.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached out and took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said. “I have tomorrow night off. You can pick me up at seven.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her cheek before he practically skipped out.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex knocked on the door and waited, smiling at James as he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Housewarming,” he said, holding up the box.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Clay was joking,” he said, stepping back.</p><p> </p><p>Alex set the box on the table and hovered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not joking. I just wanted to come by and let you know I’ve seen Mom,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>He and James settled at the table with glasses of water and some of the cookies Michael had included in the box.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s on the right meds, in some talking therapies,” Alex said. “She’s doing so well. Honestly, it’s like a whole different woman. She’s lucid and engaging with people. She’s like she used to be, the way I remember her being.”</p><p> </p><p>James slouched in his seat. “Thank God. I was so worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all were. But she’s really in the best place. They’re taking really good care of her. And me and the guys can go and visit her now, she’s ready for that. Maybe she’ll be ready for phone calls soon, and you can talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure she wants to talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“She does. She was afraid you were angry at her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not angry at her, why would I possibly be angry at her?”</p><p> </p><p>“For stabbing Jones, for not seeking help before. All those voices in her head got pretty loud. She’s working through it all, figuring out what’s real and what’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“She should take as much time as she needs for it. However long she needs. There’s no rush. I just want her to be healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all any of us want,” Alex agreed. “And she knows that. She’s working hard on it, following her doctor’s directions. Her being allowed visitors is a big thing, a good step forward.”</p><p> </p><p>James nodded and nibbled at another cookie.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I start work tomorrow,” James said. “What sort of things will I be working on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grunt work, mostly,” Alex said with a smirk. “Sorry to say, you’re going to be processing expense forms and all the other boring admin work no one else wants to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, your guys are trying to bore me to death. I see. Sorry in all that, but that’s not going to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, they need a challenge every now and then.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me a comment down below to let me know what you thought, if you liked it, hated it, something made you laugh of cry. I love comments, they give me life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. An actual adulting question? Is it my birthday?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was hip deep in a Chinese code for the Airforce when he got the call, and he cursed a blue streak the whole drive.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of the few times that being in uniform in a civilian setting worked for him.</p><p> </p><p>The secretary almost tripped over her own feet and swallowed her tongue in her haste to show him where he needed to be. Not that he needed showing.</p><p> </p><p>He’d spent enough time in the Principal’s office when he was a student at Roswell High. He didn’t need guidance as to where it was.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie was sitting outside, waiting for him, along with a girl and a woman, presumably the girl’s mother. He knew he knew them, he just couldn’t place them. It wasn’t the Crashdown, he was fairly sure, but he couldn’t pin them down.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie looked completely mortified, and Alex supposed he would be too if he’d had his father called within the first week at school. Though, his father had always been proud when he was called for Alex fighting, as if Alex was finally showing himself worthy of his name.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’ve been called because of homework, you are in so much trouble,” Alex warned and Jamie shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not my fault, I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and tugged him up, pulling him out into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“You have about a minute before the Principal comes out and we have to go in, so tell me fast,” Alex cautioned. Jamie spilled it all in 43 seconds. “Okay. We’re going in there and you’re going to keep your mouth shut unless I tell you, understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, Alex,” he said sadly. “I really tried to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. This isn’t your fault, and I will handle this.”</p><p> </p><p>They were called into the office and Alex grinned inwardly. It was the same Principal as when he was a student, and he was immediately recognised.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Principal Warner said with a wry grin. “Look at you. All grown up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Had to happen sooner or later,” he said with a smile. “I wish I was seeing you again under better circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and I both. I take things like this very seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took the seat he was motioned to and waited for Warner to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Grace McKenzie has accused Jamie of assault,” Warner said gravely. “She claims he shoved her off a chair without provocation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Alex said. “When did this happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“At lunch. Our lunchroom supervisors did not see what happened, so this has become a she said he said situation. Grace claims it was unprovoked. Jamie claims it was self defence. I’m hoping having you and Grace’s mother present will help us reach a truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at the woman and tried to place her.</p><p> </p><p>“Emily,” he said eventually. “Married to Sean McKenzie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said, surprised. Then she glanced at his name patch. “Oh. Captain Manes. We met, at the dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it. I was trying to place you. And Grace, you were there that night, weren’t you? The state honours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my dad wanted me there,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember. Blue dress. Grace, would you like to tell me what my brother is supposed to have done to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your…your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. My mother remarried, Jamie is my little brother, he goes under his father’s name, Monroe. His parents had some things to take care of and I am his temporary legal guardian, so this falls to me. Hearing an accusation like this…it doesn’t sit well with me. An accusation of assault…I do not take this lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>“It…it was nothing,” she mumbled, and Alex scented her lie like a shark scenting blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense,” he said. “An accusation of assault is very serious. I’d like to know what happened before a suitable punishment is decided upon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” she begged. “It was nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath. “Nothing. I don’t think you sexually assaulting my brother is nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Emily gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“I pulled Jamie aside when I arrived, as you saw, and I got him to tell me his side. Jamie’s side is that he was eating lunch and Grace made a romantic overture towards him. When he told her he wasn’t interested, she proceeded to grab his genitals. He reacted to that by pushing her away to defend himself. Emily, you understand what an accusation like this can mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily looked at her daughter, who was bright red and cringing.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me you didn’t,” Emily demanded. “Tell me you didn’t grab…oh, Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>She buried her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at the Principal. “I don’t think Jamie should face possible punishment here,” he said calmly. “I think he reacted fairly reasonably, all things considered.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Warner said gravely. “In light of this information, I see no reason for Jamie to face punishment. He was simply reacting to unwanted touching. Grace, however. You understand, young lady, that this is very serious. We do not accept any form of sexual harassment or assault at this school, young lady. The punishment is the same no matter the genders of involved parties. School policy is that there is at least a week suspension while a full investigation into your previous conduct. If warranted, I can expel you for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair!” Grace cried. “It’s not my fault!”</p><p> </p><p>“How is this not your fault?” he asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I only asked him to the dance! If he wasn’t such a frigid little boy, it would be fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex held a hand up to Jamie and gave him a warning look and the teen sank back into his chair, huffing.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re blaming my brother for you assaulting him?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Any other guy would have been happy to have a girl give him a handy,” she spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Emily demanded. “Just…shut up. You are making this so much worse.” She looked at Warner. “I’m taking her home, she’ll take the suspension. And, if warranted, the expulsion too. Grace, get your things, I’ll meet you by the car.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not another word! How dare you even begin to try and blame him for this! You are to blame here, not him,” she snarled. “Now. Get. Your. Things.”</p><p> </p><p>Grace cast a look around the room before letting out a dramatic huff and storming from the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Manes, I am so very sorry,” Emily said, tearing up. “I can’t even begin to apologise for this. I…I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need for you to apologise,” Alex assured. “Her behaviour doesn’t reflect on you or your husband, I promise. Your handling of this proves that. I think we can leave this one to the education system, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you,” she breathed. “Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Warner. “Is there anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“You want a job as a mediator?” he said with a small smile. “God damn, boy! I was expecting this to be way harder to figure out!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have four brothers,” he said with a grin. “And I’m about to marry Michael Guerin. Hostage negotiations are part of the daily routine at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex said his goodbyes and he and Jamie walked to his car. Warner had decided Jamie deserved the afternoon off after what had happened. Jamie was good enough to wait until they had left the school parking lot before he asked what the hell just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Grace’s father works for my General, and Emily knows I’m fairly close to that General,” Alex said. “As a military family, the actions of Grace reflect on her father. It is expected that his wife and child both behave with good conduct. He can be court martialled for conduct unbecoming of a military spouse and child. All I need to do is tell General Mickens.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, her dad can get into trouble for what she did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely. Emily knows this. She knows that if I were in a bad mood, I could take this above the Principal’s head, and it would only take me a single call to do it. Grace picked the wrong little brother to grope.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awesome,” Jamie said with a grin, propping his feet on the dashboard.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael wondered if Isobel would actually kill him if he and Alex eloped.</p><p> </p><p>He winced as he was stabbed with another pin.</p><p> </p><p>[I’m going to stab this seamstress.]</p><p> </p><p>[No, you’re not,] Alex argued.</p><p> </p><p>[No, I really am. If she stabs me with one more pin…]</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked over as Isobel’s phone sprang to life.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Oh, Alex, hi,” she said. “What? Oh, no, really? Don’t worry, I’ll handle it. Okay. Bye, love.”</p><p> </p><p>She crossed to where Michael was stood on a platform.</p><p> </p><p>“Alice, you’re being a little rough with the pins,” she said and the seamstress looked at her in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I am simply pinning the hem,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>She was a tiny little Italian woman. Her husband was the other suit maker, and her son manned the front counter. Isobel swore that they were the best in town, and Michael had gone with it until the fourth time he was impaled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re catching him with the pins,” Isobel argued.</p><p> </p><p>Alice flicked up the hem of the pants and cringed at the bleeding scratches.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, goodness. I am so sorry,” she said, pressing a handkerchief to his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Michael caught Isobel’s hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she said, cupping his cheek. She returned to her seat and peered at the suit. “I’m not sure about the grey.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do not like?” asked Antonio, Alice’s husband.</p><p> </p><p>“I like, I just don’t think it’s quite right,” she mused. “Perhaps a darker colour. Another grey? Darker grey? I might even go as far as a black.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael was ushered back to the dressing room and obediently stripped out of the pants, swapping them for the ones that appeared over the top of the door. He gasped as he was grabbed and slammed against the wall, with one amorous Airforce Captain plastered to his front.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here,” Michael murmured as Alex pressed kisses to his neck. “How did you get in here without Isobel seeing you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very skilled, and there are two doors to this dressing room. Mmmm. Wanted to see you,” Alex whispered against his throat. “Missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him up to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Just wanted to see you,” Alex assured.</p><p> </p><p>Michael took his mouth, forcing his tongue inside, and Alex gripped at him, tugging at his curls.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Alex hard against him, and wanted nothing more than to bend over the conveniently placed chair in the corner of the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael?” Isobel called, and he wrenched his mouth away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pressed his forehead to Alex’s collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” he called. “Just…just need a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You sound a little…stressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grinned and crossed to the door, poking his head out. Isobel blinked and then grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a minute alone with my fiancé, if that’s okay,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“A minute? Or more?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be out presently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time, boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex locked the door behind him and was back on Michael in an instant, claiming his mouth and slipping his hand into Michael’s boxers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Michael moaned and Alex clapped his other hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet,” he whispered in his ear. “Wouldn’t want the nice old couple catching us.”</p><p> </p><p>[Fuck, Alex. Please.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex forced their mouths back together as he began to stroke, swallowing any noise Michael could make.</p><p> </p><p>“Want you,” Alex murmured against his lips, and Michael nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Alex wanted, Michael would give. He trusted him, he knew Alex would never ask for more than he could give. He went willingly as Alex moved him across the space, sitting him in the conveniently placed chair with his boxers pulled down just enough to free his erection. Alex scrambled with his own belt, and before Michael could really register what was happening, Alex had pulled down his pants just enough to expose his ass, and sunk down onto him, already slick and stretched. Alex’s toned back was pressed to his front and he could feel the muscles move as he flexed on him.</p><p> </p><p>Michael wound his arms around him, thrusting up into that tight heat as Alex writhed, Alex gripping at his wrists and letting his head fall back onto Michael’s shoulder. He pressed his mouth to Alex’s neck, kissing and licking.</p><p> </p><p>Alex dragged one of Michael’s hands up to his mouth, pressing it over his lips to control the noises.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” Michael murmured into his ear, nipping at the lobe. “Take what you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael reached down and grasped him, adding friction to the experience, and Alex’s grip tightened.</p><p> </p><p>[Michael…close…]</p><p> </p><p>Michael pressed his face into Alex’s shoulder as the pressure around him notched up several degrees, almost painful in its intensity. Alex was moving on him, fluid and slick, tight and hot, and Michael couldn’t help it. Almost the moment Alex tumbled over the edge, so did he, letting out little whines into Alex’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Lord,” Michael whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel better now,” Alex said, still laid out over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Always happy to help.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael was going over the accounts for Sanders when Raven approached. She’d been happily tinkering away on a remote control car.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby,” he said, adding another figure to the total column.</p><p> </p><p>She moved his arm and hauled herself up onto his lap, snuggling in and gripping at his t-shirt collar. Pebbles the puppy settled at his feet with her teething bone, gnawing away.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” he asked, setting down his pen and snuggling her close.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t usually come to him for her nap. When she was with him, she settled herself either in the Airstream or in his truck. When she was with Alex, it was different. She loved to settle in Alex’s lap and grip his dog tags. But Michael was usually too restless to stay still long enough for her to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, baby?” he asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Want hugs.”</p><p> </p><p>He snuggled her in and pressed kisses to her hair. He held her close as he continued on with the accounts, the only noise the cracks and scrapes of Pebbles chewing away, until she began to twitch in her sleep and whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, come on, wake up. Wake up, baby doll,” he urged, rocking her.</p><p> </p><p>She came round slowly, grasping at him and burying her face in his chest as she whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Raven. It’s okay. Come on, it’s okay. It’s just a dream, darlin’, just a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said sadly. “Not dream. Different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it a memory?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Was…someplace else.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, baby doll?” he pressed as she reached up to play with his hair. “Can you try and tell me? Or do you want to show me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was…other place. Not here,” she said. He sat her on the workbench and she set her feet in his lap. He took off her shoes to pull at her toes, which she absolutely loved. “Feel nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome. Were you seeing somewhere else, something happening somewhere else? Or was it from a person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Person in other place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Has this happened before?”</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head from one side to the other. “Like…but not same.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was it like before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just feel,” she said, motioning to her belly. “Feel here. Like…when feel Mother. But not strong. Strong now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Is it coming from another person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know. Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where this other place is?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Far.”</p><p> </p><p>“Far away. Okay. Maybe we should go see Kez,” he suggested. “He might be able to help you with it. See if we can find out where it’s coming from.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go see now?”</p><p> </p><p>He scanned through his paperwork and added a few more numbers. He settled her in his truck and dropped the books with Sanders.</p><p> </p><p>Kez was home alone when they got there, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel still will not talk to me,” he said morosely, slumping into the sofa. “I fear I have lost her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, she’s just making you suffer,” Michael said breezily as he took a seat. “You said something that pissed her off, she’s going to make you suffer for it. It’s the way she works. What did you say that really tipped her over the edge?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I accused her of dishonouring her mother,” he admitted and Michael cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not mean it. I was simply angry. And now she has not returned home for more than a few minutes in the last few days. I do not know how to repair my damage if she will not look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You give her time to be angry, then you try. For now, just let her be pissed.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and then sighed. “You offer wise advice. It is clear you have been the one to anger her before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Once or twice. Look, we actually came for some advice. Raven’s been picking something up from somewhere and I was thinking maybe you could help her figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kez held out his hand and settled Raven between them. He took both of her hands in his and the two of them focussed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Kez said eventually. “How strange. How long have you been having this happen, little one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always,” she said. “Would show Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did this happen before we came here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” He looked at Michael. “I wish we had more knowledge on threaders. It would be simpler. But this is something that was rumoured to be possible. When I was a young man, I read accounts of a child such as she connecting to others of our kind. It is an effect of the energy she is connected to.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…she’s connecting to other Antarans? Like, the ones on the other ships?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly,” he said, looking thoughtful. “It is not possible for it to be ones still on our home world, that is truly too far a distance, so it must be ones here. It could be original landers, or perhaps their descendants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could we use her ability to find them?” Michael asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that truly is beyond her. She can pick it up, even know that it is emanating from a distance, but she cannot pinpoint it. She is simply detecting strong waves of energy given off when we use our abilities. With those of us close to her, she has developed a sort of immunity to it. She is used to our abilities, so they do not create such a distraction for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, it’s just confirmation that they’re out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pulled out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Alex said. “How are the books?”</p><p> </p><p>“Balanced. Hey, you know those dreams Raven has, the ones that make her sad without a real cause?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate those things,” Alex grumbled. “Give me something I can fix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, turns out she’s connecting to other Antaran’s here on Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Well, that’s different. Can she pinpoint their location?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s sort of a vestigial trait. No real purpose, just a confirmation that they’re out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“That helps. Wait, where are you? There’s no noise in the background.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sitting in Iz’s with Kez.”</p><p> </p><p>“She talking to him yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call Greg, see if he can talk her round.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of, here’s the lady herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, Guerin,” Alex said, and Michael could hear the smile. “And give Raven a kiss for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you.” He hung up and hung backwards off the sofa, looking at Isobel upside down. “Hey, Iz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” she said, accepting Raven hugging her around the belly. “Hi, honey. I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Had an alien question for Kez,” Michael said. “And a grown up question for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“An actual adulting question? Is it my birthday?” she asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even close. Do you have an accountant?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like this accountant?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. He’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hook me up?”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him with a bewildered look. “You want to see an accountant?” she asked. “Have I slipped into an alternate universe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m about to get married, and I’ve got a whole mess of financial shit I don’t know how to deal with. So, point me to the actual adult who knows what the fuck he’s doing.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a kind smile and pulled out her phone, making a call and setting up an appointment for that afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>“He had a cancellation,” she said. “I’ll watch Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with Isobel?” Raven asked, cuddling Pebbles.</p><p> </p><p>“That okay?” Michael checked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is okay, if Isobel and Kezrash be friends again.”</p><p> </p><p>The General and his daughter looked at each other and then at Michael, who grinned unrepentantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard the kid. I have to pee.”</p><p> </p><p>He disappeared and they stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise for what was said,” Kez said. “I spoke out of turn. I should not have expected you to adhere to our cultural norms when you did not know them. It was unfair of me to expect that of you. And what I implied…I was very wrong. You could never dishonour your mother. She would be incredibly proud of you, and she would be very proud of the choices you make.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t hiding him,” she said. “Or what we were doing. We just didn’t want to share it. This family…so much is shared and I just wanted something that was just mine for a little while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have respected that choice. I am sorry I did not.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and nodded. “If there’s something from home I’m not following, and you know we haven’t talked about it, then just talk to me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>She relaxed back against him, letting him wrap his arms around her and press a kiss to her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“You can come out now, Michael,” she called, and he appeared for a too quickly to have actually been in the bathroom. She held out a piece of paper. “His name is also Michael, Michael Stevens. Here’s the address.”</p><p> </p><p>He leant over the back of the sofa and kissed her hair. “You rock, Iz. Raven. Be good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I good,” she said, offering a wave.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s always good,” Isobel said as he opened the door. “Have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s finances,” he said with a grimace. “I don’t think fun applies.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex headed up to Clay’s room for his lunch break. He was planning on a quiet sandwich and lounging on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>What he found was Flint and Kyle locked in a heated debate with Clay and Forrest looking on with a mix of exasperation and amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“How did this occur?” Alex asked as he shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an asshole,” Flint growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s rich! Coming from you!” Kyle argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Clay, what is this?” Alex asked, sinking down onto the sofa with a tired sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re arguing over who gets to be your best man,” Clay said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That. Is this really enough to have the two of you ready to throw punches?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not about to throw punches,” Flint countered. “We’re just debating the issue.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was supposed to pick,” Alex wondered as Forrest brought him a glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Forrest asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired. Busy morning. I was kind of hoping for a quiet hour or so with my big brother who very nicely makes me a sandwich and just babbles at me without needing an answer. Apparently, that’s not happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay took pity on him and headed to his kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I’m your brother,” Flint said, sitting with him and pulling his head into his lap, stroking his hair. “Don’t you want me up there with you, standing strong beside you, when you marry the love of your life?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle sat on the other end of the sofa and took his feet, massaging his remaining calf. “Alex, how long have we known each other? How many times have we been there for each other? Don’t you want me up there with you, sharing this momentous moment?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex groaned and caught Clay’s hand as he placed the plate on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, save me,” he begged and Clay patted his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. You said all I had to do was show up,” Clay reminded with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Alex whined and reached for him as he walked away, both Flint and Kyle petting him and offering arguments for why they should be the one to stand beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Alex endured the treatment until he had finished his sandwich (Flint even held his plate for him) and then pulled out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Greg. You busy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, just having lunch, grading papers. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m currently being caressed by both Kyle and Flint, both trying to convince me to have them as my best man.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. This is payback for laughing at you about Kez.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” Greg chuckled. “Which one are you leaning towards?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now, they’re equally creepy,” he said, and the hands disappeared. “Which do you think I should have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? Not a clue. You could have Tripp. Or, you know, I could do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could do the thing Anne does with Isobel and Max,” Greg suggested. “Take away the thing they both want and give it to someone else. If you want them both to shut up, I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so very much. You’re awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m your best man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wicked. Need anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>They rung off and Alex looked between Flint and Kyle, both looking at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m having Greg as my best man,” Alex announced, and they both grumbled as they stormed out, both in a foul mood, leaving him lying on the sofa and giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m impressed,” Forrest said, taking an armchair now it was safe. “Seriously. I might have to try that trick with Wyatt the next time he starts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t guarantee its efficiency on cousins,” Alex warned. “But you’re welcome to try.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>By the end of January, Michael had finished his first assignments for his college classes. They were all online, which meant he would do them when he had time and it didn’t interfere with his work at the junkyard, or his time with Alex and Raven. To celebrate his finished assignments, he framed out the extension on the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it I’m always the one who ends up doing this crap with you?” Max asked as he steadied a beam.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know I can trust you not to drop shit on my head,” Michael explained as he hammered the roof support into place. “I don’t have that kind of trust with anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel strangely honoured by that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are your thoughts on lilies?” Isobel called from where she was perched in the tail of Michael’s truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me,” Michael said and she gave Raven the picture, the little alien floating it up to him. “Huh. I kind of like them.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel caught the picture from Raven and shook her head. “It’s a no then. Hmmm. Orchids can work. I’m thinking of a predominantly white flower theme with yellow accents. If we go predominantly yellow, it can be overwhelming. What do you think, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like…like yellow, but…not lots. White better,” Raven said, looking at the two pictures Isobel brought up on her tablet.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely,” she said happily. “See? This is why I needed another girl around.”</p><p> </p><p>“So nice to know we’ve served our purpose,” Max snarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but on the bright side, no more going shoe shopping with her,” Michael agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we look fabulous in pumps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hush,” Isobel scolded. “I needed to see the shoes in motion to know if they would work. And they made your calves look great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael slipped his hammer into his belt as his phone went off and stepped off the ladder to read the message. He’d learnt the hard way not to do it if he was up the rungs. That way lay injuries and embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>*Tonight you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. You’re not going to be able to move after I’m finished with you.*</p><p> </p><p>Michael was fairly certain he had just swallowed his tongue. He wandered away from his siblings and dialled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought that would get your attention,” Alex said, and Michael could feel waves of lust and amusement through the bond.</p><p> </p><p>“Get my attention? Holy shit, I’m so glad I got off the ladder before I read that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughed delightedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your day really that dull?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“So dull. Finance reports.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. No wonder you’re bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“On the plus, Greg’s going to be my best man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>“He and Kyle decided to verbally come to blows for it, so I took a leaf out of Anne’s book and gave the job to Greg. Tell Isobel to thank her for me. Very handy trick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Any preference for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some kind of pasta?” Alex asked. “This cold weather sucks and I want carbs. Lots of carbs. I feel like we should be hibernating.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is why you have an alien bed heater. Oh, Tripp called. He and Jamie are coming for dinner tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good, I wanted to talk to Tripp. What time’s dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven-ish.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“No more messages. I have to finish this framing while I have Max here. No more distractions, Private.”</p><p> </p><p>“Airman’s honour, promise. I’ll behave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll believe that when I see it. Love you, darlin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pocketed his phone and made his way back to the structure.</p><p> </p><p>“You two have a telepathic connection,” Max said with a grin. “Why bother texting when he can just beam dirty images right into your head?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael motioned at him with his hammer.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare give him any ideas. He needs no help destroying my concentration.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex felt the migraine building behind his eyes as he looked at the printouts before him.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it,” Flint said as he joined him at the table in the control room. “I can give you away!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tripp’s doing that,” he said distractedly. “Does any of this make sense to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It makes no sense to any of us,” Forrest said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why Tripp?” Flint complained, throwing himself into a chair and pouting. “I’m your brother! Shouldn’t I have a bigger role?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be a groomsman and like it,” Alex said, pulling out more printed sheets from beneath the ones he had been looking at. “Does this look like pi to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of,” Eddy agreed. “It’s right up until the fifteenth digit, then it’s not pi.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Michael’s piece would make things simpler,” he complained. “But all this…numerical mess is making it worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least it proves that other ships are still out there. It’s connecting to something,” Forrest soothed. “And we don’t have any technology on this planet capable of receiving a signal like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay appeared with Kezrash and Alex sank into his seat in relief. Clay gave Forrest a quick peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You require my assistance?” Kezrash asked, looking at the mass of papers.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. Michael loaned us the piece of his ship that he managed to put together, and another that was left to me by Kyle’s father. We managed to get them hooked up, and this.” He motioned to the mass of paper. “Is what we got from them. They’re connecting to something, we can tell that much, they’re receiving a response, but that’s all we can figure out.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man looked closer and began to arrange the pieces in a certain order.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Kez murmured to himself. “I think…no, this one goes here. How strange. That should go there.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat and watched him work. It made sense to him, even if it made no sense to any of them. He clearly saw something they didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss your father,” Kez said to Eddy. “He was wonderful with these things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he was a specialist in the pod technology,” Eddy said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he was a mathematician,” he said, still sorting papers. “His formulas led to the success of the pod technology. Without him, we would have never perfected it. Hmmm. Do you have a large wall I can place these upon?”</p><p> </p><p>The largest clear wall they had was in the cafeteria, and one helpful agent produced a package of sticky tack to hang them up with. He began in the middle with four pages, and slowly placed the others in ever expanding rows around them. Larger and larger, until he was standing on a chair to place the top ones.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he stepped back and motioned to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I see it,” Alex said. “It’s a map.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t,” Flint countered. “It looks like no map I’ve ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a map of places. A map of stars. Look. There’s Orion’s Belt, and there’s the Little Dipper.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always sucked at constellations,” Flint said.</p><p> </p><p>Forrest motioned to the outer sections. “Those ones aren’t in our sky.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re from home,” Eddy said, wandering closer. “That one…I could see it from my bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“These,” Alex said, motioning to a few sections that stood out, the numbers more densely packed to make dark circles. “That’s what the pieces are connecting to. So, we have astronomical locations. How do we connect them to geographical locations?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not sure how to do so with this planet’s topography,” Kez said. “It may take me some time to achieve it. But I think I may be able to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you need, just ask,” Alex assured. He turned to Tanner. “You and Eddy run shotgun on this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it, Cap,” Tanner said, moving to Kez’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Alex left them to it and made his way back to the control room, looking over James’ shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. Lunch expense forms. I am so sorry,” he said and James laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think this falls into unusual punishments,” James said with a grin. “How’s your day?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took the spare seat to his right. “Fairly usual. Codes, numbers, annoying brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like fun. How’s Raven? She hasn’t been through here in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cosima’s her new favourite,” Alex said with a smile. “Might have something to do with the candies Cosima returned with after Christmas. Plus, Valentine’s candy has started to arrive daily for Cos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Valentine’s day isn’t for another two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think her sweetheart cares.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, to be young and in love. Think I’m allowed to send a card to your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to one us and we’ll make sure it gets to her.”</p><p> </p><p>James sighed and leaned back in his chair. “When Mindy used to tell me about her four sons, I always got a little intimidated. I mean, four stepsons.” He let out a low whistle. “It was a little overwhelming. And when she said she wanted to come here, reconnect with you all. I’m not too macho to admit, I was more than nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even a little,” he said. “I mean, you are still very impressive. I have a lot of respect for you. The way you take care of us all, the pressure you manage…I have a lot of respect for you, Alex. But I’m not afraid of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always nice to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex. I’m serious. Thank you. All you’ve done for me and for Jamie…it’s beyond what I ever expected. When my actions were discovered, I was sure I was facing a cell for a long stretch. I know it’s down to you that I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Alex soothed. “I’m happy to do it. My family is important to me, it’s the most important thing. And if I can take care of you all, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still grateful.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex gripped his shoulder and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as stepdads go, I think I got pretty lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Cosima’s ‘sweetheart’ arrived a week later, and Cosima took the day off to show her around the town she’d come to love.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Raven bumped into them as Cosima motioned to the UFO museum with a flourish.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is the biggest tourist attraction,” Cosima said.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael and Alex first kiss,” Raven said and Cosima laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, little miss,” she said, hugging her. “Raven, this is Delphine, my girlfriend. Delphine, my boss, Captain Alex Manes, and his daughter, Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex shook hands with the blonde woman and placed her accent as French.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the one keeping Raven supplied with candy,” he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that why it’s getting eaten so quickly?” she laughed. “I wondered. Cosima usually takes longer to get through a bag of bon bons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was tasty,” Raven added.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t expecting to bump into you today,” Cosima said. “Going anywhere exciting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dress fitting,” Alex said. “Needless to say, I’m not looking forward to this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cosima come?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cosima looked at her girlfriend, who nodded. “If Alex says we can.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for the company,” Alex said, and the four of them headed down the street.</p><p> </p><p>“How come Michael never does these wedding things?” Cosima asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he manages to find absolutely anything else that needs doing,” he said. “He and Max are working on the extension rather than do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smart man.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex said a warm hello to Athena, and then he was ushered to the chairs of torture by Isobel. Cosima and Delphine settled with him and Delphine leaned into the scientist.</p><p> </p><p>“She seems rather…tense,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s just like that,” Cosima promised.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t see why it has to be yellow,” Rosa complained. She looked imploringly at Isobel. “Can’t I wear black? Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said simply, ushering her up onto the platform so Athena could see the fit. “The accent colour is yellow, the bridesmaids will wear yellow. A little tighter on the bust?”</p><p> </p><p>Rosa looked at Alex angrily. “I’m going to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t look at me,” he laughed. “Michael picked yellow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m going to kill him. You I kill because you’re letting this happen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rosa, it’s one day,” Liz placated, emerging from her own fitting room. “You can suck it up for one freaking day.” She frowned at the length of her dress. “I thought these were supposed to be knee length.”</p><p> </p><p>“They will be once you have the petticoats underneath,” Athena mumbled around her mouth of pins.</p><p> </p><p>Rosa looked at Alex with pure rage.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, little miss,” Cosima said. “How about me and you go and try your dress on, hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven happily took Cosima’s hand and let her guide her back, accepting the hanging garment bag from Isobel on the way.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to have the most beautiful date at this wedding,” Flint said happily from Alex’s shoulder, looking at Maria.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Greg might disagree,” he said. “Flint, this is Delphine, Cosima’s girlfriend. This is my brother, Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>They greeted each other and then Flint took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Alex asked. “It’s just a fitting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss out on a chance to watch my girl be stunning? Pass,” Flint said.</p><p> </p><p>“And those reports you need to file?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be in by the end of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll believe that when I see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, little brother. Are…are you getting nervous? Only four months to go, man…”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not nervous,” Alex argued. “Isobel is in charge so my wedding will go off without a hitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re getting married. That’s a big thing. Locked in to a lifelong commitment with just one guy. Think about it,” he teased, and Alex grinned, sharing a look with Delphine, who hid her smile pretty well. “Just one pair of lips. One dick. One ass. Just one, for the rest of your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be sure to tell Maria what you think of monogamy and commitment,” he said lightly, and Flint looked over at Maria with a look of panic.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just playing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, really!”</p><p> </p><p>Flint looked up as Isobel walked over and took his hand. “I need to see her next to you, to guage how big the petticoats need to be. Alex, be a love and call the other men so I can adjust for them?”</p><p> </p><p>“On it. Flint, maybe you should get Isobel’s opinion on your theories,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no theories. Isobel, I was just teasing him, really. We don’t need to mention it. Ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late,” Maria said. “It’s a small store. We all heard you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” she said, stroking his cheek. “You can pay for it later.”</p><p> </p><p>They had so far been on three dates. One dinner, one movie, and the third a lunch at the Crashdown. His evenings were spent hanging around the Wild Pony, happy to just sit and watch her do her thing. As far as Alex knew, they hadn’t slept together yet, but just give it time.</p><p> </p><p>Athena carried on with her fittings as they waited for the guys to arrive. Max was first, with excuses that Michael had been called into the junkyard.</p><p> </p><p>[Are you really at the junkyard, or are you hiding?] Alex asked as Greg arrived.</p><p> </p><p>[Please, don’t make me do it,] Michael begged.</p><p> </p><p>[Fine. I got this one. But you have to put in an actual effort with the flowers.]</p><p> </p><p>[Deal. Meet you at the Crashdown after?]</p><p> </p><p>[See you there.]</p><p> </p><p>Eddy hadn’t asked Rosa out yet, but as the other groomsman he would be her escort for the big day. Alex and Michael had a bet going as to whether or not he’d actually find his courage before the wedding or not. Alex said yes, Michael said no. They had fifty bucks riding on it.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was the last to stand on the platform to be fitted, and she did just fine until Athena approached with pins.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was across the room in moments, holding her close.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s okay,” he cooed, stroking her hair as she clung to him.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel and Greg motioned to everyone to give them some space, and Max took Athena to one side to explain to her that she hadn’t done anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Is…is…” Raven gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Raven,” Alex promised. “They’re not needles for skin. It’s just for the fabric, so the dress will fit properly.” He held out a hand to Rosa. “Look, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned the older girl to show her the pinned folds of fabric, how it marked where Athena would need to alter the dress.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Rosa said. “No skin, no funky shit under your skin. Just making the dress fit right.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven cautiously reached out and touched the glass head of a pin, tracing where the actual metal snaked through the layers of fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Not hurt?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a bit,” Rosa swore. “Hey. I would never let anyone hurt you.” She tugged at the baggy chest and straps of Raven’s dress. “Athena is only going to pin these, to make them fit. No skin, not even a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stood and held Raven’s hands as Athena approached and began to fit the dress, taking the utmost care to never catch her skin. Raven watched her like a hawk the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Athena had what she needed and Isobel took Raven to change back into her regular clothes. Alex sank into his seat and took a breath, holding his head in his hands. Greg and Flint settled either side of him.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s okay,” Flint promised. “She just got scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Alex said. “I just…I hate when it happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all do,” Greg agreed. “But it happens way less now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have known the pins would spook her.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Maria demanded, still fastening her belt. “You can’t know everything that will trip her up. And you can’t wrap her up in bubble wrap so nothing ever bothers her. She’s not made of glass. She got through this, so suck it up, Manes.”</p><p> </p><p>He gasped out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever do anything with subtlety?” he asked as she hauled him to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Maria DeLuca, have we met?”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Alien crap got in the way again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this one took a little longer to finish. Part of it was a little writers block, part of it was my mood being really low.</p><p>But, the biggest part was me getting a dog. His name is Kai, he's almost 11 years old, and he is my little old man. We've been getting into a routine together, which threw my writing time out of whack.</p><p>Hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael looked around the florists and tried not to get overwhelmed. There were so many different choices, so many colours, so many shapes.</p><p> </p><p>“Just breathe,” Isobel said. “I already have a basic idea, we just need to narrow some things down.”</p><p> </p><p>[How are there so many different flowers,] he wondered.</p><p> </p><p>[Is Isobel with you?] Alex checked.</p><p> </p><p>[Right next to me.]</p><p> </p><p>[Then don’t panic. Let her lead you. She knows what she’s doing. Just remember to look at the white and yellow options. Don’t think of any others, just yellow and white.]</p><p> </p><p>Michael sent a wave of love through the bond and moved to join Isobel at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?” Isobel asked, motioning to a few pictures of table centrepieces. “You only need to tell us which one you like best.”</p><p> </p><p>He weighed them up and picked up the simplest of the selection. A straight sided glass vase with a few rings of twine around it, holding lemon slices, and topped with three roses in yellow and white.</p><p> </p><p>“I like this one,” he said. “It’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s the one. Now, boutonnieres.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“The flowers that go on the lapels of the suits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, those things.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over the options and picked. A white rose and white orchid backed with three green leaves, wrapped with silver wire around the stems.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we add to this?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” the florist said. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we add some turquoise stones to the wires?”</p><p> </p><p>She noted it down. “Would you prefer a single stone or several small ones?”</p><p> </p><p>“A single one, but not too big. Sort of…subtle.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out a catalogue and flipped through it, offering him the page of turquoise stones. He picked out one the size of his pinkie nail.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I done?” he asked hopefully and Isobel smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost. Just the bridesmaids bouquets and Raven’s.”</p><p> </p><p>For the four bridesmaids, Michael picked out a bouquet similar to the boutonnieres. White cala lilies and orchids, with peacock feathers instead of the leaves, and wrapped in yellow ribbon rather than wire.</p><p> </p><p>For Raven, he chose a simple array of daisies wrapped with yellow ribbon.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel clapped him on the back. “Stick a fork in you, you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>She treated him to lunch at the Crashdown to reward him for getting through it without making too much of a fuss.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, why is it that it’s like pulling teeth to get you to do things for this wedding?” she asked once they’d ordered. “It’s your big day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it is. And I do want to do it, really. I do. I just…” He sighed and scrubbed at his face before he took her hands. “I want this for Alex. I want it to be incredible, to show him how much he means to me. But…I don’t know how to do that. So I get…scared, I guess. Scared I’m going to screw it up,” he admitted quietly.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out and stroked his hair off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to screw it up,” she said gently. “As long as you marry the man you love, your wedding is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. What’s after flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cake,” she said. “I finally got an appointment for Thursday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex settled on the sofa in Clay’s room with Raven cuddled close.</p><p> </p><p>“Show Alex?” she asked and he smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” he said. “I can’t wait for you to read me a story.”</p><p> </p><p>She took his hand and opened the metal book.</p><p> </p><p>It happened right in his head, images flitting across his imagination. He watched animals he didn’t recognise play across a landscape he could never have come up with. The sky was a blazing red, the ground a fantastic stretch of red water and blue grasses. The flowers moved on their own, not an ounce of breeze, tendrils reaching for his hands. He was moved closer to the water, watching creatures like Miko dive in and move like frogs. Others climbed the orange trees like monkeys, blinking down at him and chittering like a cat.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as the stars swirled around above him, moving like a cartoon across the sky, showing people dancing and hugging, children swinging between their parents.</p><p> </p><p>It was unlike any story he’d ever seen and he was immediately enchanted by it.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, that was beautiful,” he said as she let him return to his own consciousness. “I loved it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do again later?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Clay appeared, offering a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, Pebbles pouncing on his shoes with a happy bark. He grinned down at her. “Went to your office.”</p><p> </p><p>“We needed somewhere quiet and private,” Alex said as Raven skipped over to Clay and was picked up for a hug. “Raven wanted to show me a story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Show you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, with the Antaran books. Their stories are told telepathically. We needed somewhere quieter to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Show Clay?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to tell me a story?” Clay asked as he sat down, Raven on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached for her book and opened it, taking his hand. They were still for about ten minutes, which Alex used to check his emails on his tablet. When they returned to him, Alex smiled at Clay’s dazed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Clay breathed. “That was funky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clay like?” Raven asked, giving Alex her book.</p><p> </p><p>“It was awesome. That was fun.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned and set to playing with the pendant he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I was thinking of visiting Mom,” Clay said. “But you said I had to be supervised.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Alex agreed. “It’s not about you, not really. It’s just while her meds really kick in. They’re fine tuning her dose, so it gets a little…questionable sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I’m not complaining. Just wanted you to take me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no problem. When did you want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you free now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I need to make a quick trip to my office, so I’ll meet you in the garage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Raven said. “I come. See Alex Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>The two brothers looked at each other, and Clay shrugged. Alex’s immediate reaction was to say no, absolutely not. But then he reminded himself that she wasn’t actually as young as she looked, nor was she as fragile as he imagined. He spent so much time reminding other people of that, he should really remember it himself more.</p><p> </p><p>[Michael.]</p><p> </p><p>[Hey.]</p><p> </p><p>[Clay wants to go see Mom, I said I’d take him. Raven wants to come with us.]</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Michael’s hesitation and unease.</p><p> </p><p>[Is that something we should be doing?] Michael asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>[I don’t know. I mean…I think she can handle it. She’s handled far worse. And I was going to call the doctor first, see if Mom’s up for a visit.]</p><p> </p><p>[If the doc says yes, then call Hal. If she says yes, then I’m with it.]</p><p> </p><p>[Why Hal?]</p><p> </p><p>[Because she’s a parent type person that knows what she’s doing.]</p><p> </p><p>[Fair point. What are you doing?]</p><p> </p><p>[Planning our Valentine’s Day.]</p><p> </p><p>[We’re celebrating?] Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>[We are, and I’ve got it all under control.]</p><p> </p><p>[Do I get a hint?] Alex wheedled.</p><p> </p><p>[Not even a little one. I’m going to surprise you, like any other doting fiancé.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex sent a wave of love through the bond and smiled at Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to call the doctor, check how she’s doing,” Alex said. “If he says yes, then you can come.”</p><p> </p><p>She went with Clay to the garage to wait for him and he made the necessary calls, before he joined them and Jones drove them to Shady Oaks.</p><p> </p><p>Yanaha was waiting for them in the visitors room. Clay moved to give her a hug, which she returned with enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gave them some time together, amusing Raven with a small jigsaw, until Clay called them over. Pebbles pelted across and Clay scooped her up, petting her to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, this is Raven,” Alex said. He held her in front of himself, arms crossed at the wrists across her chest. “Raven, this is my mom, Yanaha.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven, as usual, took a few minutes to stare at her, before she crept closer and perched on Clay’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Yanaha said with a gentle smile. “It’s so good to meet you properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come Kyle’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you properly that time. I wasn’t feeling very well. But I’m so happy you’ve come today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want see Alex Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like your puppy. She’s very cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is name Pebbles. Like Flintstones,” she said with a smile and a bounce.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I like the Flintstones. I always liked Dino, he was always my favourite.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay and Alex sat back and watched the two of them chatter away, Raven getting excited by having someone to babble with. The brothers happily looked on as their mother eventually took Raven on her lap, toying with her curls as she talked and talked.</p><p> </p><p>At around two, Raven yawned and toddled around the table to cuddle into Alex’s lap, gripping his tags.</p><p> </p><p>“How long will she sleep?” Yanaha asked.</p><p> </p><p>“About an hour,” Alex said, rocking her side to side. “Used to be that she’d have three or four naps, but she’s down to only having the one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watching her eat is way more impressive,” Clay grinned. “It’s like watching controlled destruction on a small scale.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are the wedding plans going?” she asked, and listened attentively as he outlined things for her. “Well, I’ve been talking to my doctors. They said that if I continue to show improvements, keep on taking my meds and doing my therapies, then I should be allowed to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex wanted to hug her, but was pinned beneath a sleeping child, so Clay did it for him.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>He hauled his bag over his shoulder and cast one more look back at his husband and daughter. He gave them a reassuring nod and headed to the airport doors.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi DeLuca and Arturo Ortecho were waiting for him. That was a surprise. He hadn’t ever really talked to Arturo. They’d been polite, way back when, but the immigrant had kept very much to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Harley!” Mimi cried, leaving the car and engulfing him in a crushing hug. “You look so good!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and hugged her back. “Thank you,” he said, pulling back. He looked her over. “Never mind me, look at you! Beautiful as ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you flatterer.”</p><p> </p><p>She began to guide him to the car but he stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mimi. Why am I here?” he pressed. “You know what happened, you know what he said. But there you are, out of the blue, calling me and telling me I need to come. So, before I get in that car, I need you to tell me why.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse is gone,” she said. “And Shepherd is gone. It’s all gone now. It’s safe for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a few steps back. “What do you mean, gone?” he pressed. “Mimi, your definition of safe might not be my definition.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean he’s never coming back, and Shepherd has been dismantled.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked between her and the car before sighing and heading to the backseat.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a drive to explain.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex was already five minutes away from the Shepherd bunker when the alert went off on his phone that the site had been accessed.</p><p> </p><p>Mimi had called and told him what she’d done, and he honestly had the urge to strangle her.</p><p> </p><p>Harley was staring at the wall where the computer monitors had been.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a classified area, and you don’t have clearance,” Alex said, aiming his gun. “Turn around slowly, hands where I can see them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t carry,” he said, raising his hands and turning. “I’m unarmed.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex holstered his weapon and then patted him down, stepping back once he was satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“Last time I saw this place, it was a hive of information,” Harley said. “Computers, files, soldiers.”</p><p> </p><p>“This place was a hive of disease,” Alex spat. “Nothing but Jesse Manes and his crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harley smiled as he looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look like him,” he said. “You’re too young to be Clay or Greg, and you’re not grumpy enough to be Flint. Which means you’re Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not surprised you don’t remember me. You were like…two when I left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mimi called, said she’d brought you to town. Gotta say, I’m not a huge fan of random Manes men showing up.”</p><p> </p><p>“According to Jesse, I’m not a Manes man,” he said bitterly and Alex snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Funnily enough, neither am I.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was your sin?”</p><p> </p><p>“You first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suspicious. Good. I’d be more concerned if you weren’t. Okay. Jesse came round to my place one Sunday morning and found me in bed with my boyfriend. He wasn’t impressed. Then he took me to Caulfield. The showdown after that happened on main street, with everyone watching. I haven’t been back to Roswell since.”</p><p> </p><p>“He took you to Caulfield,” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he was hoping to scare me straight.” He grinned. “Didn’t quite work out for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex couldn’t help but snigger.</p><p> </p><p>“No, his punishments didn’t work with me either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Always figured at least one of his boys would end up on my team,” Harley said.</p><p> </p><p>“Two. Clay’s…well, he’s not quite sure. But he’s dating a guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Bet old Jess was pleased.”</p><p> </p><p>“He never knew. Clay didn’t start figuring things out until we were free of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never free of Jesse.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are if he’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Harley blinked. “Mimi just said ‘gone’. She didn’t say dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sorry. She told you the official line. Yeah, he’s dead. But the circumstances of his death are questionable, so we couldn’t actually file it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean an alien killed him. Was it one from Caulfield?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was an alien, no, not from Caulfield. Caulfield is gone, burnt to the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>Harley sank down onto the remaining centre table and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Did any of them get out?” he asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Honestly, it was a mercy for 90% of them. They’d been in there too long for rehabilitation to be possible. They were…”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember. When he took me, I couldn’t believe he was treating people like that. And their only crime was where they were born. It was just…so fucking wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was,” Alex agreed, perching with him. “A lot of what he did and said and believed was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing the alien that killed him…probably wasn’t a lot of choice there, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No choice. He…what he did to her…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t actually have to tell me,” Harley assured. “I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you really don’t,” he argued. “You have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before Harley blinked and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Alex didn’t remember Harlan Manes the third. He’d found a picture of him once and Clay had told him who he was, but this man didn’t resemble what Alex had assumed the wayward Manes to be. He was far calmer than Jesse, even if they looked identical. Jesse never would have been caught dead in jeans and a hoodie, and absolutely never in sneakers. Alex was fairly certain he hadn’t even owned a pair of sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you do?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in advertising,” he said. “Mostly web based. I live just outside Paris.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Talk about escaping Roswell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Worked for me.”</p><p> </p><p>[Michael, I need a hand.]</p><p> </p><p>[What do you need?] Michael said immediately.</p><p> </p><p>[Mimi took it upon herself to call Jesse’s brother and bring him back to town. He left when I was two. He seems to be far from Jesse, but I’m not sure.]</p><p> </p><p>[Bring him to the junkyard. Raven will tell if he’s lying.]</p><p> </p><p>[On the way.]</p><p> </p><p>“There’s somewhere I want to take you, someone I want you to meet,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael was waiting when he pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Michael said, wiping off his hands. “I’m Michael, the fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harley, the uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex braced himself, and right on cue Raven pelted around the pile of cars heading from Sanders’ house, wrapping herself around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she said. “Miss Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, sweetheart. Hey, I want you to meet someone, tell me what you think,” he said, stroking back her wild curls.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and let him guide her forward, staring at Harley, who squatted down to her level.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hi,” he said. “I’m Harley. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Raven,” she said as Pebbles trotted over, Michael scooping her up and letting her gnaw on his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you, Raven. Are you a friend of Alex’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Alex my other dad. First Father gone. Have Alex now.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at him nephew in surprise and Alex simply raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I didn’t know Alex or his brothers had children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not. Just me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Is that your puppy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Is name Pebbles.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s very cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at Alex. “Is good. Like Jesse…but…not like.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s Jesse’s brother,” he said and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Not like Jesse,” she said. “Not mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex pressed a kiss to her hair and let her cuddle close, little arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about the song and dance,” Alex said. “I just needed to be sure I could trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harley stood up and smiled. “I see. And I passed her test?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven tugged at Alex’s hand. “Alex. Is string.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harley string,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Harley held still as she approached, and Alex dissolved as she tugged at his hoodie, showing them a shimmering handprint, exactly where Alex had Michael’s mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a Manes thing?” Michael asked through his laughter. “Are you all just automatically attracted to aliens?”</p><p> </p><p>Harley looked confused, until Alex tugged his shirt aside and showed his own mark. Then he just looked stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mated to an Antaran?” Harley asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m mated to this one,” Alex said, nodding at Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know there were any members in Roswell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Members?” Michael repeated. “What do you mean members?”</p><p> </p><p>“Members of the Collective…oh, damn. You’re not members. You’re isolated descendants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Michael demanded. “What do you mean members? And Collective? Do…do you know what happened to the rest of our people? The other ships, the ones that came here. You know what happened to them?”</p><p> </p><p>Harley stared at him for long minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” he asked eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Alex could feel his day getting longer by the second.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Michael settled in Alex’s office and sulked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel you moping,” Alex said with a smile, closing the door. He slid into his alien’s lap. “What’s wrong, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had this whole romantic evening planned,” he grumbled, stroking a hand along his back. “I was going to take you to a movie and then out for a dinner at that Mexican place you like. I even ordered flowers and chocolates when me and Iz went to do the wedding flowers. And now we can’t do any of it. Alien crap got in the way again.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex leaned in and kissed him, taking his time, pressing forward with his tongue and teasing him until Michael was kissing back enthusiastically, gripping at him and moaning.</p><p> </p><p>“We can have a romantic night tomorrow, or another night,” Alex promised. “And I know it’s a cliché, but it really is the thought that counts. It means a lot to me that you even planned all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just…I wanted to do something special.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he soothed, stroking his curls. “But this is important. This is our family, and the possibility of finding people that are important to Kez and Zent and Eddy…we need to take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he groaned. “I know. I can still be disappointed. I’ll do the whole family thing, but I want it noted that I did put in the effort.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex kissed him hard again, toying with the curls that fell across the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Noted,” he whispered against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Michael let him lead him to the cafeteria, where Harley was looking interestedly at the map pinned to the wall, while an Asian man leaned into him and a young woman in her early twenties was perched on one of the tables.</p><p> </p><p>“We miss anything?” Alex asked Forrest.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing yet. New guy has been hissing angrily at your uncle, new chick looks bored, and the others are on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” the woman called. “Pop.”</p><p> </p><p>They turned and looked at Alex and Michael, and the new guy stared, slack-jawed, at Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God,” he breathed. “Oh my God.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s going to get really creepy really fast,” Michael muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t mean…I just…I’ve spent my whole life listening to stories of you,” he said contritely. “The five special children. How our king and the others risked everything to make sure you were safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, stop,” he begged. “Stories? What the actual fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex guided Michael back out into the hall to wait for the others. They spent the time sending more and more outlandish statements through the bond, trying to keep a straight face until one of them cracked and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Alex won every round except one, where Michael stated that Jesse had a secret fetish for fishnets and fuck me pumps.</p><p> </p><p>“All that work to figure this crap out,” Max said as he joined them. “And your uncle just comes in and boom. It’s like someone solving a crossword for you right when you’re about to solve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be bitter,” Eddy said, approaching with Raven. She’d gone skipping off to find him as soon as they arrived on base. The chocolate on her chin let them know she’d been to see Cosima too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not bitter. I’m just saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, does this mean I can have my pieces back?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably,” Alex said. “I’ll look into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you had news?” Zent asked. “That you have discovered the fate of our people?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so. I didn’t get too many details, I thought it best if you were the one to speak to them.”</p><p> </p><p>They all settled in the cafeteria, with a few guards outside to ensure privacy, and the others endured the same shock and disbelief from the new face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said as Max turned a brilliant shade of red. “I don’t mean to…I just…I grew up learning about you all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a descendant of someone from our world?” Kezrash asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. My name is Hikaru. My grandfather was an original lander. Miko is one of the third generation. We have some little fourth generations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miko?” Raven asked. “Like mine?”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman laughed. “Sort of. The story of you and your toy was Dad’s favourite growing up, so he named me after your toy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You named your kid after a toy?” Michael asked with a smile, and Alex elbowed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to know what happened to the other ships,” Zent pressed. “They arrived safely? They were not captured like those on the children’s ship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some were,” Hikaru said. “They were careless with their abilities, drew the wrong kind of attention. Some trusted the wrong people and were betrayed. But the majority were fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it would be best if you started at the beginning,” Alex said. “Just tell us the story you know, starting with them leaving Antar.”</p><p> </p><p>According to the story Hikaru had learnt growing up, approximately twenty ships had actually made it to Earth. About half, like Max, Michael and Isobel’s ship, had crashed or been met with force and suspicion. The others, however, had landed without incident. About ten ships had landed without any problems, leading to roughly 200 survivors. They had abandoned the ships as too hard to hide and done all they could to blend in with humans. There had been an agreement made to keep in contact, which is how the Collective had began. They all stayed in contact through a network. All of them only had one number they could call or one email address, and the higher up the chain you got, the harder it was to contact someone. The remaining original Landers could only be contacted by first placing an ad in the classifieds of the New York Times with a specific alphanumeric code and then waiting for the coded ad in response, telling them when and where to meet. That could only be done in an emergency. As far as Hikaru knew, there were only three original Landers still living, and only half a dozen people knew the codes to find them.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are they?” Kez demanded. “The three original Landers. Who are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know their names, only descriptors,” Hikaru said regretfully. “It’s to keep them safe. If I don’t know the information, then it can’t be taken from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell us what you know,” Max assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Two men, a scientist and a healer, and a woman, she was a teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“A teacher,” Eddy repeated. “You’re sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to need you to start the chain of contact,” Alex said. “We need to meet those Landers.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if that’s allowed,” he said worriedly. “No offence, but you’re military. All of us…we’re not huge fans of military.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that,” he soothed. “And I fully support it. However, I’m sure that if you explained who is actually looking for them, it would be allowed. At the very least, I’m sure they’d listen to you about it.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at them for a long time, eyes flitting across all their faces, before he sighed and stood, walking a way away to place the call.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Maria poked her head in.</p><p> </p><p>“You called?” she said, settling with them.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. You’re late,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“My bartender was late.”</p><p> </p><p>They amused themselves by watching Raven play with Pebbles until Hikaru hung up and returned to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve started the chain, passed on the message that the elders need to come to Roswell. I don’t know if they will.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s enough that you’ve tried,” Isobel assured.</p><p> </p><p>“What else do you know about the woman?” Eddy asked. “Do you know what she looked like, what she taught, anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Harley peered at him in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy’s mother was a teacher, and she’s unaccounted for,” Alex explained. “His pod was hidden in Colorado, away from the others. We don’t know who moved him. He woke up alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry,” Hikaru said. “When I was growing up, I was always more interested in the stories of the General.”</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing left to do but wait for a response from the Collective, to hope they would listen.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>They finally managed their Valentine’s Day celebration a week after the actual day. Their week had been filled with slowly getting to know the newest members of their family.</p><p> </p><p>Harley turned out to be the complete opposite of Jesse. He was slow to anger and quick to smile, gentle and fiercely loyal. Almost everyone had quietly mentioned that he and Alex were very similar. He and Tripp had pretty much picked up where they left off when he was a kid, before Jesse ruined it by demanding all Tripp’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>Hikaru spent a lot of time on base, getting to know Eddy and the others, watching the unit work, learning how safe it was. It took him three days to be completely comfortable with it all, to really trust them. Once he did, he made a string of calls and emails to his contact, assuring them that Deep Sky could be trusted with the Collective and the three Landers. So far, he hadn’t received anything back, but he’d done all he could.</p><p> </p><p>Miko and Maria completely hit it off, and she immediately took a job at the Pony. They had spent an awful lot of time talking and sharing drinks, so much so that Flint had started to complain about his woman being constantly occupied.</p><p> </p><p>On the night Alex and Michael finally celebrated the day of love, they dropped Raven off at Kyle’s and started the evening with a movie. Not that they actually saw a single scene. They sat in the back row and spent the whole time making out. They’d never gotten the chance to do it as teenagers, so they figured they had the chance now.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the Mexican restaurant Michael had originally booked, they headed to a nice little Italian place that did a great lasagne.</p><p> </p><p>After they’d eaten, Alex blindfolded Michael and took the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I get a little hint?” Michael asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Completely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then just relax. I promise, you’ll like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael reached out blindly until Alex caught his hand and kissed it, settling it on his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Alex parked and took a deep breath before he removed the blindfold. Michael blinked and then looked at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…”</p><p> </p><p>“When we were making out tonight, it just occurred to me that we started this thing between us in high school. But we didn’t get to do all those teenage dating things. There’s a teenage experience I really want to have with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to fuck you in my teenage bedroom,” he said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Michael was still for a moment before he slid across the seat and wrapped his hand around Alex’s neck, pulling him into a wild fierce kiss. Alex moaned into it, gripping at his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they stumbled from the car and made their way up to the door, where Michael plastered himself to Alex’s back and neck, distracting him from the lock. Alex managed to turn the key and then turned, grabbing Michael and backing him through into the hallway, taking his mouth without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Michael tugged at his hair, meeting his tongue as they clumsily headed up the stairs. They crashed into a few walls, knocked pictures down, but finally made it to Alex’s room. Again, there was a lock, and Michael groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you fit this lock?” Michael asked between nibbles to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Alex agreed, tilting his neck so Michael had more skin to lick and nip. “Didn’t want anyone snooping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“It did, after the three booby traps my Dad set off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clever boy.”</p><p> </p><p>The door was finally, blessedly, open, and Michael was pushed inside and to the bed, bouncing on the mattress. He went completely submissive as Alex wrestled him out of his clothes, and looked around as Alex began a determined oral exploration.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed as teeth tugged at his nipple. He took in the tasteful artwork, the almost obsessive neatness of the room. No nick knacks, no posters. Everything that had made the shed quintessentially Alex, none of it was present in his bedroom. “Was your room always this way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Military family, didn’t get a choice,” he murmured, licking his way down.</p><p> </p><p>Michael gasped, burying his fingers in Alex’s hair as he pressed butterfly kisses to his lower belly. He waited with anticipation for Alex’s mouth to sink down on his, for that wonderful wet heat.</p><p> </p><p>He screamed as Alex pushed his legs up and teased his hole with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>His humming teased all the sensitive nerves and Michael writhed, gripping the pillow under his head in an attempt to find anything to hold onto. And still Alex kept on. He teased the ring of muscle, then began to push at it with the tip of his tongue. Once he could wriggle the tip inside, he began to add fingers. First one, then two, and where he got the lube from, Michael truly didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn over,” Alex demanded, and Michael scrambled to his front, insistent hands urging him up to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Michael gasped as Alex pushed into him.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even undressed, just pulled down his zipper and added lube before he began taking Michael hard. He didn’t ease up, didn’t pause, just began pounding him. Alex’s hands gripped his hips, moving him just the way he wanted, and Michael could do nothing but take it. Alex’s hands slid up his back, nails scraping, until he had one wrapped around a shoulder and the other in Michael’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Michael had just found a balance with it, just settled into the pleasure, when Alex changed the rules and tugged him back. His back pressed to Alex’s chest and Alex’s arms wrapped around him, the airman still thrusting wildly into him. His head fell back onto Alex’s shoulder as a constant whine forced its way from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The feel of fabric between them, the hard length pounding into him, Alex holding him close. Alex nibbling at his neck, reaching down to grip him. He didn’t stroke, just squeezed his length, using the momentum of their bodies to give Michael even more pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Michael couldn’t even find enough sense to beg, he was too consumed by the sheer sensation Alex was forcing him to feel. Without any conscious decision making on his part, it screamed through him, orgasm sweeping through every nerve and cell. He convulsed in Alex’s arms, gasping, reaching back to tug at his hair and pull him into a kiss as he let out desperate moaning gasps.</p><p> </p><p>Alex kissed him hard before he pushed him forwards, pinning him to the mattress as he pounded desperately, mouth pressed to Michael’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Michael gasped as Alex’s orgasm hit him through the bond, pressing along already sensitive nerves, until he felt himself coming again, totally dry.</p><p> </p><p>They lay there, panting, until Michael managed to turn his head and look at where Alex had collapsed. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you laughing at me?” Alex asked incredulously without opening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m laughing at your dick just hanging out,” Michael giggled, and Alex managed to raise his head enough to look down and snigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s be honest, it’s your favourite part of my body,” he said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“One of them.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Raven found Harley sitting under the biggest tree on the cabin property. Hikaru and Miko were inside with Michael and the other aliens, but Raven had decided to take Pebbles for a walk on the leash.</p><p> </p><p>She was teaching the puppy to walk on a leash, and to pee outside. It seemed to be getting through. Forrest had given her a few pointers, and she kept a little pouch with some treats in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Harley sad,” she said, sitting down with him. Pebbles happily followed her nose and explored around them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sad,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Sad. I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“I see strings. All strings, all place. String from Harley sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this your gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. What gift Hikaru have?”</p><p> </p><p>“He can touch something and see where it’s been, where it’s supposed to be. Like finding things. Like, he can touch the table by the door that I’m supposed to put my keys on when I come home, and he can see where my keys actually are. Or…if we buy something from a thrift store, he can tell where it’s been.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice. Good gift.” She accepted Pebbles onto her lap, where the puppy happily settled and began to nap. “Miko gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“She can make her skin light up, like a pattern of stars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is, it’s very pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why Harley sad?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “I guess I’m a little sad because…see, me and Jesse had a big fight. A really big fight. And I left because I was afraid of him. I’m glad I left, because I got to meet Hikaru and we had Miko. But I’m sad about all the things I missed while I was away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sad because Jesse mean,” she corrected, and he blinked in shock, staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you can’t lie to her,” Clay called as he approached. “She’ll always spot it.”</p><p> </p><p>He settled with them and pulled Raven onto his lap, pretending to nibble at her neck to make her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even tell little white lies? Like…I don’t know…like you didn’t eat any of her candy?” Harley asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Who eats all the cookies, little bird?” Clay asked her, stroking her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex eat cookies. Say not eat, but eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Michael? What does he lie about?”</p><p> </p><p>She considered it. “Say Alex cook fry bread. Not Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure Alex didn’t cook it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Alex cook right. Michael make bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Harley couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Yana makes the best fry breads,” he said, smiling softly and leaning back, looking wistful. “Clay, your Mom might be the best cook I’ve ever met. Her mutton stew? Enough to bring a man to his knees. If I were straight, I really might have tried to win her heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not allowed to cook yet,” Clay said gently. “Too many hazards in the kitchen, it’s not safe for her to be in there yet. But soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I never came back for you. I thought she was there, I didn’t know you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t,” he interrupted. “I don’t want your apologies. I don’t want your guilt. You’re here, now. You brought a link to the other Antaran’s with you. That’s all I need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what my brother did? All the pain he caused? How do I begin to come to terms with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“If we have to, so do you,” Clay snapped. “You think it’s a walk in the park, all picnics and parties, knowing that I helped him hurt her?” He nodded down at Raven. “I did that. I believed him and she suffered at my hands, and I have to live with that. But I don’t look back at it. I accept what I did and I move forward. That’s what you do. What he did is not on you, it’s not your sin to atone for.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked up as Isobel approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a Manes family trait to try and take the blame for everything?” she asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say?” Clay said. “We’re all martyrs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Greg called. He’s bringing dinner. Well, early dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“What food?” Raven asked.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you tell me,” Isobel said, squatting down and smiling at her. “Find the string to Greg.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven tilted her head, focussing, and Harley watched as she used her gift.</p><p> </p><p>“Is noodles.”</p><p> </p><p>“What noodles?” Clay asked. “Like pasta noodles? Or Chinese type noodles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chopsticks!” she declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Chinese takeout. He better remember to get extra pot stickers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Need lots.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do,” Isobel agreed. “Want to come wash your hands so we can eat? Is Greg close?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is…just leave. Have bags.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if he’s got the food, we should go wash our hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven happily went off with Isobel, leaving the two Manes men alone.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you look at her, knowing all you know, and not crumble?” Harley asked. “I’m trying to see past it, really. I know I need to. But I don’t know how.”</p><p> </p><p>“When I figure it out, I’ll let you know. We’re all trying to get past it. Still can’t believe Alex told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t,” Harley said sadly. “She did. Once she understood who Hik and Miko are, she wanted to share her story with us. It was…a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Yeah, she doesn’t really have boundaries. She’ll develop them, maybe. But she’s got no problem with sharing, not once she knows the person can be trusted. How in depth did she go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she was going easy on us,” he said with a sarcastic smile. “Not actually easy, but I think she was trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I barely remember you being here. But, as keeps being pointed out to me, you are family. Not just you. Your guy is the alien’s link to others like them, might be the way Eddy gets his Mom back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“His Mom? The teacher?”</p><p> </p><p>“They seriously think she’s his mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…how? They landed in the 40’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t they explain about the pods?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. Said something about keeping people safe. Hik’s never really told me about it all. I’m not a Descendant, I don’t get to know about all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are a Manes legacy. You have the right to know all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Collective don’t feel that way. They feel I’m human and therefore I only get a limited amount of info.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay leapt to his feet and stormed towards the house, Harley following confusedly. Clay cornered Hikaru as soon as he entered, and Alex immediately moved close in case Clay was ready to throw a punch or two.</p><p> </p><p>“Where does your Collective get off making him feel he isn’t worthy?” Clay demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Hikaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t get to know about the pods? He doesn’t get to have it explained to him how that Lander might be Eddy’s mother? He’s human, so he doesn’t get to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that simple,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds pretty simple,” Max pressed. “It sounds like racist crap. It sounds like the Collective looks down on humans and uses its safety excuse as just that, an excuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we don’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like the rhetoric used against black people in this town,” Maria muttered. “We don’t deserve an equal say. We’re less because we’re coloured.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to be perfect because we’re Mexican,” Rosa growled. “We don’t get to screw up because we don’t belong here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Miko said. “You’re judging all of us on one person’s perception of it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then explain it,” Tripp offered. “I am trying to understand. I am trying to see your, and their, point of view. It is a matter of safety. However, having the human in your life only knowing part of the story creates more danger. If he doesn’t know what needs to be kept quiet, there is a higher probability of him inadvertently revealing something.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are levels,” Hikaru said. “The original Landers are the only ones who know everything. The rest of us do not. We know our heritage, our history, but we learn from an early age not to reveal ourselves. That if we do, we’re putting everyone in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep secrets,” Alex said. “And that is understandable. But keeping this whole side of yourself from the man you love? That’s not trust, that’s fear. It’s a cultural memory of a time when it was life and death to keep it a secret. But you’re actively keeping things from a man you had a child with. I struggle to see the justification for that. If he’s someone you trust enough to share a life with, have a child with, then how can he be someone you don’t share your whole self with? How can you mark him if you’re still hiding part of you away?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I?” Alex countered, pulling his shirt aside to show his mark. “Michael gave this to me because I asked for it, because I wanted him to know every single part of me. And we don’t keep things from each other. He knows every piece of me, and I know every inch of him. My job requires keeping secrets, but I don’t keep myself from him. I know what it’s like. He kept his whole self hidden from everyone, they all did, for almost their entire lives. They were afraid, and they only had each other. But you have an entire Collective and you’re still splitting yourselves down the middle. The alien part of you, and the human. You can’t make a relationship work if you’re split.”</p><p> </p><p>Hikaru began to pace, chewing on his thumbnail. “You make it sound easy, to just tell him everything,” he said. “But knowing I had to keep it a secret was literally the first lesson I was ever taught. We grow up knowing we have to hide in plain sight. How am I meant to throw off all I was ever taught?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Kyle said from the doorway. Greg was right behind him, and both of them had masses of takeout containers. “He’s a legacy. Which means it’s not up to you what he knows. It’s up to Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“As head of the Project, I decide what a legacy knows,” Alex explained. “I decide what everyone should be told. Clay gets told less than Flint, because of what I know he can handle. Jamie knows less that that, because he’s so young. But Kyle knows everything, because he’s a doctor and has proven his trustworthiness. Manes and Valenti’s are told what I deem important for them to know. Considering all Harley already knows, and all Jesse told him, showed him…I’m sorry, Hikaru. I don’t see a reason to hide it from him. I think he can know pretty much everything.”</p><p> </p><p>The part-alien stared at him, shaking his head silently, before he sank down on to the rug and began to sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he begged. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven knelt on the floor with him and stroked his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Is okay. Not scared,” she said. “Harley can trust. Is good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She took his hand and it glowed as she pressed into his head. He looked down at her, gasping as she shared with him. She stayed connected to him for a moment before she let go and crossed to Alex, taking his hand and sharing with him.</p><p> </p><p>[Jesus,] he moaned. [He’s fucking terrified. They literally drilled it into him his whole life that this secret needed to be kept, above all else. They put the fear of God into him.]</p><p> </p><p>[Pretty sure that’s not what the original Landers wanted,] Michael said.</p><p> </p><p>[No, definitely not. I’m sleeping with one.]</p><p> </p><p>Michael barely managed to hide his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Are…are you…talking?” Hikaru asked. “The two of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk through our bond,” Michael said. “We do it all the time. We share thoughts, feelings, orgasms.”</p><p> </p><p>Their siblings all groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t need to know that!” Jamie complained, bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, honey, we need to talk about appropriateness again,” Isobel scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Michael defended. “It’s not like anyone thought we were living like monks here!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s knowing,” Greg said as he handed Raven a bag of prawn crackers to munch on, “and then there’s having it laid out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, you’ll all live.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mental scars are still a thing,” Max said.</p><p> </p><p>“If you tell him,” Hikaru asked cautiously. “If he knows everything. Would…would we be able to do that? Talk like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You would,” Zent promised. “It is a privilege given only through true trust and honesty. A soul bond can only exist if you entrust your whole self to the other. Michael and Alex have that bond, and they found it all on their own without any guidance from others.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know,” Harley said. There was such conviction and finality to him that no one dared to argue. “I want that bond. I want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then tomorrow I will tell you everything I think you should know,” Alex promised. “For tonight, we’re having dinner, and spending time together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry,” Raven said, face covered with crumbs from her crackers.</p><p> </p><p>Michael laughed and swept her up. “My little bottomless pit, you are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, leave me a comment down below and let me know what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. If I say yes, will you still keep kissing me there?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria was just locking up when Flint left his car.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t see you tonight,” she said as he leant against the wall beside the door, watching her work the locks.</p><p> </p><p>“Figured you’d be busy,” he said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always busy. Hasn’t stopped you before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but things are different now.”</p><p> </p><p>She pocketed her keys and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“How are things different?” she pressed, stroking his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged again. “Just different.”</p><p> </p><p>She cupped his cheek and leaned in, giving a gentle kiss. “Is this about Miko?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said, far too quickly, and she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Because I would understand if you were having a little trouble with me suddenly spending all this time with her instead of spending it with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you wouldn’t,” he argued, stroking her sides despite himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I would. Having my attention suddenly focussed on someone else when you’ve had me all to yourself? I would totally understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to keep you all to myself,” he said. “You’re not some…some…thing, you know. Like something I own. You’re not, and I don’t think of you that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You’re just not used to sharing me. And that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like sharing,” he muttered, face burning. “Don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” she assured. “I like spending time with her. Having someone like me around? It’s kind of awesome. But what I have with you is different. I can do both.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you can.”</p><p> </p><p>She tugged him in, taking his mouth, and he surrendered to her welcome assault. Her tongue pushed past his lips and he opened for her, hands sliding across her back and he boldly reached down to grasp her ass.</p><p> </p><p>He gaped as she pulled away suddenly, unlocking the bar again and tugging him inside. The only light was the red of the sign outside as she took his mouth again, and he followed blindly wherever she led.</p><p> </p><p>Where she led was to the pool table, which was the closest flat surface, and laid him out on it. She stripped herself from the waist down and unfastened his jeans, freeing him to the air. He gripped her hips as she straddled him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. I don’t have…”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her fingers against his lips. “Shhh. I got it.”</p><p> </p><p>He choked on air as she guided him inside, hot and tight. He gripped her hips and thrust up, chasing the pleasure she seemed so determined to give.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he moaned. She leaned down to kiss him and he buried his fingers in her curls, tugging at it. “Maria. Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop,” she begged. “Please. Oh, shit.”</p><p> </p><p>She moved harder on him, reaching for that end, wanting it. He loved the sounds she made, the way she moved, the way she felt. It was like a drug, sizzling through his veins. He felt himself teetering on the edge, and he pulled her down hard into a kiss, forcing his tongue past her lips as heat poured from him.</p><p> </p><p>It was the most beautiful sound in the world when she screamed and gasped, calling his name. She collapsed on him, kissing desperately as she rode out her orgasm, tugging his hair.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up splayed across the table, his arm under her head, her thigh across his pelvis. His thumb traced idle patterns on her sweat-slicked skin as her fingers drew across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did it take us so long to do that?” he wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t be waiting anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex arrived home after a long, unplanned, Saturday in his office. He knew why he was the one the Airforce gave last minute assignments to, knew that he was the one who could be relied upon to do what needed to be done in a timeframe most would balk at.</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t mean he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>It meant he had spent the whole day stuck at his desk, when he could have been playing with Raven and spending time with Michael. They could have gone to the farmers market, or to Maria’s Mexican celebration. They could even have curled up on the sofa for a movie. Instead, he’d been neck deep in a Chinese code with a priority one classification.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” he asked as hands closed over his eyes the second he walked in the door. “Michael. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a surprise for you,” he husked in his ear, kissing behind it. “Can I blindfold you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, kinky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that kind of surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shame. Go ahead. Blindfold away.”</p><p> </p><p>He held still as Michael slipped it over his eyes and tied it behind his head. He took his hands and kissed his knuckles before he led him further into the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a clue?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Keep coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what I missed today? And where’s Raven?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, this is what you missed. And she is out with Kez and Isobel. They’ve taken her to a movie. I think Greg’s joining them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Is there a dinner involved in this surprise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. I made that baked pasta you like, the one with the goat’s cheese.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now, stand there.” Alex stood where he was put, and Michael’s warmth pressed against his back. His lips found Alex’s neck and he moaned, tilting his head to give him more room. “You ready?” Michael murmured between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“If I say yes, will you still keep kissing me there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex tugged off the blindfold and turned, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and taking his mouth. Michael moaned, kissing back with just as much passion, hands roaming his back and ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you,” Alex murmured. “But I have Monday off as a compensation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Michael took him by the shoulders and turned him, tucking his chin over his shoulder and sliding his arms around his waist. “We can Christen this then.”</p><p> </p><p>It was their new bedroom. Alex had known that Michael was done with the actual extension, that the walls and roof and floors were done, the electrics connected and all those other important things, but he hadn’t set foot inside it. He didn’t know Michael had finished it.</p><p> </p><p>The walls were the same warm white as the rest of the cabin, but artwork hung between exposed dark-stained wood beams. Thick curtains to block the light, rich dark furniture, fabrics to soften the harsh edges. His grandfathers rug laid at the foot of their bed, matched with two runners Flint had made, one on each side. A quilt Hal had made them laid across the bed, along with new pillows and clean sheets.</p><p> </p><p>He wandered through to the connected bathroom. It was done in blue and white mosaic tile, with a tub and shower, both accessible for him. There were shelves secured to the walls in just the right place for him to know they were disguised hand holds for him.</p><p> </p><p>The lights for both rooms were dimmable, and each spotlight could be individually adjusted for managing Alex’s headaches.</p><p> </p><p>Alex wandered back out to the bedroom and pulled Michael into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>[It is so perfect,] he said, tugging at his curls. [I am so proud of you.]</p><p> </p><p>[You’re sure it’s right?] he asked as he walked him backwards. [The office isn’t ready yet, it’s almost ready, but I wanted to show you the bedroom. Are you sure you like it?]</p><p> </p><p>Michael laid him out on the hand-carved bed and settled atop him.</p><p> </p><p>[It’s so perfect,] Alex assured, adjusting himself so Michael could settle between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ours,” Michael murmured against his lips. “There’s a space by your side of the bed for your leg, and a notch in your nightstand for your crutch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything you didn’t think of?” Alex asked, hiking his leg up higher on Michael’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll figure it out if I have. A few days, we’ll see if anything doesn’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex arched up and licked his throat, making him moan.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so good to me,” he murmured between licks and nips. “You take such good care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right back at you,” Michael said, ducking in to press their foreheads together. “I think…we’re good for each other now. We weren’t before, not at all. And I think we needed to drift away from each other to make this work.”</p><p> </p><p>“We work now,” Alex assured, stroking his back.</p><p> </p><p>The timer in Michael’s back pocket went off and they untangled themselves to head to the kitchen. They dished up and cracked open a bottle of wine, eating and chatting. Once they were done, Alex popped some popcorn and they settled on the couch with a DVD. After fairly heated negotiations, they finally agreed on Beetlejuice. They couldn’t watch it with Raven around; they’d tried and it hadn’t gone well. It wasn’t the actual figure of Beetlejuice, they hadn’t got that far. It was the idea of people dying and being stuck where no one could see them.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel called to let them know she was on her way to drop Raven off as the credits rolled, and they thanked their luck that they’d got through the whole thing without interruption. Well. Without outside interruption. They’d gotten in plenty of making out (including a couple of blow jobs).</p><p> </p><p>Michael pulled his brownies out of the oven as Isobel pulled up, and she stayed to have some with them while Raven babbled about the movies. Her favourite part had been the concession stand.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex massaged his temples as Max and Hikaru came to blows once again.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get to pass judgement!” Hikaru roared.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell I don’t! They’re my people!”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re mine too! And I’m telling you, this is how it’s done!”</p><p> </p><p>“How it’s done is bullshit! You’re denying your husband all knowledge of your heritage! Michael doesn’t deny Alex anything!”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, that was it. When they started dragging he and Michael into it, Alex had to step in.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, both of you,” he said, low and dangerous, and they both stopped and looked at him. “Max, you’ve kept secrets to keep Michael and Isobel safe. You know the fear the Landers felt. The fear of discovery. And they knew what happened to others that trusted the wrong people. Keeping it all a secret is how they felt safest.” Hikaru was looking smug. “And as for you. You don’t get to dismiss our objections. Max has a valid point, hiding this all from Harley has just caused a wall between you, and that isn’t healthy for any relationship. The way you’ve treated him is unfair.”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Hikaru began, but Alex held up a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You go on about the Landers, how they do it a certain way. Hikaru, you’re yelling at a Lander. You’re yelling at your prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I was doing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Max is the son of your king, which makes him your prince. And you were yelling at him.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment and then both threw themselves back into their seats, glaring.</p><p> </p><p>Tanner knocked and entered, looking between the two angry men.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a bad time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” Alex assured. “What have you got?”</p><p> </p><p>“We managed to work out where the signals are,” he said, handing over the file he held. “Most of the signals are in military locations. We got a few in random places, but further investigation shows no credible evidence that it’s a ship. Possibly some pieces of Antaran tech. However, we’ve still dispatched agents to collect whatever is in those random places.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I’ll send this to the General, he can check out the military locations. Is Tina talking to you yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not so much. She lets me video with the kids, which is a plus. And she sent me a scan picture. I think I might actually be allowed to be there when these two are born.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d offer sympathy, but this really is your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he moaned. “You kept reminding me, and I brushed it off. She’s right to be pissed at me, I deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are the kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Amy lost a tooth, got ten bucks. Billy came off his bike and broke his wrist, the cast is neon pink. Maddie passed her math test, and is growing tadpoles into frogs for her science project.”</p><p> </p><p>“All calm on the home front then,” Alex grinned. “When did a tooth get to be worth ten bucks?”</p><p> </p><p>“No clue. Inflation.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is Tina doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her mom says she’s handling it like a champ. Morning sickness has finally passed, cravings have started. Kids are excited about new siblings.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Her parents keep laughing at me. Every time she insults me, they laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>All three men sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Harley stared into the fire as Alex put Raven to bed, thinking over all he’d been told and shown.</p><p> </p><p>It was one thing for Alex to tell him all about the pods and the war, the abilities of alien visitors, have Raven show him the most beautiful stories. It was a whole different thing to learn of all his brother had done.</p><p> </p><p>And not just Jesse, but his father, and his grandfather. Three generations of men torturing people, punishing them for no crime other than being born somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Michael said quietly, holding out a beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother suffered at his hands, died because of him!” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Which you were not a part of,” Max assured.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. Because I tucked tail and ran.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, don’t do this to yourself,” Hikaru begged. “We’ve been over this. Twenty years and you’re still trying to take the blame for what he did.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my twin. Two halves of a whole.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tripp said firmly. “The moment you were born, you were different people. You have always been a better man than your brother, your whole life. You made the choices that led you to this point, you decided who to be and how to be and he doesn’t get to take that from you. No matter what he did, it’s not a reflection of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Feels like it is,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I get that,” Clay said, squeezing his shoulder. “Feels like he defines all we are. But that’s not true. We define that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harley leaned back into his husband and stared at their daughter, who was curled up on the couch. Hikaru pressed a kiss to his neck and he shifted to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to call the Collective again,” he said. “They have to come. Hik, they need to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve done all I can,” Hikaru promised. “I’ve called every day since we got here. They just keep saying all things are being considered. They know who I’ve found, they know. They know everything I do. It’s on them now.”</p><p> </p><p>“But they don’t know what you’ve learnt tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I tell them how badly our people were treated, that won’t help. It’ll just scare them. The only hope we have is if it goes up the chain and reaches the Landers. If they hear it, they’ll come, I’m sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be a way to make it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hikaru held him closer and buried his face in Harley’s neck for a moment before he rested his chin on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“We just need to be patient,” he soothed. “Just focus on your nephews for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can. Baby, you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” Miko said. “We’ve done our part. We just need to wait for them to do theirs.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” he asked bluntly. “Tell me how.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can team up with Isobel to work on the wedding,” Alex offered as he returned. “And if you want, I can take you to visit Mom. Uh. There’s always work at the junkyard. And on base, we can find you something to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t want to work with a military outfit,” he said. “But I’m happy to help Isobel. And I’d really like to visit Yana.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I could really use some new advertising,” Isobel said, accepting the glass of wine Greg poured. “I’ve been meaning to redo them, but haven’t gotten around to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the problem with what you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve all got my married name on them. Plus, a few high profile events that I want added on. My website needs an overhaul.”</p><p> </p><p>“Full package then.” He stood as his phone went and stepped out onto the porch to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s taking this really hard,” Jamie said worriedly, his puppy Iron Man tugging at the rope in his hands. “Like, more than the rest of us did.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard for him,” Tripp soothed. “It’s not just that his father and grandfather did this. He and Jesse being twins…he’s always had trouble separating himself from Jesse, seeing that they’re different. Even when they were little, they’d judge themselves by the actions of the other.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s stupid,” Jamie complained. “They’re literally two different people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but having brothers complicates things,” Greg said. “You judge every single thing by your brothers. What grades you get, what girls you date, what clubs you join.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must be a Manes thing,” Hikaru mused. “I have a brother and sister, but we were never really comparing ourselves to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t Dad have a sister too?” Flint asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Lives in Canada,” Greg said. “Dad got trashed once, he lost out on some promotion and decided to drown his sorrows. The man got very talkative when he was wasted. Apparently, she left right after high school and refused to ever talk to any of the family again. Didn’t even come to Grandpa’s funeral, she was so over being a Manes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe one of us should track her down,” Max offered. “She should know Jesse’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we have enough to work with already, don’t you?” Isobel asked acidly.</p><p> </p><p>Max opened his mouth to argue back, but Harley re-entered just in time to cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Madame Clairmont killed a plant,” he said with a chuckle. “Poor old dear was worried she’d let us down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one?” Hikaru questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“The little one by the teapot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Well, that one was floundering anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex gasped and curled into himself, gripping his stomach, at the same time as Michael did the exact same thing. Clay took one look at them and headed to Raven’s room. When he carried her in, she was still asleep, but sobbing. Alex recovered himself first and accepted her onto his lap, holding her close and stroking her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” he murmured, lips to her temple. “Wake up. Come on, sweet girl. Come back to us. It’s not real, it’s just a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>She whimpered and curled into a tighter ball, gripping at his tags. Eventually, she did manage to wake, and she curled into him closer, trying to crawl under his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Alex soothed, rocking her. “It was only a dream, little bird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not,” she complained. “Angry. Yell.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael had recovered and squatted down before them, stroking her bare feet. Both he and Alex had pretty high thresholds for pain, but Alex’s was just that bit higher.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see the people in the other place again?” he asked and she nodded. “Did you see why they’re angry? Did you hear what they were yelling about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Angry because message.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because they saw a message? Someone sent them a message?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sent. Angry. Scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked imploringly at Kezrash. “There has to be a way to stop this,” he begged. “Please. There has to be something we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Harley said. “I might have an idea. Kind of crazy though…”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll try anything,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, her gift is to see strings of energy from people and things around her. And she’s picking up the strings from other people. Couldn’t she pull on them herself? They’re pulling on them which is what she’s picking up, so couldn’t she pull on them from this end?”</p><p> </p><p>They all glanced around at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“She can find all of us,” Flint said. “Knows exactly where we are at any time. Raven, the other people you can see. Do you know, can you tell, are they human? Or are they stars?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stars,” Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>“All star, or part human, like me?” Miko asked.</p><p> </p><p>“All.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Hikaru gaped. “She’s connecting to the original Landers.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel pulled out the paper and pens and they sat Raven down at the coffee table with them. She leant back against Alex’s legs and he played with her hair.</p><p> </p><p>There were ten full blooded Antarans left on Earth, as far as they knew. Seven were in Roswell.</p><p> </p><p>Raven drew herself in the middle of the page in a purple. The others they knew of circled her, with spaces for the unknown connections. Isobel was yellow, Max was blue, and Michael orange. For Eddy, she chose green. Then a pink for Zent and a brown for Kezrash.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she pulled out three colours, a red, a grey and a black. Alex stroked her hair as she focussed, seeing something only she could.</p><p> </p><p>Her drawings were stick figures, simple, direct. A simple stick man for all except her and Isobel, who got the traditional triangle bodies depicting female on so many public toilet doors. As she focussed, she used a pencil to draw lines between herself and the figures she’d drawn. It was no surprise that Michael was the first one she drew the line for. Eddy came next, probably due to the connection between him and Michael, or the genetic link she had with him.</p><p> </p><p>Max and Isobel were next, then Zent, and finally Kezrash.</p><p> </p><p>She was quiet and still for a long time, almost an hour, before she took the black and drew a stick man. Another pause, only twenty minutes this time, and then the grey was used for another male symbol.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after ten minutes pause, she drew a female figure in red.</p><p> </p><p>She took up the pencil and drew a broken line from her figure to each of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hard see,” she said. “Far.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Alex soothed, smoothing back her hair and tilting her head back so he could press a kiss to her forehead upside down. “Just take your time. There’s no rush. And, you know, if you can’t do it, no one will be mad at you. We’re just waiting to see if you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a long drink from the juice Max poured her, and then sat silently, fiddling with the pencil while she stretched her mind along the threads. Eventually, as the approaching sunrise began to lighten the sky, she drew over the lines again, making them solid, and took the red pen, writing a name beneath the female figure.</p><p> </p><p>“I find,” she said, climbing into Alex’s lap and yawning. “Pull string. Know I here. Surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy dropped to his knees and sobbed as they took in the name she had written.</p><p> </p><p>AVA.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Alex watched as Greg and Clay set the skip in place.</p><p> </p><p>Flint was already inside their childhood home, and by the noise he was making, was having the time of his life trashing things in Jesse’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>They were on day three since Raven had tugged at the strings, and so far they had nothing. She could feel them, and it got clearer for her by the day. The only problem was she wasn’t getting anything worth having. Sometimes anger, other times frustration, but mostly surprise and eagerness. She shared what she picked up with whoever wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly that was Eddy, and he took comfort in feeling his mother through Raven. He’d taken up permanent residence in their now spare room, and even Michael would admit it was comforting to have another family member so close.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk about a throwback,” Harley said as he joined him. “Been a long while since I saw this place.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex frowned in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you born first?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was. A whole four and a half minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then…this house was Grandpa’s. Shouldn’t it have gone to you as the eldest?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it should have, technically speaking. But I wasn’t here and I didn’t want anything to remind me of here, so it was kind of a blessing to have Jesse take it. You’re just going to chuck it all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Planning on it. Strip it out, paint it all white, then sell it.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched as Flint emerged with a bulging trash bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up there, quick draw,” Clay said. “What have you chucked?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged and Clay sighed, taking the bag and setting it on the ground. He opened it and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t just dump papers,” Clay said. “They might be classified. They have to be shredded.” He looked up at Alex. “This might not be as simple as we though.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you set on selling it?” Harley asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Or burning it down,” Flint suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not burning the place down,” Greg argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Fire, pretty. We can roast marshmallows.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not burning it,” Alex said firmly. “We’re selling it. We agreed to sell it.” He turned to Harley. “We decided to sell it. None of us want it, and it’s costing us money. Just sitting here, there are still costs associated to it. It’s stupid to pay taxes and water rates on a place none of us are willing to live in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could…I mean, I know it’s your childhood home…”</p><p> </p><p>“That has whole different connotations to us than it does to other people,” Greg commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have it?” Harley asked eventually. “You might not have any good memories here, but I do. And…it’d be nice, you know. Settling here in my home town, having my nephews in my life. If I go back to France, it won’t be the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was frozen in place. He hadn’t considered that anyone would actually want the house. All it held for him was pain and a feeling of not being enough. His brothers felt similar things. Tripp hadn’t expressed a desire to have it. It had seemed the perfect solution to just sell it.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I’d be okay with that,” he said. He glanced at the others and got stunned nods. “Yeah. We can go to the base and work out the paperwork. But I have a condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Name it.”</p><p> </p><p>“The tool shed,” Alex said. “I want it torn down. I’ll sign this whole place over to you, if you tear that down.”</p><p> </p><p>“The tool shed? You mean the shack thing my grandpa built when he was like…seventy? That’s still standing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is, and I want it gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Uh…why?”</p><p> </p><p>He followed Alex as he wandered around the house to the backyard, and the two of them stood and looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was a kid, when things got bad, I used to come out here. It was warm and quiet and Dad never came out here. I made it mine. Michael…he was sleeping in his truck, his foster home was bad. So I told him about it and he stayed here.” He wandered closer and inside, standing where he had once, long ago, to give his lover a guitar. “I lost my virginity here,” he said with a smile. “One hot summer afternoon. Me and Michael, nothing but us. And then Dad came in as we were getting dressed. Pinned me to the wall, dislocated my shoulder. And Michael…he wanted to keep me safe. He tried to get Dad off me. Dad smashed his hand with a hammer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” Harley murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“For so long, this was my sanctuary. And in one single moment, he ruined it. I couldn’t bear to be in here anymore. All I could hear was Michael screaming, and I couldn’t get the image of his blood out of my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Harley hesitantly reached out and grasped his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry he did that to you, and to Michael,” he said. “And for all the other things he did to you. You never should have had to live like that. And if you want this place torn down, then we tear it down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Might be an idea for you and Michael to smash it up. Couple sledgehammers, pent up aggression, this place will fold like a house of cards.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s going to love you for that. He loves smashing shit up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s settled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally. Come on, we’ll head to base and get all the paperwork started.” Alex glanced back at him as they returned to the front. “What about your job, and Hikaru’s job? You have a life in France.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hikaru and I both work from home. I’m in advertising, he’s a book editor. We can both transfer to the US offices.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Miko?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she’ll actually figure out what she wants to do with her life over here,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Every alarm on base was screaming at them, and every agent had sprung to life.</p><p> </p><p>Alex arrived to chaos, and as he arrived, they locked it down completely.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” Alex demanded, and Forrest handed him a tablet with the security layout displayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a clue,” Forrest growled. “If I didn’t know better, which I do, I’d say it was a glitch in the system. Showing an unauthorised access in a dozen places, but no sight of anyone there. We’re on our third sweep and we can’t find an intruder.” He froze, looking at the screen. “Again, we’ve got another one.” He grabbed his comm. “Section 14b, alert in your location.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re standing right here,” the other end complained. “We’re right here! There’s no one here, Long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Check again!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re checking!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>[Michael, wake Raven.]</p><p> </p><p>[She’s still up, we’re reading Miss Peregrine. What’s up?]</p><p> </p><p>[Ask her how many stars are on base right now.]</p><p> </p><p>Michael was silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>[She says Eddy and another one, part star, like Maria and Miko.]</p><p> </p><p>[Where?]</p><p> </p><p>Another pause.</p><p> </p><p>[She says she’s hopping? Does that make sense to you?]</p><p> </p><p>[It’s starting to. Does she know why this visitor is here?]</p><p> </p><p>[Says she’s…curious,] Michael said. [Searching?]</p><p> </p><p>[Searching for what?]</p><p> </p><p>[She can’t tell.]</p><p> </p><p>[Can she get me a name?]</p><p> </p><p>[Ruby.]</p><p> </p><p>Alex finished up with a wave of affection and thanks before he cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Forrest, shut off those alarms, disable the system if you have to. Just shut them up,” he ordered, and Forrest tapped at the tablet. After a moment, it went, blessedly, silent. “Thank fuck for that. Open me a comm link to all agents and get them to set it to broadcast.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes, and then he held out the mic.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby,” Alex said. “I know you’re here, I know you’re looking for something. My name is Alex, I run this facility. If you come to me, we can talk and I might be able to help you find what you’re looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>He fell silent and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I trust you?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know where the voice was coming from, but at least she was talking back. She sounded very young to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m bonded to one of your people,” he said. “I’m marked by him. My daughter is Antaran. My family…they’re from Antar. I swear to you, I’m not looking to hurt you or anyone like you, that’s not how I operate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to be a little more specific.”</p><p> </p><p>“The General’s daughter. She called the Landers.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, she did. We were wondering if she got through. But it’s kind of her bedtime. She’s at home, having a bedtime story. But the General’s nephew is here if you’d like to talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>This pause was longer, and Alex used it to signal to Forrest, who immediately fired off a message to Eddy to come to their location.</p><p> </p><p>She appeared ten feet in front of him, staring at him suspiciously, and her entire body language screamed fear and distrust. She was young, no more than eighteen or nineteen. Dark eyes, rich black skin, wild black curls. He had to admit, her punk rock thing worked for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me the mark,” she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside. He kept himself relaxed and still as she slowly approached, skittish, like a nervous bird. She reached him and made to touch it, making him shrink back.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the only one that touches it,” he warned. “I don’t let anyone else touch it. It’s his.”</p><p> </p><p>She offered a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what they all say, the ones who have them,” she said. “Touchy lot.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked him up and down, measuring him, and he wondered how close to what she imagined him to be.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see him,” she demanded. “The General’s nephew.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be me,” Eddy said, coming around the corner. “I’m Nasedo, son of Ava and Firan. And you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby. I’ve been sent to assess the message the Landers received.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did that assessment need to include tripping all of our alarms?”</p><p> </p><p>“It did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy,” Alex warned. “It’s okay. They don’t trust us, and that’s understandable. This is what they need to begin to trust us.”</p><p> </p><p>“This place protects my people, and she’s implying that you guys would hurt us.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fair implication,” Alex soothed. “Their experience with human military is all bad. It’s logical for them to assume we would be the same as all the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy opened his mouth to continue arguing, but then froze, tears springing to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Alex watched as a woman walked through the wall to his left, stopping before him with a gentle smile. She was about fifty or so, with familiar blue eyes edged by crows feet, slim and fairly tall, her blonde hair flecked with white.</p><p> </p><p>Forrest caught Eddy as his knees went and lowered him to the floor, holding him steady as he reached for her. She had eyes only for him. She knelt before him without hesitation and pulled him into her arms, stroking his hair and pressing kisses to the crown of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“So suspicious,” she teased gently. “Just like Firan. He’d be so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Forrest stepped back to give them some time together, both keeping a covert eye on Ruby, who was watchful and alert.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry,” she murmured into Eddy’s blond curls. “I came back for you, I did. I went to my pod and I waited for you to wake, for it to be safe. But I must have misjudged the time or something like that, because when I got back to your pod you were gone. I searched for you, I searched so hard. I tried to find you.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat him up and cupped his cheeks, smiling through her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“My boy, my sweet boy. Look at you. You’ve grown so strong and so handsome. I missed so much, but you’re alive and whole. Have you been safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have. Mom, this is Alex. I joined the Airforce, and Alex kept me safe. He watches over us all now, he protects us. That’s what this place is. It’s their whole job to keep us visitors safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stepped forwards as she stood, Eddy clinging to her, and found himself pulled into a crushing hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she murmured into his ear. “Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my pleasure,” he assured as she pulled back, holding Eddy close once more. “I’m Captain Alex Manes and I run Project Deep Sky. We protect otherworldly visitors to this planet. It’s an honour to finally meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Visitors? Plural?”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled aside his shirt and she gaped at the mark.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a few people I think you’d like to see.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>As with most moments like this, they convened at the cabin. Raven was sleepily cuddled into Kez, Zent and Max having a beer at the kitchen island, Isobel puttering about tidying things (which they had repeatedly told her she didn’t need to do but she still persisted), and Michael was hovering.</p><p> </p><p>Alex drove, with Eddy and Ava in the back. Eddy couldn’t let go of his mother, and Alex couldn’t blame him one little bit. He’d missed her his whole life, he had the right to cling as much as he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was satisfied with the security of her position, Ava had dismissed Ruby. She’d vanished as suddenly as she had appeared, and Ava had revealed to them that Ruby’s gift was the manipulation of time. She could stop and start time around herself at will, which is how she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Ava’s gift was molecular phasing. She could pass any part of herself through any physical object, walls included.</p><p> </p><p>Michael met them on the porch, and Ava stared at him like she’d seen a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, shifting awkwardly. “I’m Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know who you are,” she said gently, stroking his curls from his forehead. “I see the little boy I used to know in the man before me. You look just like your father.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex had never seen Michael blush so red. He ushered them inside, where Kez and Zent enfolded Ava in a hug so tight, there was no way she could breathe. He watched as she pressed her forehead first to Zent’s and then to Kez’s. Once she was satisfied, she hugged Max and Isobel, and then accepted Raven into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“My sweet clever little one,” she cooed, rocking her. “Such a clever girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Find you,” she said, toying with her hair. “Feel Ava far. I pull string, make you come.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did,” she said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She frowned. “Someone hurt you, little one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Bad. Mean. But gone now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ava sat down with Raven on her lap, and Pebbles happily curled up at Ava’s feet and began to doze.</p><p> </p><p>Over drinks and snacks, Ava told her story.</p><p> </p><p>As the ship crashed, she’d been thrown free and immediately found Eddy’s pod. She had felt the fear and pain of her people, known that she was alone, and took the only chance she had to save her son. She’d killed two humans and taken their van, driving as far and as fast as she could. Along the way, she’d dipped into human minds, learning the rules of the road and figuring out how to refuel the truck as needed. She’d decided Colorado was far enough from the wreck that she could safely hide her son. Without anyone to help, she didn’t have the knowledge of how to wake him early, and so she had to wait.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was sure Eddy was safe, she’d driven for another day and found another hidden spot, retreating to her own pod to await her child waking up.</p><p> </p><p>But when she had woken and gone to retrieve him, she found his pod empty and no sign of him. She’d spent the past twenty years searching for a single sign of him. The only clue she’d had was a lingering bond to him.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably what had kept him safe until he could bond to Michael.</p><p> </p><p>Along the way, she’s stumbled into the Collective, and they had protected her.</p><p> </p><p>Now she knew the message from Hikaru was true, that there was no trick or trap, she would call the other two Landers and have them come to Roswell. She had been the only one to feel Raven’s tug, and it had been Ava that Raven had been picking up on. Because of the genetic link, the connection to the woman had been strong enough for Raven to pick up.</p><p> </p><p>With the tug from Raven, and the message from Hikaru filtering up the chain, Ava had defied all advice to remain away and taken the first flight across the country. She’d stayed in Colorado, not far from the cave she’d hidden Eddy in, just in case he found his way back to her.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, the members of their alien family drifted off, taking comfort in the others around them. At the end of it, only Ava and Michael were still awake.</p><p> </p><p>Ava was curled up on one couch, Eddy’s head on her lap, and Michael in the other, Alex’s head on his with Raven sprawled across Alex’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You look just like your father,” she said softly, stroking Eddy’s hair. “It is a comfort, to have a piece of him here. To know his children are safe. I have missed you, Rath.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think…I think I missed you too,” he said, resting his head back against the back of the couch. “I didn’t really know what I was missing. I just knew I was missing someone. Always thought it was my mom. Now I know. I was missing all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were always such a sweet little boy. Always giving hugs and sharing your affection to anyone that could hear. And you loved being a brother. I remember when she was born, you were so excited. Always happy to hold her and play with her. The two of you…such a strong bond.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much has changed there then.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled. “No, not much.” She sobered and stared at the child asleep on Alex’s chest. “I knew there was a chance you had been harmed, but what was done to her…”</p><p> </p><p>“We try not to think on it too much,” Michael advised. “She’s safe now, and she’s happy. It’s not right, and it’s not okay, and none of us are okay with any of it. But we have her back with us now. That’s what matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven had shared what had happened to her with Ava, and the woman had sobbed for the pain her niece had gone through. Then she’d pulled Alex into another strangling hug and thanked him profusely. To know that he had gone against three generations before him and chosen to actively save and protect those she loved showed incredible strength of character and tremendous moral fibre. He had blushed almost as red as Michael had.</p><p> </p><p>“What was he like?” Michael asked. “My dad. Raven…it hurts her to talk about him. But you’re his sister. You knew him better than anyone, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, in a way. Truly, no one knew him better than Neeva. She was his other half, the completion of his soul. Their bond was truly spectacular. So much love between them. But Razan and I were fairly close. He was a good man, an honourable man. He put the safety of those he loved before anything else. And strong, he was so strong. He had such sense of right and wrong, and if he believed in you, he would lay down his life to defend you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He sounds awesome,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“He was. And he loved you so very much. He was so proud of you. He would send me messages gushing about how smart you were and how sweet and how brilliant. He’d sent me dozens and dozens of pictures and videos of how amazing you were. If it wasn’t so sweet, it would have been annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a sip of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“After he passed, it was like the light had gone out of you both. You idolised him, and he was gone. The sadness in you…I can’t describe it. Trying to understand his passing…it still doesn’t make sense. A man so strong, so good at protecting others…just gone in a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was his gift?” Michael asked, distracting her from the pain of Razan’s passing.</p><p> </p><p>“Telekinesis, like you and Raven.” She chuckled. “Whenever he was mad, he’d make things float and tremble, like even objects were afraid of his rage. It was funny to see him try to discipline the two of you. The mountain of a man trying not to laugh at your antics, trying so hard to remain firm with you. More than once he had Neeva take over because he couldn’t keep a straight face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds about right,” Michael said wryly. “I suck at disciplining Raven too. Though, to be fair, she doesn’t need it that often. She’s a pretty good kid, all things considered.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am so glad to have found you all again,” she sighed, yawning. “I was so afraid of what had happened to you.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as she drifted off, and played with Alex’s hair as he let himself fall asleep. He felt safe and warm surrounded by people he loved, who loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Surrounded by his family.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Yanaha dropped her plastic glass as Alex entered with Harley.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mom, no, it’s Harley!” Alex assured. “It’s not Dad, it’s Uncle Harley.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him for a while, taking in his longer hair, his casual clothing, the stain of strawberry jam on his t-shirt. He had a smattering of stubble, and Jesse had bever ever been anything other than clean shaven.</p><p> </p><p>“Harley?” she murmured. “Is it…is it really you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Yana,” he said with a smile. “I wish I could change my face for you, but my ugly mug is all I got.”</p><p> </p><p>She cupped his cheek and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not ugly,” she said. “Distinguished. You’ve always been so handsome. And I’ve missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you too, Yan,” he said, pulling her into a hug. “Damn, girl. You’re still the most beautiful woman my son of a bitch brother ever got lucky with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you!” she giggled, shoving his shoulder. She looked at Alex and stroked his hair, before looking around and frowning. “Where’s that beautiful granddaughter of mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“With Michael and the others,” he said as they sat down. “We found Eddy’s mother and they’re all catching up. But I spoke to Hal and she’s coming to town next weekend. I’ve been talking to your doctor, and he says you’re ready for a small day trip. So I was thinking maybe you could come to lunch at the cabin, we could make it a family thing. It’ll give Michael an excuse to break out the grill. It won’t be too big, just family, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, baby, stop babbling,” she said with a chuckle. “I know I’m ready for day trips. And I would love to come for a family cookout.”</p><p> </p><p>“Told you that you were worrying for nothing,” Harley said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hush, he’s allowed to worry about his mama,” she scolded, and Alex poked his tongue out at his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>Harley huffed. “You’re not allowed to gang up on the pale skin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch us.”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>